


my muse, my nieghbour, the one with the cotton tail and tall, fluffy ears

by tarotlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Musician Harry, Neighbours to Lovers, Playboy, Playboy Louis, Self-Discovery, Top Harry, accidental dates, harry/liam/niall are in a band, niall's a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 119,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotlarrie/pseuds/tarotlarrie
Summary: Harry isn't sure why his new neighbour looks so familiar, only it all comes to him when he cums...he realises his new neighbour is none other than Playboy Bunny December.Louis was kicked out of the mansion for being too old, he is now trying to figure out who he is as a person now that he was forced to shed his cotton tail and tall, fluffy ears. Harry sympathetically assists in Louis' new journey of self-discovery, which happens to include bad seductive habits and accidental dates.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry reached for the metallic jagged steel from a key dish melted from a smash mouth CD, the edges wave in a psychedelic fashion. He slung his loaded guitar case on his back, he pauses when a loud aggressive banging could be heard. He remained still and silent to locate the noise, it sounded like it was coming from the hall. Harry hurried to collect all of his belongs, snapping his phone from its charging cord, the screen illuminated at the touch. 7:34. Harry knelt down to avoid the long neck of the guitar hitting on his doorframe. A patron occupied the hall, Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the unfamiliar face, last neighbour he recalled was a drug dealing nana, and well this person looks nothing of the sort. the flustered neighbour approaches Harry, "Hi, I'm Louis, your new neighbour" Harry tilts his head, why does this person look so familiar, perhaps a wanted criminal he's seen on the news as of late. Louis holds out his hand to be shaken, his smile falls when the motion is not accepted. "uh do you think you could help me, I think my door is jammed" Louis flashes the metallic jagged key that is now of his own personal belongings. "yeah sure" Harry shuffled over to the neighbouring door, he inserts the key. "you have to insert the key then jiggle the nob then turn..." Louis leant against the door observing the demonstration. In a single moment of spontaneity the door swung open, Louis stumbling awkwardly into Harry's arm, Harry's hand still glued to the key, his body weight being thrown against the door frame.

The pair huffed at the exhilaration, both men's cheeks flooded with embarrassment as they examined the proximity of the each other's lips. Their panted breaths cocktail together, Harry cocks an eyebrow still stunned at why this person looks so familiar. Louis misconstrued the motion as more of a promiscuous invite, he chuckled endearingly. Harry snapped back into a clearer mindset, he stepped away from his new neighbour. "I'm Harry, by the way" Harry introduced cheerfully, Louis bites his lip with an amorous grin as his eyes dart up and down. this only sends Harry back into his deep game of guess who. "you look so familiar" Harry mumbles, Louis cups his hands above his head. Harry dives deeper into confusion at the mime. Louis rolled his eyes, dismissing the thought-provoked Harry. "enjoy your night and thanks for the help, Harry" Louis' voice ran silky, none of this triggers an answer for Harry.

Eventually Harry's limb begin to register that he will be late for his band's show if he doesn't get a move on. He stumbles down the first few steps before his brain catches onto the intention of the motion. He charges his body into the fire escape door that guards the parking garage. He swings open the door to the ticking time bomb of tin that he calls his car, he loads his guitar and jogs around to the drivers side. A cloud of smoke dances throughout the parking shed as he skids the car in reverse, his eyes flicker from the road to his clock, the road to his clock. He skids up too the stage door, a tall man laced with a lanyard that carries a card of authoritative importance stands sternly at the door. "late again, Styles. you have 5 minutes" the gentleman mused, "good evening to you to, Carson" Harry teased back, jumping through the door to backstage. Chaos takes over his senses as cast and crew frantically hurry around to begin the show. "there you are, Harry" Liam huffed in relief, his hair scruffy from stressful tugs. Harry laced his guitar around his body. "Sorry, there was a hold up at the apartment building" Harry explained. "cut my man some slack, he's living out his rockstar fantasy. quick screw before the show is all in the job description, my friend" Niall defended. Niall often idealises the idea of casual fornication, although the fantasy remains just that for Harry. He's no good at picking up girls and finds himself hung out to dry in the morning, which isn't a feeling that resonates with him as much as Niall would be on cloud nine if a babe bounced before he woke. Harry longs for a more permanent kind of emotion. Niall on the other hand is after a permanent rotation of Megan Fox, a supermodel and a playboy bunny, that's as thick as he'll spread his devotion on the slice of commitment.

A sweat riddled cast gallop off the stage, few mid-drift baring ladies bounced eagerly to meet the local idols. "ladies" Niall winked, the girls giggle excitedly. "which one you want?" Niall mumbled to Harry, he nervously look to the chorusing line of frisky females. "I don't know, you choose for me" he stutters, Niall chuckles. "that a boy, every women is the same, no need to learn their name" Niall versed. "right" Harry faked a smirk, his demeanour deflating again when Niall becomes preoccupied with the ladies. Harry scurries away without being notice, no way Niall will catch onto Harry's absence, not in his swimming pool of desperation. "Have a good night, Harry" Carson nods respectfully as Harry stumbles out from the flood of horniness. "you too, Carson" he sighed pathetically as he gets into his drivers seat. He defeatedly inserts the key, the drive home his head runs with reasons why he sucks at love. its not even love, its a basic sexual connection, Liam is nailing life by securing a wife, and Niall is nailing the whole nightly nailing thing. Then there's Harry, he feels sometimes he's not like others, like he feels more, he feels pain, excitement, love and especially nerves heavier than anyone else he knows in his life. His emotions always get the better of him, he wishes he could focus on the surface level of things just like Niall, or figure out all the right things to say to someone to make them want to be with you for the rest of your living days. Well, with the lack of ability to execute such things, he is a hell of a songwriter and that he can proudly tip his hat to his emotions for.

Harry slugs up the stairs still heaved by the abundance of attractive opportunities he cowardly declined. He reaches the level his apartment lies, his eyes trail to the door of the complex that is now home too one. Harry is consumed once again by the preoccupying thought of whom this familiar face is. well, hope he likes loud punk rock music. He performs the characteristic trick he demonstrated for his new neighbour earlier that night. He dives immediately for his bed, his hand lazes over his nightstand a flimsy playboy magazine enters the grasp of the depressed lonely boy. He places it on the pillow beside him, his hand fidgets with his jean zipper, he kicked the clinging denim off. His hand dips under the thick band of his underwear, he starts caressing sadly. he gets more vigorous with his intention, his breath begins to pick up pace. He squeezes his eyes shut blindly reaching for the glossy image of his favourite centrefold. His lids loosen, he chokes on the build of drool in his mouth. Lo and behold the answer to his pondering question. surely not, surely his new neighbour can't be the December of Playboy. Maybe, he's just a doppelgänger, they say we've all got one. right?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stretches his arms above of his head, his knuckles knocking the timber of his bedpost. he wiggles his toes sending an alarming shock of energy up his legs, his body comes completely to life. A magazine lazily crashes to the floor, Harry groggily moaned at the beautiful bunny he adores, a smirk softly pursed on his lips. Harry chuckles at how ironic his new neighbour looks identical to his midnight muse, he swifts another copy of the promiscuous feature from his night stand, casually allowing the pages to swing upon to a random page. Harry hums pleased at the image fate had manifested, he swings his legs from his bed, adjusting his mildly agitated bulge whilst still gawking at the image. He patters sleepily to the kitchen, his kettle is triggered into a loud bubbling state, Harry pops the lid of a jar, the tea bag unraveling into the dainty tea cup. he flicks to the next page, grunting audibly at the appetising view instead he is left with a breakfast biscuit to satisfy his hunger. He chomps as his sexual frustration accumulates, the kettle signals that the steamy vessel is ready to be poured. Harry finally lifts his eyes from the glossy editorial and pour his refreshing cup of tea. He retrieves his cup of tea, lacing his fingers around the handle and returning back to his sleeping chambers. He places the tea on his bedside table, running his hand through his sweaty hair, gee he needs a shower. With that thought he envelopes the magazine and strides for the bathroom, allowing his tea to simmer to a suitable temperature in his absence.

Louis ponders around his new habitat in a confused and lost state, he's unsure of what to do first. What do people who live alone do? his eyes wander over the kitchenette, a small array of appliances that can barely accomodate to the tenant, that is if he knew how to cook to begin with. Great, now he's lonely and hungry. He disregards the misfortune and distracts himself by unpacking more of his belongings, he tugs on velour magenta fabric, much to his surprise its his ears. he was so upset when he was packing his things, he must've picked them up in the blurry chaos. He sadly stretches the headband placing it on his crown, he doesn't alter the deflated ears, squished from the claustrophobic box, rather the ears demeanour are reflective of his own melancholic state. He sighs as he continues to fetch random knick knacks from the archive cardboard storage. a glittery cerise frame encrusted with girlish bedazzlements and ethereal decor laid at the bottom the emptied box, it was a photo of Louis' day of initiation as Playboy bunny. so young, so naive...so happy. He'd found a family finally, after not belonging anywhere for his entire life, somewhere to call home. Or so he thought, he throws the frame aside the shiny plastic withholds the aggressive force, he sniffs back his tears. A defiant energy takes over him, he's going to make this place his sanctuary, a place to actually call home. He'll buy throw pillows and scented candles and questionable wall art, now he just needs to figure out his way around town. He became deflated again, he seems to be truly figuring out his dependency, he could use a friend. With that thought the floor began to vibrate, a mild buzz of punk rock music could be heard. Louis perked up again, now there's an opportunity if he's ever sniffed one.

In true bunny style Louis enthusiastically bounced over to his neighbours door without second thought his fist was plummeting against the door. It only occurs to Louis now that he isn't too sure how to acquaint with someone, the tall wet locked patron stood in the door. Louis has to remind himself this is no time to visually feast, Harry on the hand can't help but gawk at the surprise visitor, especially when they're wearing towering velour bunny ears. Harry shakes his head sure he's imagining the absurd sight. "hi" Louis awkwardly chirps, "hey" Harry trails with his eyes slowly to meet with his neighbours baby blues. "uh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but uh, I'm new to the area and don't really know my way around, you seem cool and I thought we could be friends, I mean thats if you want too, if your free like tomorrow or y'know whenever, no pressure, of course" Louis concludes his sloppy tangent, embarrassingly tucking his hands into his hoodie. Harry's eyes wandered back to the ears mid rambling, he could vomit if what he is seeing is true. he notices the awkward shuffling and Harry immediately sympathises with the attempt for a basic connection. "uh, yeah. I'm free now" he sputters out dumbly, his head races with thoughts like; don't sound too keen, you'll drive him away, for the love of god, don't fuck this doozy of a chance up. Louis' coy state bubbles to an excitable frenzy, Harry move you dimwit, invite him into your home. Harry steps aside, only too realise that his apartment is littered with the filthy porno magazines, Louis happily steps into the place, Harry smirks endearingly as he doesn't judge the state of the living quarters, parallel to a sty.

"thanks so much for your help yesterday, this building sure has a lot of character" Louis awkwardly stumbled, when he comes to think of it, he hasn't struck up a conversation that didn't include the words "fuck me, daddy" in it for the past 7 years of his life, he tries not to dwell on the amateur qualities of his communication skills. he hopes his new founded neighbour has an aptitude for small talk, man is he about to be disappointed. "ha, yeah" Harry chuckled awkwardly, theres a war going on in Harry's head, ones saying bring up the bunny ears, do it. The other is get him out of your apartment before you embarrass yourself. then theres the muffled suggestions of how to bed to beautiful creature. Louis uncomfortably shuffles in the silence, his eyes scan the room not really taking in detail as he is more concerned with his thoughts, perhaps a conversation prompt, he struggles to identify anything in the busy clutter. Harry feels a swell of drool accumulating in his mouth, this triggers him back into reality, breaking him from his gawking. "would you like tea?" Harry offered, Louis smiles sweetly with a nod. Harry's heart does a giddy at the acknowledgement, Louis ears bounce with every stride to the kitchen. Louis admires at how naturally hospitable Harry is, Harry swirls the herbal liquid. 

Harry concludes the making of the boiling beverage with a chime of the spoon, he carefully handles the steaming saucer. Louis reaches out to graciously accept the generous gesture, only he catches a flickering reflection of hot pink in Harry's microwave. The cup slips from Louis fingertips and sprays all over his neighbours tiles, he clasps his hands over his mouth. "oh god, I'm so sorry, uh ill clean it up" Louis quickly bobs down to level with the shattered ceramic, Harry's face flushes with red as hot thoughts take over his mind. Harry joins the flustered creature on the tiles, this frazzles the both of them. Louis' eyes glass over in panic as the headpiece begins to slide down in the messy situation. Louis slices his hand on the jagged ceramic reaching quickly to finally rip the cursed ears off his head once and for all, he winces as red protrudes down his palm. Harry's eyes land on the gash, the former bunny's breathing has become erratic. "well clean this up later" Harry swallows, he assists the hurt creature up, he scavengers for aid through his bathroom, Louis mindlessly follows. Harry's eyes widened when he meets with the beautiful eyes of his muse in the mirror, the ears still sit tall. Harry quickly drags him further into the bathroom and closes the door to ensure safe proximity from the collection featuring his current patient. Harry without a doubt has ruined his chances, once again.

Harry snaps open a first aid kit, "uh, take a seat" Harry awkwardly gestures to the toilet. Louis knocks the lid down with his foot, both hands still pressing against the cut. "okay, let me have a look" Louis splays his hand, Harry quickly tends to the injury. Louis cherishes the gentle care, he takes up on the intimate moment to really examine his hero. His saviour sure is dazzlingly handsome, "some hell of an impression I must be leaving on you" Louis mumbled intimately, Harry inhales deeply as he meets with Louis' azures. Louis deflates as he picks up on Harry's exhausted nature, one Louis implemented. In truth, Harry is mentally punishing himself for when Louis will never want to see his face again. Harry completes the aid, he exhales a breath, like he'd just recollected it from when he first saw the beguiling sight in his door frame. Louis joins Harry in his stance, "uh, I'm not weird, I can explain..." Louis awkwardly scurries toward the door, "let me just think of something first-" his words are interrupted by an avalanche of catalogs caused by his destructive stumble. "you have such a cool place, very lived in..." his words trail as he collects the magazines, Harry winces in fear, this can't be happening too him. please god, its obvious he doesn't stand a chance why must you continue to taunt him. "oh thank god, you know who I am" Louis huffed in relief, he shot a charismatic smile at Harry. "I need to sit down" he swifts past Louis in a hurry.

"shit, there goes my shot at making a friend" Louis slumped to the door in route for his escape, "no, its okay...I just need to process that a playboy bunny is my new neighbour" Harry rubs his temples as a headache begins to swell, "ex playboy bunny" Louis mumbled, he collapses onto the couch next to Harry, curling up to him in a melancholic snuggle. Harry's heart races at the intimacy, "how come?" he quivers pathetically, uncertain where to put his arms now. he bravely laces one around Louis, causing the bunny to cuddle closer to his hero, the ears tickling Harry's cheek, but he isn't fazed. "Hugh said I was too old...so he kicked me out" Louis sniffled, wiping his sweater bundled paw on his cheek. Harry instinctively squeezed tighter, comforting the heart broken creature. "how old are you?" Harry spilled, regretting the insensitive question. "25" Louis mumbled embarrassed. "he's got to be kidding" Harry scoffed at the absurdity. "I asked him that and he said he wasn't, I'm old and that makes me ugly" Louis hiccupped as his tears became heavier, "Maybe, its true. Maybe I've lost my youthful sparkle, I mean most guys try to hit on me and well you didn't..." Louis turns to Harry with narrowed eyes, "which doesn't make sense because you have my issues, so its true" Louis was disgusted by himself and retracted from the embrace, Harry quickly stops him forcing him to linger awkwardly. Harry chuckles at his desperation, allowing the shocked bunny to move away. "uh believe me, you're doing nothing wrong, I'm just really bad at flirting...clearly" Harry tensely explained, "that's so funny, I can barely have a normal conversation without flirting...clearly, we could learn a thing or two from each other" Louis snorts, Harry chuckles endearingly. "you shouldn't worry anyway, you're hot" Louis casually reassures, Harry choked on inhalation. "uh, you too" Harry says awkwardly. Louis couldn't help but grin, he looks away bashfully, this sends Harry dizzy, wait did he just successfully flirt, not just that, but with a playboy bunny.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' fingers graze over Harry's unique vintage trinkets, dusty plastic battle of the band trophies from his high school days, nirvana and green day cd's stacked one by one, autographed photographs of Gwen Stefani sealed in a lunch baggy. Harry watches awestruck as he goes about investigating the environment, unravelling Harry's character with each piece of junk his fingers bless, Harry leans leisurely on the mop as he observes. Louis excitably jumps over to a vinyl player, Harry giggles enthralled by the sweet creature, the marvelled creature's fingers daintily flick through the selection. Louis pulls one out with a confused look, the corner of Harry's mouth twitches up. "Britney Spears?" Louis questions, turning to a swooning Harry, raising a brow when catching him gawking. Harry attempts to compose some cool, one, because he got caught in his enchantment and two, Louis has busted his guilty pleasure. "I sort of have a soft spot for her music" Harry chuckled awkwardly, "hot" Louis teased, Harry fidgets with his curly locks the mop handle almost dramatically fainting at the abandonment. "my initiation song was-", "baby one more time..." Harry cheered out excitably as if a free round of beers were up for grabs at a pub trivia night, Louis snickered as Harry retracted embarrassed. "you don't like Britney Spears because of me, do you?" Louis asked gently. oh shit, did he? Harry's never pondered his liking for Spears, I mean its no lie Harry started jamming to the pop star the same time Louis' issues started to stack on the racks. wow, bit over the top to like and own an entire artist's catalogue just because your little night muse likes the same artist, anyone would think you were crushing hardcore on the pinup. "seems that way doesn't it" Harry fidgets with the mop stick handle, his hands grip tightly to the wooden pole. 

"well when you listen to her do you think of me" Louis casually asks as he non-chalantly slips the vinyl from the sleeve. Harry tries to rattle the thought of when didn't he think of him, aged 16, his lyric notebook littered with steamy photographs of him, looking forward to the moment he can get home and pull on his...what was the question? the very song being discussed sounds through the vinyl player, its coming back to Harry, all of it. of course, Britney Spears reminds him of Louis, he would listen to the pop star in clandestine and well couldn't help but fantasise about the bunny, he's getting flustered at the thought now. Harry never completely understood his guilty pleasure but it makes sense that his guilty pleasure correlates with his nightly pleasure. now, to tell Louis that? "whatcha thinking' bout" how well you'd ride my dick, wow, Harry calm down. he gushes a heavy breath out, which speaks volumes to the curious spectator sporting the velour ears. "naw, sounds like someone has a crush on me" Louis sing songs, Harry chuckles endeared by the new-founded confidence in the demoted bunny. "well at the time I bought that record probably more borderline unhealthy obsession but with time and rotting adult maturity I admitted to myself that you're unobtainable, so its somewhat more of a mellow infatuation that I can't shake" Harry spilled honestly, Louis blushes at the confession, Harry swirls into the darkest place of doubt whether that was an attempt at flirting, either way he's made an impact. "I believe peoples habits make a person's character, the little things they do, you by far are the most intriguing human I've encountered" Harry's mind wonders at the comment, Louis chuckles at the obvious habit of overthinking, Harry is however sincerely endeared by the poke. "as you I" Harry manages to slip out, Louis' cheeks roar with crimson at the sentiment, a habit he seems to adopt when he's with his neighbour.

the two let the record play through in its entirety. "I also love how your identity just protrudes in your apartment, I'm hoping to get to stage were I know who I am well enough to have it shoved down peoples throats upon first entering my apartment, in a non-confronting fashion, of course. y'know after being told for years on who I was meant to be...i'm not sure who I am anymore" Louis clarifies, Harry's heart aches at the truthful words. "well you must recall what your likes and interest are?" Harry sympathetically states. "nothing comes to mind believe it or not" Louis trails, his eyes evidently dull. "id be more than honoured to help you figure it out" Harry innocently encouraged, Louis misinterpreted the comment, "the honour would be all mine" he traces his hand down Harry's chest. Harry tenses at the contact, he stumbles backwards, the war in his brain is back, just surrender Harry, he's your fucking dream root. no, you have to help him, this is not the right solution, but he's so damn sexy. Harry smirks, the two break out into tipsy giggles, Harry courageously softly presses his lips to the bunny's. Louis furrows his brows at the gentle approach that he wasn't exactly expecting from the punk boy, he leans into it enjoying it far more than any other kiss he's had. Their lips part but there is no urgency to speed up the tempo, Harry cups Louis cheek as he deepens the intimacy. the kiss still maintaining a light floaty state as he presses Louis against the bench top. the peaceful tempo allows the demoted bunny to hear how fast his heart is racing, he is finding with each second he prefers the tenderness. Harry pinches his chin delicately as he breaks away, Louis is left breathless at the effortless impact. Harry bashfully retracts when he registers that he's just made out with December of Playboy Magazine. oh shit, now they're stuck in the awkward middle that Harry tends to either fudge through on sheer luck or demolish all chances of bedding a babe. Even with the option up for grabs, Harry strays from it. He's a bunny, Harry he doesn't want you're mediocre sex, instead he suggests. "TJ Maxx is as good a place as any to find personality" Harry rattles off casually, he winces as the comment could be misconstrued as insensitive. "I mean to find things that you could put in your apartment that project your personality, you have plenty of personality. I mean not plenty, like a good personality, great even" Harry forces himself quiet. "wow, you really are awful at flirting" Louis' brows furrow with concern, Harry scratches the back of his neck nervously. "but its endearing and sweet" Louis rescues Harry from his plummeting self esteem, he shuffles proudly at the compliment. "TJ Maxx sounds like great fun" Louis winked, Harry gushed as his 16 year old self is probably pinching himself if he knew this was his life.

Harry collects a trolley, whilst Louis eagerly skips in. "Harry" Louis gasps trying to feel for the prompted lad's where about with his eyes still glued to the broad variety. Harry's heart flutters at the call out, "this place is amazing!" he spills once Harry had joined accompanied by a shopping cart. Harry smirks endeared by the childlike beaming from the former pin up. "velour" Louis moans as he sprawls out onto crimson velvet love seat, striking centrefold poses as he does so. Harry is gawking at the promiscuous display, a woman with her son aged about 12 steam passed in frustration at the inappropriate sight, the technologically preoccupied pre-teen can't seem to rip his eyes off Louis as his mum drags him from the department store. Harry gulps whisking the bunny into his arms from the couch, Louis swoons at the gesture parallel to one from a romance novel as he is twirled into the inked arms of his neighbour. they share a momentary steamy gaze before forwarding with their shopping adventures. "oh this it cute" Louis beams as he snuggles into a hot pink fluffy cushion, Harry's heart warms at the soft demeanour, only when he realises the pair are stood central in the section more catered to those whom have boyband posters pinned to their walls and drawers dedicated to lip smackers alone. Harry doesn't have to courage to dampen the overjoyed centrefold, his eyes are sparkling brighter than any diamond encrusted trinket homed in these isles. The cart has begun to pile with feminine decor, it only comes to Harry's attention that if the bunny has been demoted how is he to afford all of this. "uh, Lou" Harry pipes up timidly, catching the bunny in a bouncy energetic state. "yeah" Harry loves the frisky festive feature's pearly whites, he'd day dream of the grin and those precious baby blues everyday in homeroom, and math, and home ec, and science, and- I think you get the point. "how are you affording this?" Harry fearfully asks and just like that his worse nightmare come true as the bunny deflates. "my sugar daddy...usually" he embarrassingly concludes. He places the girlish decor back on the shelf shamefully, soon abandoning the task as it becomes too overwhelming. He fetches Harry's hand and storms out of the store with the frazzled neighbour, "I'm sorry for wasting your time" Louis shamefully mumbled, he can't even look at Harry. "not at all" Harry cups Louis' cheek, caressing his thumb gently. wow, this is not like Harry to be so touchy, how is so comfortable with his performance. perhaps all those years imagining scenarios such as these have eased the fear factor. "should we fuck in your car to make this trip worth while" Louis shrugged playfully, Harry bursts out a laugh at the phrase that would definitely star in 16 year old Harry's wet dreams. he shakes his head back to reality as Louis looks on confused, he gets clammy at the thought. "I would...you...I would you...would that make you happy?" Harry asks pathetically, not entirely sure why the question was so pressing to begin with, why would you screwing the bunny instil happiness in the sweet creature. Louis nods with that dazzling grin, wait he's actually nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awkwardly shuffles in the backseat of his ticking time bomb, flickering his gaze too the pin-ups plump rear as he fiddles with the channel nob for some mood music, "what cd's you got" Louis huffs frustratedly. "oh uh, only my band's stuff. Is it considered narcissistic to have my own band's album in my car?" Harry laughed nervously as Louis climbs through to the passenger seat. The compartment falls hastily with multiple copies of the punk band's CD's, "depends...is it great to root too?" Louis nonchalantly asks as he whips the reflective disc from the plastic cover and into the stereo system. "straight off the plane too a new hotel" Harry abruptly sang through the speakers, "perfect" Louis moaned. "wow" Harry gushes at the erotic reaction to Harry's vocal ability, "yeah, were pretty proud of this album" Harry smirks as Niall riffs away at his guitar, Harry drifts into a nostalgic daydream about the process, broken shortly with a collision friction of the former bunny's thighs on his own. "you should be" Louis trails seductively, he bites his lip as he tangles his hands into his hair. "j-jesus christ" Harry quivers through a groan. "so what's this song called?" louis asks casually locking his lips with Harry's before he could answer "midnight memories- holy fuck" he tries to respond through the kiss, only when louis bounces on his bulge rapidly that his throat can only mutter a meaty grunt. He jerks around abruptly at the pleasure, he digs his hands into the centrefolds bum to calm him down. Louis moans as his nails dig deeply into his cheeks, arching his back. 

"okay, wow. I wasn't ready for that" Harry breaths as they decelerate to a demure tempo. they both exhale flustered pants as they lock gazes, Harry slowly inches in to the bunny's lips, softly orchestrating a tender make out. he gradually moves his hands around the pin up's waist, dipping under his shirt and outlining his curves. Harry hums as he gets to touch the sculptured skin he's fantasied about on those glossy pages for years, he's satisfied with its delicate smoothness that contrast to the sticky shiny paper were the erotic poses lay. Louis' heart flutters at the gentle acknowledgement, Louis slips a hand from behind Harry's neck and rests it by his heart beat, almost as a reminder that he doest need to rush the love making and if he's enjoying it then theirs no reason too. Harry caresses his thumb on Louis' cheek deepening the connection but by all means still remaining the romantic tempo. it's like Louis can actually feel love in his touch, not that he knows what that feels like, when the only care he's had was being thrown around like a rag doll. he's never going back knowing this how he could be treated instead. 

A ballad drowns out, a fierce melody starts to play, Louis hands fall upon harry's belt buckle, he quickly unassembled the steel latch, popping the metallic button and tracing the zipper down. All harry can think is, he's dreaming, for sure, he'll wake up any second back in his childhood room littered with posters of the bunny and Britney Spears, 16 years old again and have to deal with a raging morning boner. its only when he feels the moisture around his cock he's reminded this is in fact reality. Harry trembles under the hold, his breaths erratically quivers, "holy fuck" he grunts as he feels the frisky features tongue escalate his length. He tightens his lips as he pulls up the shaft, holy fuck that feels good. "oh, yeah" Harry growls at the excellent execution, opening his eyes and looking down into the flustered bunny's glassy eyes. he moans as he erupts at the precious sight, the pin up's not done though, Harry's jaw drops when the tacky lump travels down Louis' throat. Harry tilts his head back with a throaty chuckle, his 16 year old self would actually be pinching himself, I mean it all feels like a dream now, one big wet dream....and wake up. He springs his eyes open only to find the bunny still at work, whom has substituted his lips for his hand and has begun pumping a speedy pace, Harry thrusts his pelvis into the motion, intensifying the pleasure, he spurts sporadically. The centrefold catching the spills in a playful spirit, this has got to be the best day of his life, forget the day he got a full time performing gig, this is sublime- oh fuck, the gig! "what time is it?" harry slurs, the bunny perking his head up and harry is sent into a vibrating state at the sight of Louis' lips dripping with his cum, his discombobulated expression makes harry want to fuck some sense into the sweet creature- but the show! he needs to get to the show! "nearly 8, why?" Louis peeps up, Harry grunts as his urges begin to flame hotter and higher as the centrefold speaks, "I have a gig at 8, shit. not you, you're not shit, actually you're fantastic, do this again I hope" Harry sputters in a fluster. "duh" the bunny tilts his head and rolls his eyes with that dazzling grin on his lips. Harry gushes out at the potential take 2 of the fiery interactions.

"Harry, what the fuck, your'e 10 minutes late!" Liam sternly scolded the irresponsible bandmate, "sorry, li" his eyes still glazed and distracted as he laces his guitar. "dude, you look an absolute wreck! hold up...you got fucked. yes, my man! who was the babe?" Niall brings the dazed guitarist into a praising hug, "can we discuss such details before we ruin our own careers this very instance" Liam urged. Niall gallops onto the stage overjoyed by the news of his bandmates recent sexual endeavours, Harry stumbles along into the spotlight. 

"thank you, goodnight" harry calls out into the applauding audience, they jog off stage after a raving set, their hearts pumping with adrenaline. Harry is still floaty from his promiscuous session, surely he imagined the whole thing. "Destiny" Niall silks as a promiscuous girl hovers a tray full of flavoursome alcoholic blends below Niall's nose. "Desiree" she corrected as she hands the Liam and Harry the left over drinks, Niall sculling his in 2 seconds flat. "same, difference. you're not drinking that, your wife would be fuming if she smelt whiskey on you" he slips the drink from Liam's hand, downing it speedily. "so destiny, I know your gay but can I bang you tonight. In fact you can invite your girlfriend over too, what can I say I'm an inclusive guy" Niall proposed charmingly to the waitress, "you know I'm gay, and you persist on fucking me. Gotta hand it too you Niall, you're commitment levels have improved immensely" Desiree sassed readying to head off. "2 gin and tonics, Destiny. chop chop" Niall called out, clapping his hands to emphasise the urgency, "bite me" she turns in her gallop to flip the bandmate the middle finger, censoring the gesture behind her drink tray. Niall's eyes burn as her skirt bounces with the skip, he hums contently at the sight. 

"so tell me about your hot quickie" he swivels back around to his unamused bandmates, Liam expression also changes too intrigue at the stray of character for the lead man. "you're not going to believe me but De-" Harry started, "not Desiree, is it" Niall butted in quickly before investing too deeply, "no, Niall" he sighs with relief, encouraging him to continue while he licks the bottom of his whiskey glass. Liam and Harry share a concerned look, harry shakes back into the conversation. "December" Harry spits out finally, "quirky name, was she good" he crunches down on an ice cube, licking off its smoky glaze. "Niall, as in December from Playboy Magazine" Harry clarified to the tipsy bandmate, "oh, I'm so sorry man" Niall deflated on behalf of his friend's misfortune. "what" Harry murmured confused by the dulled reaction, expecting praise for bedding a bunny. "he's like the worst, blue balls is what I'm getting for Christmas. am I right?" Niall humoured, obviously slurping up another ice cube, Harry grinds his teeth at the degrading comments. Harry must keep the awful lad away from the insecure bunny before the centrefold's self esteem borderlines extinct. "he's my favourite" Harry squeezed through his teeth, Niall inhale tensely at his mate's acquired palette for the porn magazine. 

Niall crunches hardly on the ice cube when the curvy waitress comes back into sight, he sends her a lazed charming smirk while he grabs the glasses. "one for me and one for you" he beamed proudly as his eyes gaze upon her peaking cleavage, Niall salivates at the sight. Desiree scoffs at the dreaming drunk as he licks his lips. "I say we propose a toast" Niall snaps back to reality, meeting Desiree's amused gaze, Niall momentarily melts staring into the ambers. "la la la la la, gay, gay, gay, I can't hear you too busy gay singing" she sings plugging her ear with her spare hand, Niall chuckles at the immature tactic, he pulls her in by the waist locking eyes with the flustered waitress, the designated gin and tonic rolls off the tray with a glassy spray. "listen, sugar, you know we've got a really sexy thing going" Niall growls into her ear, Niall pinning her hand back to prevent her from the blockage. She whimpers at the strong masculine energy. "I mean you're only gay because you haven't had a man satisfy you, let me do the honours and it'll all make sense again" Niall grinned in conclusion to his spill, pulling her impossibly close, she wedges the tray between them, prying them apart. She begins to bend over to clean up the shattered glass, Niall feasts at the torturous sight, drool actually spilling from his mouth. 

"might be a bit hard to have a man satisfy me when you're just a boy, also I'm gay. and even if I was straight, you can't even remember my name and I like my sex loud and rough" she rejoins with Niall's hungry eyes, dusting the speckles of glass off her fingers. "oh destiny, yeah, baby you're so good-" she clasps her hands over his mouth, "is your pussy wet yet" he muffles through her hand, she smirks mischievously, fluttering her eyes closed "ugh, Niall, yes, harder, yes, faster, harder and faster" she lets her hand fall over his heart beat as she whines high airy moans, she lightly bounces on the spot, Niall is in love with how everything jiggles. "sweet Jesus, that was hot" he croaked while adjusting his bulge. "take me now" she sarcastically spoke, Niall presses his lips too hers caressing her cheek, his hand remains on his bulge, gently caressing it too. he growls hungrily into the kiss, she forcefully pushes him away with her tray, allowing the mess to made once again. "go to hell, Niall" she snarled jogging away, "oh yeah she wants to fuck me so bad" Niall presses the glass rim to his lips tasting the delicious views of watching the bartender walk away.

"roger, I quit" she slammed her apron on the ground. Niall's demeanour changes too urgency, he chases her, "whoa, Desiree, hold up" he swifts through crewmen in all blacks. She pushes through the heavy stagedoor, Niall catching her hand. "oh so now you know my name" she spun around coming to a sudden stop, Niall colliding with her, leaving the ex-waitress seething. "please don't quit, I'm sorry" he releases his relaxed hand from her waist. "you're sorry, sorry isn't going to cut it, you harass me every night, I don't know how to get the message through your thick skull" she fumed at the promiscuous lad. "okay, I'm sorry, you don't have to forgive me, but I really am sorry" Desiree scoffs at the empty apologies, her arms folded perking up her breasts more, sending Niall dizzy at the sight. "look you're the coolest chick I know and I seem to be struggling with the whole you being gay thing, if I'm more of a twat to you well...its because I might actually be catching feelings, please don't quit" Niall shyly concluded, her arms fall with the confession, Niall just admires how her empathic ambers sparkle in the moonlight, she shakes her head back to reality almost getting webbed into the fuckboy's lies. "naw, fuckboy caught feelings for the lesbian, go write a song about it and rot in hell. creep" she charges away, standing sternly on the curb hailing a cab. 

"oh cmon, I remembered your name, you were meant to fall for that sentimental crap" Niall whined, a taxi pulls up, she viciously snaps the door, Niall abruptly shuts it. She turns to him furiously, "I don't know who hurt you bad enough to make you like this but I hope you recover soon, or you'll end up lonely" that struck home, Niall retracted. "you're breaking my heart right now" Niall humoured although it was the truth. "goodbye Niall" she gets into the cab, he cups his face, and sniffs back his tears. he shakes all his limbs as he enters the stage door again, his charisma returns. "kind of sucks, bro. actually wanted to root her so bad" he cockily strolls to the boys. "she's gay, Niall. just accept it" Harry encouraged. "I know that, but I just wanted to see if I could turn her straight" He bites his lips trying to form a hungry fire behind his eyes to mask the real hurt. "some things are better left a mystery" Liam spat irritably at the awful bandmate. "alright payno" Niall hissed. "so she actually quit?" Harry asked to deter the escalation to violence, the two bandmates simmer. "she'll be back, don't worry, she's madly in love with me" Niall laced an arm abruptly around his bandmates shoulders before striding off in heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry grunts at the abrupt banging on his door, he smirks when he finds the bunny laying beside him...on the glossy papers. boy, was that a good wank last night, sure Harry wouldve loved the assistance but how do you casually waltz up to your neighbour's door and say lets fuck and not have a nervous breakdown. honestly you'd have to be one god like creature to muster up that confidence, not to mention the fact the resident is extremely experienced in the service you are providing and can probably tell whether you are authentically a good fuck before you even step into the habitat. Harry frankly wants to hold off on his check of spurious characteristics, which the centrefold will undoubtedly categorise Harry as do not fuck again...EVER! how harry has come to that conclusion, well every babe he's bedded has abandoned him, so he's obviously a mediocre screw.

the banging escalates loudly, Harry jogs to the door not wanting to keep the eager knocker waiting. After all it could be the former bunny here to finish last night's exchange, hold up, he doesn't want the bunny to dismiss him yet. He retracts his hand from the doorknob, but he can't just leave him waiting- "Harry, open up, stop being an ass wipe" Harry sighed in relief at the Irish accent. He flings the door hastily revealing the stung eyed Irish, "dude, what's happening. LA's number one stud" Niall brings Harry into a rough hug, he gets a better look at the lad's eyes. "have you been crying?" Harry asked gently, "no, cryings for little girls" Niall sniffs, wiping away the inconvenient tear that provides evidence that the drummer was in fact guilty of sulking. "what's wrong, why're you here?" Harry asked concerned. Niall scoffs at the accusation, "nothing, what would be wrong, can't I just hang out with my best friend since forever" Niall croaked, the tears still streaming. Harry gestures him in, "I'm just surprised you're even awake in the morning, you're always saying how you bang chicks into the early AM" Harry snickered as he's amused in Niall's shift of character. Niall stayed quiet, usually he pokes fun and how much meat he bones. "oh yeah, banged heaps of chicks last night" Harry saddens at the confession, he couldn't even resume the sexual interaction with his neighbour, let alone bang heaps of chicks. "what about you, tail chaser. that's what I'm calling you from now on, tail chaser, cause you chase tails of bunnies and not skirts" Niall explained in a nervous rattle, if he keeps talking maybe the pain will go away. "yes, I get it, Niall" Harry harshly stated, he is reluctant to admit to the player that he in fact didn't get any tail. Thankfully Niall wasn't too invested in the conversation to begin with, still evidently consumed by his own burdens.

"you came to consolidate, Niall. I'm not an idiot, just awkward" Niall scrunched his nose at Harry's accurate statement, he gets defensive in his stance as if he were ready to tackle Harry to the ground for uncovering his vulnerability. "nothing's bothering me and your awful at talking, so if wanted advice from anyone you'd be the last person i'd resort too" Niall decides the introvert's emotional side is easier to tackle and wound, Harry nods in agreement with the statement, finally concluding the pestering. "do you want a beer" Harry carefully offered, Niall nods at his reserved friend. Niall feels his guilt simmer inside of him, whose he kidding he needs to vent and too Harry whom is in his tight circle of people he trusts. "okay, there's something" he mumbles as he fetches the beer from harry and following the stalky man to the couch. Niall collapsed onto the sofa and immediate butterflies pit in his stomach, the side he's about to show hasn't been seen by the public or himself in 5 years. he turns to Harry whom is lending him his full attention, Niall heavily sighs before taking an elongated sip. 

"I can't play tonight...or maybe ever" Harry tries to contain his judgement at his bandmate's dramatics at what he can presume is brought by a certain bartender's absence, he reminds himself to be open minded, its a rarity to see Niall's vulnerability. "so your quitting the band?" Harry asks with concern. "I meant I can't play at the bar" Niall clarified, "because Desiree won't be there?" Harry questions bravely clearly sparking something in Niall as he becomes alert. "what, no. who cares about her, I certainly don't" Niall scoffed, sealing his conviction with a swig of his beer, his intake is shortened suddenly. "okay, I don't want to say I don't care about her, but I wont miss her. Okay, maybe, but only cause she mixes a mean gin and tonic, so ill only miss her gin and tonics... and her cute outfits she puts together hoping people would notice her efforts thinking nobody does but I notice. I might miss that too, but that's it. Certainly not her beautiful amber eye rolls, nope. those electric moments we make eye contact while I'm playing, fat chance" Niall chuckles as his trembling hand presses the neck of the bottle to his lips, his eyes soft as his smile grows into a glowing smirk. "okay, but like have you actually looked into her eyes? you'd think oh sure they're just light brown, take another look pal. Those babies are pure gold, like gold, who knew gold could be an eye colour, right? who knew such a striking girl could walk the earth, she's got to be an angel...I'm convinced, a guardian angel, do you see how she makes sure everyone in the crew is okay with drinks before taking her break, sometimes chewing into her break, thats an angel, so caring. god, I love her...I mean no I don't" Niall quickly catches himself, scrunching his nose realising he's already made a fool of himself. Harry smirks amused at the misfortunate loved up boy.

Faint hesitant banging could be heard at Harry's door, he eagerly darts to it expecting to reveal the petite centrefold. He pauses to compose his excitement, Niall scoffs at the smitten knowing well and truly their both done for in the love department, the ambiguity is eating away at them slowly. Heartbreak or true love? Harry decides the momentary intermission between allowing his teen crush in or not comes to a curtain call. He cools his scorching skin with a refreshing sip of the yeasty beverage, the quirky hinges fold to reveal a sight that Harry may never tire. He gags on the throated beer as his eyes scale the magenta fabric. "Hi, me again. Your neighbour, Louis" he squeaked timidly, Harry gushes at the struggle to socialise, he wishes he could tell the bunny that he doesn't have to be so careful or reserved around him. "In case you forgot" Louis begins to get swallowed into dangerous thoughts of analysis, was that bitchy to say? Harry isn't insulted by the least, in fact he's thinking how could he forget that his frisky fantasy is his neighbour. "Oh uh hey, come in" Harry stumbles as he is thrusted into the reality that has barely acknowledge the guest. A thunk and splash of liquid glug sound at the spontaneous escape from Niall's beer as it slips from his hand. "Dude" Niall springs up from the couch and dusts himself off ready for his introduction to the famous guest. "Uh, this is my friend and bandmate, Niall" Harry awkwardly steps aside for the other two to acquaint. "Nice too meet you, Niall. I'm-" Louis started as he reached out to shake Niall's hand. "December! I don't personally like your issues but a bunny is a bunny" Louis retracted his hand, his confidence shot by the comment, which reminds Harry that he was meant to keep the cocky band mate away from the former centrefold. Niall is confused by the reserved nature, "whatever, can you hook me up with April, she's got the best rack, in playboy that is. I've seen better in real life" Niall's eyes evidently fogged up at his busy promiscuous thoughts. "Well can you?" he cleared his throat and shaking his daily Desiree daydream.

"He's handling this well" Louis snarked to Harry, earning an endeared nose scrunch from his neighbour. "That's not a no" Niall snickered as he swoops past the pair to fetch a new beer. "Sorry he's an asshole, he got his heart broken at a young age and has never been the same" Harry whispered intimately to louis, drawing Louis' attention to his plump soft lips wishing he would press him against something and gently bless him with a good time. "Guess he makes up for all the confidence I lack" Harry joked in a quiet huff, Louis chuckling softly as he meets with the awkward boy's gaze, they both look away flustered. Niall gags at the overbearing romantic sight before ripping the cap off the beer, he squeezes between the pair making his way back to his leisured dent in the couch. He fetches a mag at random and begins to peruse.

Louis and Harry shuffle embarrassed in their spots, "would you like a beer?" Harry frazzled still avoiding Louis dazzling baby blue eyes, thankfully Louis acknowledges the offer with a small hum of confirmation. Harry hands him the beer finally meeting with the beguiling azure, the pair pause as the bottle begins to sweat of condensation, it's like they're frozen in time. Niall peers from over the glossy pages, rolling his eyes at the connection. "So what's your deal, December. You're Harry's neighbour? I thought bunnies lived in the mansion" Niall protrudes into the loving atmosphere, Harry winces at his inconsiderate friend. "I was kicked out for being too old" Louis insecurely trails awaiting for the insensitive remark, "how old are you?" And there's the bomb, Harry is simmering at the contemplation of throwing his friend out to protect the former bunny's deterioration in his self belief. "25" Louis sadly sighs, Harry runs his hand up Louis side in a comforting matter. The gentle gesture brings a smile to louis' lips. "Hmm, so I guess you can't get me with a bunny" Niall selfishly rattled, returning back to his magazine, half heartedly invested in Louis' dilemmas.

"It's not like I'm not friends with the girls" Louis mischievously snarled, queue Niall's interest peaking once again. "Really, you should throw like a house warming or an orgy and invite them all over" Niall casually suggests taking a cheeky sip. "sorry" Harry mumbles quietly to Louis, Louis stomach flutters with butterflies at the meek apology. "actually I had this thought that what if I had like a ceremony to bring some closure to this situation, a de-bunnying, if you will" Louis animates the explanation as Harry quickly rescues himself from falling head over heels or least continue to deny his infatuation to numb the inevitable rejection. "if closure is what you seek, then thats what well do" Harry treaded awkwardly, Louis cooed at the clumsy attempt at support. "it'll be great, ill invite all the bunnies over for my final farewells-" Louis elaborated, beaming that his idea wasn't mocked or poked at. "yes, invite all the bunnies!" Niall nods like an excitable pup gawking at a delicious bone. "don't get to eager, who said you were invited" Louis remarked sassily to the drummer, his demeanour deflated until a mischievous sparkle lit in his eyes. "but if I happen to be visiting harry at the time of the gathering, I can't imagine you not being very hospitable" Niall charmed to the centrefold, Harry watched the exchange with worry as Niall's charisma never fails him. Harry spirals into a pit of low confidence, Louis scoffs at the cocky display taking a sip. "so now he's nice too me. You know outside the mansion we don't have to fuck if we don't want too" Louis continues his razzing on Niall, Harry pockets his hands as the two continue in their simmering discussion. "who can resist me though, if were being honest" Niall toasts to his delusional words, winking at Louis promiscuously. Harry can't watch anymore and preoccupies himself by observing his charismatic apartment. "please, you're not my type" Louis snarled at the invitation, "Harry is" the distracted singer pauses at the confession, turning slowly to the pin up to see him staring dazed at Harry's lips. Harry shuffles awkwardly rescuing his beer bottle as it almost pirouetted off the bench top, Niall winces at the frontman's terrible advancing skills. 

"anyway, so don't be surprised if I don't come tonight" Niall abandoned his half drunken beer on Harry's coffee table, pressing his palms to the couch readying for his escape. Louis grinned at the announcement of Niall's departure, Harry's body began to vibrate at the saucy acknowledgement or was shaking in fear. "wait, Niall you have to come. she hasn't got you that bad, has she?" Harry pleaded, Louis began to snicker at Niall's vulnerability poking through. "naw, have we got girl troubles. What happened? you snapped your fingers and her panties didn't drop" Louis teased. "pretty much" Harry recalled distantly of the recent interaction, Niall huffs at the dulled version of his situation. "no, thats not pretty much it. She is a bartender at the bar where we gig and well she quit because of my pestering" Niall reluctantly shared, "and Niall is in love with her but she's gay" Harry added. Niall tensed, inhaling viciously through his nostrils, "I'm not in love with her, I just wanted to tap" Niall attempted to mask the truth. "a lesbian bartender, who you want to fuck but she turned you down, quit her job and now you're going to quit the band" Louis puzzled aloud, Niall can barely form a defensive argument. "well when you say it like that it sounds irrational" Niall whined at the exaggeration, "from the sounds of it, there's two jobs up for grabs" Louis dismissed Niall's immaturity and turned to harry with sprite. "wow, no. I don't think so! I'm playing tonight and as for Desiree, she'll also be back, so don't even think about it" Niall fired back, steam almost visible from the Irish's flared nostrils. "she seemed adamant on quitting. I think you made her snap, Niall. once and for all" Harry interjected, "thanks for the support, Harry" Niall snarled. "sounds like it's up for grabs to me" Louis taunted at the desperate drummer. "please, please don't. she's so important to me. she'll be back tonight, I promise" Niall begged, his macho exterior deteriorated completely from sight. "and if she doesn't, its mine. deal" Louis bargained, Niall perked up with great belief the beautiful bartender will return. "you watch, she'll come running back for her job and then confess her die hard love for me. then we'll probably fuck in the light room" Niall's supercilious exterior returns.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall slaps the hi hat with the palm of his hand as he waits for the bartenders return, he idolises the wooden stick between his fingers, twirling it in a narcissistic fashion before unleashing a hellish drum solo. All crew patrons winced at the abrupt disturbance, he concludes his selfish expression awaiting a disgruntled Desiree to storm on stage and snap one of Niall's drumsticks. However his display is left unrewarded as the curvy staff member continues to be a no show. "what on earth was that about" Louis turns to harry with a raised brow, "it's his form of peacocking, pre show drinks are generally behind his kit and well every time Desiree collects his empty glasses, he gives his performance" Harry awkwardly rambled, his confidence is struck at the thought of the player's ritual. "he thought that was going to impress her? he might just be as bad as you at flirting, if not worse" Louis repeatedly presses his ear drum to be rid the constant ringing. Harry is confused by the comment, Niall? bad at flirting and worse than Harry. there's no way, Niall always gets action and Harry does not. He wants to ask louis to elaborate but doesn't want to scare away the bunny with his over-analysing.

"oh good, Niall showed up" Liam huffed as he skids beside the pair, "had to see this for myself" a slender woman with blonde locks and analytical eyes greased through the curtain wings at Niall. Niall thumps the bass drum out of boredom whilst he waits for Desiree to appear before him, he turns to the wings when he hears a female voice. He gulps when he sees the stern look in the blonde's eyes. "Oh shit" he paused from his thumping and begin rehearsing the first song that came to mind as she strides on stage. "Cathy! What a pleasant surprise" Niall greets with false cheer, "save it with your stupid facades, Niall. I get forwarded a text from Liam saying you might not have even shown up to play tonight, because you're bimbo bartender friend finally snapped and quit. As you're manager I don't need this kind of casual disloyalty" she lambasted the leisured drummer, his ears pricking up at the insult. "She's not a bimbo" Niall grinds his teeth as he defends the absentee. "Please she rides off of her looks. Her tits always hanging out" she rolls her eyes, crossed her arms and plants her feet. "She likes clothes, okay. And the stuff she likes don't always accommodate for big busts, so it's not her fault her beautiful tits are semi-exposed. Also she's by far the hardest working woman I know, so don't discount her ever again" Niall's tangent concluded with a jab at his manager. "I'm not too sure about her owning such a title when I'm the one who booked you in nightly slots here, maybe you should be a bit more grateful" she snarled before strutting off stage and fuming in an exaggerated mime to Liam. "It's okay, honey. I'll keep him in check, he's just being his rockstar self" he overheard Liam, he scrunched his nose annoyed as Liam sides with his wedded companion. Certainly a match made in heaven just as uptight as the other, they exchange a sweet kiss before their farewells. 

Niall shutters at how well things turned out for Liam since they commuted from the uk to pursue their rock and roll dreams in America. Cathy is Liam's number one fan, loves him to lovers end. It takes sincere trust and love to move across the world for such an unstable opportunity, nevertheless the bands journey is only peaking with each investment from Liam's wife. Niall isn't sure where he went wrong with Lucy, how long had she had been unfaithful before telling her the news, before asking her to be by Niall's side through this crazy ride. Was he too boring, too overly affectionate, because he treated her like the world and gave her his everything. All he knows it has too be his fault, something on his end to make him lose her.

"Niall get off the stage, they're about to open house" Niall snaps from his downpour of thoughts and rewinds to his leisured facade. "But this is the best view to see Desiree" Niall stayed put as he scans the room again for the ex-bartender, he huffs out when she is still no where to be seen. Niall continues to trick with his drumsticks, Liam rolls his eyes in annoyance before confiscating the acrobatic performing equipment. Niall's reaction is delayed due to his foggy thoughts. "Go on take them, I don't care. It's not like I have a reason to play" Niall shrugs, kicking his feet up onto his bass drum. "You're getting paid, dimwit. Now let's go" Liam nudges Niall from his casual slump, handing back his drumsticks. Niall follows in a reluctant stride behind Liam, "how do I get up too that scaffolding" Niall asks a swooping crew member, "Niall, no" Liam sternly commands. Liam places him beside Louis and Harry for supervision, Niall grinds his teeth as he simmers panic and frustration inside. 

"Where is she?" He mumbles under his breath, tapping his foot in search for a clock. Niall cradles his head in his hands, Harry sympathises with him as flickers of heartbreak symptoms begin to déjà vu. "I'm sure she'll be somewhere in the crowd" Harry attempted to cheer the crumbling drummer up, Niall is unable to recognise the gentle intention of the comment. "Harry, how am I going to play?" Niall could barely choke out. "Cathy doesn't see the show every night and Liam manages to play amazingly" Harry brilliantly improvised, "Liam also has the comforting thought of knowing she'll be at home in bed asleep" Niall rattled off in rebuttal. "Give it up for midnight memories!" Rogers voice boomed with the squealing feedback and ringing fans. "Go get em, rockstar" Louis silkily moaned into Harry's ear, sending a shiver down his spine and triggering an eager gallop on stage. Niall watches the encounter pained, "okay, I know where not exactly friends but if you see like a girl about yay high, beautiful jet black hair, dazzling gold eyes, her body is the literal shape of an hour glass, literally the most stunning girl ever-" Niall rambles before being tugged by his jean belt loop and onto the stage by a stocky man. "Get out there!" Roger demands, "okay, okay. If you see her let me know" Niall calls out to louis. Niall sits behind his kit giving the audience a final scan for Desiree, before delivering probably Niall's most shakiest performance ever.

"that fucking tease is still a fucking no show" Roger grumbles as he switches sporadically between his watch, the stage door and the performing band mates. Louis isn't going to lie, he is extremely intimidated by the tempered man, but he needs to do what he has too do survive the wilderness outside the cushiness of his bunny pen. he convinces himself he's a lovely lad when his temper isn't tested by flakey staff members, "excuse me" Louis timidly squeaked, roger turns aggressively to the frightened creature. "uh, hello. I'm actually new too the area, I'm harry's neighbour and I am in desperate need of a job" Louis cut to the chase picking up that the stalling was irritating the boss. "any bartending experience" he states bluntly returning his gaze to his headlining act and their lacklustre energy being dragged down by the solemn drummer. "yes, I mixed up cocktails all the time at the mansion" Louis excitedly detailed his resume, "mansion?" roger is intrigued at the bunny's history. "the playboy mansion, I was a bunny" Louis stated sadly as he reminisces on the fun boozy times. "a bunny! you don't say, a bunny behind my bar could certainly bring a lot of business" Roger contemplated intensely, "certainly indeed, I'm good friends with all the girls too" Louis spiced his application with his close contact with the current bunnies. "you're hired" Roger holds his hand spritely, Louis gladly accepts. not bad, Lou for someone who is adjusting to the wild. 

Louis resumes to watch Harry work his stagecraft magic, what an interesting character, can't muster a peep when it comes to casual conversation but can rock the entire house down. not that Louis complaining, might just be a clue as to how well he performs in bed and from his observations he's dying to find out. Louis clenches to his heart as he watches his fingers accurately shred out a complicated melody, the sweat that beads on his forehead lightly dampening his curly locks. how on earth is he so unaware of how fucking sexy he is? he concludes his solo quickly flickering a glance to a starstruck Louis, the stage ego momentarily fades when the eye contact is made but as quickly as it fades, the quicker it returns. a wave of squirming excitement ripples through the bunny. The band conclude their performance with a sustained rip of Harry's guitar, "goodnight and thanks for coming". a manic gush sends the wings into a dancing frenzy, Louis is still enthralled into his awed stated as he strips himself of his guitar, lifting his shirt to wipe away his sweat. Louis might actually pounce the rockstar as he simmers to his antsy state. 

"did you see her?" Louis is nudged along with the Irish interruption. "huh? oh I don't know" Louis guiltily trails knowing if he spills the news of his new obtained occupation he will go mental, "you don't fucking know" Niall growls lowly, he's like a rabid wolf, known enemy to the bunny. Louis steps back as the bloodshot eyed drummer sniffs around for the absent bartender. "Niall" rogers voice booms, he snags onto the collar of the savage mutt. "Roger is she here?" he barks at the boss, "you deliver a fucking performance like that again and ill replace you like I just did that fucking bitch" Roger threateningly spat, an aggressive fire lights behind his orbs, "you did not just call her a fucking bitch" Niall balls his fist before taking a swing at Roger, roger retaliating with a swing back, striking the drummer square in the eye. crew witness the commotion, holding back the hot-tempered supervisor. "get this narcissist in check by tomorrow night or consider yourself axed, the lot of you, including you bunny" Roger strides off rubbing his swollen hand, "I just got the job" Louis muttered under his breath, all present turned to Niall with heated glances. "what job?" Niall calmly asks, his angry impulses still on a low burn, ready to fire up again. "what do you think" Louis snarled, "I quit" Niall bluntly said, departing in a calm yet sombre state.

"Why didn't she come? She can't really be gone? Maybe she just fell asleep, that has to be it. There's no way she actually quit" Niall bargained as he sat on a curb twirling his drumsticks. The three overheard the solo conversation trying to reason the outcome, they sympathise with the lost soul. "Maybe we should just allow him to talk this all out, he's so good at his act, I think we've all forgotten he feels things too" Harry suggested, the other two nod in agreement. "Uh, Niall" Harry hesitantly calls, Niall springs to his feet ready to flee. "We're here for you, were sorry too. How about we talk this out at Denny's" Harry suggested gently, Niall can always count on Harry when it comes to comfort. Every heartbreaking scenario, Harry has been the one to listen. Niall just simply answers with a mild nod and tight smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Cathy drowsily tugs her fluffy dressing gown cord that lags behind her, her lazed eyes scans for the band that occupies her husband. Liam spritely jumps from the booth seat to greet his sleepy soulmate. "its freezing" she chatters as she tightens the wrap of the soft fabric, Liam pecks her rosy cheeks as he embraces her, rubbing his hands up and down her back to warm the pyjama cladded patron. "ill get you a coffee, sweetie" Liam announced while gently guiding her to the band occupying booth, "I love you" she slurs the affectionate phrase. Niall turns into a ball of internalised darkness as he watches the loving couples interact, even though Harry and Louis haven't verbally expressed their status its evident thats where their relationship leads. he sulks as the former bunny and the front man snuggle together. Liam returns to the party accompanied with caffeine. "thank you" they share a peck as they squish closely together, they rub their noses as they enjoy each other company. Niall could literally vomit at how jealous he is of everyones companionships, where the fuck did he falter. "alright, I have obtained caffeine and can now mildly function. why have I been summoned from my slumber at an ungodly hour of 2am for my managerial duties" Cathy monologued dramatically, Liam squeezes her waist tightly as louis and harry snickered, reminding her too remain calm. although all falls silent when Niall continues to show introverted symptoms, "we actually thought it would be a good idea to help Niall" Harry redirected everyones attention to a wallowing Niall, he shuffled awkwardly at the unwanted attention. "what's the diva's issue now" Cathy scolded, "babe, go easy. this issue is affecting his playing, therefor affecting the bands performance" Liam tenderly murmured to his wife. "what's going on?" Cathy asks with genuine concern at the absurd change in character. Niall scoffs at the manager's tenderness towards him, either way he's being mothered by the woman.

"niall, were genuinely reaching out to you too solve these issues in a healthy and reasonable manner, all you have to do is open up" Liam spoke gently too, Niall is actually frightened by the tender parental approach. "so what's up" Liam light-heartedly encouraged, "you guys know exactly what's up, I'm obviously upset that Desiree is gone" Niall sternly stated, sniffing back threatening tears. "so she quits and that screws up your playing?" Cathy accidentally asks sharply, Niall closes off at the lambasting tone. "I get it she looks freakishly like Lucy, but that is not Lucy." she berated, Niall just taking each hit that she throws. "you're putting so much stock into this girl believing she was built solely to out live a destiny that Lucy didn't fulfil" she stands as she fires, the mere mentioning of the word destiny triggers something in Niall. "fine! lets dissect this whole fucking mess shall we" Niall spat aggressively, standing eye level with his manager. "firstly, I don't even see Lucy in her anymore, which makes it so much easier to fall for her. secondly, I know you and Liam believe you guys were made for each other, you just vibrate with this insane energy when you connect, like a complete euphoria, still and serene. all you see is the other person and you honestly wouldn't complain if time just stopped forever and you were stuck staring into their beautiful eyes, but it wouldn't feel like a chore, it would be a blessing. She's a dream" Niall rambled, his eyes sparkling during the monologue, he can't keep a smirk off his face. 

he clears his throat when he catches the variety of reactions, "that's beautiful and everything, but why are you such an ass to her if you're so adamant she's your soulmate" Cathy isn't buying into the whole thing, "uh, is it not obvious. I don't want my heart torn to fucking shreds again. the whole her whole her being gay thing chips away at my heart daily" Niall builds up his walls once again to hinder any severe exposure. "look all I know is she gives me purpose, not just performing but to literally get out of bed and pursue the day. I literally need her in my life" Niall charmed passive aggressively, everyone huffed as the mask began to cover once again the genuine Niall. "and if that's not an option, having her in your life" Cathy stated clearly, "well you all witnessed the tip of the iceberg tonight with my shitty playing" Niall sassed back. "you're in some deep shit, Niall. its manifested to a point where only you can save yourself" Cathy blatantly stated. "the solution is to accept that I'm a shit bag that is incapable of receiving love" Niall nudges the snuggled couple to escape the overwhelming scenario, his eyes prickled with tears. he growls as he steps over the obnoxious couple, inconsiderate whether they were harmed in his path of destruction. "thanks once again, fuckers, for not understanding" Niall flipped the party of 4 before pocketing his fucks and letting the tears gush. "Niall" Liam called out sympathetically, "let him go" Cathy whispers to Liam. Niall avoids eyes contact as he charges past, he retraces his steps, glazing the glass with his frosty breath and penned the words I quit.

"immature as per usual" Cathy snarled, "that boy has got a whole lot of healing to do. needs to get his priorities in check" she added snootily. "I feel awful, this is all my fault" Louis mumbled under his breath. "no, no, no. no its not" Harry hurried to comfort the former bunny, "its no ones fault, its just a cascading cluster fuck of chaotic events" Liam reassured, "so were done?" Harry timidly projected, the remaining band members turn to their manager. "no, lets consider this an opportunity to refresh and revamp. We'll source a drummer by tomorrow, well tonight. how hard can it be, its LA" Cathy optimistically trailed, her confidence slightly rattled at the questionable band chemistry. "and a bassist?" Louis peeped in, Cathy's attention snapped too the fresh face. "I noticed you guys don't have a bassist" Louis continued hesitantly. "oh yeah, my husband takes care of the bass line on the keys. he's just that talented, I'm sure you could fudge the drums too" She nuzzled proudly into Liam's neck, "I don't know about that, babe" Liam hesitantly shot his wife down. "hmm, well I'm exhausted. we should get to bed, honey" Cathy suggested. "you two have a good night" she hurries out with Liam, they continue a heated conversation.

"did I say something to upset them" Louis overanalysed as he backtracked his conversation. "not at all, believe me. were just one big family and well every family is a little bit dysfunctional" Harry reassured as the two graced the silver pavement dampened from the misty air, their hands scraping sporadically in their journey. "Family, that's sweet that's how you see it" Louis admires the frontman in the moonlight, how the midnight glow highlights the locks of his curly hair and the structure of his face, similar to the stage lights. "Yeah I love them" Harry smirks with the confession, Louis' heart is racing at the sentimental statement and how it perfectly compliments the forgiving ambience. Harry glances down at the idolising centrefold, he can immediately feel himself clamming up. "So bass?" Harry awkwardly directed the conversation to extend the sweet creatures interested. "Yeah, so you guys have never had a bass player?" Harry beams as Louis lights up at the prompt topic. "It's really just been the three of us, I mean we all learned as much as we could on each instrument so when it came to recording albums we never really missed out on a particular sound" Harry answered passionately, Louis nodded in genuine interest. "So you're a multi-instrumentalist?" Louis' geeked at the talented presence. "Well we all are" Harry humbled, "what's your one up, the instrument that only you can play and the other boys can't" Louis slipped eagerly in front of the musician. "I do know how to play the trumpet, I don't think the boys do. Oh and the violin at a mediocre level that you could barely call it playing" Harry rambled awkwardly long, he cleared his throat, embarrassed by the egotistical tangent. "That's incredible, imagine being that talented. Bass was my only thing, oh and ukelele but anything with more than 4 strings and your pushing it" Louis trailed too, Harry is endeared by the information. The sudden realisation hits him, playing bass sounds like an interest of Louis'. "Louis..." Harry paused ambiguously, Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry's mind light up. "Playing bass is an interest of yours" Harry informed. Louis contemplated the statement, reminiscing on his band days pre bunnyhood. "Yeah actually, you're right" a glow beamed internally inside of Louis at the revelation, "would you want to learn how to play again? I can teach you, if you'd like" Harry offered excitedly. "You'd do that for me?" Louis timidly asked. "Of course" Harry confirmed gently, Louis embraces Harry into a hug with full force.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall just stands in awe of the beautiful statuesque brunette as she eyes off the charismatic moss dressed brick building, she gazes in repulsed terror. Niall gazes with starstruck endearment, she huffs ready to enter the questionably quarantine building but a gawking Niall catches in the corner of her eye. "oh hello" she animates as she struggles to jog up to the frosted tipped perv, Niall gestures to himself in disbelief as he watches the magenta cladded wire bounces with her trot. "yes, you" she finally reaches her destination, puffed by the exercise. "is it safe for me to park here, I can't tell with the signs all graffitied out" she pants out in urgency, Niall aroused by her tired nature. "humana humana, lick me" he gushes out as he is left speechless. she rolled her eyes as she detects the incapabilities of her parking neighbour, "whatever, ill just take my chances" she nonchalantly spits to Niall before strutting off, flicking her gorgeous curly chocolate locks behind her. Niall bites harshly on his bottom lip, he switches on his playboy charm as he follows after her. "so you're heading this way too" Niall smoothed, leaning against the bannister as she waddles around in a frantic search, Niall is eating the delicious sight up. "where's the elevator?" she desperately turns to Niall, he chuckles endeared by the exposed spoilt brat. nevertheless this does not deter Niall of advancing for the bouncing babe, for personality is no longer a critical part in his steps to bedding his next fuck. "no lift, shall we climax together" Niall cheekily stated as he referenced the inclining intimidating steps but not only just that. "charming" she flutters her lashes as she climbs the tiny landings steadily in her not so tiny platform stilettos. "I'm Niall" he figured she should have a right to know what name to scream during their blissful intimacy. she takes note of the lagging desperate lad, "Aubrey" she might as well acquaint the lingering presence. "what floor are we heading to this fine day, perhaps I could carry the beautiful maiden" Niall flashed his princely grin, "6th" she trembles as she almost falls back to her tumbling death. "well what do you know, I too am heading to the 6th floor. I guess you could call it destiny" Niall eagerly stated, "I bet you use that one on every girl" she snarled the tease, biting at her nail seductively as she eyes the dumbstruck drummer vertically. Niall was immersed back into his Desiree riddled fantasy, how detailed a dream he mustered up with the bartender. 

"well, are you going to rescue your damsel" Niall shakes back to his present fairytale reality, he grins regaining sight of the magnificent creature that awaits his assistant. she prepares to be lifted bridal style but much to her surprise she is thrusted onto Niall's torso, her legs wrap around his waist. "I was expecting a more romantic approach but this just happens to be my favourite position" her voice silky in Niall's ears, Niall bites his lips at the promiscuous statement. Niall presses her against the wall, she chuckles at the unpredictability. she swivels lowly to Niall's hips, a flame ignites immediately within him. He initiates a rough make out with the bunny, he thrusts deeply triggering loud moans from both public nuisances, her ears slipping at the roughness. she giggles as he catches them, Niall gets caught up in her smile, like the stars shined with the beautiful melody that is her laugh. Niall can't help but think she is truly the one. she's a playboy bunny, which is beyond any combination of "dream girl" Niall has imagined or traits he's identified in Desiree that he never knew were important until she came along. she has dreams, and drive to achieve those dreams, passion that ignited those dreams, charisma and confidence to pull off any stylish get up she creates, the strength and patience to put up with the bar's bullshit and frankly Niall's bullshit, cool enough to trust him with her secrets, especially of the criminal sort. Serving alcohol to a minor whilst posing as a legal at the age of 19, an absolute dream. "who is she?" Niall catches himself out of his daydream, wiping the loving smirk off his face and replacing with a queazy smile as he gazes at the endeared cotton tail cutie, "all I see is you, sugar" he chuckles lowly, she pushes away from the wall and stabilises herself on the ground. "tell me about her?" she gently encouraged the evidently smitten boy. "who? what? no, she's nobody, trust. let's fuck" Niall frantically swatted away his daydream to focus on potentially the best root of his life, Aubrey shrugs and laces her arms around his neck and softly kissed him. "ever done it in a closet" she slurred seductively, "well yes, but I would love to do it with you" Niall convinced himself.

Harry pauses when he hears harsh banging, his walls visibly shake, his towering cd's jumping a dance to each thump. Harry rushes over to rescue his flighting collection, its only then he hears moaning from what sounds like next door. Harry crumbles with defeat as it is evident former centrefold has a visitor of the promiscuous sort, he's thinking what a fool he is that he didn't just resume their sexual endeavour that night in the parking lot. those who don't seize opportunity, miss out, Harry is feeling ill and needs to drown out the very events that are happening mere metres away as well as the self-loath storm brewing in his brain. He carelessly searches through his cd's, a discography jumps out of the pile seeking harry's attention. Wheatus: perfect! nothing the single release of Teenage Dirtbag can't solve. "ugh, I absolutely despise punk music" Aubrey gagged as Niall kissed at her neck, he paused momentarily. Maybe bunnies aren't completely above and beyond dream girls. "what's wrong?" she spritely question flashing her award winning smile. Niall continued to invest into the punk-hating bunny, his mind sporadically flickers to images of Desiree and thoughts as to whether any of this would be good enough for her. of course Niall is aware that sex isn't everything in a relationship, but when it's the thing that crumbled the last relationship he had he can't help want to emphasise on improving. And now he's got to work twice as hard well because the girl he loves isn't even into...dudes, this sparks some sort rage in Niall, channeling into his sexual drive. "ugh, fuck yes, Niall" she moans, her thighs tremble at the aggressive investment. It only just hits Niall now that he needs to forget about Desiree and realising he's rooting a fucking playboy bunny, snap out of it Niall. He becomes present, which enhances his performance.

Louis was puzzled as to why his floors and walls trembles, he faintly hears teenage dirtbag playing from Harry's apartment but his music doesn't usually have that drastic of an effect. he decides to sniff out an answer, he pauses when the thumping becomes prominent. his eyes hesitantly wander to the musty janitors closet, moaning slips from under the doorway. he worryingly stumbles to Harry's door, not game enough to check the confined space by himself. Louis scrambles a messy knock, Harry is shocked to see the frantic former bunny pressed against his chest, but also pleased that he is. They meet in a flustered gaze, "I think there's two people fucking in there" Louis timidly announces his findings. Harry would too agree from the sounds of things, his worried gaze falls upon a lusting Louis. he licks his lips as he peers into his pleading baby blues, the interruptive intimacy is the last of their worries. 

"I have to say you delivered a really good performance last night" Louis traces his fingers around harry's shirt collar, Harry gulped at the seductive gesture. "thank you" he stumbles out, "quite arousing to watch" louis' voice silky in Harry's ear, "arousing?" harry chokes out as the former bunny dangerously lowers his hands to his belt clasp. "like some kind of sexy demon overtakes your body when the lights hit" he bites his lip as he takes in the handsome frontman, "yeah, I get transported into another..." Harry quivers as Louis slithers down with his back pressed to his torso, he moans. "fuck" Harry mutters as he grinds his ass on his crouch, Louis chuckles at the reaction. Louis laces his arms around his neck, eyeing off the musician's plump lips. "um, like I was saying I get transported into another world when I preform" Louis listens intently which only makes Harry question his impact even more. "take me to another world" Louis hikes himself onto Harry's hips, the two toppling over at the surprise. "are you okay?" Harry stresses at the giggling centrefold. Harry gets lost in the bunny's beautiful smile, they lock with an intense heated gaze. 

Harry dives in to press a soft kiss to the bunny's lips, the cupboard suddenly spills the guilty promiscuous pair. Their heads snap to the commotion, Niall is dazed from the hot session but registers the snuggling pair on the floor. "am I interrupting something?" Niall teased, "Niall" Harry sprang to his feet, whisking louis up with him. "no, we were just..." Harry is incapable of completing the sentence. "louis!" a bouncing bunny appears from the cupboard like a rabbit being magically pulled from a top hot, they reunite in a hug, rubbing their noses together in greeting. Niall nudges harry at the pleasant sight of the playboy reunion, biting down on his bottom lip as they bounce excitedly. "well, aren't you going to introduce me" Aubrey grins at a glowing louis, "oh this is my neighbour, Harry and I believe you've met his bandmate, Niall" Louis introduced, "oh we've met, alright" she growls seductively to Niall, Harry idolises Niall as he obtains another to his girls he's got hooked list, he just wants to know his secrets. on the bright side he seems to be recovering speedily from his desiree implemented heartbreak. Harry and Louis can't rip from each others gazes, both of them just want pounce on the other. "louis show me your new pen" Aubrey excitedly bounced interrupting the celestial chemistry, "huh, oh of course. would you two like to join?" louis invited, Aubrey held her hand out for Niall, the drummer being dragged into the apartment with a puppy like tug. leaving the other two awkwardly in the hall, louis gestures to the door miming his welcome. he scurries in and just as he expected a mirrored layout of his own home, the apartment is still minimalistic. "I'm excited to start tonight and then get my first pay check and then go shopping with you, its what I'm looking forward to most" Louis meekly excites, Harry is gushing at the eager drink-mixing debutant. 

"what happened to your eye, honey" the halloween pin up examines the violet rimming around the drummers eyeball. "fisticuffs with the boss" Niall humoured, brushing away the humiliating outcome as he failed to defend the ex-bartender. "you need to be more careful" she speaks as she distractedly rummages through her make up bag, whipping out a powder and coordinated puff. she began to dab at the fresh bruise, "stay still" she rings in her focused daze, inconsiderate of Niall's wincing. "that should do it for the night" she cockily snaps her compact shut believing she's made a vast improvement, Niall and her lock eyes with a grateful glance. her gaze falls too Niall's right hand, specifically his pointer finger, "is this a playboy tattoo" her fingers grazes over the ink that holds precious memories with the very girl he's trying to desert from his mind. "uh, yeah. Desiree and I have matching one's, quite the story behind it" Niall embarrassingly tries to dismiss the history, Aubrey however is persistent. "Desiree, that's a pretty name" and it all begins to bubble to the surface. "I always told her upon our first meeting that she had one of those names big time rockstars titled their songs after" Niall rambles off, he can't help himself. 

Louis begins to fizz with guilt as Niall goes on his smitten tangent, Harry spoke too soon when he said the wound had been stitched. well thanks to cotton tail over there, the stitches have been ripped, and from Harry's observation appears fragile enough to combust at the most temperamental of pokes. "that's such a sweet and unique compliment, I bet you've honoured a song to her" Niall chuckles, he's written many songs in his catalogue that the bartender inspired. "many, but we have one I wrote that I wanted to named Desiree but was advised by our manager not too, so we settled with the next name that we could think of that started with D, Diana" Harry chuckled reminiscing on the heated argument between Liam's wife and Niall, Niall snickering along too. Niall pauses at the clever business move and how it might've actually ended up benefitting him and his healing heartbreak, "good call wasn't it, H. now that I'm done with day dreaming about Desiree and started living my destiny" Niall clasped his hands together to symbolise and concrete the declaration. "so you're playing tonight" Harry questions bluntly, "yes and I apologise for any temper tantrums and diva moments. I'm so embarrassed by my behaviour, I figured if I can't get the girl, I can at least have the gig" Niall struggles to deliver the statement with complete optimism.


	9. Chapter 9

"and we're open 365 days a year, so I hope you don't have any family commitments" Roger concludes. "shouldn't be an issue" Louis sighs, family commitments had seized many years ago. "great, consider your shift commenced" Roger chimes before returning to fluffing around and intimidating bar-owner duties. Harry eagerly swifts in, Niall chuckles at the enthusiastic gesture. "well if it isn't my first customer" Louis teases, Niall rolls his eyes at the mediocre attempt with customer interaction. Desiree on the other hand would make your brief service a magical one, she would genuinely want to connect with every passing patron, ensuring they are truly taken care of. Niall observes the cheap marketing tactic that roger has implemented in place of Desiree, his eyes burning at the cursed no good bunny ears. "what can I get you" Louis chimes, "ill have a tequila sunrise" a luscious voice milked in niall's ear, Aubrey leans against the bar ogling off the melancholic drummer. "Aubrey, Harry was ordering first" Louis informed the physically present but mentally absent bunny. "oh its okay, ill wait" Harry sacrifices the debut title for the pushy pin up, Louis gushes at the unfazed front man. His gentlemen qualities unveiling for the former centrefold that louis can't help but adore. The air becomes tipsy on the zesty scent of the orange juice and oaky perfume of the tequila, sending all bar patrons into a drunk love spell. "tequila sunrise" Louis glides the curvy cocktail glass too his ex-colleague, Niall's eyes dip with the crevices of the sunset mould, immediately comparing it to the beloved departed bartender's voluptuous body. 

"want to taste, honey" his fantasy is interrupted by the sugary suggestion, he grounds his focus to the magenta cladded creature, he adjusts the straw and takes a sip. "that's ghastly" he coughs through a gag, Louis' confidence shot at the remark. "what are you talking about, its delicious like me" Aubrey takes a seductively long sip, eyeing off Niall as he recovers from his sweetness overload. "gin and tonic" Niall coughed out urgently, "niall, please be civil" Harry pressed to the gagging bandmate, "I'm ordering a gin and tonic" he squeezes out. "that's okay, he likes his liquor hard. just how I like it in bed" Aubrey runs her hand up his thigh, niall bites his lip at the come on. "gin and tonic" louis slides to a distracted niall, the newly founded bartender shaking his head as Aubrey undertakes her spell. she picks up the stout glass and hands it too the drooling pervert. "thanks, doll" he lingers as he grabs the glass off her, getting caught up in her cotton tail candy land. just as he was actually enjoy the saccharine company, his tongue is acquainted with a sour concoction. He dismisses the drink onto the bar top and initiates a saucy make out with Aubrey with the intent to rid of the awful alcohol blends.

"alas, my official first customer" Louis announced, alluring harry into finally order. "what'll it be, rockstar" he teases, "a beer, thanks" he bashfully spoke the mundane request. "thank you so much for informing me of such an incredible opportunity, its not everyday you get to watch your hot neighbour preform. if there's anyway I can repay you, by all means let me know" he bites his lip as he rests the erupting foamy beer on the counter, harry swallows harshly at the saucy behaviour. Harry could easily take him on the bar counter top and have the sticky good time, but as per usual his courage bails and doesn't opt for the unsanitary sexy encounter. "for sure" is all he could pathetically muster up, he cowers at the response. Louis giggles at the oblivious front man and his inability to interpret the over-shooting hint. he continues to peacock whilst Harry eats up the scene, either bothered by the aggressive make out happening mere feet away. "sound check, guys" the authoritative voice cause both bandmates to snap from their blissful moments and to the strict keyboard player. Niall tightly squeezes the plump rear of his snogging companion, earning a surprised squeak. Harry opens his mouth to say something but is uncertain of what the statement should contain, he flakes on conjuring up an invitation to resume their gawk fest. He mentally beats himself and poisons his brain with self-loathing rings. "well, he's cute. have you fucked?" Aubrey obnoxiously sucks the last remaining glow of the alcohol infused sunset. "no" Louis swoons, Aubrey is confused as the romantically invested bartender watches the curly haired front man. "why not?" she bites, breaking Louis from his serene infatuation. "because he's a sweetheart. Shy and timid as anything, Aubrey. but extremely kind and gentle" Louis continues his praises for his young crush, "so you haven't done anything?" Aubrey's voice rings with concern with the lack of sexual activity from the former bunny. "well, we were close but he had to come here and preform" Louis ambiguously answers still caught up in the rockstar's aura.

"we're not hiring, unless..." the jaded bulging belly man leans over his counter to queasily gawk at Desiree's rack, a gesture she's come all to accustomed too. "if you're alluding to sex, I'm gay. but I do have extensive knowledge on alcohol-" Desiree continues to flag her resume to the cashier attendant, "were not hiring" he bluntly states unapologetically. "whatever, where's your vodka" Desiree huffs in defeat, the sleazy cashier dismisses her to the poison. Niall sneaks from behind his kit, his hands brushing at his tongue. "and where are you going?" Liam shields him from his escape route. "I'm heading to the liquor store, I need a fucking drink" Niall scolds, "sound check is now" Liam sternly instructed. "we've performed these songs a million times, ill only be 20 minutes" Niall darts out, "what, Niall we open house in 20 minutes" Liam calls out. "oh perfect, I have time to spare" he teases as he plummets through the backstage door, he swifts through the snaking crowd and stumbles across the street. Niall pockets his hands at the mere thought that this crummy liquor store is his new Pina colada paradise, so far bunnies are no good for companions or bartenders. "hey mate, got any premixed gin and tonics?" niall slurred melancholically, the retail occupant continues to silently dismiss his customers to their desired purchase via a pointed finger. "cheers" Niall is bothered by the lack of customer investment, great another custom of Desiree's he needs to shake immediately. He reaches for the handle only his ears deceive him, Louis must've put something in his drink, he seems to be hallucinating Desiree's beautiful voice. his stomach flutters when the frosted refrigerator glass reveals the much missed beauty. "so a bottle holds around 17 shots on average, 47 divided by 17 is..." Desiree mumbles the calculation, "well 17 is pretty much 20 which is half of 40, plus the remaining 4 dollars...okay start over" she becomes flustered by the equation, Niall watches endeared by the struggle. "40 divided by 20 is 2, so will go with 2 dollars per shot. which is pretty good, the question being will I finish a $47 bottle of vodka all tonight. probability: almost certainly. meh, fuck it" she snickers sifting the bottle from the shelf.

"well, well, well" Niall charmingly twirls her, the vodka dances with a shatter across the floor. Desiree is mortified in Niall's grasp, not even registering the unbearable presence. "niall, what the fuck are you doing here?" she pries him away from her and scurries to remove the hazard. "Destiny" Niall is still caught in his dreamy state in Desiree's presence, not noticing his destruction. Desiree is escorted to a mop with the cashier's trusty ol' finger, she rolls her eyes and guides the cleaning equipment to the catastrophe. she aggressively swivels the mop to create a divide between her and Niall, he almost stumbles into a organised rack of wine. she reaches for his shirt and tugs him forward before further destruction was made, Niall squeezes her tightly, snuggling his head into her shoulder, she launches the mop into his stomach. "are you stalking me?" she continues to weaponise the mop, "I promise I'm not, we were just destined to meet here at discount liquor galore" Niall charmed as he continues to reach for the intimacy. "destined, ha ha very cute" she teased, she goes to return the mop to its home, boasting to the owner her hygienic efforts that could benefit his store immensely. "Desiree, can I ask a favour of you" he blocks the doorway, she retracts before mustering up courage and dipping under his arm. "Desiree" he catches her, pulling her in. "save your breath" she chugs a lump of spit at his face, he wipes his face as she trots away. 

"I'm not going to ask to have sex with you, I just need a decent drink, your replacement sucks ass" Niall wipes at the impressive mass of spit on his cheek, catching up too her in his blinded state of vision. "replacement, already?" she pauses looking over at the bustling building, "yeah, I'm sorry" niall steps in front her to comfort her, delicately rubbing her shoulder. "whatever, I'm not going back" she crosses her arms and puts up her guard, "ever, even to watch the shows?" Niall croaked vulnerably. "Especially" Niall's heart shrivels up at the specification, it hurts to know she's not going go to simply be a supporter of the band, she's been apart of the journey thus far. "Yuck don't do that" she gags at the melancholic state rising. "What?" Niall is confused by the comment. "Pretend you actually feel sadness" she sharply stated. He would retaliate with the fact that is a human but knowing she will bite back with the same rebuke. "Can you please just mix something one last time, I'll buy the stuff" Niall attempts to persuades. "you go on in 20 minutes" she sassed, "so plenty of time" Niall cockily pockets his hands smugly, Desiree scrunched her nose and swifts past the pest. "Cmon, were not on British time" she teased as she hangs off the doorway of the liquor store, Niall grins to the concrete, that's the charisma he loves. He goes to step into the door but is pushed out by a forceful hand and backs up onto a bench, his head ricochets at the inertia. "Fuck" Niall grunts at the exhilarating experience, she grumbles lowly under her breath. She quickly empties the bottles to their appropriate ratios, Niall smirks at the talented mixologist. she frustratedly brushes her cascading raven locks as she works, Niall is mesmerised by her mere magic. "breathtaking" he quietly melodised over the slugging liquor. "long term supply, after your finished you're on your own" she harshly thrust the bottle to Niall, he chokes at the impact. She pressed her palms to the bench makes her way for her permanent departure. "but I literally need you, you're like an alcohol angel" she pauses but doesn't face the boozy drummer. "serve it with a quarter lime and 1/8 lemon" she coldly added. "Desiree" he croaked out, "Niall!" A voice booms from across the road. "you're on" he reluctantly follows the order, his tears continue to wash away the make up revealing his swollen indigo bruise. his heart however is what's hurting the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Niall can't seem to get the crazy idea that his random encounter could be a reminder of his destiny to have the breathtaking girl in his life. Harry jiggles the doorknob and turns the key to reveal his charismatic apartment, "hey looks its me" Aubrey trots to a mountain of playboy magazines topped with the spooky issue featuring the guest, she looks to Niall for his thirsty reaction but instead sees he's racked up in thoughts. she gains his attention by sliding her perfectly manicured sparkly baby pink fingertips under his shirt, Niall snaps back to the present. "ever done it in your friend's bed?" she moans into his ear, a smirk rises on his lips. "can't say I have" his eyes mischievously laze, pulling her in closely. she shoots him a drunk smile before tugging him to Harry's bedroom. Harry once again left foolish and cowardly, worst of all the pushover was demonstrated in front of his crush. Harry doesn't have the guts or courage to kick the young lovers out of his bedroom, even with his well aware right to do so. What's even worse is that not only has Niall claimed his personal space but continues to reign with his hook up crown, as he resumes his last hook up all under 24 hours. He turns to his concerned bunny ear-dotting neighbour, sighing at his crippling inabilities to stand up for himself. "guess its me and you tonight" he flutters his lids at the glum stalky lad, Harry becomes clammy at the invitation. "like a sleepover at yours" he struggles to humour especially when he's distracted by those haunting bunny ears. he's being both pleasured and punished at the same time, Louis giggles endeared by the pathetic spat. "shall we" he nods to Harrys door, the ears doing a mocking dance. 

the pair snuggle together on the simple linen of Louis' bed, Harry's heart could explode for how much he adores the sweet creature in his arms. the greatest hits of pop princess Britney Spears play quietly in the background, Louis fingers softly twirling at Harry's locks. their breathing deep and synced with one another, this is paradise. "I kind of felt a lot like Lucky" Louis peeps into the serene silence, referencing to Spears thought provoking song of the same title. "why's that" Harry softly croaks, "well, I always thought that me being a playboy bunny was a big fuck you too everyone back at home but I always felt like something was missing" Louis vulnerably confessed, Harry feeling honoured to be trusted by the ex-bunny enough for him to open up so willingly. "like what?" Harry shutters at the question as he insensitively expects the bunny to have the answers magically, "well, watching you and your friends, I've kind of put it down to not having a sense of family. I don't think I've ever had sincere support for my entire life, just a whole lot of misguidance" he gags at the sudden realisation that his hot pink tinted world was not the most glamorous of lifestyles, "I'm absolute garbage, what 18 year old trust some 25 year old pervert with his life. I was so blinded by a false sense of care, when in reality I was just being groomed to be another pet for the world to flagellate too. Everyone had a right to cut me out of their lives, kick out of my house, the band. I've never had a family since, why would they want a pimped out moron in their lives" his eyes prickle with tears as his errors coming flooding back to him. Harry's mind wonders for solutions to cheer Louis up, frantically brushing away his falling tears. He surrenders to his hearts demands, just hold him. he squeezes him into a hug. "you don't need to feel that way any more, were your family, the boys and I" Harry spills honestly from the heart, "you're so sweet, Harry. Im so glad I met you, you're so caring and I genuinely appreciate all you've done for me so far" Louis expresses his sincerity of gratitude for his fated neighbour. 

"oh Niall, right there" Aubrey vibrates intensely at Niall's pumping thrusts, "fuck" her diaphragm expands and concave rapidly as he removes his cock, her thighs tremble as she prepares to cum. Niall frantically collects the spill in his mouth, ensuring to keep his mate's linen clean enough. "daddy, yes" Aubrey airily moans, her back arches at the moist pleasure. Niall's eyebrows rocket at the nickname, he continues to lick away as she declines from her climax. He rims her hole and inserts his finger, she quivers at the over-stimulation as his tongue glides over her clit. she erupts again, Niall snickers at how he's managed to satisfy a playboy bunny. He slips his finger out as he tries to shake the immediate question once he concludes, would this be good enough for Desiree? Niall feels a tight grip around his finger as she sucks down the length, pressing her tongue between his pointer and middle finger. "I'm still waiting to hear the story behind this tattoo" she huffs out, her glassy eyes meeting with Niall's distant ones as he stares reminiscently at the tattoo. "it's..." he trails, the memories flood back of the rare and beautiful occasions the bartender and him would team up, but those are long behind him now, he must numb them from his mind. "nothing, there is no story" Niall sadly remarks to himself more than the horny guest, "well, maybe we can give it one right now. I am a playboy bunny after all" Niall is amused at the suggestion, there's no way he's altering the meaning of one of his most cherished memories. "absolutely not" Niall scoffed as he leisured beside the panting creature, she adjusts her ears in disbelief. 

"now you have to tell me the story" she stubbornly whines, "okay fine, fuck." he roars his hands tug at his dishevelled blonde locks, she cowards at the outburst. "Sorry, i'm trying to forget about this girl and you're not exactly helping" he inhales trying to compose himself to narrate the memory. "you really care about her, you don't want to lose her, do you?" she gently asks as Niall sniffs back his threatening tears. "so basically she got the tattoo, something to do with playboy being more reliable than scoring a root, well she fancied the tattoo artist so much she was willing to get another tattoo, and me being so fucking into this girl I volunteered to get the tattoo, only to her dismay the tattooist being straight and married" he dulled the summary, forgetting the romantic details like comforting her under the Californian moon. "I know that night was a lot more special than you described it" Aubrey saw through Niall's guard. "every moment is special with Desiree" Niall slipped with his flimsy front, "she looked so beautiful tonight, her skin looks so lush in the moonlight, her eyes are pools of gold, her hair is like a midnight waterfall, her freckles peeping through her foundation, each spot beautiful as the next, what I would give to kiss her soft lips again and again" Niall swoons to conclude his dreamy tangent. 

"this makes me even more excited for my de-bunnying ceremony...which is what I was going to discuss with Aubrey, but duty calls" Louis decrescendo from bright excitement to dulled disappointment. Harry jumps to his duties to lift the spirits of the playboy veteran, "well, lets discuss the formalities" Harry reaches for his phone that continues to pump the pop princess's catalog, he opens his notes displaying scrappy rhymes and soppy ballads. Louis is endeared by the investment, "so whats your vision for your de-bunnying ceremony, serious setting to get serious closure, or uplifting and cheerful like a birthday, sweet sixteen coming of age" Harry animated to entertain the down slumber party host, Louis giggles at the strange extroverted actions. "well, birthday's have officially been ruined for me, obviously because I got kicked out on my birthday" Louis gloomily confessed, "you got kicked out on your birthday" Harry is in genuine shock at the heartless pimp, "cruel isn't it, but I expect nothing less from Hugh" Louis scrunched his nose at the thought of the villain, Harry smirks endeared by the bunny like mannerism. "so you didn't get a happy birthday?" Harry's grin grows as he continues to get invested in other features, such pretty eyelashes. "not particularly" Louis' voice rings with major concern, catching Harry's enchanted stare. Harry quickly springs to his feet when he notices he's been busted, the mattress sinking with his every foot print. "well, then we have to throw you a birthday party" his voice quivers with his sudden frantic energy, "there's no need really, Harry" Louis reassured, an internal growl roars as he says his name. "I won't stand for it" he struggles to find balance on the pillowed base, "you're having a birthday party, a great one as a matter of fact" Louis watches the performance, his eyes dart up his neighbours body lustfully. "you don't have to" He bites his lip as Harry jumps off the bed, sending a wave motion through the springs. "its going to happen, now that you work at the bar birthdays are out of the question. can't have your last birthday be the worse one" Harry monologued passionately as he paces the small space that is Louis' bedroom, Louis isn't sure why he is so aroused, he digs his nails into his sheets. 

"its only 25, nothing special" Louis mumbles timidly, tucking his hands into his hoodie, hugging his knees closely. Harry's chaotic energy makes sudden sense, his mind screaming take him now. "only 25?" he crawls onto the bed, Louis lips part in awe as the distance between the burning bodies draws closer and closer. "nothing special?" he animates, Louis' stomach is swirling with butterflies. "you officially have permission to have your mid-life crisis, if you plan to live to 100" in one swift motion he manages to part Louis' knees and plant his hands beside Louis' torso. "see I've still got a whole two years up my sleeve. but you see the urgency of the matter, right?" Harry charmingly concludes, louis nods coyly. Harry's head fills with obstacles to prevent his desires coming true. you fool what makes you think this is a good time to fuck, he's just come to a realisation that he has been wronged immensely and all you can think about is your hard on being taken care of. Harry collapses embarrassed beside Louis, leaving the bunny flustered and confused. he fidgets with his hands awkwardly as Britney Spears vocals become responsible for realigning the ambiance, but instructional demands such 'the taste of your lips, I wanna ride' aren't exactly cooling words. "make any tips" Harry sputters out pathetically, his stomach pits with an inferno at the screaming connotation of the word tip. "oh that's what I meant to do" Louis springs happily off the bed and scurries out the room. Harry eyes try not to land dangerously on the centrefolds alluring figure as he departs temporarily, he tugs on his shirt to compose himself. Harry cool it, yeesh. Can Louis do Harry a favour and stop being so tempting, the ears mockingly bounce as he patters back to the room, his fingers delicately wrap around each double figured note. "238 dollars and a penny" Louis spreads the accumulated bundle in a fanlike fashion.

"wow" Harry is awed by the monetary feedback. this only sends Harry back into his puddle of insignificance, if louis is receiving vast attention from his patron count how will meek ol' harry remain important to the lost bunny, has his assistance seized, maybe getting the bunny financially stable is the only service he was meant to supply. it's certainly not sex, good riddance how narcissistic to think the centrefold would actually gain pleasure from your frantic and anxious energy. "I was hoping we could go to Tj Maxx and get me a personality" Louis humoured, his tone quivered mildly striking a chord within. he sniffs back his tears as he joins harry on the bed, a tear inconveniently falling. "you mean to radiate your personality, please don't undervalue yourself. you're very special" Harry warmly rings the truth, Louis uncontrollably blushes at the warm sentiment. "you're very special too" Louis balls back the compliment, Harry's heart races at the validation. Harry is special to Louis.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry is stunned at how Louis' eyelashes cascade majestically as he sleeps, his lips pursed slightly apart as he inhales and exhales in a beautiful and enticing rhythm. it all feels so surreal, like a fantasy only 16 year old Harry could conjure up in the horny fuzz that occupied his mind, only difference is Harry can physically feel the silkiness of his skin. with that thought Harry runs his fingers delicately up and down the centrefold back, Louis shuffles closer to the warm embrace and Harry could explode at the fond reaction. "Good morning" his vocals croaky due too their cold state, the sound is warm like a the crackles of a vinyl player. Along with Louis' fluttering heart beat keeping tempo the two simultaneously make intimate music. "good morning" Louis melodies back, Harry knows he could never tire of the song that is Louis voice. even in its rawest state, its still the most energising thing for Harry's musical ear to hear. immediate inspiration springs into the musician, "would you like tea" Harry verses as the morning melody continues to write, "yes please" Louis collaborates. the bubbly kettle adds as the pre chorus too their juvenile love song, the timid run of water concocting with the herbs of the tea. Harry carefully keeps tempo as he patters back too the homely atmosphere in-between the cotton sheets, Harry places his down on the beside table before handing the former bunny his. looking into the crystal baby blues enters the angelic choir to augment the chorus, "thank you" Louis graciously leads, Harry vocalises with a hum of approval. "I'm excited for our little outing, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing but I'm glad I'm doing with you" Louis sings with an enthused timbre as Harry's heart is now responsible for carrying the next verse. "maybe we should focus on one room at a time, making it our little sporadic activity" Harry suggests, Louis gushes at the acknowledgement of the collaboration; we. It sets a beam of pleasure inside Louis to know that Harry wants to adventure with the lost soul again and again. "maybe, the bedroom first". 

Aubrey snakes into her fuchsia ensemble once again, she's attentive with her motions, not to trigger the dreaming drummer to a startled wake. She tip toes to the bathroom, slithering the chain of her luxury handbag off the wooden side table, the metallic singing a obnoxious spray. She pauses as she observes the heavy sleeper, she continues more leisurely. she tussles her chocolate locks before piercing her crown with the pink fluffy ears, and puckered her matte lips observantly. she snaps her clutch open and lacquer her lips with the glossy texture, she shoots herself a smooch in the mirror, concluding the routine with a sassy snap of her purse and strutting out of the playboy magazine littered apartment. "what's the rush" Niall croaked, stretching his limbs and rolling over to get a better view of the bunny. She yields in her stride and switches too a more vapid character, "oh, Hugh must be so worried about me. I really must be heading back to my tower in the woods, but a token of gratitude for such a wonderful time" she gallops over to the lazed playboy, a smirk of amusement on his lips as performs her damsel role. She fetches the promised token from her hot pink purse; clear lip gloss. She plays to escape whilst the drowsy drummer observes the gift, the object doesn't hold Niall's interest. "I was actually going to ask you something?" Niall reaches out for the hurried creature. "yes, my dear prince" she keeps her distance awaiting the request. "princess" he pats the bed as if she were a pet being called over, she reluctantly buys into the fantasy, Niall look his lips as he takes in the muse. "I was wondering if thy would like to be thou girlfriend" Niall charmed ogling off the spaced out centrefold, "no" her eyes glass over with a dullness, an instantaneous cold shift in her aura. Niall physically pulls back from the dark frightening switch, "we can fuck though" she springs back into her juvenile charm, Niall feels ill at the ease in transition. "why?" Niall is too repulsed with himself by the phoney he'd spent intimate time with, who is he really falling for. "well I can't commit to a relationship because hello, playboy bunny. also you're not completely over her and frankly I don't want your baggage" Niall is conflicted as her voice is soft as a roses petal but the words are as sharp as thorns. she jolts back into her urgency to escape, "fuck Aubrey, way too let me down easy" she shrugs as she snatches her lip gloss off the dresser, reclaiming the token, Niall isn't pressed about the reclamation after the blood she drew from Niall's trust with her dagger words. 

she charges for the door with zero remorse weighing her down, she fluffs her hair up one last time before reaching for the doorknob, solidifying her escape. Niall's confidence is shot at the cold abandonment, another strike against his name for being played once again. Harry and Louis stumble out of Louis' apartment lovesick on each others presence. "Louis" Aubrey squealed jarring apart the infatuated pair from each other, "it was so good seeing again, I've got head back to the mansion now" the farewell was performed in a hurried nature, and off she was in a oblivious bounce. Louis tries not to show his hurt as the true colours of his fellow colleague begin too show, he never even got to detail his ceremonial plans to extinguish the toxic energy he harboured from his time as a bunny. Harry is attentive to pick up on the sombre shift, he fluffs through the comforting gesturing by reaching for Louis' hand. Louis is so thankful for Harry, his support has really proven priceless in the short amount of time they've known each other. 

On the other side of LA a ballad of a more solemn tone sings, the large blood text easily complimented with the outrage boiling inside. "Eviction!" Desiree grumbles, if her life wasn't going bad enough this would be the blood red fucking cherry on top. She dismisses the tormenting announcement and mission into the bustling city, she bites back tears at the thought of her new founded homelessness if the task to find employment isn't complete. the past week has been awful, she feels she puts forward a good impression and is left hanging with minimal result. She awaits for the bus to transport her into the prime central of the tourist pot, her gut swirls with an uneasiness as she is unable to confide to anyone about her severe issues. if she's realised anything over the past few days is that she is lonely, the tears begin to roll down her cheeks, she fans herself with the crafty hand written resume she had wiped up the night prior. the attempt to compose herself doesn't seem to be doing much justice, the large transport vessel pulls up and she sharply snaps into her cool front to avoid concern from other bus patrons. she slumps down in the torn and tattered seat trying to muster up the strength to carry out her job hunting duties, flashy thoughts of her time at the bar returns, a heavy sense of guilt pits in her stomach when she reflects on her impulsive decision to quit, if she'd known it wasn't going to be so emotionally taxing to resume a decent life she would've never made the change. The bus purrs to a stop, Desiree is jolted back into reality, her cold harsh unwelcoming reality. Today's mission has been catered to a mall complex, advertised to appeal shop goers with an enticing amount of 200+ stores, the odds have to be in her favour with this one. She inhales and exhales as she ventures the commercial jungle, she attempts to graze out mocking preppy teens, as the 24 year ex-bartender looks out of place in conjunction to the superficial high schoolers dotting aimlessly in hyped name brands. She figured a good neutral grand to start is chain stores; target, tj maxx, walmart, J.C Penney. 

"no were not hiring until easter, but theres a quaint strip club down the road that might cater to your needs" the teen attending the cashier eyed Desiree up and down with disgust. Desiree's confidence is so fragile, she leaves the store with a shameful stride. it seems everyone is so quick to judge, the low blow remark has the ex-bartender winded emotionally. she shuffles through her resume as if an antidote will appear between the words, the paper is spotted with tears as she fails to find a cure. "Desiree?" her head snaps up at the familiar front mans voice, she is dismayed at the approaching presence. "pretend you're fine" she mumbles to herself, guiltily shoving the evidence of her defeat that sprinkles the lined paper behind her back. she can't help but beam at the cherished company, this only swells the melancholy that comes with the band's now permanent absence in her life. "hi Harry, Niall is..." she is perplexed by the absent playboy, unsure if she craves his presence or would prefer his unavailable state. "not with us, don't stress" Harry comforts the antsy former bartender, Desiree timidly acknowledges the information finally registering the unfamiliar face. "oh uh, Louis, this is Desiree. Desiree, Louis, Louis, Desiree" Harry awkwardly stumbles the introduction, incorrectly labelling those being introduced. thankfully both are aware of but endeared by the social inadequacy, Harry chuckles along embarrassed. "finally, meeting the famous Desiree" Louis sends a sympathetic smile to the evidently splintering soul, she oddly enough resonates with the stranger. "you know about me" she asks meekly, looking too harry suspiciously. "Niall has pretty much detailed your entire life story" Louis softens the tense atmosphere, genuinely wanting to reach out to the clandestinely distraught damsel. Harry adores that the former centrefold attempts to make the connection. "oh boy, I probably have quite the reputation swirling around now" she became queasy at the ambiguous outcome that could leave the unpredictable drummers mouth. "not to fret, he's found a muse that'll certainly keep him preoccupied for a while" Louis attempted to comfort, although the news about Niall's disconnection to the ex bartender could be the icing on the cake of her turmoiled week. Maybe she misinterpreted their entire friendship, maybe he's more sly than she thought, squeezing himself into the finer cracks of her life that had been neglected for a while, filling them with an enticing falsehood of friendship. "well, it was nice meeting you and seeing you, Harry" her voice quivers as she rushes the departure.

"Harry, I don't think she's okay. her eyes were all bloodshot, she seems like such a nice girl. do you think its because I have her job" Louis' voice quietens when he comes to the realisation. "Louis, none of this is your fault. I'm sure she doesn't know you work at the bar. Don't listen to Niall it's not her position, it is simply a position. She hasn't been back to the bar since quitting, she clearly doesn't want it. You shouldn't feel guilty for improving your life, no one's life is at expense for your success" Harry reassures Louis, caressing his cheek softly as he gives the confidence building spill. Louis leans into the gentle touch, truly priceless. Louis believes Harry's wisdom is underrated and muted by the extensive amount of egos that hover around his close circle, people probably often mistake Harry's meek nature for weakness. in the eyes of Louis, Harry is as heroic as it comes and along with his investment in Louis' plans he looks forward to watching the young adult blossom into the hero he knows is inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Desiree's fingers piano with contemplation on her plush sofa as she stares angrily at the towering boxes she had packed earlier in her episode of defeat, they remind her that she is giving up with each archive she fills with her homely goods. her house becoming more and more bare with each discouraging word eating away at her. Why is she giving in so easily, since when did she become so pathetically weak? almost like she's waiting around for a heroine, a knight in shining armor to reveal herself and save Desiree from her plummeting doom. she cracks her fingers aggressively at the thought of how she has no such figure in her life currently, she narrows her eyes at the taunting packages silently screaming at her apparent helplessness. if no one is stepping up too the role of saviour, maybe she should do it one last time. In her self loathing slump she is convinced that maybe life at the bar wasn't too bad, even if she felt undervalued, or perhaps she was overestimating her worth this whole time. She flames with a burst of determination, she's righting her wrongs and she's rescuing herself tonight! she dives for the boxes in search for her desired items to compliment her new founded fierce initiative. Maybe life wasn't meant to be more than serving drinks and sporting quirky looks, so thats just what she'll do, nothing more, nothing less. she rips at her frumpy dressing gown cord and begins her transformation to claiming back her mundane life.  


the flat pack sends an earthquake through the building as it flops in the hallway. Harry and Louis both wince at the disturbance, chuckling as they meet eye contact. "they really do need an elevator" Louis huffed in his flustered state, preparing too lug the package into his apartment. Harry tries to catch his breath as he jolts back into the labour, he tries to hide his arousal as he observes the winded bunny turned bartender. "you're telling me, when I first moved in I didn't even have a bed" Harry grunts as he lifts, Louis bites his lips at the struggle. They tilt the dense box against the wall, "that must have been loads of fun" Louis breaths out as he leans against the wall exhausted but still managing to portray an alluring nature. "three personalities tasked with getting a bed up 6 flights of stairs, oh yeah loads of fun" Harry sarcastically charmed, Louis chuckles sweetly as he is thrilled to experience the extroverted charisma. Harry's winded state remains as he fails to catch his breath in the presence of the breathtaking creature. "shall we continue to unload" Harry suggests, peeling his back off the wall and thrusting his energy once again down the stairs.  


Harry peeps over the piling of pillows in his grasp to catch the most beguiling view. That adorable smile with it’s pearlescent sheen, it's even more immaculate when Harry’s the cause of the beaming whites. All he can think is how many rooms he has left to take advantage of the priceless time spent with the sweet creature. Well, bedroom today, that leaves the bathroom and kitchen. Now the question is does he persaud the centrefold to over clutter the rooms as an excuse to keep going on their sporadic outings or build the habitat according to Louis’ heart’s content. Harry opts that Louis should build his sanctuary according to him, a safe escape from when the big bad wolves are antagonising him, Niall, the alpha of the pack to be specific. Harry will do anything to ensure Louis is encouraged to decorate his physical space how he sees fit as well as protect his habitat from being rummaged and destroyed by vicious pointy teeth enemies. “Cmon slow poke” Louis sweetly teases as he steals a few pillows from the overflowing plush pile, Harry’s demeanour softens in the presence of the bouncing ball of energy. How Hefner could mistaken such a youthful energy such as Louis as ugly blows his mind, just his endearing character alone makes you putty in his hand. “Was there anymore?” Louis chirps, Harry swivels and examines the texture that sprawls across the room, Louis abruptly gasps. “The candle” he dashed out the door, he sprints back in with the candle cupped carefully in his hand, he rests it on the table. He kicks about the pillows in search for a plastic bag containing the matches. He stubs his toe on the edge of the table, he collapses onto the ground in pain. “There’s a table there” Louis awkwardly states, the plastic bag reveals itself in plain sight in Louis’ crouched position. He shuffles so he is sat on his heels, Harry joins him a cross legged position in the group, knocking his knee on the journey. “There’s a table there” he manages to state with even more awkwardness than Louis. The clumsy couple shyly chuckle, Harry tussles his hair in attempts to cool his nerves, the gesture only fires the centrefold up more. How could he so unaware of his effortless good looks, “do you reckon the same rules applied with a mistletoe scented candle as they do for a mistletoe” Louis bit his bottom lip anticipating Harry’s reaction. “I assume only when it’s lit” Harry answers the silly query with sincerity. Louis chuckles at Harry’s oblivion to the flirting. “Struck a match, shall we” he lowly seduced, Harry is reminded of the flaming arousal he had triggered from a flustered tiresome pin up. His trembling hand reaches for the matches, he nervously laughs as he pinches a match between his finger and his thumb, jankily struck the match, the intensity at an unpredictable high. The firing wood jumps from Harry’s hand and lands on the table, Harry begins to blow urgently at the edge of the table to extinguish the baby inferno. “My neighbours an arsonist, dangerous” Louis finds the situation humourous, he reaches for Harry’s hand to ensure him the damage isn’t a big deal as his nogan churns with a decision of fight or flight. The tender reassurance grounds Harry as he even curls his fingers around Louis to deepen the connection. Louis places the matchbox in his mouth and skilfully strikes the match with one hand, he dangled the match over the wick and the string began to darken inside the orange bulb of fire. Louis blows the remaining flame, Harry isn’t sure why but the sauve notion of the act leaves Harry breathless, so seductive and so effortless. If Harry could just shake his habit of being a social disaster, he’d throw Louis on the couch and-.  


Louis abruptly kisses Harry, untangling his fingers to gain better proximity to Harry, running his hand up his thigh. Harry soon remembers Louis has a beautiful counter part habit that just happens to resolve things perfectly. Louis squished himself between Harry and the table, the moment is one of heat and passion, and shit that candle is about to light the sweet creature ablaze, Harry deepens the kiss momentarily to nudge the candle away from the vulnerable cotton of Louis’ sweater hood. “Harry” Louis moans as he shuffles under him in the mission, now that he knows his lover is safe from any fire prone injury he can enjoy this prompt make out session. Louis shuffles continuously on top of Harry’s pelvis, Harry would grunt when he would hit a sweet spot, his knees would attempt to fold out in a jerky fashion but that god damn table is in the way. Harry grunts in frustration, Louis pauses somewhat to examine his disgruntled neighbour, “the table is annoying me” Harry presses through his teeth, Louis giggles at the fierce reaction to the mild inconvenience. Without hesitation, Harry spreads his palms across Louis ass cheeks and assists as he shuffles back, he falls backwards into a pile of fluffy pillows and surrenders to the comfort, his limbs finally free to extend. The two take a momentary breather, the swim in the euphoric scent of…”what the fuck” Louis sniffs with further intrigue, he abandons Harry’s pelvis. “What a total buzzkill” Louis gets up and throws the festive sale item in the bin.  


And with Louis’ blow to extinguish the flame, the raging passion also smoked out. Harry wishes he had the guts to reignite the saucy encounter, he’s hoping Louis would maybe take control of the situation. “Well that’s a bummer, I was hoping to have my apartment smell like a festive forest or at least like a little window garden...with sunflowers” he becomes noticeably vulnerable. Harry hurries onto his feet, he brushes his hand down Louis arm to his hand. Louis flourishes at Harry’s touch, grabbing his other hand to complete a circle of unity, “we should probably get this stuff into the bedroom” Louis spritely enunciated as he dances Harry’s arms with a playful cherishment, Harry breaks a smile at the charismatic suggestion. He’s endeared by the little sway and begins to wonder what song Louis could be bopping too in his head that made him want to share the little groove with Harry. Does the song that came to mind remind Louis of Harry, just like how Britney Spears always strikes the thought of Louis in Harry’s racing mind, he wonders if Louis has a parallel with Harry. Louis twirls himself under Harry’s arms before dotting off to the task of relocating his personally reflective interior decor. Man, Harry needs to know this song now, it could be any song, Harry doesnt have the courage to simply ask, so hes going to have to recall every song ever to exist, it could be literally anything, heck it could be any genre, any band, anything from foreign vintage bands like Kids In The Kitchen or a whole foriegn genre like dancehall, the overwhelming amount of musical options clutters Harry’s thoughts but no need to fret, Harry’s soul-crushing self doubt is always their to shut him the fuck up. Who the fuck are you kidding, Harry. Like Louis thinks of you to begin with, don’t be so stupid.  


Meanwhile, Louis’ mind is also ticking away about homely customs and whether he should implement them in his home. Louis wanders out of his fastly cluttering bedroom, he notices an over-thinking Harry and his decision has been made. He retracts from the task at hand and begins to perimeter his apartment, stopping at the windows, he jiggles at the stubborn latches, Harry observes the sudden energetic journey. “Hey do you know if any of these windows open” Louis stumbles onto the next glass frames, he grunts as the frame will not budge, “or that just another quirky character trait that comes with living at Princess Park Apartment Complex” he whines in defeat as all living room windows fail to open. Harry sniffs the air the over bearing pine woft seems to be absent, so why is Louis urgently trying to ventilate the room. “Yep, I actually had to use a knife to cut my bedroom window open” Harry detailed the tiresome event, exhaustion triggered as he reminisces on the hours upon hours he committed. “Wow, arson and vandalism, you're quite the dangerous character, aren’t you?” Louis panted as he wanders back to the bedroom, keeping a seductive glance Harry until out of view. Dangerous, how Louis can even muster up the correlation of the word dangerous with, Harry the notorious coward, taxes his brain. The mismatch wraps his brain on his journey to join Louis in his sleeping sanctuary. Dangerous, meaning risks and Harry hasn't taken one of those in forever. “The maintenance here is top notch” Louis sasses as his fingers run along the stubborn seam, Harry tries to not perv on the ex-bunny in the squat. “Do you want to have a look?” Louis steps back from the sealed seam, analysing it from afar. Harry quickly catches himself, trying not to show his guilty gazing. “Uh yeah, yeah. I'll have a geez” Harry nervously attempted the old timely charm, cringing at his poorly executed attempt. Harry and Louis intimately brush past one another and exchange places, keep your cool, Harry. Harry places his hand on Louis' waist as a tactic to prevent the two’s pelvises from coming in contact, otherwise things will certainly become dangerous. But how perfect would it be if I just threw you on to this bed and- Harry stop. He clears his throat as well as his mind of the mucusy thoughts. Harry retraces his fingers over Louis’ previous tracks, Harry genuinely examines the lining. Louis is still flustered from the tender touch of Harry’s guiding hand, he gets aroused by the gliding of his fingers and his intense concentrated stare. “You’re in luck. Looks like it’ll be a lot easier to file than my window” Harry informs, Louis squeaks at the news joining by Harry’s side. “That’s great, it’s really important I do” Louis’ enthusiasm quietened quickly, “I’ll help you” Harry blurts out abruptly, his enthusiasm at an unexpecting high. “Really? You’d do that for me” Louis is baffled by the helpfulness, his investment really is everything to Louis right now, especially him trying to find his way on his feet again. “Of course” Harry timidly reassures, he meets with Louis’ grateful baby blues and genuine smile. Harry’s eyes fall dangerously on Louis rosy lips, he subconsciously licks his lips, Louis lips part in reaction to the heated gesture, his eyes also dancing to Harry’s lips. Harry saves his humiliation by turning away, he sees Louis deflate in his peripherals.  


He’s contemplating whether to take the risk, Louis shuffles as he detects the contemplation, does he take the risk, well does he? He inhaled deeply and charged for Louis’ lips, catching the sweetness momentarily but the next buzzkill to kill the mood is Harry’s phone frantically buzzing in his back pocket. Harry tries to ignore it, but the mystery caller is persistent. “See who it is” Louis retracts mildly frustrated at the now second interruption of their make out. Harry retrieves his phone, “it’s Niall” he sighs, Harry looks to Louis for permission to answer it, he gives a small half hearted nod. Harry shakes his head and goes to decline the call, “Harry, it’s fine. He might need your compassionate friendship, I’d be stupid to not let you practice that, it being one of my favourite things about you” Harry is floored by the confession, his ability to function is frozen, the phone rings out springing Harry back to reality. The room’s ambiance turns to silence, leaving room for the growing love to expand endlessly, going beyond all the cracked walls and stubbornly sealed windows. They share a soft heart warming smile, Harry’s heart provides a speedy tempo as he sings how much he appreciates this boy, he hopes he has the guts to tell him one day. The phone lights up once again, the vibrating catches Harry’s attention. Louis nods once again with an encouraging nature, Harry acknowledges Louis with a nod back before answering. “Hello?” Harry speaks clearly, his confidence in tact. “Now you answer! Can you come to the bar and bring Louis I’m going to need a fucking drink” Niall sniffs through the line, by the looks of Louis’ annoyed expression he gathered he could hear the sulking drummer. “We’re on our way” Harry compassionately concludes, encouraged by Louis’ idolising gaze.  


“Don't expect me to pay you extra for being here earlier” Roger clarified, Louis just nods with peacekeeping compliance, “where are your ears, if you don't have your ears by the commencement of your shift, I won't be paying you ever again, because i’ll fire you” the statement leaves Louis unsettled, his mind races with what he’s going to do, he doesn't have enough time to have Harry drive him back, that will also leave Harry in a predicament of being late, he doesn't want to put that pressure on Harry. “Gin and tonic” Niall smacks his hand against the bar top startling Louis back to reality, “earth to bunny, where’s your ears by the way” Louis scrunches his nose at the rude drummer, “what’s your reason now for being an asshole” Louis bites back mercilessly, he starts to fix his drink, “your friend sure is something?” Niall grumbles as he plants his sorrow ass onto the bar stool, “my friend?” Louis looks up at Niall confused, a magenta shadow blurred in the background, “october” Niall bitterly gags the name. “Oh aubrey” Louis acknowledges the unexpected figure. “Yeah, Aubrey” Niall continues his hateful spat, Louis switching his attention back to niall but sporadically back to Aubrey wearing those dreaded ears that Louis desperately needs to sport within the next 15 minutes, “she should come with a caution sticker, I feel sick letting her in” Aubrey listens to the sulky tangent with amusement, “you’re one of those type of men” Aubrey chuckles, Niall freezing with embarrassment at the approaching heel clicks. “You have to understand that what i do is service, not commitment” she picks up niall’s drink swirling it in an enchanting manner, Aubrey rolls her eyes at Niall dumbstruck look. “How can i word this so you’ll understand, oh a temporary fix, if you’d like” She hands the bitter beverage back to niall as he giggles charmed by the reference to his song, he clears his throat to vanquish the girlish nature, he adopts a more masculine dominant energy to impress the pink plastered princess. Aubrey struggles to keep her cool as she chuckles at the transformation, Niall tries not get rattled by the difficult doll, “what happened?” Louis asks through low chuckles as he too is amused by the desperate tactic, Niall shifts his weight ready to detail the situation, preparing to flourish the story with saucy and irresistible nuances, “we hook up and he has the audacity to ask me to be his girlfriend, I said no” Aubrey explains with blunt ease, this only reminds niall how much he’s misconstrued aubrey’s character. “It was a warranted question, I had fun last night, didnt you? Am I being irrational?” he humours to hide his hurt. All three reactions indicate that yes, he is in fact being irrational. “What did you not enjoy last night?” Niall asks Aubrey with frail confidence, “a bunny never tells” she teased, Niall crumbles into a huffy nature, his nostrils flaring aggressively. “Excuse me, while i go and have a private conversation with my best friend” Harry doesn't flinch at the request, “Harry” Niall snaps, he reluctantly follows. Louis shooting him a worrisome look.  


Niall collapses onto the couch, his drink splashing and spraying onto the sofa and carpet of the dressing room. “Close the door” Niall instructs Harry, he rubs his eye with his alcohol preoccupied hand, emptying more contents of the drink. “I’m trying to make an effort to get over Desiree, it’s sinking in that it’s not going to happen between us, as much as that is a hard pill to swallow, I can’t have the medicine for my fucking heartbreak be ineffective too.” Niall whines before sculling the rest of his remaining drink. “It’s all one fucking pseudo effect, a placebo, you think it’s real, you think it’s working but it’s not, it’s not real” Niall spits bitterly. “I don’t know what’s more disappointing, the fact that she’s not who I thought she’d be or the fact she can be whoever she wants to be with tremendous ease” Niall gagged at the startling event that happened earlier that morning. “Well what we’re hoping to expect?” Harry is careful to not to outrage Niall with actual advice. “Well, you know she’s been my favourite for forever” Harry acknowledges the known fact of his infatuation on Miss October since they were 17. Him parading around the magazine announcing his crush with shameless pride, to Harry, Liam, heck even Cathy coped the loving tangent. That day he coined his distracting muse is one he’ll never forget, but had he been more focused and not so caught up in the chocolate curl beauty he’d known his older brother was fooling around with his girlfriend. As Niall looks back now it all adds up now, Greg’s sketchy behaviour when he burst through the door to announce his holy grail finding, Niall going on and on and on about how he just wants to know her name the very least, his fixation blocking out noticing Greg’s nervous glances to his wardrobe, Lucy never ever question Niall’s obsession with October, perhaps because she overheard the confession from within those closet doors. Heck, she was probably wrapped Niall was so blindly in love with the spooky centrefold so she could continue to cheat on him. “...but I don’t know, I was just hoping she was more vulnerable” Harry is confused by the confession, vulnerable, as in prey like? As in manipulatable? Or gullible? “I just want people to stop pretending to be something they’re not, I’m exhausted and tired, I’m tired of masks. I just want to see people in their rawest form, messy, I don’t mind, just prove to me your human” Niall sighs, Harry could say that he should start with himself being genuine, but Harry’s cowardly nature gets the better of him. “I hear you, buddy” is all Harry could muster up. “Thanks, Harry” Niall warmly smiles to Harry. “Were about to do sound check” Liam bursts into the room, taken aback by Niall’s obvious melancholic state.  


“Aubrey, can i borrow your ears for tonight, my boss is threatening to fire me, if i don't have ears” Louis urged, seeing roger step onto the stage with the boys. “Temporary fix?” Harry’s voice booms into the microphone, “lets do it” Niall slumps behind his kit, getting a good view of the fuschia wire being relocated. Niall stumbles to make the tempo due to the beautiful distraction in front of him. Harry strums the tempo and Niall catches on quickly, he starts to sing still caught on Aubrey’s enchanting beauty, a true elegant princess. She begins to mime along with the bridge, and niall actually stops singing floored by the fact his muse is singing his lyrics, so surreal. They conclude the song, “frank, can I get less feedback on the front inward speakers please” Harry visors his hand to the balcony above the bar, “I actually need more, i can't hear keys at all” Liam speaks up, “oh your right, me neither, can we balance that” Harry awaits a response, his brows furrowed with intense concentration, which Louis thinks is so sexy, plus his incredibly sensual stage presence, ugh he could drive Louis crazy just standing there so comfortably in the beaming light. “Can we try a different song, key heavy preferably” a voice trails from above, “wolves?” Harry suggests, Liam nods. Niall is absorbed by the earless tease, how could he be mad at Aubrey, not when she’s looking so heavenly. “you’ve fucked right?” Aubrey turns to Louis with a smirk, he shakes from his obvious gawking, he shakes his head preoccupying himself by wiping the bench, “what?” Aubrey grips his wrist, “Louis, but youre so hot for him, is he an asshole, he seems like an asshole?” aubrey leans in with concern. “That’s the thing, he’s not, he’s so sweet and awkward” Louis watches as Harry and Liam exchange thumbs to each other, “that’s good, thanks frank” Harry graciously thanks as they continue along. “Him? Awkward?” Aubrey watches as Harry bops around with the other boys on stage, turning back to the swooning bartender. “Painfully so, i know its hard to believe, but its true” Louis shrugs compassionately, endeared by the contrast in Harry’s real life persona to his stage ego. “Wrap sound” Roger instructed, the boys scurry off stage, Niall lingers distracted by the pretty in pink chatterbox.  


“So I was thinking of doing a ceremony to de-bunny” Louis starts, “de-bunny, what does that mean?” “well-” Louis started. “hey Aubrey” Niall trembles the greeting, catching Aubrey’s attention. “so I’m okay with the temporary fix condition” he stabilises his speech to sound convincing but aubrey is too good at reading Niall much to his surprise. “well not really but to not upset you I’ll pretend I am” he clarifies, she scoffs. Louis is mildly tiffed at the interruption and Niall’s unapologetic nature. “do you want to fuck something” Aubrey shuts the blabbering playboy up, “uh yeah” he coughed the response, Louis is hopeful she’ll dust him away without second thought like the lingering pest he is. “All you have to do is ask” she sweetly laced her arms around his neck, Louis is taken back by the switch of investment. Aubrey keenly tugs niall to a vacant room, “Oh prince I’m so glad you rescued me, I was wasting away in that tower” she crawls on the long vanity bench and strikes goddess like poses. “Aubrey you don’t have to do any of that” Niall caresses the curve of her hip gently, she likes that. She swivels so she’s facing Niall. Niall presses his palms to her sides on the table, her knees split apart allowing the drummer to get more intimate, Niall makes home between her thighs, Aubrey takes in how easily and quickly it is for him to get closer to her, she giggles at the keen investment, Niall’s focus flickers between her eyes and her lips, Niall watches her lips part and kisses them passionately. She rolls her hips craving some action down there. Niall quickly accommodates running his hand up her leg. Her hand falls onto Niall’s planted one on the table, she tries to twine them. He outlines her underwear and she digs her nails into his hand. Her spare hand feels for the ears, both hands reach when she can’t find them. “My ears” she gasps, she shuffled off the bench, “I need my ears when we fuck” she nudges Niall's chest for him to move. “I just need you” Niall presses her against the bench top, she slides back on, Niall traces her underwear again. “Yes” she moans, he inserts a finger and she squirms at the gesture. He runs his finger up to her clit, she goes crazy. She smacks her head against the mirror, “ouch” she rubs it, “ah yes, Niall” she hooks her legs around him to bring him closer, she clings onto his flannel. “Midnight memories, places” an authoritative voice muffled behind the door, “shit, can I take you home tonight” she nods eagerly. “Just stick around for the show” he urgently states, “okay” she says meekly. Her eyes followed his lips, he quickly hurried to the stage leaving her wanting the peck. He does one more turn to see her beautiful face, her sad beautiful face. “See you in a few hours, princess” he leans against the door frame, admiring her readjust her hair and cardigan, getting a little bit carried away. “Niall on stage, now!” he is pulled back by his belt loop. “Okay, okay” Niall does a vigorous whip of his flannel, she chuckles at the disgruntled drummer, leaving him tipsy on the sweet melody.  


Louis is a flustered mess at the sudden business of the bar, he rushes orders to maintain the cotton tailed girl’s attention as it is pulled in various amounts of directions with eager suitors to bed her. Louis dismisses the drink to a man with no concept of personal space as he basically rubs his crotch on Aubrey’s thigh, “it’s not cute when a chihuahua does it, so what makes you think you can get away with it” with an enchanting flick of her chocolate locks and the guy was spellcast away or in simple terms, his fragile ego was shot. Louis smirked at the biting beauty as she turned to him with a snarled lip, Louis is uncertain whether it is a good time to discuss his personal growth plan, “so i was thinking of doing a ceremony” Louis yells over the drunken chatter that lines the bartop, “did you say ceremony” Aubrey leans over the bartop, her hand perched behind her ear to hear better. “Yeah, like a cleansing from bunnyhood, give it some closure and celebrate my new found freedom” Louis isn't sure she accurately heard him by the look of her face, her furrowed brows and judgemental gaze. “Why would you want to do that?” Aubrey’s body turns away from Louis, a clear indication of her disinterest. Louis fumbles with the bar rug, he’s eyes flicker to the floor as his confidence seems to plummet through the wooden floors and down to the burning pits of hell. The brown eyes roll as her body language is misinterpreted as an invite by another sleazy patron, she nudges him away forcefully until she tires of the swatting away the horny drunks. She huffs as she shoots louis an advanced look of irritation, he supposes he should answer her question. “Well, alot is going to change now and i’d rather put the nail in the coffin than dwell on what i had-” she hates the punk music that booms through the bar, she plugs her ears. “Give it up for Midnight Memories” Roger hypes through the microphone, the speakers popping at the unsuitable volume, a shred of a guitar could be heard and Louis’ mind flashes back to the night he got to view the spectacle of the introduction from the exclusive wings, he can't help but smile to himself at the daydream, Harry shooting that adorable dimpled smile his way before galloping on stage, he swoons as the curtain unveils Louis’ nightly muse. "I'm going to have a ciggy" she leaves midst Louis’ explanation, wanting to escape from the garbage ear attack.  


Desiree trots up to the door in a fluster, she shoots a tight smile to the resident stage door security. “Carson” she hoarsely acknowledges him in a pathetic whisper, the mere atmosphere is hitting her like a fatal blow, a degressive hit as she crawls back begging. A fierce fire returns to her eyes as she swallows her pride, she storms through the door, retracting the dramatics as she aims to avoid the thirsty pervert that encouraged the impulsive resignation to begin with. She stealthily sweeps the backstage area, crashing into a body of heat. She cowers when she peers down at the royal blue plaid shirt, a sigh of relief when she meets the confused chocolate eyes, "don't tell Niall I'm here, please" she smirks as she crouches lowly, pulling at liam’s shirt to disguise herself. Liam smirks understandably as she aims to steer clear of any unwanted flirting from the drummer, she shoots off speedily after analysing her range of routes to skid past unrecognised. Her eyes continued to target for the cursed frosted tips, her forehead appears to crash with a sharp jawline, and connects with the rest of the slender frame, just from feel she can detect that it isn't Niall, she recollects her vision that had adopted a mild blur in the collision. Desiree’s eyeline journey’s up the tall presence, the rather jabby chin was married to a pair of cherry red lips, a shimmer-coated button nose and mahogany brown eyes that complimented her vibrant scarlet kissable lips, or perhaps the lips enhanced the reddish undertones in her corneas. Desiree's eyes flicker lively from the two things in question, trying to draw a conclusion in her paralyzed state. “You got a light” Desiree’s eyes darted to her lips in action, and slowly back up to her eyes that read with anticipation awaiting Desiree’s answer. “No, sorry, i don't smoke” she fumbles nervously, searching her pockets in hopes of maybe having one to keep the goddess around. Aubrey analyses her desperate searching hands, she pinches her chin, and with the power of ice stalactites Desiree stiff once again, “no baby, you just burn” her hand softly wipes her cheek as Aubrey journey’s out the door. Desiree stands stupidly as she hears the screech of the heavy stage door open and close, a rumble of the floor triggers life back into her and she quickly adopts her clandestine approach to movement. She makes her way to the spot where Roger watches over the mass gathering like a hawk and by the looks of it his talons are out ready to go. “Roger” Desiree bravely reaches his tense bicep, he looks at her with annoyance that his perched alert nature has been disturbed with the physical touch. He narrows his eyes a foriegn glaze in them as if Desiree were a complete stranger, his eyes attempt to casually eye off her set of skills that landed her the bartending job to begin with, Desiree cops the perv in silent compliance. He dismisses her presence with a snarl that reads ‘the audacity’. “Roger i need my job back” Desiree was firm to purposefully mask her fragile state, “no positions available, sugar” the condescending pet name fires Desiree up. Roger amused by the tantrum that seemed to be unravelling, she bites back on her choice of pet name for him; cunt. “I need loyal, thick skinned hotties” Roger articulates as if the concept were new to Desiree, she huffs at the accusation that Desiree lost those qualities within the span of her quitting. “And what’s she got that I don’t” Desiree stays true to her recognised strengths, even though she knows she brings a lot more to her work than what Roger prioritises. “HE was a playboy bunny, he has connections to current bunnies, which in hindsights brings in regular customers at the chance they might meet with a Playboy bunny, it’s all about marketability, sweetheart” He makes a suggestive groping gesture over her boobs, she steps back at the threat of being touched, her lip quivers and eyes flicker to the floor vulnerably. She moistens her lips with determination as she prepares to tick his checklist, loyal, thick skinned, hottie. "bunny? a fucking playboy bunny? nice to know I'm so easily replaced, 8 years I've worked here" okay so maybe the ego took the steering wheel then, but she believes there is some redeeming information in that statement. “Exactly, I can't have a 29 year old prancing around pretending to be 21” Roger bites intermittently whilst he discreetly ogles at her plump breasts, Desiree regains proximity Rogers eyes sustain the thirsty action. He coughs to dismiss the obviousness of where his eyes laid, confirming his deluded state that he was convinced she didn't suspect the lusting. “I’m 24, you cock sucker. You, ape head, you hired a 16 year old.” she punctuated fiercely, the distance perfect to execute the string of insults in a dangerous low volume. “Cunt” naw, arent pet names the cutest. She trots away in what feels like a victory but the reality creeps back in and the temporary win fades, she’s still unemployed.  


Aubrey rubs her temple as she gives up her search for her lighter, a group of rowdy young adults grasp her attention, she fastens the button on her clutch and approaches the bantering and cackling group. Her presence is acknowledged when a spiked mane man, gripping another man’s arm who was sporting a flannel, seems to be a uniform for bad taste. The pathetic excuse of a music listener conveyed interest through open body language, Aubrey accepts the invite with a snarky smirk and roll of her eyes. “You got a light” her voice silky and seductive, another member of the male demographic whistled a descending tone. “Sure, but what's in it for me” the flannel cladded clown audaciously charmed, flaunting his blunt between his grin, the smoke dancing seductively, Aubrey’s eyes enchanted by the herby temptress. Aubrey shuffles uncomfortably, preparing an overvalued proposition that will appetise the joke’s hungry gaze. He steps forward with intrigue, the street lights now revealing his layered patheticness at the gradient of green tinged bleach that frosts his hair, she scoffs assuming the inspiration to attempt the hairstyle was the irish man’s doing. “Don't listen to him” a whimsy voice interjects, her demand softened by her floaty tone. The style hijacker chuckles endeared at the tiny female, Aubrey also taking note of her petiteness. “Come on, she’s hot. I wanna get those pretty lips on my dick” he jut his hips forward as a tactic to impress Aubrey, that door closed ages ago, buddy. “No one wants your dick, Jason” her tone becomes more grounded with irritation. His pelvis swivels to the pocket sized stoner, “that’s not what you said last night, ugh Jason you’re so big” he rolls his eyes back and orgasmically trembles his body. She reaches her sweater swallowed hand and smacks him hard, his musty flannel spraying ash with the contact. “Shut up you’re disgusting” she whines with a playful smirk on her face. Jason quickly recovers and grabs her hand, she squeals as he pulls her in, she nudges him away, rescuing the blunt before it jumps from his hands, she giggles with the blunt between her lips and she wiggles victoriously back to her spot adjacent to him. He lowers his head to hide his adoring smile, he kicks some finished cigarette butts around his feet to detract attention to his face. They meet each other's flirtatious gaze, “get a room, you two” the jagged haired lad teases daringly, Jason acknowledges the comment with a suggestive brow raise to the petite hoodie engulfed girl. “Pass, betting on banging Niall again” she takes a hit from blunt, Jason grinds his teeth in conflict as she demonstrates her ‘O’ party trick he loves. Aubrey too is feeling type of way about the girl’s agenda, like she wants to hurt her for just even saying Niall’s name, let alone associating it with fucking. “Do you want a hit?” Aubrey thinks how she wants to perform both meanings of the word hit, “no” Jason spits out, sternly remaining eye contact with Little Miss Hoodie. “You don’t dictate to her” she shoots him a snarled look, “no, Sara, you’re not hooking up with Niall again” his voice grumbles, he frustratedly tugs at his mimicked hair. Sara’s eyes narrowed, she holds her arm out for Aubrey to confiscate the blunt from her. Aubrey tries to avoid it purposefully, she subconsciously licks her lips, feeling her urges to consume the weed surfaces aggressively, she can't recall when she grabbed the dope in her hypnosis. She feels it’s motherly warmth in her pinch, as the smoke embraces her lovingly, she wafts away the deceitful haze, she figures distracting herself in the heated argument the smoke unveiled. “Sara, cant you tell. I fucking love you” Jason exclaims, Sara’s incongriously intimiadating stance melts to an exposed demeanour, an all telling demeanour. “i love you, too.'' They engage in a loving kiss, “finally!” the pointed haired man applauded as the two made out under the LA moonlight. Aubrey shuffles from the newly declared union, the herby vapor lures her back...and like a cat begging for milk, she feeds the helpless animal that is her temptations.  


Speaking of helpless animals, the visible magenta ears bounce with distress as the bunny is swarmed by thirsty customers. Desiree figures she should thrive off the enjoyment of this replacement’s struggles. The ears dip down looking as if they were swallowed by the drunk sea. Desiree squeezes her way through the tipsy thick, when those ears bounced up to reveal it’s adorable button nose and charming bucked teeth, instead she was horrified to find Louis, the same Louis that she had acquainted today. Louis turned bunny tail white when she met with the betrayed golden orbs. “I knew Niall was an asshole, but I didn't pick Harry to be one. Guess it’s the overly nice people you have too watch out for” Desiree snarled. Desiree mounts the scaffolding to the light and sound crew, knowing Roger wouldn't detect her with his lazing overlooking techniques. She laced her arm over the horizontal bar lazily, she sighs as she reminisces the times she’s had the bar, sure she was overworked but doesn't mean memories were not made. Midnight memories...she watches Harry become his transformative self when performing, she reevaluates Harry as a person and concludes that maybe he’s the most deceitful of all. He literally metamorphosizes into a complete contrast of his ‘true’ character when he’s performing, who's to say he’s not capable of it off stage. Her eyes trail the pool of dancing and singing people, it's such a great atmosphere, their movement swelling and harmonising with the boy's energy on stage. She’s going to miss the boys, when you think about it, they’re her only friends, they're family. Well things have changed, it’s crazy how quickly things change. Her chest begins to vibrate when they shred the chords of Diana, lines like ‘you’ve fallen done so far’ and “how could someone mislead you at all?’ are a real punch in the gut. Her eyelashes prickle with tears hardening the blow of the inevitably departing.  


Louis is overcome with guilt, his aural perception fails him as customers become angrier. That’s the second accusation about Harry being an asshole tonight, “OI, FAGGOT, ARE YOU GOING TO MIX ME A DRINK OR NOT?” a googly eyed man leant against the bar top. “Hey, i’m gay, buddy. Watch your language” the drunk patron struggled to make eye contact with the defendant, but managed to spit in the openly gay man’s eye. And with a flash, a stout whiskey glass tumbles over the bartop and sprays at Louis feet. The two began to violently brawl, the drunk stumbling and jamming his rib into the counter, the intoxicated gay man appears taller as he turns the drunk onto his back and rams him more further. Louis steps back terrified as the surfaces seem to jolt up at the force, he is frozen in fear, he doesn't know what protocol to follow, many other demographics join the violence, Louis' eyes begin to water at the immense stress. He contemplates whether to brave the fist-throwing thickness to alert security, but will that go against him abandoning the alcohol, leaving it vulnerable unattended with alcoholics. The towering man’s hands pressed harshly against the man’s gut, “I cant breath” the pinned man’s face began to violet. Louis couldn't handle the intense chaotic environment, but he needs this job. “Help” the drunk man’s arms reach for Louis, thrusting Louis back into a clearer state of mind. “Stop, he can't breathe,” Louis’ voice croaked with panic as he choked back tears. The mammoth monster releases his grip, the sickly mauve man collapses to the ground heaving for air, the patron’s green eyes stare with disapproval, “way to stick up for our community, to think we came here to see you tonight” he scoffed eyeing the magenta ears before dismissing Louis, Louis experiences a whirlwind of emotions as he registers controversial debates heat up on a wide scale, stretching all the way to the stage, some bunches escalating to violence. Harry is abruptly silenced when the microphone is stripped of the stand, his stage presence immediately fades. Louis watches Harry’s timidness come to light, the atmosphere shifts dully as the venue fills with light. “Alright, listen up, we're closing this thing down, the cops are on their way” Roger instructed, Carson standing protectively in front of Roger to ward off any aggravated attacks. The crowd becomes an uproar of consequence, discussions of where to take the night and how not to get caught with illicit substance. The crowd rolls out naturally and massly, Louis tries to prep himself for the roar of Roger when he inevitably loses his job tonight.  


“Desiree?” Niall’s lips read as he notices the voluptuous girl sitting up in the rafters, Desiree’s eyes glaze with panic when she sees Niall’s spotted him. “Shit” she huffs, getting up quickly and descending the scaffold. Niall bolts from behind his drums, trying to keep his eyes on her when she integrates with the crowd, he trips over his kit but continues to chase, before he enters the wings he takes one more look at the mass and it becomes apparent that midnight memories fan demographic is dense with dark-haired fans. Niall still confidently attempts to find the dream girl. “Desiree!” he calls out, “Desiree!” his voice appears to be getting more and more distant. She slides out of the prompt side dressing room to investigate, the bar is still filled, she stealthily reveals from the curtain. Louis catches her dead in the tracks of her escape plan, she shoots him a snarled look knowing he'll probably stab her in the back and direct the drummer right to her. Niall is hysterical as he checks every corner and crack of the building but no sight of the beautiful girl. “Niall Horan” a deep intimidating voice called, Niall 180’s on his heels coming face to face with a police officer. “Yes” Niall says hesitantly, “we're going to need to talk to you as a witness” he was informed, Niall nodded timidly. Guess he wasn't destined to find Desiree...Desiree shutters when she sees niall being escorted by two police officers, she swiftly presses herself against the wall and squeezes between the backdrop and brick wall. She releases her held breath once backstage by the door, Liam there to send her off also, but he’s heavily immersed in a phone call. “I know, sweetie. But I promise you, this isn't a reflection of us” Liam completes his sentence, the business-minded blonde bursted through the stage door her arms raise in dramatic annoyance exposing her ensemble that is only just socially acceptable. If it weren't for the ‘sorry...my bed needs me today’ slogan married with a graphic of Sleepy from Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs catching z’s on her tank top, it might have passed for ‘i promise these are not my pyjamas’. Liam’s initial reaction was to strip off his denim jacket and drape it over her shoulders, he rubs the sides of her arms vigorously to warm her up, she’s appreciative of the care she fails to neglect for herself, she gives him an appreciative peck. “I love you” Cathy whispers into a lingered warm kiss, “I love you too. Come on, the boys are talking to the police” Liam says softly to her, bringing her into a hug and holding the jacket in place for her to slot both arms in at the same time. She giggles giddily, rubs her nose against Liam's nose, overly affectionate in her tired delirious state. Desiree watches the two wander away from the stage door where she makes a clean escape.  


Cathy segregates from her husband’s loving embrace to put on her manager hat, she hovers intimidatingly behind the police officers that are interviewing Louis. Louis’ watery eyes make out a marle grey blur, streaks of bleach blonde becoming more and more apparent with the silhouette. Her threatening gaze becomes a clear and unnerving image for Louis. “Do you have your work visa on you?” the officer asked firmly, cathy was no longer a sudden distraction. “No. Not on me” Louis opted for the truth rather than conjure up a lie he’ll inevitably regret later, I’m sure this option will come along with its own regretful consequences. “Legally you’re not required to carry your visa or passport, Mr Tomlinson” The officer informed the beady eyed bartender, “who is your employer?” she asked looking up from her notepad, Louis was unaware he was watching her scribbling pen. “Oh, Roger is my boss” he timidly points to the other intimidating presence. “You may take a seat, while we question your employer” Louis nods, taking on the suggestion as his knees noticeably get weak, his chest hiccups and tears begin to fall, he cups his hands over his face, capturing the cascading droplets. Harry approaches his distraught neighbour, he hesitates, places his hand on his shoulder, attempting the comforting, a concept overwhelmingly foriegn to him. Louis slides off the stool and embraces Harry with a forceful hug, the musician runs his hands in gentle calmy strokes on his. “I’m going to lose my job, Harry. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there stupidly” Louis muffled through a sulk, Harry feeling his shirt moistened with Louis’ sadness, this made Harry cling tightly to him, Louis’ whining pauses at the advanced intimacy. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there stupidly, welcome to my world Harry thought. “Mr Tomlinson,” the familiar authoritarian voice approached again, Harry doesnt think Louis heard from the looks of his stillness. “Louis” Harry gently captures the interest of the sorrowed snuggler. He hums as acknowledgment, soonly staring into Harry’s welcoming emerald eyes, his eyes catch onto the sparkling officers badge. “Oh, sorry” he wipes his tears away in an attempt of composure. “We’ve spoken to Mr. Angelopoulos” Louis’ brain racks around the irony of the word angel in the mean-spirited supervisor. “And you are legally prohibited to work here without proof of your work visa in company files, I’d advise if you want to keep this job to get your documents sorted ASAP” she presses with an urgent disappointed tone. “No issues, it’ll all be sorted by tomorrow” Louis croaks out with flimsy confidence as he sees two raging bulls in his peripherals. “Enjoy the rest of your night” She departs in a professional manner, along with her duty partner. He bows his head not wanting to know which bull will charge for Louis' appetising scarlet vulnerability, “You moron!” the british feminine voice roared, almost excessively british in her rage. “Do you know what damage-” Cathy starts, “oh shut up” Niall cuts off the melodrama, mocking her british accent. “No, you've had your stage time, now I get to talk” She spits at the irish lad, who seems to be ready to uproar into a tantrum himself. Seems like the whole ensemble has been put through the ringer tonight, and Louis still has to endure Roger after Cathy’s overtired temper flare. “Do you know how many man hours I have put in too making this band what it is, I can't have you tarnishing that in a blip with your twat of a blunder” her words begin to become more choked as she feels Liam’s grounding touch, “I’m too tired, to argue” she huffs exhausted, collapsing into chest. “If you're going to fucking do a job, do it right?” she articulates mercilessly, Louis eyes already watering from her lingering wrath, still powerful after her departure. Just when he thought he’d collapse, KO! He is revived with Harry’s mimed apology executed on behalf of the fire breathing manager, Harry did nothing wrong, it is Louis who should apologise profusely or that’s what's running through his guilty head. Pull it together, Lou, here comes round 2. “Alright, rozzers are gone” Roger too cracks at the british colloquial linguistic, “tell me what really happened” his chipper attitude leaves Louis more worried that the abandonment will be so heartless he can do it with a smile on his dial. “Basically just an alterication triggered by gay derogatory slang, a patron offended another patron who said he was gay and then it all just seems to go up in flames” Louis summarised mirroring his casual nature. “Gay?” Roger’s mind becomes frighteningly busy. “You’re pulling in a gay crowd, you’re quite the investment. I think I'll keep you after all” Louis probably shouldn't be as excited as he is since he basically dehumanised him to a marketable product. “Bunnies for the straights, you for the gays. Diversifying the demographic” He snaps his fingers at his brilliant conclusion. “Get me your work visa before tomorrow night” His aura shifted drastically cold, “absolutely” Louis trembled with a burst of energy because he may just get to keep this job, concocted with mild anxiety at whether he can find the documents. Roger fades like the unpredictable phantom he is into his office, Louis finally has a moment to recount the series of plights. “I saw Desiree tonight!” Niall excites jarringly, rupturing the organising of events in Louis mind to a state of floating debris. His mind is further polluted with self-loath when one memory fronts, the meeting of those fierce hate-filled golden eyes. “Are you sure?” Louis asked timidly, hoping the event was just mere delusion.  


Meanwhile, a flawless escape on the raven rapunzel's part. Her chest rises and falls with adrenaline, really dodging a bullet back there. A swarm of emotions sting inside of her, she just shuts her eyes and tugs at her hair stressfully, reaching the tips and swatting away the feelings along with the loose strains that accompanied them. Aubrey watches the display from behind the mysterious orange burn of her cigarette, where she had been hiding amongst the thick of the commotion. “Here love, you look like you could use a drag” Aubrey’s hand extends in offering, Desiree is startled with a jolt, “you could, thank I do...sorry, I’m stupid when im nervous” she confides the ground to hide her blush that she’s positive will show even with just miniture glow. “Cute” Aubrey steps forward tucking her hair behind her ear. “Me?” Desiree says stupidly, “the thing between my fingers, yes you” her charm leaves Desiree more socially clumsy, her eyes carefully analyse the way her fingers scalp around the slender stick. Her eyes glaze off with a horny haze as she imagines them stick warm from the cigarette inside of her. Her eyes flutter open, not even realising they were shut, the goddess like creature has turned desiree to stone. Her embarrassed pause allows her to get a good look at the entity, “you look familiar” Desiree says in an analytical tone, Aubrey holds her hands like bunny ears, but like Harry the gesture sends Desiree into a spiral of giddy and confusion, like a chocolate and vanilla ice cream cone. Aubrey would definitely make the parallel with the tooth-rotting sweetness of Desiree. “I did see her, I’m not crazy” Niall combusts through the door, the moment has turned to sour. “Shit” Desiree distances herself from the strawberry saturated statue. Louis and Harry appear shortly after the unwanted reveal of the proud lad, Harry carefully crouching through the doorframe to protect his guitar from snapping its neck on impact. ‘Destiny” Niall says with disbelief under his breath, “Dez-a-ray” she articulates with impatience, something that has really been tested tonight for her, along with the urge to snap Niall’s neck. “Oh, you’re Desiree” Aubrey interjects soothly, Desiree melts like sweet swirled ice cream again. “You know me?” she tries to stabilize her voice, her octave variation shines in those three syllables. “He doesn’t shut up about you, good to finally put a face too a name” she bites her lip pleasantly, Niall’s toes curl at the sheer flirtatious spectacle. Desiree pinches at the bridge of her nose as she conjures up all the false information Niall is spreading about her. “You know Niall, how?” She's careful with Aubrey, the way she is careful with Niall, adjacent to speaking to a toddler. “How do we know each other, destiny or something or other” Aubrey turns to Niall uncertain about the details, Niall winces at the exposed techniques that he only explored because he was admittedly desperate. Desiree looks to Niall with disappointment, Niall’s sly true colours are shining through. “Actually, well Harry knows Louis, and Louis and Aubrey are old colleagues” Niall justifies in a way where the blame could be equally divided amongst the group, believing he’s saving his reputation or his deluded perception of his reputation. Desiree acknowledges Louis with a bitchy glare before returning to more interesting matters, Louis shuffled unsettled, perhaps round 2 is due after all. Harry detects Louis' uncomfortable nature, he brushes his leg on the side of Louis’ thigh to remind him everything's okay, Louis gasps quietly as the light brush sends sparks of electric reassurance, time seems to pause when their eyes pierce through the dim light, glassy with astonishment. “She’s your girlfriend?” Desiree questioned sadly, prompted by Harry and Louis’ obvious romantic investment, assuming the same for Niall and Aubrey. “No” they say in unison, Aubrey’s tone calm and unthreatened, Niall’s filled with urgency to clarify. “I can’t be pinned down” Aubrey states amused at Niall’s trembling state. “Can’t be pinned down?” Desiree is charmed by her vagueness and not feeling tested whatsoever by the beauty. “I’m a playboy bunny” Aubrey confesses charismatically, even Niall is endeared by the upbeat confession. “Oh shoot, aha of course you are, now I recognise you, I love your issues. Is that weird to say, stupid me” she excruciatingly embarrassed, her cheeks roaring redder than Aubrey lips. All Desiree can think is escape route 2.0. “Well, I should get going before anyone thinks I’m a hooker, not that there’s anything wrong with sex work” now she’s trembling with urgency. “I’ll drive you” Niall not so swiftly offers, Desiree is deterred by the jarring suggestion. “I’m sober enough” Niall persuades clammy, Desiree narrows her eyes charging to close the proximity between her and Niall, she sniffs by his cheek, Niall’s gaze linger dangerously on her lips, how he wants to kiss her again, and again, and again. Desiree pulls back sensing Niall’s prey-like instincts surface as he moistens his lips in preparation, the distance brings the daydream to a halt, Niall’s demeanour falls with defeat accepting that the invite will be declined and all connection with Desiree will be seized. A shock of urgency overcomes Desiree as she recognises an open door to rid of her loneliness, a chance to renovate their friendship and fit it with mutual respect. “Okay, you can drive me home” she gushes out desperately, her huffs laced with vulnerability. Niall tries to contain his satisfied smirk at the acceptance, Niall is destined to have Desiree in his life after all. 

Aubrey watches as the two approach the romantic ominous glow of the street, carving out two silhouettes hinged by each other's side, it's almost sickeningly cinematic. She flicks the butt of her cigarette with a sigh of defeat on the ground, dismissing it with ruthless character. Louis and Harry’s intimacy is interrupted by the scratching of her plastic stiletto, they're not sure how or when but they're both clinging onto each other's upper arms, almost as if they were caught in a mental warfare of push and tug, kiss or don't kiss. she sighs of exhaustion. Louis’ compassion surfaces as he remains tangled with Harry but turns to his wounded friend, “did you need a ride, Aubrey” Louis selflessly proposing, immediately turning guiltily to Harry for approval. How could he ever say no to Louis, the one thing that might break his cowardly streak, his brow furrow as his mind wanders at the possibilities. “I’m sure i can get a cab” she lightheartedly jokes with a jerking fist motion, deflating shortly after. “Why don't you stay at mine, we can hang like we used to at the mansion” Louis genuinely sympathises, Aubrey is shocked at the investment, perhaps the two share the same assumption about their fleeting friendship. “Okay” she says meekly, both turning to Harry for approval, who is laced in a euphoric daydream. “Harry” Louis giggles endearingly at the mental deep dive. “Huh, sure” Harry eagerly nods believing he is agreeing to give Aubrey a ride back to the suite, Louis can't help himself but poke at the taunting dimple as he beams. “It’s cool if Aubrey stays at mine tonight?” Louis reiterated having an inkling Harry didn't hear the second invitation, Harry’s charming grin falls with confusion. Inkling correct, Louis’ brow raises with a knowing smirk. “Yes, you don’t have to ask me, it’s your home” he dwells in his deep discombobulation, Louis squeezes him into a hug and Harry isn't sure why granting Louis his rightful agency is so rewardable. “Might visit through the night” he whispers into his ear, stretching onto the tippity tip of his toes, Harry’s vibratos as the sensory experience. Get out of your horny hallucination, Harry! “Of course, my friends are your friends, I mean your friends are my friends, unless they are enemies, which you’re not, because you technically would be considered my friend because your friends with Louis and I consider Louis a friend” He switches between the two when disastrously executing his point, even he's not entirely sure what he said, except the word friend has lost all meaning. He just fumbles pathetically for his keys and begins his stiff embarrassed stride to his car, Aubrey gives Louis a look of disbelief, he nodded with a quiet chuckle confirming what she witnessed was Harry’s rawest form. Her gaze of disbelief transfers to the rigid walking tower of shame that Aubrey only just beats in height by about 2 inches. Harry inserts his key into his janky old car door, a thrash of the door locks ejects sounded. Harry habitually opens the back door of his car and cradles his guitar into the backseat, the action so nurturing Louis’ heart flutters at the care. Harry turns awkwardly to the pair, “uh, my guitar might have to lap on your lap a bit, if that’s okay” He scratches the back of his head at the failed attempt of hospitality, she nods unfazed and snakes into the car, her heels clicking together as she reaches for the door handle. Harry’s mind random jumps to the hilarity of the circumstances parallel to how those poorly executed jokes start…so, a guitar and a Playboy Bunny sit in the back of the car and- “i meant i would visit alone, so we could have sex” Louis whispered seductively sustaining the ‘s’ on the word sex, caressing Harry’s cheek as he playfully skips to the passenger side. Oh, that’s why he needed permission...wait, is that where he was expecting the night to lead. Holy shit, Harry, you’re the joke. Ba-dum-tiss. Harry shivers as he opens the car trying to swat away whether the opportunity is still there, he swallows thickly and his most swift motion of the night, he crouches into his car, inserts the key and gets the engine going. His hand reaches for the gear stick, as did Louis just with a different kind of gear stick, he strokes his thumb over the tight rough denim that clings to Harry’s pelvis. Harry unwillingly moaned and shuffled under his grasp, he coughed to dismiss the slip up and charged the gear stick into reverse, Louis responsibility removed his hand so Harry could concentrate. Louis eye’s off Aubrey approving glare in his peripherals, a proud smirk on his face.  


“This is it” Desiree’s departing voice pierced through the uncomfortable silence that had swelled the car ride there. Niall’s head snaps from the poorly complex to home of that much missed tone. His mind calculates a way to continue the story of “this is it...” to one of new beginnings, instead of “this is it...this is goodbye, forever”. Desiree’s eyes flicker away as she pauses on the door handle, an apologetic glimpse sparkles in her eye as she tangos with whether she wants to indulge in this lonely life, or is she willing to accept her mistreatment just to have a soulless body around. “Did you want me to walk you up?” Niall’s voice rings with concern, Desiree’s survival mechanisms kick in as she suspects the intent of being maliciously manipulative. “That's the hold trick in the book” she snaps along with the door handle, the cold blast of the LA night draft hits her face refreshingly in contrast to the suffocating environment of Niall’s car. “I’m not trying anything, I just want to make sure you get home safe” His voice rings eerily genuine, a tone he’s obviously perfected over the years. Something in Desiree gives into the notion, her heart is divided still, “I suppose” she ambiguously leaves the acceptance up to interpretation, ultimately leaving Niall to decide. A channel of fresh air floods the car, Desiree registering that Niall had left the vehicle and is now tenderly smiling at her from the passenger door frame. He carefully takes the door frame from Desiree’s grasps, widening it for easier exiting. She crouches out keeping her eyes fixated on her tattered leather boots, the laces hold together years of memories, a soft smile falls upon her lips as she internally reflects. Then she plummets back to reality with the click of the car door shutting, Niall’s car door. Which means Niall is now about to walk her up, her stomach churns with regret, waiting to feel Niall’s hands lace around her sensually, except he doesn't...He is patient as he waits by Desiree’s apartment complex door, the large doorway reminiscent of san francisco architecture. Desiree’s approach flickers movement of gold badges that are slit into numerical slots. Desiree Martin in fanciful cursive occupies slot 5. Desiree Diamond Martin, it truly has been a pleasure, Niall expects her to turn coldly and flick him away once and for good. “You can walk me up, if you’d like,” she says to the forest green wooden door, her eyes trace the decorative skirting, the floral twists and turns with elegant business. She pushes the heavy door as an attempt to wack away her thorny vines that spiral in her mind, the weight punches back at her, leaving her mentally and physically exhausted. Niall heroically jumps in to assist, and their eyes meet gratefully. Neither of them are ready to say goodbye, Niall awkwardly shuffles past Desiree to hold the large door from the inside, an inviting smile on his face. She steps in graciously and ascends the charmingly antique san francisco styled stairwell, a decadent spiral eye, with a floral buttress as the pupil. The two climb silently, but in a comfortable silence, an appreciative silence. Niall knew when he saw the bronzing number 5 on a peeling door frame “this is it, this is really it”, “This is me” Desiree altered the previous sentence, a warmth filled in Niall’s heart at the adjustment. Desiree’s chest began to hiccup unwillingly, Niall’s unaware smirk dropped, he stepped forward to comfort her. “Desiree, what’s wrong” there's that deceitful genuine tone, her knees begin to feel weak. “Nothing” she convinces both herself Niall, her cascading tears contradict her words. “Something’s bothering you” She crashes into Niall as her half-hearted fogginess unveils what she wants most, she clings to him with dear life, Niall is shocked by the intimacy and is hesitant to hold her back. Just when he thought he was going to provide comfort, she halts with a sniff, extending her arms to ensure the distance, her palms pressed against his chest. “Sorry, I just need to be held” she embarrassingly confides in the ground, her tears saturating the redness of her cheeks. “It’s okay” Niall barely croaked as he is careful with the fragile atmosphere. “Were friends, right? I’m not completely insignificant to you, am I” she tries to hold firmness in her voice as she searches for concrete answers. “Of course, you’re very important to us” Niall forces the vulnerable girl into his arms, she murmurs at the inclusivity of the word us. Assuming he means the boys too and the importance of their friendship with her too. Does this mean Niall sees their friendship the same as the boys, platonic. “So if I told you my burdens, you’d care” Desiree locks her teary eyes with Niall’s, he answers with a squeeze. “Did you want to talk?” he caresses her long raven locks, it seems to be grounding her more and more with each stroke, she nods her head subtly. She turns the handle of her door, a personality fused apartment reveals itself. She makes her way to a bar fridge where she introduces a bottle of gin and a bottle of tonic accompanied by two glasses to the bench top. Niall’s lips tingle with nostalgia at the beloved beverage, she joins him on her charismatically dated sofa that has been revamped with a vintage rainbow crochet blanket. She sighs before she bravely starts the mere question that has been floaty in her head, "I know our friendship hasn't been this way for a while and I'm not entirely sure where it fell ill, but I hope it's not too far fetch to resume our friendship, hopefully the boys too?" Niall skidded a coaster mindlessly over to place, securing his drink to replace it with Desiree’s free hand. "Desiree, we were never friends, we’re family" He says sweetly and this was a genuine statement she knew Niall couldn’t fake, a smile crawled to her face. She makes a cheers motion, Niall quickly swifting his drink off the coaster. They clink their glasses together at the utilitarian conclusion, Niall swallows the pill once and for all, at least he got to do it with his favourite drink.  


“These fucking heels” Aubrey’s voice echoes up the stairwell with her impatient uproar, her towering stilettos hindering her incline to the 6th floor where the boys' apartments are.“Why don't you take off your shoes, if you're struggling?” Harry suggested to the ascending amazon, she shoots him a pointed poisonous look, he retracts cowardly, regretting the harmless advice. “Is he strong?” Aubrey asks Louis through challenged puffs, not wanting to converse with Harry directly after the insensitive remark. Louis turns to Harry with an unsure croak from his unhinged jaw, waiting for Harry to defend himself, but this is Harry after all. He doesn't give much for Louis to go off of, just an enhanced anxious energy that bounces between the two boys. Aubrey’s nostrils flare impatiently, she leans down and unbuckles her heels, slipping them off and lacing the straps around her fingers. Harry and Louis’ eyes follow her resentful expression, the eyeline dropping about 8 inches, rocketing the boys’ brows at the drastic drop of height. She scrunches her nose irritably in true bunny fashion, only Louis is still sporting her ears unknowingly, Harry hadn't noticed the small silver script that curves inside the darken pink velvet, it reads October. Harry takes note that he’ll have to see if Louis’ are scribed with the festive associated month. Harry’s eyes wandered worriedly as the cotton tail sassily waddled with her march up the stairs, two steps achieved and she’s once again superior in height. Harry stands on the landing ridiculing himself for speaking up to begin with, you are inferior, don’t forget your place. Louis entwines his fingers, bringing Harry back to reality, he immediately meets with those safe azure eyes. “Aubrey is insecure about her height, it’s nothing personal” Louis reassures, stroking his thumb over Harry’s skin. Harry is stunned to hear others have insecurities, especially someone like Aubrey, men all around the world idolise her for how beautiful she is, Niall would go to the extent to say that she’s flawless™ . Even in Harry’s last glimpse of her he didn't seem to find any fault in her, especially her height. Does she really believe she’s not tall, I mean Louis and her probably sit at around the same height, which would make Louis short for the average male height and Aubrey tall for the average female height. “How tall is she?” Harry slipped still stuck in his calculative mindset, “5’7” Louis whispered guiltily as if it were a secret he wasn't meant to share. Average, or close enough to it. “Yeah, I know. I told her that, but she insists it's not good enough” Harry hadn't realised he had spoken to warrant the answer. He needs to be more careful, he could say something so insensitive to have the blue eyed beauty turn on him too. By the time the sympathetic pair reached the 6th landing, Aubrey had put her shoes back on. She smirks to Louis alluding to perhaps an inside joke, Louis rolls his eyes endearingly, so this is a joke they are both familiar with, is the joke Harry. Aubrey’s eyes flicker to Harry quickly married with a cheeky brow raise. Confirmed. Louis shakes his head, stepping forward to nudge her unsteady on her gigantic platforms, Louis looks adorably smaller beside high-heeled Aubrey. The bunnies chuckle sweetly, sighing euphorically before turning back to Harry in colonial unison. He freezes at the pleased stares, “uh, you guys have a good night” Harry habitually opens his arms to welcome a hug goodnight from his adored neighbour. He retracts unsure of the public display in front of his former playboy colleague, the past couple of nights the intimacy has almost implemented itself as a tradition, that's if they choose to part ways at the conclusion of the night or are thrusted into circumstance where your own bed is occupied by a selfish playboy and his encouraging bunny that you are forced into sharing a snuggle in bed with Louis, not that he’s complaining, please don't misconstrued this as complaining because he’d love to do it every night with Louis. Which brings us back to reality, is the goodnight hug an official convention for such sweet sorrowful departure, and now he’s standing there with his arms stupidly midway like a paralysed bat, put your arms down, you psychopath. Just as Louis steps forward to accept the hug, harry snaps his arms to his sides, both bunnies are startled by the motion, so what does harry do he wings them out again, harry stop, you're making a fool of yourself, maybe he wouldn't be so nervous if he’d just give aubrey back her ears, they still sit like second nature on his head. Harry can only predict the emotional blow of the debunnying. Now Harry, are you prepared to be Louis' shoulder to cry on when he’s sad about the dethroning, or you'll be the bigger bitch like always. Louis snickers as he entwines his fingers with Harry’s once again, he’s really good at instrumenting Harry’s fingers into his own. Harry’s glassed eyes focus on the tangled fingers, he melts at the connection, Louis resting his head momentarily by Harry’s heartbeat, Louis pulls back and pressed a saccharine peck on Harry’s quivering lips. Wow okay scratch that, goodnight kisses, can we make that a thing, the thing. “Goodnight, Harry” Harry is pathetically floored, Louis untangles their fingers whilst backing away into his place with flirtatious flutters of his bewitching eyelashes. “yes, you have a good night, the best night” Louis endearingly enters his apartment, with a shared chuckle with Aubrey. “Fuck, i hate myself” Harry tugs at his hair, as he pirouettes in stress, so much for blowing your AM visit from Louis. “Told you he’s awkward” Louis dismisses his keys onto the couch, “He’s a social disaster” Aubrey corrects, “he’s literally the complete opposite to Niall” she continues as the comparisons are made in her head.  


“It’s crazy how quickly I was cut from the picture, with my job, with you guys. I’ve even been replaced as your little muse, what’s the odds they’re both bunnies” She humoured as she reflects her circumstances, Niall nervously laughs as the path where her life leads now is still ambiguous. “it was a shock for sure, you guys really are family” she continues with sincerity. “What’s the plan now?” he asked hesitantly, sipping with huilt savouring what could be the last gin and tonic ever, once she figures out her true circumstance. “Well, try and get a job, which is proving harder than expected. Puts quite a strain on your self esteem, if i'm completely honest” She sadly sips, not so careful with the excessive swig. Niall’s stomach is flipping with guilt, “I’m sorry” he opts to maybe clear his name and pray for her forgiveness when she figures this is all his fault. She sighs, the guilt must read loud and clear on Niall’s face as she places her hand on his wrist sympathetically. "I have to confess your not the complete reason why I quit" She smiles nervously as she backtraces her reasoning of resignation, "I'm not" Niall looked up from her black polished fingernails in stun, his confidence restored ever so slightly. "still quite a big contribution but nevertheless not the only" She humbled the proud drummer. "Why else did you quit" he asked timidly, "well…” She gushes out heavily, placing her drink down on a random coaster that familied with the various assortments. “I escaped San Francisco because no one really understood or valued me, so I came to LA in hopes of finding people who did, why I thought LA would admire my undeniable depth of character, i'll never know.” she muses theatrically. “In the early stages I was lonely but at least I was in the heartland of music, which made it more homely.” she tangented gratefully, “thankfully I met Josie, my saviour!” Niall scrunched his nose at the mention of the narcissistic blonde who he often fought with, crediting her as a saviour left a sour taste in his mouth. “She got me a job at the bar, i’d never been so happy to be able to be treated like an adult...just not a human” She deflated, “whether it was every sleazy guy hitting on me or roger overworking me, it hit me 8 years on I'm back at square one, undervalued.” she pauses as her own measurement of self worth has plummeted over the past few days, immensely. “The music was the only thing keeping me company, even Josie’s companionship felt ingenuine at times” Niall masked his content when Josie’s reputation is slandered illy. “Then I thought i’d figured it out and found a family when you guys came...and well I'm not entirely sure if I have anyone in my corner still" her volume falls, "Desiree I'm in your corner, I always have been" Niall shuffles to face her, putting his drink down once again, grabbing both her hands waiting for the sparkle of forgiveness in her eye. "I'm crazy for saying this, but at the moment you're my best friend" a detesting smile paired with the statement, "I am" Niall cant hold back his content any longer, he’s Desiree’s best friend! "It's not a compliment,” She retracts her hands from his grasp, “you're kind of there by default, but that also doesn't right the way you treat me, just like the masses, a walking billboard for porn. My best friendship is flaky, my boss is abusive and I'm dehumanised under every circumstance, I thought these were good enough reasons to quit” Her passion accelerates so much she is urged to stand on her feet, just to crash back down on the couch in defeat. “only I’m so stupid, too think I deserved something better, I'm just a piece of ass to be gawked at. Dreams are for suckers" she scoops her watered down gin and tonic and tips it mercilessly onto her tongue. "You're so right on that one, dreams are for suckers. You shouldn't follow your dreams, you should live out your destiny" Niall inspired, proud of his brilliance. "Read that off a throw cushion" she slurred, Niall will not bite into his flaky confidence, taking the jab and fuelling himself. "You weren't wrong to quit your job, you don't deserve better things, you're destined for them. Your instinct to take action and fulfil your destiny is no mistake, something is telling you this is necessary and won't let you settle for any less than impeccable. Desiree you don't want to be loved and valued, you're destined to be loved and valued. You don't want to be empowered, you were destined to be empowered. You don't want to flourish on your own accord, you're destined to flourish" Niall’s passion triggers his hands into a gesticulating dance. "Niall, that's the most touching thing ever. Why do I have a feeling you always knew this, calling me destiny wasn't a tactic to get on my nerves was it” Desiree smirks warmly to the exhausted motivational speaker, Niall returned the heartful smile back.  


Aubrey watches Louis as he bites his lip in a daydream, his grip loosening on a ceramic mug that states “world’s best boyfriend”. Louis’ mind ticks away as to whether he should give the mug to Harry as a gift, just to see how he’d react. Although it was intended for Victor, the man who manipulated him into abandoning his family and friends, is it right to give someone a gift that holds such evil connotation? “You want to fuck him so bad” Aubrey’s voice pitches with taunting tone, he catches the mug before its suicidal slip from Louis’ grip. He composes himself as he delicately lays the mug beside him, safe from Louis’ accidental ceramic slaughter. “Language, miss Aubrey'' he speaks with an elegant tone, “sorry, I meant shag” she corrected herself with posh british mimicry. Louis is pleased their dynamic can still flourish without his residency at the Playboy mansion. “I truly am stumped at how it hasn’t happened yet” she continues with the accent breaking halfway through, convicting her genuine concern. Louis shrugs ambiguous, because frankly he isn't too sure himself. “I haven’t quite figured out how to jiggle the knob and turn the key with him” Louis reminisces to himself, “is that some weird british metaphor” Aubrey’s head cocks to the side, as her imagination defines the quirky phrase. “Anyway, sounds hot. What are you doing in the meantime, jacking off to the thought of him” she pokes her tongue into her cheek, knowing she’s being unapologetically crude. “Matter of fact, I haven't” he defends himself, still remaining contrastingly gracious. “He certainly has” Aubrey’s brows raise, Louis brashly dismisses a box he has concluded with. Once again, no work visa. His patience thinning with each stupid brown archive box, he’s hallucinating mocking laughter everytime the cardboard lips are sealed closed. “What makes you so certain?” Louis playfully snarled, amused to hear her absurdly explicit explanation. “I saw the mountain of your issues besides his bed when I shagged Niall, what’s irish for fuck?” she tangents curiously, Louis snickers at her derailing. She gasps dramatically, Louis is beginning to think Niall’s melodramatic character must be seeping into her every second she’s around him. “Imagine you two beating off to the thought of each other, your bedrooms mirroring each other, listening to one another’s moans.” she runs her hands sensually over her body, moaning and humming in pleasure, Louis tries to stop her wandering hands but he’s blind with fits of laughter, “Blimey, Louis. Oh, Harry.” She loudly performs the presumed orgasms, he reaches to cover Aubrey’s mouth but she’s quick to grab his wrist. “And instead of seeing stars when you climax you see the union jack fade into view” she concludes calmly, her conclusion linear to a fairytale happy ending, I guess that’s one version of a happily ever after. Louis is concerned at her theatrical display, it appears Niall’s infectious dramatics have contaminated his best friend after all. She always was into impersonating characters, it’s her niche, I mean she’s October for a reason. Louis isn't sure if Niall is a personality he wants Aubrey parading around with, two Nialls, what a headache. “These walls are thin as paper,” Louis whispers quietly. “So romantic” she swoons, clasping her hands, her posture melting. Hopeless princess character, crowd favourite, if she were sporting a tiara it would certainly be slipping, her picture storybook daydream is torn away when Louis smacks another box in front her. “Besides our bedrooms dont mirror up, my bedroom lines up with his…” his eyes sketch an imaginary floorplan on his ceiling. “His kitchen, I believe.” he finishes, his gaze landing on the box Aubrey is tasked with, believing he caught a glimpse of important documentation. Aubrey doesn't detest when he pulls the box away and rummages through it savagely, “guess you’ll have to wank while he’s making tea, which you’d probably get off too more anyway” Louis’ jaw dropped at the graphic image that he could too perfectly imagine in his mind. She chuckles at Louis’ horny daydream, Louis shakes his head, realigning his concentration to the important duty at hand, but not without Aubrey facing the consequences first. He rips the pillow he had made home on from underneath him, smacking to plush at Aubrey, she squeals girlishly at the attack. Her hyperactive buzz seems to simmer, when she admires Louis snuggling the pillow in his romantic reverie, her smile falls with a sigh, she distracts herself with the disordered box Louis had left in shambles. Louis shakes his head disapprovingly but can't shake the fluffiness he feels internally, “I’m so guilty of wearing my heart on my sleeve, I've got the fattest crush on him” he bites into the plush coyly. “Has he written you a song?” Aubrey’s lips barely part at the quiet peep, seemingly overinvested. “We’ve only known each for 4 days” Louis tries to hide the rouge on his cheeks, his words muffled by the flocculent fabric. “When he writes you a song, that’s the way of saying I love you, when all other words fail. And words clearly fail frequently with him” Louis’ heart would explode if Harry wrote a song for him, Aubrey’s eyes dulled as Louis sparkled with hopefulness. “All done with this one” she shoves the disorder box aside, Louis dismissing it further away with a skid across the timber floor, nesting with the other previously searched boxes.  


It has to be perfect, every detail needs to be considered with attentiveness. Harry is hunched over his lyric journal as he plans Louis’ redemption birthday celebration, he struggles to maintain focus. His thoughts busily recall the joyous time they spent together yesterday, him just going with his gut and stacking miscellaneous items into the trolley soon to be rehomed and repurposed in his apartment. The splendid make-out that was rudely interrupted by the organic stink of the mistakenly labelled mistletoe scented candle, how he aspired for a more appealing waft, like a festive forest or...sunflowers. Harry recalls Louis’ deep contemplation in the moment, someone had never looked so bare to him, so exposed. Sunflowers have a significance to Louis. Tap tap tap, pause, tap tap tap, pause. Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap. A rhythm he mindlessly found himself looping, one that of originality. In his mind he pitched the taps, he couldn't help himself. He shakes the writer’s mindset, Cathy insists they are not writing anything new, which is fine by Harry because his lyrics can barely be acknowledged as mediocre, they are below garbage. They stink! Anyway, where was he? Uh, yes planning Louis’ birthday surprise, boy does he wish he had Cathy’s razor sharp focus and detailed eye right now. He scribbled something down like a magical force had overtaken his lethargic body, he lifted his pen to reveal. “I couldn't want you anymore, tonight” Harry reads out loud, his voice croaky with fatigue. Whoops that must have been his subconscious thought, because yes, he is consciously thinking about planning Louis’ special birthday, but subconsciously he’s thinking about how much he wishes he had Louis in his arms...in his arms, his heartbeat next his, Louis will curl his fingers in his hair while he caresses his back gently, laying there talking or not, but probably talking, because he likes talking to Louis, a bright internal beam of light blooms inside of him. His head nods heavily to his lyric journal, where more words have appeared. “I don't want to make you feel bad, but I’ve been trying hard not to talk to you...my sunflower” Harry’s ghosting thoughts scribe, “sunflower” Harry repeats out loud, “sunflower” and again but only with the vivid imagination of sweetly nicknaming Louis, he daydreams the hopefully endeared reaction. Focus, Harry! At this point there won't be anything planned, “right” he agrees aloud, “keep it sweet in your memory” he said as he shook his body back to concentration, he pauses, impressed. Really, Harry? Cmon, we’ve got to get a move on. He quickly pens it down, the writing almost illegible.  


“So, this de-bunnying I was hoping to leave all the baggage from Playboy behind, get some closure.” Louis slips the topic into conversation casually, Aubrey’s expression still doesn't hold much interest. “But it’s not going to be all funeral-ish,” He continues anyhow, even if he’s just thinking aloud at this point, Aubrey bows her head insecurely, almost as if to hide her sorrowful eyes, tussling her fringe to densen it above her eyes. Her energy visibly low, Louis just puts it down to her becoming more and more tired. “I thought I'd bring the girls around for a few drinks, Niall insists my gin and tonics are ghastly” He pumps the phrase with the minimal energy he has left, hoping the upbeat nature gains somewhat of Aubrey’’s investment. “Just the girls, what about Harry?” A smile crawls on Louis’ face, he’s uncertain whether he’s pleased that his friend is finally showing some interest or the fact that Harry’s name was mentioned. “Yeah, Harry will be there” Louis decides based on the sheer support Harry has projected for this de-bunnying, his smile drops when his new neighbor exceeds his best friend's investment. “Niall?” Louis’ nose scrunches with the bitter taste in his mouth at the mention of Niall’s name. “Absolutely not” He firmly states. “So just Harry, you, me and the girls” Aubrey rattles off the guest list, Louis confirms with a hum. “Can Harry even handle social settings such as a party?” Aubrey brushes her hair from her face, her sharp jawline exaggerated as she tucks her chocolate locks behind her ear. “Well, I don't know, really.” Louis looks worriedly in the distance, his eyeline falls upon his window that fills with a smoggy midnight blue. “You told me you guys almost had sex, what’s stopping you?” Aubrey swiftly moves the conversation along, to more important matters, at least in October’s eyes, Louis sighs as he gives into the bunny’s favoured topic. “It’s both internal and external obstacles” Louis shrugs at the circumstances, “external?” Aubrey's tired voice springs with confusion, she’s gathered the internal obstacles would measure up to Harry’s social incompetence. “well, Niall” Louis states, his hatred bubbling inside of him, urging him to continue to slander his name. “He just always confides in Harry for every little inconvenience. Bless Harry for putting up with it, he’s such a sweetheart. But you've seen niall and how any little thing will cause him to go off the handle, meaning we get interrupted almost every single time” He huffs out irritably, kicking another box away aggressively. “I just need him distracted for one hour” He growls tugging at his hair, “do you want me to do it?” Aubrey asks, contrastingly calm. “Do what?” Louis needs to confirm the absurd offer, “keep him distracted” she established. Yeah, that’s what Louis thought she meant, “oh, you don't have too” Louis’ voice laces with guilt at the excessive favour. “If it means you can get screwed, then I don't see the down side.” Louis is stunned by her nonchalant attitude, “Besides he’s actually really good in bed. But don't tell him that, otherwise his little tiara wont fit on his big head” she adopts a babyish voice, one that you would acquire if were to converse with the drama queen drummer. Louis admires her patience to willingly deal with playboy, just for him to spend uninterrupted time with his crush, so selfless. “Thanks, Aubrey,” his quiet tone does not indicate his expanding gratitude, a gracious grin grows on her face. “Hey, I fluff your tail, you fluff mine” she playfully nudges Louis, he nods with agreement and will follow through with a favour in the future.  


Harry had exhaustively retired into his snuggly duvet, the comfort factor has decreased in value, since he shared a bed with Louis, he’ll never be completely content and comfortable without Louis’ warmth, like he’s own personal ball of sun, his sunflower. His eyes spring suddenly, even in the darkness of his room his eyes make no effort to search for his guitar, the instrument subconsciously calling him. He rolls around onto his left, dismissing the stringed beauty, he squeezes his eyes shut and rolls flatly on his back. His lashes lift slowly and back to the guitar. He sighs, tangling his fingers together in a distracted fidget. How he wishes those were Louis’ hands entwining with his, he’s so good at entwining their fingers and kissing, wow, is he a good kisser. Cloudy days don't exist when they kiss, just clear blue skies and that big ball of brightness, a sun to make his sweet little sunflower grow. Tap tap tap, pause, tap tap tap, pause, tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap. Oh, welcome back, sweet little rhythm. Write, Harry, you know you want to. Harry chuckles with lethargic delirium, his fingertips twinkle on his duvet. In his sleep-drived tipsy state, he swings his body around and plants his socked feet onto his timber floor, he warmly smiles at the poster of Louis that lines the wall just above his guitar rack. “Sunflower” he giggles, his palm wraps around the fretboard, various strings sing as he swings it over his body. He swipes his lyric journal from his nightstand, flicking through the clippings of Louis that he had scrapbooked when he was 16, what a work of art. He revises the random lyrics that had jumped from his subconscious. I couldn't want you anymore, tonight. I don’t want to make you feel bad but i’ve been trying hard not to talk to you. Keep it sweet in your memory. Sunflower. Harry presses pen to paper, scripting the title of the latent piece. And like a key to a magic portal, he finds himself swept into serendipitous dance with words and music.  


“Okay, hold up. Let’s grab all documents, papers, pamphlets, everything and organise them” Louis’ tired nature is truly testing his patience, Aubrey seems to be declining in energy too but has yet to snap, maybe she is fit enough for the job of distracting Niall. Louis is beyond appreciative to have a friend like Aubrey, she really didn't have to help search all these boxes with Louis, and especially didn't have to take on such a challenging load like Niall. He’ll be forever grateful. He slides the boxes over in a collected push, not really caring for any fragile items, he opens the lips of the box and tugs at the papers that lay on the bottom. At this point he’s just exposing all the documents and not caring too much about their fated category, Aubrey follows suit in the aimless tugging, placing them in the quickly mountaining pile.  


And just like that the mistress of music flees Harry leaving him incapable of organising his lyrical fragments, Harry’s hands fled to his head in agony. What now, what does he do with these stupid phrases! Harry manifests punishment for the self-loathing comment as his guitar string whips with a brutal thrash. His fist ball with anger, strangling the fretboard as if it were a neck of a human. His anger mellows, his feet still heavy as they stump aggravatingly, he switches all the lights on his apartment as he now scavenges for spare guitar strings. His eyes sting from overtiredness, he rubs the bud of his thumb over his eyelid, maybe the string is a sign to retire for the night. He’ll just buy new ones tomorrow, not like he has anything planned. Oh, fuck.  


“Ugh, I'm so knackered, where is it?” Louis groans with exhaustion. Aubrey’s mouth stretches with a roaring yawn, “I’m hanging for a ciggy break, is there a window I can sit by?” She takes a shot at the sealed window decorated with the mocking “world’s best boyfriend” mug. “Unfortunately not” He says through a yawn, the gesture catching on contagiously. “Can I smoke in here?” she purses the slender stick between her lips, “no, not really” Louis says guiltily, he doesn't want to say no but with the lack of ventilation he doesn't want the toxic smell lingering in his apartment. “Sorry” he says shortly after catching Aubrey’s disappointed expression. She shrugs, shoving the cigarette briskly into the carton. “I’ll come down with you and hang with you outside” Louis says quickly, she smiles mildly to him with a half-hearted nod. She treads for the door, Louis tugged his folded hoodie from a pile of clothes, he had organised amidst the search. She pauses at the top of the stairs, unbuckling her shoes once again and slipping them off. “Aubrey, here’s a jumper, it might be chilly outside” She is confused momentarily what at the hell a jumper is, she unfolds the grey plush fabric, oh a hoodie. “Thanks” she slips the oversized article over her, endeared that Harry might just be bringing out Louis’ Britishness again. They trot the steps, their heights racing to remain equal, both victorious when hitting the final landing, meeting around each other's eye level. Aubrey stalks up once again, emphasising Louis’ tinyness, the oversized jumper doesn't do him any justice either. She perches her back against the brick wall, Louis hovered a few metres away from her as she lights up her cigarette, his hands lazed in his pockets. He observes the dead streets and their menacing mysterious manner. He turns back to see Aubrey in a rejuvenated relaxed state, her cherry lips blow out the fetid smell. “Aubrey, why do you smoke” his voice eerily echoes in the empty street, bouncing off the metallic of the parked cars that line the pavement. “I don’t know, just to relieve the stress” her body tenses with reservation, “what are you stressed about?” Louis gently asks, noting her body language. “oh uh, just lots of things” She shuffles unsettled on those gigantic platforms, they are so big they could store all her troubles. “Did you want to talk about them, Aubrey. I’m here to listen” Louis is patient as her mind ticks over internally. “Well I don’t know, one being I’m next to be kicked out” She flicks off the mass chunk of ash that had accumulated in her busy thought. “you’re not sure you can cope without the mansion?” Louis becomes self reflective too, uncertain how to answer that question for himself. She is struck with a sense of vulnerability, Louis adjusts his fragile state to comfort his best friend. “don’t stress, Aubrey. You have until May right? That's 5 months, I’ll be a pro by then and help you” Louis plays on the upbeat attitude once again, “you'll help me, really” her investment to sort an answer is powerful. “of course, I fluff your tail, you fluff mine” they share a smile as that phrase solidifies their faith in maintaining their friendship.  


Harry opens his window in attempts of the sharp night air keeping him hostage in an alert state, he’s got to get this birthday surprise done, it's too important, he is special and although after tonight he might believe it, harry is adamant to reinstate that belief in him, he is special. A pungent smoky odour awakens Harry’s sense of smell, it’s quite distracting. His throat tingles with an urge to cough, his scent into a heaving spiral as he slams his window shut. The smell lingers faintly, what a buzzkill, worse than any mistletoe candle. The fairy godmother of miracles returns, candle making! It’s cute, it’s personal, it’s practical. Harry’s thumbs hurry on his phone keyboard, searching for candle making. He bites his lips pleased when he sees the niche activity being supplied only 10 minutes from Harry. He clicks on the website ornamented with a fairytale forest aesthetic, “check out our scents, don't mind if i do” Harry theatrically clicked on the persuasive mythical creature. He scrolls and scrolls down the extensive alphabetical list, praying, praying, praying. “Sunflower” he gushes out in disbelief. The word unlocks something in Harry, his fingertips burning to play...but his guitar it’s missing a string...then again he could write a bassline for the sweet sunflower, and teach to him. Better yet buy him a bass as a gift! “Thank you magical almighty being” Harry’s delirium is treading madman territory. He’s got a plan, he’s got a fucking brilliant plan. He searches to see what’s the earliest time the music shop he frequents opens. 9:00am, okay, that should be fine, just need to avoid Louis until around 10:00am, give or take. He’s got to masterfully sneak the gift into his apartment without the precious sunflower seeing it. Harry’s eye’s run to the time display on his phone. 4:37am. He should really get some sleep, oh wait, but first the bassline.


	13. Chapter 13

"Straight off the plane to a new hotel" Harry jolted up energetically, air guitaring the signature riff of Midnight Memories song, he lethargically smacks back down onto his pillow, his eyes sting from a lack of rest. "Just touched down you could never tell" he rubs his knuckles over his eyes and only when his voice on his alarm screams, he jolts up again and punches his fingertip to quiet the awakening anthem. Planting his feet on the cold timber that croaks coldly, he feels the coolness through his socks, light moisture too. He grabs the bottom of his foot searching for a stain of wetness, just his mind messing with him as usual. He shuffles his feet along on the icy surface, his weight barely leaving the ground. He flickers the switch of his kettle hoping the loud bubbling won't seep through Louis' walls, he needs the special birthday boy well rested for his planned adventures. His stomach suds with excitement along with the kettle, like two fangirls gushing over their favourite idol. He faintly places a mug on his bench top leaning against the bench admiringly at the ceramic, his feet lift off the ground momentarily, he floats with the endearing images of how the day will perfectly pan out. He almost wants to rush over right now and shake Louis awake with impatient excitement, like a toddler proudly wanting to show off their crayon creation, the squiggles will depict something juvenile like a sunflower...hmm, sweet snoozing sunflower. The suns not out just yet, so you can continue to rest, but the moment we see the sun, get ready for some fun. Harry chuckles as he can envision the poem in all its sloppy grammatical glory on the back of the imaginary sketch.

Aubrey's curly locks tangled across herself with a tickle, she swats them away as she shuffles irritably at the faint eruption of water heating. Her back is exposed to a chill as Louis' side has been peeled back, with her eyes still closed she smacks the duvet back down, returning back to her snuggled position. Louis' floorboards burned from over wear as Louis paced around stressfully still in search for that fucking document, where the fuck are you? He punches through all the bottom of the boxes, with tired frustration. He looks around distraught, in case the wanted document were to spring magically into view. His eyes pool with tears, he collapses as to his kitchen floor. His body screaming at him to get some sleep, his blurred vision doesn't clear up with each effortful blink. Louis reluctantly listens to his body as his limbs seemingly shut down before reaching his bedroom, he swipes all the tackled boxes he had defeated before onto the floor, careless of where they ended up. His eyes lazily closed as he fishes around for the union jack pillow he knows is on his couch. He looks narrowly through his lashes, the pop of red, white and blue catching his sight, his fingers grazing the printed canvas, taking it under his arm and resting his head heavily. The coarse canvas has never felt more comfortable in his life, he tucks his legs under close to his chest, trying to ignore the biting air as he drifts off into a dreamy state.

Harry's eyes meet with his own in the mirror, extremely bloodshot, his hair disastrously messy, his cheek roar from the chill of the morning. He looks away with rattled confidence, he shakes his head. He backs away from his mortifying reflection and treads to his closet, his daring dress up party he had planned has fled him as he opts for a safe black on black on black ensemble, the outfit mute and forgettable. The only sparkle he adds to the dark collaboration of clothing is his rings, even as he slides them on the jewelry seems too audacious for the occasion. What is the occasion? He thinks to himself, it's just a friendly birthday surprise...yeah, friendly, what did you actually think you were capable of asking him on a date. "No" Harry timidly says to his self loathing conscience, he slides his rings on, the jewel tones marry or should I say platonically acquaint in a complimentary gathering, bonded together with the common interest of gold trimming. Common interests, you know like music taste and such. And such...like...well fuck, do Louis and Harry have anything in common. Even on a friendship basis...wait opposed to what? A lovers basis? Harry fidgets with his rings, twisting them around his fingers as his thoughts twist with self destruction. He spreads his fingers apart, splitting up the shimmery pairings, the rings sparkling with an ironically contradicting connotation to friendship. He opts to keep the shiny accessories as a reminder of the friendly intention, his hands curl around his keys, the silver and gold clash aesthetically and chime indecisively for a key to sing in tune with. Harry eyes dart to the smoggy dusk that lines the large window that trails along the descending stairwell, a mauve glow hugs the visible scape, he trots down the stairs, his hands nervously thumble at his phone as he craves to know his time frame. 6:30am, yikes he's late, he is less careless with his disruptive behavior as he slams his body into the fire exit door that leads to the dimly lit garage. The slam shudders the whole building into an earthquake, Harry pauses at his stupidity. C'mon who cares, do you care more about angry neighbours or Louis? Well that's a predicament considering Louis is a part of his neighbour demographic. His keys slip from his grip as if it were a trigger for him to get a move on.

You may be thinking Harry is over keen arriving at the music shop 2 and a half hours prior to the store opening, but in his sleep deprived delusion he cleverly remembered that the dedicated musicians of LA schedule their private music lessons at obscurely early hours of the morning, those who dedicate their hearts to music and 9 to 5 dead end jobs. I guess it's all about compromise when it comes to the things you love, Harry too compromised sleep for the love of Louis...for the friendship of Louis. You slime rat, stop that. Harry shot himself a chastising look at his reflection, grinding his teeth at his uncontrollable thoughts. His eyes soften when he sees two dark eyes peering out with confusion. "Xanthe" he calls out loudly, knowing the thick glass panes capture and hostage the sound of the trialling instruments, she steps over to the door unlocking it cautiously. The security caging stays intact protecting the instruments that line the store's wall. "Harry?" Harry's hands lace excitedly around the gates of heaven as his eyes graze at the delicious selection of instruments, man he wouldn't mind getting his hands on that Gibson ES-350T. "Harry, the store doesn't open until 9" the brunette chuckled at Harry's animated nature, "yeah, I know but I desperately need a bass" His eyes leave the curvaceous guitar to perv on the racks of the four stringed instrument. "A bass? Don't you have a bass, or was that Niall" Her words having mild malicious bite behind them, Harry pauses from his heavenly gawk fest as the history between them surfaces, leaving Harry a little unnerved. "Uh, yeah we both do. But this one's actually for..." he pauses as the peaking sun emphasises the rings on his fingers, "a friend" that's right, Harry. A friend. "Sorry, Harry you'll have to come back at 9am" Xanthe mercilessly edges the door shut, "okay look" he presses his body against the gate desperately, Harry's never projected such urgent energy since, he thinks ever. Xanthe is too shocked by the change of character, this is not the boy she used to teach violin too. "This friend..." he is unsure if he wants to continue, his fingers piano indecisively... "is really important to me" he slips vulnerably. "He wants to learn bass again" a smile creeps on Harry's face as he replays the wonderful hug they shared when he offered to mentor. Xanthe smiled warmly at the apparent growth her former student has obtained, the shaky confidence seems to have stabilised over the years. "Please, you'd really be doing me a solid" He lifts his blood shot eyes, she smiles warmly. "Fine, only in the love of music, give me a second" she shuts the door and disappears into the dark depths of the store, a flick of hinges sing and an alerting siren rings three tones, Harry's ears sensitively identify the pitch, C sliding up two octaves before bouncing back down, ascending the aural journey again only to cut of with a beep. G#. "Who am I to inhibit the practice time of a potentially great musician?" She greets Harry once again, her voice puffed and tired as she bolts from one end of the store to the other to silence the piercing siren. Harry helps her as she lifts the hexed caging, dusting her hands as Harry pushes it highly. "Come in," she says cheerfully, Harry's boots plant on the doormat with the cursive logo, Golden Key's Music Emporium. Emporium indeed, such decadent selection.

"So, dare I say this bassist is being adopted into the Midnight Memories family" She strikes up the conversation, Harry smiles at the use of the word family. There's a turning point in music collaboration when they become more than a band, they become family. The courageous move from the UK to LA truly knitted the musicians together, easing the homesickness just with the check up of one of his bandmates. Now they live such separate lives it feels, the severance starting when Cathy and Liam announced their next step in their relationship, living together just the two of them. Niall diving deeper into his bachelor lifestyle, choosing to seek after a playpen of his own. Harry didn't really have a choice but to live alone, thankfully he found comfort in the solitude, but boy does he miss a sense of family. "Harry?" The clear articulated tone grounded Harry, "yes, sorry" Harry brushes his hand through his curls, Xanthe noticed the over thinking habit, one she was aware of, perhaps there's still room for improvement. She doesn't press the question again, her eyes flicking to the piano decal clock, her 7:30 student will be here in a few minutes. "Do you know what sort you were after" her voice trembled anxiously, Romance No.5 in F Major by Ludwig van Beethoven amplified in her trusty bumbag, homed with picks and a capo. "Hi Linda, i'll be out in a second" She sweetly sings, "I have a student, right now. Can you just browse for 30 minutes" she had already started trotting to the back of the store before Harry could detest, he nods complacently not that she caught the gesture. Harry feels bad for disrupting her schedule, Xanthe is a very organised woman, she doesn't have time for interruptions as such.

Suppose he could get his hands on that beautiful Gibson while he waits, focus Harry now is not the time to indulge in your musical fantasies. He presses his ass into a velour chair that is evidently deteriorating of its plush, his eyes shouldn't be looking at the sunburst finish of the Gibson, yet here he is. Gee, Harry, why don't you just whip your dick out and start stroking yourself vigorously, or here's a useful suggestion, look at basses for the other thing you stroke your dick too, Louis! Harry jumps out of the chair as if he had been caught with his pants down doing something he shouldn't have, a short episode of vertigo as he grounds his footing. Once he regains his orientation, his head recollects where the basses are kept in the back of the store. Uh yes, neglectfully at the back of the store, fitting seeing you're neglecting the importance of Louis' day. Harry's eyes ran guiltily along the ground, one step further and he would implement destruction to a bass drum with his suede black boots. Niall would have screamed at him relentlessly for the sacrilegious act. He finds three steps and a trip over a lip of loose carpet, a rack of basses lined in a rainbow fashion. Harry shuffles uncomfortably at the blatant gay display, theyre just colours Harry, there is no reference to the gay flag or any homosexual homage. So just pick a colour, ROYGBIV! do it with me now, red and orange and yellow and green and blue and indigo and violet. Harry shakes his head as his brain melodises the juvenile tune. Now to rationalise which colour. Sunflower. Too far. Sunflower. No. Sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody. "Shut up," he says to himself, scanning the store to see if his moment of madness was witnessed. No you maniac, you negotiated Xanthe to open the store early, dad would be a proud businessman. Let me inside. His brain randomly sang from his newest ditty. Harry would much rather confront the unsettling colourful line up of the bass, than think about whether he possesses his father's business like qualities, yet it all comes hauntingly full circle. Anyway! Lets look at the fucking rainbow, red and orange and yellow and- you fucking know aleady, okay. Now let's think logically, Harry shivers as his dad seems to be uber prominent in his mannerisms today. Harry embraces it just this once because heck time is money, yuck, there he is again. Now to pick a colour, does louis have a favourite colour, had he mentioned it in previous conversation. Harry thinks they could have discussed the details last night, in one another arms. platonically, of course. Wish I could get to know you, Sunflower. "Yellow?" Harry says to himself. It's just such a punchy colour, so scarily bright, it could repulse Louis. This could be the thing that offends Louis once and for all! Oh, harry, you always have to make things so difficult for yourself. "Maybe, this whole day is just a little too much for a bitch like me" he croaks quietly as the "yellow" bass guitar mockingly taunts him.

"Great work today, Charlie. Tempo is improving, and cross stringing is becoming less rigid, watch the wall." Xanthe's body tenses as the violin case nearly misses it's collided faith, the fair haired boy's eyes beaded with terror as his mother stared down at him disapprovingly. "Lets go. Thank you, Xanthe. Did you say thank you too Miss Mendoza." her words pressed with mild disappointment. "Thank you, Miss Mendoza" he performed a disciplinary bow to her, a gesture of worship, a small price to pay for lavish knowledge, and the $45 lesson fee. "You're very welcome, see you tomorrow" she tousled his blond locks, the motherly hands quickly tidying the demolition. Xanthe farewelled the duo through the back door, where she finds Harry sunken in deeply into his cushion of discomfort, she shakes her head at the philosopher like furrowed brows, his fist punched into his sharp jawline, what is the meaning of life? Only Harry's wonders surface much lighter on the mind-fucking spectrum, to yellow or not to yellow? "It's mothers like those that kill the passion of music in children" she sighs as she joins Harry on the flatten plush, her handkerchief cut skirt catches up to her intimate scurry. The hem lined with baroque trimming, momentarily embracing Harry's calf. The dancing fabric brings him back to earth, Harry's emerald eyes beam with confusion as he now just feels her thigh rubbing against his, her modest blazer falls lowly on her shoulders. Harry is oblivious to the open promiscuity coming from the bohemian musician. Did she say something about mothers? Was it personal? The history between them seems so blurry, he's unsure of how much he shared. Her eyes sculpt his grecian-god like jawline, she adjusts her body to eye off him more, she contorts awkwardly to highlight her femininity that often gets lost in the midst of her earthy aura. She bites her lip as he fidgets with his hands awaiting her to, well, do her job. His knuckles have reddened from rubbing his eyes so much and his fingernails have been gnawed to their ultimate shortness, those rings look exciting to sit on. Yo, lady, back off, those hand's are for Louis to admire, and Louis only. "You know what you want" she slurs as if she'd just chugged a bottle of whiskey, her hands stumbling clumsily onto Harry's inner thighs. His lack of sleep has caused Harry's reactions to delay. "Uh, yes. The yellow one" he spits out anxious, his legs almost give in as they numbed from the uncomfortable period of sitting down. Her short loose curls fall in front of her face, she's dizzy with disorientation. She blows the strands away with a strong blow, a speciality of hers she claims. Her pleasant nature evaporates, she hastily reaches for a long hook to access the instrument, Harry alertly keeps his distance as she could easily weaponise the apparatus. "Case?" she said stalely, Harry's figure seems to shrink, even at her 5'3 stance he still feels inferior right now. "Fine, no case" she strangles the neck of the guitar tightly, he's sure she's visioning the violetting of Harry's esophagus. His fingers reach for his own tightening throat, his words choked as he can neither confirm he wanted a case for the bass. "$340" ouch, I guess, mate rates are officially expired. "Okay" Harry timidly fetches his credit card out, waving it shyly to indicate his payment methods. "Tell Niall I said hi" he says sassily, dramatically twirling her hair girlishly. He grabs the bass from the bench, awkwardly. He laces it around his rigid body, his feet warm up to flee this nightmare.

Fuck! If this yellow bass is an indication of how the day is going to pan out, he's fuck. Or maybe not, he successfully friendzoned Xanthe. As well as cause her agony. But nevertheless the friendship mindset is strong today, so he will be able to get through. And now the task of sneaking past Louis' apartment without him seeing the eyesore of a bass, literally any other colour would've been more subtle, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. How is he going to tell Louis how he decided upon the colour. Well you see I sort of wrote a song about you, called sunflower, based on a brief moment of overwhelment about scents. Wow, you'll sound fucking crazy, swap friend status to stalker, the only thing you'll be writing is your signature on his restraining order against you. Okay, he's got 6 flights to discreetly get this not-so-discreet bass into Harry's apartment, 7 since he is in the garage basement. He could run, and risk breaking off the guitar with a quick swipe on the railing, the poor fretboard has endured enough abuse today. Besides his clickety boots will have a field day with these stairwell acoustics, okay just a steady calm pace. In your journey you can think of a sane excuse for the odious colour...maybe just show him the song. Keep it sweet in your memory. Harry nods in agreement with the phrase he deludedly struck as impressive. 6A, not yet Harry. 6B, that a boy. He fetches his keys from his pocket...please, please, please tell me he didn't leave them 7 storeys below. His hand extends to the other side of his torso, a jingle sings. Oh thank god. Insert, jiggle, turn and victory! A thwang of strings sing with a whack, Harry carefully removes the bass from his back, scared to see the bruising he's inflicted. His fingers graze the strings, the thick strings under his caress seduce him into testing the instrument. His door ripples the posters on his walls into a psychedelic groove, he shudders at the loud disruption. "Sorry, sunflower" he guiltily whispers to Louis through the walls. The dance of his Toploader poster inspires his test, he snaps open his laptop, enlarging the window to spotify, squinting his eyes as he types in the song in his mind. Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader, that's right the british alternative rock band of the 2000"s. He presses the spacebar and transcends into the celestial entrance of the dazzling song. His hand sparkles along with the starry intro, his hand travels quickly up the fretboard when the lyrics kick in, jumping into the story with a thick grumble of the bass. The raw vibrations of the bass send him into a child like giddy, he'd forgotten how much fun bass is to play. He finds his feet happily dancing a shuffles as he improvises over the groovy track.

Louis flinches awake at the smash of the door, he looks around for Aubrey's whereabouts believing her unfamiliarity of his apartment might've caused the loud eruption of noise. No sight of her, his feet urgently hit the ground to find her snuggled into his naked doona. Heavy sleeper or what, Louis opts to make some tea, the burst of noise has shaken some life into him. 8:20am, great less than 12 hours before he has to go to work, only to seize it forever. Then what? He goes back to the UK. His finger slides around the rim of the teacup, along with his spinning thoughts. He doesn't want to leave, not now, he's building a home, he's building friendships, he's building relationships. He looks distantly as though he can imagine his suitcase wheels sadly rolling out the door, they'll reunite one last time, crash in an emotional hug and one last kiss. Their reunion ambiguous, Louis having to start again, without Harry. His hands tremble, he urgently places the cup down. The bandage will reign as a token of remembrance, a reminder of Harry's gracious help. The thought of Harry's help going non-existent in his life is too much, they'd spent a whole of 24 hours together, the company never became tedious. They were a rocky 24 hours, but he was there, as his pillar. His Harry infused daydreams fade out as a sparkling melody catches his ears, his floor vibrating when the bass kicks in, Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader dutifully raises Louis' mood, especially knowing it's coming from Harry's place. "Good morning, Harry" he whispers to Harry. The rumble is extra bassy, so nostalgic too Louis. He wiggles his socked toes excitedly, a grin the size of Cheshire cat's. He bops along already deciding he wants to spend the day with Harry, even if it is just bopping around to music in his apartment all day.

"Does he do that every morning" Aubrey's existence became apparent to Louis again and he feels guilt bubbling inside of him at the accidental slip of mind. she scratches her hair as it appears to have stubbornly curled overnight, she pulls to straighten the coil before it springs back to her scalp, she huffs annoyed at her mane. Louis chuckles at her rawest state, mornings are the enemy for this girl. "Whatcha got?" she stands on her toes to peep into the mug, even though she was capable of seeing the liquid with planted heels. "English breakfast, you want a cuppa?" Louis peeped up behind a slightly raised brow, curious about her perception of self, especially her height. "You're getting more and more british everyday" she mocks back with a cockney accent, completely wrong and over dramatised. Certainly didn't pick it up from Louis that's for sure. "You got anything stronger" a colour of irish comes out instead. Oh boy, think we all know where she learnt that one. "Coffee?" she jumps back into her natural american accent. Quite the repertoire she's expanding, to bad he won't be around much longer to polish her up on a yorkshire accent. "I do" he tips his now cold tea into the sink and begins peeling open cupboards in search of instant coffee, the drumming of closing cupboards thrusts a thumping headache onto the overnight guest. "I need to lie down" she rug dolls her body onto the couch, soaking up all the britishness of the union jack pillow. A jagged edge pokes into her thigh, she snatches it from underneath, she flips through the pocket sized book. The leather book doesn't contain many stamps, considering that's usually what passports are for, contrary to what you'd think the bunnies barely even leave California. She continues to flick through tiredly, going to the back of the booklet to see a young Louis, aged 16. One page over was a small card dotted with the patriotic colours, red, white and blue. VISA in bold letters, her eyes widen awake. "Is this it?" Aubrey holds up the card from her laid down position, Louis drops the spoon, it chimed with distress at the abandonment. He snaps the card into his hand, presses it to his heart. "Yes, yes it is! Aubrey, thank you" he awkwardly reached over the sofa back and squeezed Aubrey into a hug, she stiffened at the intimacy. "I'm staying in the country" Louis danced around, "dancing in the moonlight, everybody, feeling warm and bright" he mumbled along to the muffled words. "Wait, you were going to leave the country" she shot up from the couch her raging headache no longer the most agonising thing. Aubrey's voice held genuine concern, Louis turned to her confused, "yes, if I couldn't prove that I can legally work in America, I would have been deported back to the UK. You didn't know that?" she hurries from the couch and wraps her arms tightly around Louis. Louis stumbles back at the crashing force, all superficiality vanished, sincerity squeezed from Aubrey to Louis, the kind of investment you couldn't impersonate. She couldn't imagine a life without Louis, not after everything they've endured together. Bunny bonded for life!

The back of Harry's palm glazed over his forehead as the song faded out, he crunched his knuckles ready for the next randomly shuffled song to inspire him into a euphoric bass wonderland. He stares down at the bumblebee hued bass, the colour might just be growing on him. The energy declines with acoustic strumming that introduces the next song, Harry's smile falls slightly, his fingers naturally run the simple bassline. "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you" Chris Martin serenades, Harry smirks as the nocturne theme continues on, he wishes he wrote those words himself, for Louis. Such a beautifully poetic way of saying you're special, your impeccable being sends a rippling sparkle in the galaxy, "yeah, they were all yellow". The colour really has him sold now, thanks to Chris Martin's persuasion. "I came along, I wrote a song for you" Harry's fingers paused the repetitive plucking, he may have not written those words but he did indeed write him a song. "And it was called yellow" he raised his hands from the strings and twisted his torso as if he were searching for the ghost of the british rocker, even though Chris Martin is very much alive. "Sunflower, actually" Harry corrected the non-existent spirit of the Coldplay frontman, his hands falling casually back onto the bass. "Sunflower" he says with a small smile, he had come to the terms that the bass was not shaded, bumblebee or yellow, but in fact the shade of sunflower. "Sunflower" he recalls back to the little ditty he had mustered up in his drowsy loopy shape, "you know I love you so" Harry clicks the spacebar to pause the evocative melody, where the heck did he put his lyric journal? The pages gradient from the dreamy night theme as graphic images of the muse spritz into a more sunny diurne activity of flowery lyrics, he gives the zesty bassline a whirl. The 6 version he had concluded too, he cant recount why he settled for the 6th version of the organised lyrics, whether the decision had any reasonable logic or Harry had a visit from the sandman that persuaded him it was good enough and warranted the reward of sleep. The song springs with nostalgic clementine, fruitful ascendants and descendants as he sings along in his head all the complimentary instrumentals, the vibe reminiscent of a dewy 70's tune. Then it hits him, he had written the tune with that particular style in mind, subconsciously. He knows the immediate reason why the genre resonated so naturally in his nocturnal autopilot state. He quickly suppressed the ghosting motive, highlighting a new perspective. At least the song could never work in the band's grunge punchy repertoire, therefore it is safe from criticism...or accolade. Yeah right! Like your little nursery rhyme is going to receive praise, don't be so pompous, Harry! So why is he rehearsing it? to perform? perhaps even teach? Oh, hell no! Louis' eyes will not see the floral pseudonym title, ever! That would be extremely dangerous, although Louis did pin Harry as a dangerous character, alluring to him possessing a bodacious charm. Should he strive to be dangerous today? Or will the personality costuming only end up on the other side of the spectrum of dangerous, the hazardous far right. Wouldn't hurt to try on the admirable confidence, sure he'd be faking it but he won't be awkward.

He unlaces the bass, his eyes strike to the red ribbon on the clock. 8:40am, perfect he has a whole hour and 20 minutes to perfect his more likeable variable of personality. Alright some swagger music, 70's music. Harry actively avoids the 70's genre and sticks with his previous period of choice, 2000's. Makes sense, midnight memories is heavily inspired by 2000's pop-rock music, why the fuck would you choose anything else! Alright press shuffle. He does so hastily...awesome a groovy fucking bassline, yep, perfect, Counting Crows, yep he can get behind this, Big fucking Yellow fucking Taxi. Counting Crows remember, not the Joni Mitchell version, no, no. Were diving into the sweet era of the 2000's, baby, don't you forget. Not, I repeat, NOT, the Joni Mitchell version that would mean he was listening to 70's music, but he's not. "Don't it always seem to go, that you don't what you got you til it's gone" Harry inhaled deeply, running his fingers stressfully through his hair. Harry, love, you are teetering on the hazardous side of dangerous. He shook his locks and stepped in front of a small wall mirror, he never acknowledged until today, he knew it was there of course, I mean he hung it himself, but didn't truly acknowledge it until right now. For some strange reason he's feeling extremely insecure this very instance, perhaps something else he refuses to acknowledge, the same reason why he can't look directly into his watering eyes. So much for bodacious charm and- "don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got til it's gone" shut the fuck up! He smacks his laptop shut, the room silent but his head is exploding. He lifts his laptop screen concerned his aggressive outburst might have costed him a hefty and expensive visit to the computer repairist. Darkened black screen nothing but a smoggy reflection of himself bounces back, he huffs out exhausted. His fingerprint smudges stop him from completely capturing the soul behind his eyes, their true emotional depth. "Alright, Harry, you are dangerous. You're an arsonist and a vandal. Leave your mark wherever you go, but a good mark, dangerously good" he croaks tiredly trying to fuel the fierceness in his blurry eyes. His chest collapses as it's too much to pretend, he's already masked his true self, can he really handle another layer. He's fucking feeling it all today, what is with that. The one day he wanted high spirits, Cmon it's Louis' redemption birthday, don't be so selfish by wallowing in your emotions. Fucking eye roll.

"Okay, I can't lose this. I have until June to get it renewed" Louis' eyes revise all the information to ensure that it isn't going to kick him out of the country. "Now I can breathe" he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Aubrey watched him fill up and release dramatically, she's endeared by his showy nature. She's just happy she gets to keep her best friend around, she would be six feet under if it weren't for his anchoring words. She swatted away the darker thoughts, and preoccupied herself with the various frames leaner against his coffee table. Some filled, some empty, some big, some small. Making a happy home, starts with making a happy you. Home sweet home. Home is where all attempts to escape cease. Nothing particularly resonates with her, you can't miss a home, if you never had one. "I swear it's like someone's looking out for me, wants me to stay here in America" Louis is still buzzing at the fact he found his Visa, he hovers over the organised pile of documents they had drowsily categorised. "Did you want to go to Staples and get binders with me?" Louis retracts regretfully after the invite, like Aubrey would want to participate in such mundane activity. "Yeah sure" her voice light hearted, a little too excited for stationary shopping.

10:00am. Now or never, Harry. Remember you promised him, you'd throw him this day. You're loyal to your word, didn't your mother teach you anything. He presses his palms into his couch, he hurries over with no consequences considered. Got to keep his mind busy if these are the thoughts he's going to think, maybe a mask doesn't sound too bad after all. He raises his fist and knocks in rhythm of the universally recognised standard of knock. Crotchet, crotchet, two semi quavers, crotchet. Is how the wooden percussion would be illustrated on the music stave. "Harry?" And enters the melody, major key, thankfully. Pleased intonation. Dreamy smoky vocal colour. Music to the ears. "Harry?" The key changed, jolting Harry's composition to a double bar lined finish as Louis' voice carries confusion. Harry's vision registers his surroundings and what is music to the ears, is art for the eyes. Louis standing there discombobulated engulfed by a dark hoodie is quite easy on the eyes, no struggle finding an interpretation for the masterpiece. Hung up high in the gallery. His own song interrupts but he doesn't detest, he finds the statement accurate to the spectacle. "Harry?" Wow such musical variety for such a simplistic piece, Louis' amused chuckles add vibrato to the lyrics. Louis' cheeks burn bright red, his eyes a crystalline blue, all he needs is the shade, sunflower. "Did you want to come in?" Louis timidly invites, shuffling coyly on the spot. "Yes, I mean, sure" Harry added nervously to the collaboration, questioning his timing as if there was an actual beat they could all hear, get out of your head Harry. Louis widens the door to reveal the temperamental tease sipping unsatisfied at a cup of coffee, Harry's stomach plummets he had forgotten about the guest, and the potential uproar he could light a blaze if he's not too careful. They probably have plans today, did that never occur to you, Harry. Louis has been yearning to catch up with Aubrey for days now, but is often swept up by Niall's charming playboy shenanigans. Suppose he could postpone the day, he does seem particularly emotionally vulnerable today and doesnt think he could handle a mild chastisement from the current centrefold. Although all the intensities of his emotional reactions have evidently soothed with Louis' company, "sorry if i seem a bit dazed, stayed up all night looking for my work visa" a yawn threatens to come out at the word dazed, Louis' body snapped around to see the scavenged find still in its safe kept place, his body releases tension with a sigh of relief. Oh, he seems really tired, he's not going to want to go on a birthday adventure, perhaps the whole build up of the morning so far is a sign from the universe saying he shouldn't go forth with the day. But, now he has a fucking yellow bass, I guess he cant bail out completely. "What's on your mind, Harry?" Louis sweetly looks over his shoulder as he treads to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs. "English Breakfast?" Louis quickly slips in before Harry could describe his thoughts, "uh, yes, thank you." his voice trembles, is he brave enough to explain how he'd been up all night too, planning the fun day for Louis. His nose is filled with the homely tea scent, and he is then met with the most compassionate eyes since...his mother's. His hands reach out and wrap around the mug, Louis free's his hands from the mug once it has safely journeyed to Harry's hold, Louis caresses Harry's cheek, the warmth so inviting, he sinks a little into it, his eyes fluttering close. He could let a sweet nocturnal lullaby carry him away, the touch lingers long after his fingertips have departed. "You seem tired too, got much sleep last night?" such gracious concern, it makes Harry's heart indecisive of tempo. He blindly followed Louis to the sofa, Aubrey had shuffled herself quietly to the corner, observing Harry with burning intensity, the act doesn't seem malicious, more like curiosity behind those beading russett eyes. "Not a lot," Harry says as he places his cup only inches from his arsonist destruction, his statements feel cold and guarded, a reserved nature Aubrey found quite curious. Harry could feel her judgemental stares and opted to mask his vulnerability with his cup of tea, the steam relaxes him mildly. He places it back over the translucent ring imprint it had previously left. "What kept you up?" Louis folds his legs into a cross legged position, Harry's lubricated throat croaks with uncertainty. Well, generally Louis. Does he want to share the micro details? "You" Harry slips out accidently, his posture slouched in deep reflection. "Me?" Louis' brows furrowed worryingly, oh shit, wait to go, loser. Louis seems to shuffled uncomfortably, oh look you've made him uncomfortable, you monster. "Sorry" they both apologise at the same time, their faces express confusion instantaneously. "What, don't apologise. I feel bad, you didn't get any sleep because of me, we must've been louder than we thought" Louis glances nervously at an immersed Aubrey as she watches the interaction like a cinematic display, Harry doubles down on his confusion. "These walls really are made of paper" Louis chuckles anxiously as he meets again with Harry's glassed ferny eyes and angled bushy brows. "I didn't hear anything, it was more you were on my mind" Harry intimately confessed, Louis' lips slightly part and he retracts from taking a guilty sip from his cooled tea. You mean to tell me you were thinking of me too, Louis smiles smally to himself at the thought. "I actually spent all night planning a birthday surprise for you" Harry nonchalantly expressed, emphasising the absurdity. "Oh my god, really. For me?" Louis ditches his mug quickly, beaming excitedly as he presses his hands to Harry's thighs. Harry's body flames up at the touch, so close to intimate parts, parts Louis has major influence over. "You planned a party for me, that's so sweet" Louis glimpses appreciatively, Harry's beading eyes shift worriedly between Louis' hands and his lips. "Who's invited?" he turned back to Aubrey as if they have exciting news to discuss, the news about how Harry is socially fit for party settings because he willingly hosts them. "Actually, it was more of just like the two of us" Harry corrected fearfully, Aubrey's face lit up at the exclusion of herself. "Like a date" she said teasingly, Louis shot her a threatening look, he could smack her with that union jack pillow over and over again. Harry's fingers fidget, twisting the gold bands on his fingers, his new definition of the rings springs back to mind, friends. "Not what I had intended at all" he clarifies further, Louis' eyes dulled slightly as did Aubrey's flame with irritability, "besides, you two probably have plans anyway" Harry tries to erase out his mistake of mentioning the event. The conversation has turned hazardly, he unintentionally boiled up some conflict both internally and externally, Louis turning to Aubrey with uncertainty. "Just thought you should get the birthday you finally deserved" Harry that isn't going to assist with his decision, in fact it fuels his indecisiveness, Harry and Louis' eyes bounce back and forth with guilt. "By all means, you two have a good time" Aubrey mediates, grabbing the charging bull by the horns and directing it to the big red flag scripted with "date". Louis and Harry look to the smug bunny, "I mean we didn't really have anything planned. Except search for your visa, which we found, and go to Staples, but there's nothing saying you can't tack that onto the end of your date" She bites her nail mischievously, fully aware of her mislabelling the day. "I need to catch up on some sleep anyway" Aubrey fakes a yawns, clicking her tongue as she shuffles cheekily. She disappears into the bedroom, leaving Harry and Louis alone, together. "Okay, the date sounds great. Just give me a second to get ready" Louis presses his palms firmly into his thigh one last time, Harry swallows thickly as his eyes dangerously follow Louis. He thinks it's a date, is that a bad thing or a good thing? How is he meant to act now?

"Aubrey" he whispers with a bite once he has closed the door, hearing the confirmation click of the hinges. "You're welcome" she lays proudly on his bed, a charmed grin on his face. "It's not a date" Louis dips into his wardrobe in search of something to wear, he's stumped on a dress code. Aubrey waits with amusement as he will emerge once again either overdressed or under-dressed for the untitled occasion. He reveals his desperate state, "It's not a date" he reaffirms before she can get anything out of those smug cherry lips, "but I do need help" he confesses timidly. "What was he wearing?" Louis tries to recall, he remembers the feel of his ripped jeans, his fingers tugging at the fray, the tightness around a particular area, Louis licks his lips mindlessly, but none of that is particularly important right now. And then it was something black on top, his eyes met with that self-congratulatory look on Aubrey's face, her ruby lips pursed with entertainment as she watched her flustered friend. "I don't want your help if you're going to get amusement out of this all'' he stubbornly dips back into his wardrobe, something black fronts as his priority. His wardrobe is still quite bare and minimal in items but the lineage of his oversized hoodies bulk up the appearance, quite the collection he's accumulated. Now between this black or this black hoodie, he reluctantly retraces back to the snuggled smug best friend. "Which one?" he holds up two assortments of what essentially looks like the same hoodie, not too mention the black hoodie he is wearing as of this moment. "Tough, lets see, the black one, the black one, or the black one" she points to the left, to the right and down the centre. His chin squishes as he observes his current ensemble, "Fine, what do you insist I wear" he throws the hoodies onto the bed in defeat. She peels back the doona and approaches an overwhelmed Louis. "Well, since your 'non-date' has a hard time navigating his thoughts, perhaps forcing him to think of one thing will prevent him from being awkward" Aubrey stands closely to Louis waiting for his query about her ambiguity. "And what is that one thing?" he gives into the dramatics, "these curves" she pulls the hoodie tight around his waist, he swats her hands away, fluffing out his hoodie once again, his cheeks rosy as she exaggeratingly salivates. "I say this with love, but I think that would make him more awkward" he tries to maintain a low volume, not wanting to send Harry on a guilt trip for his lack of interpersonal skills. "It could encourage you getting laid, c'mon let me see what youve got" she skips past excitingly, sifting through the skin-clinging options. "Oooh, this ones got a bit of sheer to it" she holds a thin black long sleeve to her chest as if she were the one playing dress up. "Oh yeah, that shirt is crap, really need to go through my stuff" he snatches it off the hanger and disposes it into a corner that he will designate to clothes he hates. "Hold on a minute, try it on" Aubrey retrieves it, and presses it hard into Louis' excessively plushy chest, Louis eyes widened at the force from the slender like stature. "Try it on, I'm going to look at shoes" she gallops out of the room, "shant be a moment" she rings britishly to Harry, Harry's lips mime the word "okay", too cowardly to form the words to Aubrey. Louis walks out defeated, Aubrey spins around with two options of shoes. She gasps, dropping the sneakers and covering her mouth. Louis rolls his eyes endearingly at her campy over exaggerations. "Apologies for the wait, Aubrey insisted I play ken doll" Louis quickly scooped up the black and white pair vans, Aubrey would detest the basic choice as she favoured the hot red pair instead, but not when he's looking so steaming hot. "You so owe me" she says quietly through her teeth, slipping on the shoes, bending down to re-lace the right shoe that sits uncomfortably tight around his foot, he grinds his foot as if he were putting out an imaginary cigarette. He huffed once his ensemble sits comfortably, he readjusts his fringe before catching Aubrey's haughty stare, her eyes flicker to Harry urging Louis take a look at the horny host.

Harry dismisses his thirsty thoughts when those arctic blue's bust him in the act. Remember, Harry, friendly thoughts, friendly thoughts. He shuffles, really liking what he sees, maybe he can discreetly readjust when he stands up. You should say something whilst you do it, so they focus on your face, but make sure its something casual AND not about how fucking sexy he looks right now. "Yeah, no issues'' Harry springs up, cupping his balls into a cooler position, his eyes roll back craving more of the touch, NOT NOW! He flicks his limbs as if the movement would relay the message to his dick, who just wont fucking listen when he says, friendly. Aubrey heaves as she tries to hold back from bursting out in laughter, which influences Louis' inability to hold back the chuckle. "Alright, let's go" Louis' voice quivers abnormally, he approaches Harry scooping his arm up as if he were escorting a debutant on a date. It's not a date. "Alright, off to bed for me. I'll be out in due time before your return, meaning the bed will be free" Aubrey bites her lip, her face reddens as she continues to hold back her laughter. "Oh, stay as long as you need, Aubrey. Really, it's fine" Louis' bantering exterior fell to sincerity, affectionately resting his hand on her forearm. "Have fun" she tries to choke out with confidence, she shuts the door to shield her vulnerability. Oh wow, now there together, alone. How will the coward cope? "So what's on today's agenda, or is it truly a surprise" Louis chippered picking up on Harry's shaking knees. Louis' eyeballs shoot up and down provocatively, he sticks his tongue into his cheek frustratedly. Gee, Harry, you're certainly making things difficult for Louis not viewing you as date material. "I suppose I could just tell you" Harry's eyes have not left the ground, leaving Louis to focus on his lips. Harry's shyness is driving Louis crazy, but not in a bad way, more in a challenging way, like Harry is unofficially challenging Louis to get him out of his shell and into his bed. It's not a date! Friends! "It's kind of lame, now that I think of it, considering it came to me only 6 hours ago at 4am" Harry's phone lights up when he raises it to his eyeline. Louis is craving for Harry's eyes to just gawk at every inch of him, it's all just friendly reciprocation. "I bet it's not lame, one bit" Louis' flirtatious tone is hit and miss with Harry, as he thinks of a way to back out of this ballsy, dangerous plan. He scratches the back of his neck, Louis watches his musician biceps flex, wrap those fucking arms around him right now! Louis' mind is now filling the blanks with sexy suggestions, he lightly bounces with anticipation, fuck is he thirsty for the frontman. "Candle making" well, that's extremely unsexy. Louis' breathing had stopped opposed to its unrecognised panting qualities from before. "I know you didn't like the candle you bought from yesterday, so i thought maybe we could make our own foolproof candles" the activity is quite adorable with the back story, that is so thoughtful of Harry, such attentiveness to Louis' wants and needs. "The place I checked out also has sunflower flavour, I mean scent, candles don't have flavours they have scents" Harry rambled the awkward spat, how can you expect Louis to not see him in a romantic way now, his attentiveness alone is perfect boyfriend material. And fuck, he looks fucking good today. "Sounds really fun, thanks Harry" Harry's eyes finally lift from his thumbling car keys and meet with Louis' in disbelief. He smashes his body into the heavy exit door, holding it open for Louis to slip through, Harry's eyes naturally fall to his ass. Friends! His mind screams, he points his car keys into the abyss of the car park, squinting his eyes awaiting for a burst of orange light and "bleep bleep" Harry sings in tune with his car, trotting over excitedly when located. Louis watches in awe, fuck this guy is wierd, but its so fucking cute. "Are you cool with being a navigator?" Harry leant up against his car like one of those bad boys in those teen movies, catching onto Louis' less enthused nature. Harry clears his throat, cool your jets, Harry. Hanging out with louis is fun, we know. "Around LA? I can certainly try my best" Louis grinned with uncertainty, "that's alright, I know it's 10 minutes from here, so if we just drive for 10 minutes and drive the radius of that, we should get there eventually, or to my favourite destination in LA" Harry shrugs with a beguiling broad smile, oh wow, dimples. He adjusted his footing, contemplating whether to complete his sentence, sending his car into a mild rock. Well that looks fun Louis thought, imagining other ways they could rock the car. "Where's that?" Louis asked to distract himself. "Lost, I go there all the time" Louis snickered at the lame joke, "that was a lot less funny aloud than it was in my head" Harry inhaled tensely through his teeth, Harry hands over his phone to Louis without any reservation, meaning he's not a player with lovelies only a dial away. Mr Harry, you are proving to be a strong candidate for boyfriend material. "Feel free to explore your comedic chops on me anytime" Louis' winks to Harry, Harry gushes at the floor hiding his blush. They both slip into the car, meeting once again face to face. "You'll find me being intentionally funny is a rarity, that is when i'm not busy being a joke in life" Harry evilly chuckled to himself as he slips the key into ignition, Louis' lips pout slightly at the self-deprecating humour. "I know you want, I know you want to take it slo-o-o-w" he sings along whilst lowering the knob to a quiet volume that's not disruptive to Louis' concentration. He plants his palm on the back of Louis' chair and Louis is now discreetly checking him out, suddenly not too worried about his ego and getting caught, his eyes gawk at his many tattoos. Up his arms his eyes run and along his sharp jawline, his plump kissable lips and his eyes, piercing with concentration as he reverses his car from the confined space, Jesus, that's hot. Louis pinches at his thin shirt, imagine what a mess he would've been in his hoodie. "Are you hot?" Harry asks as he reaches over to wind the window down, holy crap, kiss him now. Look, Harry, he wants you, LOOK ASSHOLE! He sits back in his seat, shaking his vivid imagination. Friends! His eyes lift from his sparkling rings, the reflections speckle the car roof, reds, blues, greens and golds disco happily. "Turn left" Louis frazzles out, he huffs out trying to compose himself, Harry obliges quietly trying to compose himself too.

Aubrey sniffs toying at the sleeves of Louis' hoodie, digging her nails into the fabric of the sleeves. She's where she fears, alone. Leaving room for visitors or more like intruders to come into her head and corrode her mind. Her eyes dart to her pumps by the door, she clings to the couch as if she was cuffed to furniture. She really tries to convince herself, she is cuffed to the couch, she couldn't move even if she wanted too. She shakes her head, her curly locks frizzing with the chaotic toss. Her hands scratch at her hair, which breaks the illusion that she is cuffed to the couch, she throws her hands back down but it's too late, the veil is lifted and now she has to find another way to distract herself. Her eyes shoot back to the shoes, she squeezes her knuckles and throws her head back with a groan. She pushes herself off the couch and dives for the tall heels, she cradles it closely to her chest as she waddles to the bathroom. She smashes the platform of her heel hard on the ceramic sink, a small bag of white powder falls to the ground. She licks her lips, sifting through the rest of the contents, a dollar bill that is tattering away from overuse. She quickly picks up the baggy, holding it between her teeth, she searches for a towel to wipe all the moisture off the sink, she doesn't have time and she needs her fix right now. Instead she uses the hem of Louis' hoodie. She pops the bag open and taps a tiny mountain on the edge of the sink, she moulds it in a line, rolling the dollar and snorting the powder. "Oh yes" she grips the edge of the basin as she orgasms, her heartbeat accelerates, she huffs excitedly. She's grinning broadly, feeling euphoric, she stretches her back out, stepping back feeling her vertebrae crack into the tabletop position. She winces when she hears loud bangs, she crouches unsure of the raging thumps, she watches the floor as it vibrates beneath her feet. She treks the vibrating path to the door, muffled yelling is heard. "Harry!" she hears the irish voice loud and clear, "shit" she hurries back to the bathroom, coming face to disgrace with her untidy mop of hair, her sunken under eyes and crazy dilated eyes. "Sober up, sober up, sober up, now!" she frantically tries to organise her shoe, becoming impatient and throwing it beside the bathtub. "Harry, open up, where the fuck is he?" Aubrey watches numbly from the doorway across the 6th landing. Niall turns around distraught, wiping his tears from his cheeks violently, cursing quietly under his breath. "Aubrey?" she freezes at the acknowledgement, Niall sniffs trying to clean himself up for the princess, adjusting his hair and wiping his endless tears, he's a trainwreck. But that's not what Aubrey's seeing right now, her cold hand runs to her cheek, whilst the other the hem of the hoodie, her lips part in awe. "Niall" she gushes out, "Aubrey" he observes her promiscuous wandering hands. "Niall" she moans as his eyes follow the accents of her body, she gasps when he steps forward, his armour rattling with the forceful steps. She could graciously leap into his arms, she reached for him, he laced his arms around her waist and she melted into his grasp. "Aubrey, is Louis home, does he know where Harry is" she feels her body vibrate as he delicately squeezes her, a moan sitting thickly in her throat. She wants to savour it for when they kiss, Niall, hurry up and kiss your damsel. Aubrey puckers up, gripping onto Niall's wrist for security, extending her arm back and emphasising her bust. Although the notion is mute in the dense plush of the hoodie, only in her head she is wearing extravagant flowy gowns, corseted at the waist and suggestively low at the neckline. Niall breaks away from the hallucinating theatrics, the moan is released involuntarily, light and airy, and completely disregarded by the prince. She sinks with devastation as Niall scopes out the small apartment, "they are on a date" Aubrey finally gives answers, quickly clearing up the misunderstandings so the prince can do his job and rescue the distressed damsel. "Wait really" Niall turns to Aubrey, stunned, how did he manage that without Niall's help, Harry's whole dating life is dependent on Niall. The tested princess hums confirmation as she gets impatient. "I really need to talk to Harry" Niall's voice rings with vulnerability, the princely illusion fades in a blip. "What's the urgent matter?" She teases the weak tear streaked cheek playboy. "Desiree" Aubrey shuffles, threatened by that name, herself now adopting the role of vulnerable. "Well, Louis doesn't want you to ruin his time with Harry," Aubrey reclaimed her superior status through the put down, Niall scowled the pathetic excuse of a bartender. "But if you give me a minute, I'm yours all day" She laced her arms around his neck, her palms absorbing the warmth as his ego flames at the attack, Niall according to him is not the destructive one, stupid Louis. His eyes level with the tippy toed prancer bargaining for his attention, he chuckles at the desperation. "Yeah, okay, sure" oh yay, the prince has agreed to take her to the ball, now to prepare. She skips dopily to the bathroom once again, assembling his monstrous 8 inch stilettos. She stalks gracefully with a giselle like presence, "please take a seat" she pats the musty couch, caressing its velour details. Niall takes a seat as he watches Aubrey skip around with a happy-go-lucky frolick. "Oh fairy godmother, where oh where have I put my beautiful ball gown, oh here it is" she balletically fetches the dress from the ground, draping it over the arm of the chair, smiling charmingly to the prince. Niall is amused by her commitment to the fantasy, she bunches at the hem of the hoodie and peels it from her body. Niall looks away with a jolt, his eyes sporadically flickering back to her ivory lingerie. She caresses his cheek at his princely modesty, such a gentleman. She clasps her hands and pirouettes to find the rest of her ensemble, "I believe I had a shawl, fairy godmother" she says worryingly as she searches for her cardigan, she floated over to the other side of the sofa, levitating to the couch cushion. Niall watches as she cartoonishly inspects under the couch, hanging bent over the arm, her curly locks sweeping the floor as she looks animatedly left and right. She flips back her hair, sitting back on her heels, Niall's eyes dip with her curvaceous torso, he reaches to tenderly touch her. She looks over her shoulder with a pout, she confides in Niall's compassionate touch, laying down in his lap. "So they're really on a date" Niall curls his fingers around her locks, she grabs a piece looking at the coil with disgust. She scrunches her nose irritability, exhaling with a flare of her nostrils. Niall chuckles at her tiny tantrum, she smiles darling up at Niall, giggling back, she nods her head. "Harry says it's a birthday surprise day thingo, but I think he's just too scared to call it a date" Niall scoffs at the typicality of his best friend, "psh, and I suppose all these organise documents is Cathy's surprise birthday. Most party activities include pin the tail on the donkey or pinata, this is definitely cathy's kind of party" Niall chuckled at the bashing of his manager, Aubrey rolls onto her stomach as she lost interest in the hate speech, a pout still present on her lips, Niall's laughter had settled to a quiet concern, her eyes slowly light up, the gears in her head are evidently turning. She quickly hurries away from Niall and into Louis' bedroom, Niall already misses her playful warmth. "Ha, found it?" she holds up the victorious find, she giddly tucks her arms into the sleeves. "My crown?" she bursts with excitement at another adventure, she scopes out the knick knacks of the tourist kind, LA this, LA that. "There we are" she tugs onto the magenta fabric in the mess, she stretches the headband but is halted by a grip around her wrist. "I just need you" Niall whispers, she pauses looking belovedly to his lips, pressing his lips to hers gently. "Ever done it in a friends bed" Niall cheekily croaked, "let's do it someplace new" she redeemed the romance with hopeful redirection, "my castle" Niall winks playfully, she snaps a peck onto his lips. "Perfect" she swoons.

Harry shudders inside when he sees the large mystically decorated banner that reads "book your next birthday party here!". I mean he got the whole birthday thing right, only the activity is most definitely catered for children. "We'll have to book here for my 26th" Louis light heartedly teased skipping up to the signage. Harry internalises, gee, he fucked up. "We can go somewhere else, I didn't expect it to be so...kiddish" Harry's hands splay tensely as he presses the suggestion through his teeth. "No way, I may be old, doesn't mean I stop having fun" Louis dips into the door, the sparkle of windchimes and giggling pixies fill Louis' ears. Louis waves enthusiastically for Harry to join, Harry embarrassingly shuffles to the door. The pixies laugh mockingly at Harry's failure to plan a suitable birthday for Louis, "Hello welcome to The Enchanted Forest" a dainty small woman engulfed with shimmering glitter, on her arms, on her cheeks, in her hair, flutters her wings welcomingly. Harry's eyes take in the woodsy interior, dark green foliage weaves its way around the store in chaotic vines. Spurts of florals, roses, daisies, lavender, sunflowers. Harry looks to Louis, who is beaming with childlike wonder at the interior. "This place is actually really cool, in my adult opinion" Louis grins to a tense Harry. Loosen up, Harry. "Come on through and we'll get your workshops set up" the sparkling fairy galloped through an arabesque arch away, flora and fauna greeted happily through the funnel, motorised deer and stringed butterflies hung from the ceiling. Harry swatting away the placid plastic as they attack him in his stride, this only emphasises the unsuitability of this place for adults. The ceiling seems to cave in more and more along the journey, "your workshops await just behind this magical yellow door" you mean that ridiculously tiny door, how is a toddler meant to fit through that thing. Like literal magic the fairy host disappears into thin air, or perhaps through those sparkling streamers that rattle disturbed. "Well, I want a foolproof candle" Louis gets to his knees with zero humility, and begins wriggling his body through the wonderland sized door. Louis is alot smaller than you Harry, are you really going to risk the embarrassment of not fitting through. "Harry, it's so cool in here" Louis' voice muffled through the styrofoam forestry, his enthusiasm still detectable, Harry's is not but does he really have a choice, this was your idea, Harry. Harry bends down challenged with the tiny door, of course it's fucking yellow, sunflower yellow, if not the exact yellow as the bass. Oh shoot, don't forget the bass, at this point that is the only redeeming thing about today and he's still not sure it was the right move. He pushes onto the door, he can see a large tree stump surrounded by terracotta flower pot stools. "There he is" Louis peers superiorly over the stump, Harry continues to fidget his body through the door, he stumbles to his feet, his head only inches from a stalactite of moss giving him a concussion. He ducks as if a crow were swooping him, nope just a harmless fake butterfly. He sits next to Louis on his own flower pot turned stool, his knees almost level with his shoulders. "What's up?" Louis asked as Harry pressed his palm to his forehead with resentment, he looked to those comforting baby blues, surprised by the check up. "This is awful" he slaps his knees as his emotions seem to be getting the best of him again, "no it's not, it's super cute" Louis gently rubs Harry's hand on his knee for reassurance, the words and action ground him, like how words and music ground him. They share a sweet smile, Harry's eyes not so friendly hover over Louis' lips. "Alright, all set, come on through" the fairy burst through vertical garlands of flowers, Harry and Louis' head snapped as the magic between them blew out. "More rooms! This place sure is deceivingly big" Louis hops up from his stool and follows along joyfully, turning back to Harry with an inviting glance, like Louis is the white rabbit and Harry is Alice, but only with a hint of promiscuity. No, harry you're definitely imagining that last part. Friends! "Oh wow, this is quite romantic" Louis gushes as Harry's eyeline takes in the dimly lit room, the convexed ceiling is peppered with sparkling fairy lights, the illusion of a night sky as they project off the midnight blue. Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do. Harry's head muses the song as he admires the gawking birthday boy, Louis' eyes flicker to Harry's warm stare. He drops his eyes trying to dull them to a friendlier state, "here's your baskets have fun, make sure to look behind every flower and every rock, all up high and all down low, and I can't wait to see what enchanting scent you create" the fairy rubs her hands together excitedly, "oh, we have to find the scents" Louis furrowed his brows, exhausted at yet another search, hasn't he done enough searching. Harry catches onto his dissatisfied mood, "that's right, I have a feeling you two will work together quite well and create a beautiful smelling candle" with a flutter of her wings she's off, Louis turns to Harry and catches his down state. Louis flops onto the fake grass floor, patting it for Harry to join him. He crouches down awkwardly, laying their backs on the spiky plastic grass and stare at the fake starry sky, "this is really nice of you Harry, I'm really grateful to have someone like you in my life right now, you're exactly what I need" Louis says feebly, stroking the plastic blades of grass, rubber filters bouncing up joyously. Harry couldn't hold back his smile, it feels good to be appreciated, he feels the same about Louis. The birthday boy sits up and rests back on his palms, he glimpses over his shoulder at a laxed and dazed Harry, his hands cradling behind his head. "You're welcome, I appreciate you saying that'' Harry bravely confesses, accepting compliments or praise has never been easy for Harry, mainly because he's never done anything extraordinary to warrant them. It hits Harry how out of his comfort zone this whole date thing is, sorry, birthday surprise. Does he see it as a date, somewhere subconsciously, or is he just respecting Louis perception of it potentially being a date. I mean, why can't it be a date? Can he change his perception mid activity? Without telling Louis. What would change, if he called it a date? It would probably strip the whole intention of reminding Louis that he is special, this day is all about Louis, not Harry. So no, it's not a date. "Suppose we should start searching for this sunflower scent" Louis hovered over Harry, planting his palms beside his torso, his gaze not very platonic. Harry sits up to catch up a better glance of his ocean eyes, believing the low light is playing tricks on him. Louis' breath hitches as he braces for Harry's kiss, only he pauses with contemplation. Louis bites his bottom lip, tilting his head to encourage Harry. I'll go this way, you go that way. But he's made up his mind when his eyes drop cowardly. "Yeah, Sunflower" Harry agreed timidly. Louis releases his palm trying to mask his disappointment but Harry has an experienced eye for detecting the emotion. Louis fidgets guiltily with the thin sleeves, it's not a date, so stop trying to turn it into one. Harry's gut swirls with guilt, he doesn't want your 'friends' approach, you shouldve kissed him you coward! Great now you've spoiled a perfectly romantic atmosphere, once again perfectly handed to you on a silver platter and what do you do, you smack that platter to the ground along with it's delicious appetizers, in which you will never get a chance to taste. Hope you're happy.

"Sets quite the mood" Aubrey crouches down to flick on a miniature motorised disco ball, humming a soft buzz as it rotates. She extends and runs her hands along the skirting fairy lights, locating a switch, flicking it once found. The warm tiny bulbs glow warmly, she smiled pleased with atmospheric impact. Aubrey's hands clasp around a beaded string that navigates the blind down at a vigorous tug. The room's ambience changes with the variation of glows now prominent, "Does it remind you of bachelor pads aplenty" Niall's voice booms in the room, he retracts in his boastful ways feeling as though he's breaching some sort of unofficial environmental etiquette. The dimmed room radiating the same feel as a dimmed theatre, quietly anticipating for a spectacle to appear before your eyes. Aubrey chuckles looking over her shoulder amused as if by the skin of his teeth he didn't cop a lambasting from an usher, or a teacher pressing her finger to her lips shushing the rowdy boy for misbehaving on a field trip and Aubrey was the girl he currently fancied laughing at his class clown shenanigans, and he would just grin back stupidly. She observes the posters of herself as if they were painted by so-and-so or whats-his-face, if Niall had to detail the field trip fantasy, I guess they'd be on an excursion for Art Appreciation Day. The day beginning in an art museum where he'd have to be dreadfully quiet, but the perk is he can admire the true art from a peaceful distance. She'd probably light up at the artful execution of costume design, those beautiful chocolate eyes and cherry lips would be still with amazement. Niall wouldn't realise it but he'd gravitate to her, she'll turn with a polite smile and say "no fish?" her voice barely audible purposefully luring Niall in more. "Pardon" niall reaches to straighten a tie that just very much didn't exist, he plummets back to reality, capturing the turquoise lumination as her eyes hover to the small-scale aquarium. Her eyes shift with concern at the misplaced manners, she furrows her brows and parts her lips as if to relay a witty remark, but she's honestly stunned by the foreign character. Niall is breathless for a moment still partially caught up in his immaculate fantasy, he would kill to kiss her behind the unused portables. "No fish?" she firmly restates as if she were talking to a toddler, well currently to the mind of a horny 17 year old boy apparently, both probably holding the same comprehension span to be honest. "Yes, no fish. Not yet, but i could get one and name it after you" Niall projects school boy charm, "just like Desiree's" she taps the thick glass amusingly, Niall is left gobsmacked as she busts his cliche methods. "W-what" he stutters out stupidly, Aubrey giggles contagiously, she ought to be punished for making Niall look foolish, detention for Miss Aubrey. Only for minutes later, Niall purposely pisses the teachers off to a degree where he would warrant the punishment too. Then he'd probably eat her out from under her desk, taste her sweet juicy- "want head did we?" she holds an issue plastered with her saucy poses and promiscuous costumes, her mouth perfectly cut out. A recreation of the universally recognised portrait of a cigarette holder pressed to Audrey Hepburn's lips, she tilts her head disappointed at the destruction. "Just that one time," she dismisses the magazine, not wallowing on the subject, Miss Hepburn would sophisticatedly move on and not let the grudge pin her down. She busies herself in Niall's disorderly desk, she sifts through a pile of CD's. Bowling for soup, what insanity. "I prefer to please the girl, more satisfying in my opinion" Aubrey remains composed and graceful as Niall unnecessarily defends himself, she has moved on.

Niall shuffles along as Aubrey continues to rummage through his personal belongings, mildly fascinated by the character that accumulates to Niall. Her chuckle delayed as she actually registers what Niall said, "funny that, I'm all about pleasing the guy, guess we'll have to compromise '' she presses her finger into a CD player, a blank cd marked with messy script 'mood songs'. She curiously closes the lid, watching the disc race around in a circular motion, the words become a faint black line from the speed. Pretty acoustic guitar seeps quietly from the speakers, her lips part orgasmically, a quiet moan to accompany the sensually dancing strings. Niall is frozen by the aural pleasure, her hips move subtly, she runs her hands up her body and clasps them over her heart, tipping her back euphorically. She resolves to a neutral state after around 20 seconds, "there's no words, how do you know the mood?'' She tilts her head confused, Niall's seem to be planted stiff, he craves to lace his arms around her waist and yet keeps his distance unwillingly. "I make up the words, I'm not so good at the music part, that's sort of Harry's thing" he feet unstuck at the mentioning of Harry, he stumbles confused at his sudden permission of freedom, "I'm the words guy, he's the music guy" his words wobbly as if to humiliatingly contradict himself. The next track fades in, a more hopeful optimistic tune plays, Aubrey steps back at the emotional attack it involuntarily had on her. "How do you know what to say?" she says timidly as she eyes off the cd player warily. "Just base it off how I'm feeling, my mood, hence mood songs" He elaborates cuaght in a world of his own, "interesting, shall we fuck now" she huffs in a panic tripping backwards into Niall, him finally getting the chance to hold her by the waist.

Her fearful energy disappears at the tender touch, she seems to surrender to beautiful melodies and to Niall, like he provides a sense of security in such uncertain times. She runs her hands over his comfortably gripping ones, her eyes drift lazily melting into the safeness. He promenades her to face him, she gasps at the almost dancing duet, her hands fall in disbelief over Niall's heartbeat. It's as if time had frozen the two, everything else remains in motion, the spinning cyan, magenta and green gels quickly running across their faces. Aubrey melts into Niall's chest, tilting her head and inviting the passionate connection, the music persuading her to do so. Niall catches her as she feels her knees weaken, they share a cinematic kiss, feeling each other's eyelashes against the others cheek. The kiss is powerful considering it's tame state. Niall pinches her chin softly, dipping his arm around her waist, her eyes follow his gentle touches, he's so careful with her. He entwines his other hand and it's evident he's forming a frame fit for a couple who going ballroom dancing, her free hand clenched onto his hand that rests on her waist, her heart rate beating at an accelerated rate, a particular buzz she's never felt, she's felt many burning heart rates, but this one is particularly foriegn. Her eye line shoots down to their feet, if Niall begins to guide Aubrey into a waltz she will hit the ground running out of the building. His footing starts up and her ribcage collapses in a panic, although his actions don't indicate rhythm, which means they are not going to dance. He swiftly guides her to the bed, crouching lowly to the mattress on the floor, Niall's hands wrap around her calves as she stays standing, her silhouette superiorly casting a shadow in front of the red, blue and green that tidals across his wall. He stares in awe, every fine strand of curly lock highlighted in the spectrum of light. Aubrey is wrapped up in deep contemplation, staring at a gawking Niall.

She shakes her head, tipping her head upside down and stretching a spare band on her wrist around her thick locks, her fingers tensen annoyed at her disobedient mane. She just makes out Niall's invested gaze through her tendrils, "you seem distant" she projected concern, knowing matter of factly he was not distant, she's not sure why she needed the confirmation. "You have my undivided attention" Niall reassures carefully, she fluffs out her hair as a distraction not wanting to reveal her vulnerability. "That's dangerous" she puts on a seductive smirk, she makes a gesture to get under the tacky cheetah print doona cover. She's surprised Niall understood her vague instructions, "why because it means you can't get away with things sneakily" he says with a grunt as he gets under the covers, she quickly swipes the dress from her body in the midst of his distraction. She drops to her knees and dips under the covers from the bottom end, Niall feels her warm hands run up his legs. "Don't underestimate how sly I am" she chuckles as she pokes out from the other end, Niall stunned to feel her bare skin, rather impressed by her quick change magic trick, he tries to track down the magical gown she disposed of so quickly. She drapes the thin sheet over her ponytail, she regains Niall's undivided attention. He sighs at the enchanting sight, the white sheet mimicking a veil, Niall cant help but think Aubrey's the girl he's going to marry, he slips away into that detailed fantasy, the romantic acoustic guitar encouraging him. He would fidget at the altar, giving nervous glances to his groomsmen, of course, it would be Liam, Greg and Harry as his best man. For once him and Liam will get along, like they did before, before Cathy turned him square. I suppose Cathy would be a bridesmaid beside Liam, although he can't imagine Aubrey and Cathy ever forming a friendship, can Louis still be eligible for Aubrey's maid of honor, even as a dude? Oh, there's always Desiree, he had completely forgotten all about Desiree for the longest of time, he was crying rivers of tears this morning over her absence in his life, her not returning his calls. They seem to be getting on like a cigarette on fire in the alleyway last night, perhaps Desiree could be the maid of honour, what a win for Niall, he gets to keep Desiree in his life and marry the most beautiful girl in the world. Beautiful strings would float over a dreamy acoustic guitar as she walks down the aisle, Niall would turn around stunned, a vision in white, the princess would approach as he tries to choke back tears of joy, all he's ever dreamed of coming to life. "Do you take Miss Aubrey..." What is her last name? sure she's about to change it to Horan but he'd like to know beforehand. Anyway, well skip over it now, back to the ceremony. He peers sincerely lovingly into those precious chocolate orbs, "do you take Miss Aubrey to be your wife" he cant get that big stupid grin off his face, "Niall" Aubrey snapped impatiently, "I do" he swoons, only to realise he is under his distasteful animal print doona cover.

She smirks before submerging herself into the spots, he panics wondering where on earth she is going, thinking she is squirming out the other end. Boy, was he way off. "Oh Aubrey, yes" his palms reach for his forehead, stressed about embarrassing himself, Aubrey has a way of making Niall the hopeless princess, a dynamic that he'll only clandestinely admit to enjoying. His diaphragm twitched as he suppresses his moans, one slips accidently as she pulls her lips up completely. He clears his throat embarrassed of bitchy fucking moans, Aubrey peels back the covers. "It's okay, I like a vocal man, let's me know I'm doing a good job" she rocks back and forth as she comforts Niall, his cock resting between her breasts, Niall rolls his eyes back as he thrusts mildly to compliment the motion. His glassy eyes caught a glimpse of her before she engulfed him whole and disappeared again. He dips his hand under and plays with her hair softly as a sign of appreciation. "Okay, you cant tell anyone but I fucking love blow jobs, but I know alot of girls dont and so I dont press for it, ugh fuck Aubrey" he jolts up with a huff as she acrobats her tongue. "And I really genuinely do like to prioritise the girl's satisfaction, as cheesy as it sounds it makes me feel g-good about myself. Ha ha, yes, baby, wow. Out of the 5 I've had, yours has to be the best'' Aubrey hollows out her cheeks and drags up his length slowly, "marry me, Aubrey" he moans out, squeezing his eyes shut. Aubrey felt his cock twitch her mouth, she releases her lips and reveals herself from under his sheet once again. She gently strokes his dick as she contorts her torso to take off her heel, she dismisses it across the room. "Nah, there's no way," Niall's forehead beads with sweat, Aubrey raises an inquisitive eyebrow that invites an elaboration. "I bet I'm in a coma, we've never actually met and I'm going to be the saddest man ever when I wake up" the sorrowful guitar must be influencing Niall as he tears up in the eyes, Aubrey pauses as she waits for a tear to slip just so she could catch it and examine the foriegn lifeform before it dissolves into her skin. She shakes back into the task at hand, the buckle on her left stubbornly stays put. Through masterful flexibility she rocks back on her hips and extends it into view, "holy shit" Niall cock twitches at the abandonment as both hands focus on the bitchy buckle, he pumps whilst she concentrates. He licks his dried out lips, seeing a beautiful opportunity before his eyes, his hands dip quickly under her snow hued panties, he begins to caress her clit in a circular motion. She slammed her heel down only inches from Niall's face, potentially impaling his eyeball with her stiletto, her palms resting on Niall's chest as she rocks with his hands momentarily, going back to her heel with persistence. "Let me help" she stopped rocking at the statement, the deep contemplation returned. Niall's hands jump at work, he swiftly gets the rubber straps through the buckle loop, slipping off the shoe with ease. She quickly slips off her ivory panties as if to brush off the helpful act, she lines his cock up and sits on it slowly. She wiggles her hips to get comfortable, ponytail falling in front of her, it's matted to the brim with her natural curls, she releases the frizz free. She tussles it to fall loosely around her face, going for a sexy messy look, hopefully. Perhaps that's why she's covering her face, to hide the hope in her eyes, or she could be misreading it and it could actually be desperation.

Niall twirls the strand around his finger before tucking it behind her ear gently, her breath hitches as he continues to be so careful, so she starts aggressively bouncing to distract herself. They both moan in bliss and slow down to a more leisurely pace, only to speed up momentarily, and drift back to serenity. "Should I wear a condom?" he squeezes out, feeling himself close to going over the edge. "No, i've got- oh my god, ni- yes, there. I've got all that covered later. oh, yes" she closes her eyes, her hands run over her body as her weight falls heavy without her arms supporting her. "Aubrey" Niall traces underneath the matching pearl toned bra, her complexion is gorgeous in white. "Yes, Niall" she barely breathes out, her head is spinning delightfully. "Aubrey, look at me" she stabilises herself and flutters her eyes open, it happens again they are the only thing paused in time. Wow, Aubrey thinks, "wow" Niall audibly expresses. She furrows her brows, was that thought correct? Why are their thoughts synchronised? love? She quickly goes back to distracting herself, forcing herself to dissociate from such concerns. Just switch off, but she can't. Her hips roll slowly as her breathing becomes more shallow, "uh niall" she swoons sweetly. Niall amused as she sways weakly in a dreamy state, he punches his cock firmly upwards, she gasps dramatically, planting her hand firmly on his chest, her nails digging as her fingers curl, causing Niall to jerk up again. "Fuck, i love this" her voice quietly vibrates through her huffs, "really?" Niall asked sincerely through his thin breath. Aubrey quickly recalls what word had slipped out of her mouth, she ambiguously answers Niall's query with a tender kiss. She continues to thrust as she did seem to feel some type of way about all of this, her upper body strength gives out and she lies lazily on Niall's torso, pulling his cock out slowly and lowering back onto it slowly. Her inner thighs quivered at her demure tempo. Niall runs his hand up her inner thigh, dipping under her firing diaphragm, extending to rub her clit. Even with her awareness of the slow build up, her legs tremble uncontrollably, she bites down on Niall's pillow case and her teeth release as she moans. Niall's lips suck firmly at her collarbone, she relaxes with the feel of his moist lips, she's excited to see the rosy mark he'll leave behind. She had become aware of lack of motion at their pelvises, she pushes and pulls his cock once again, propping herself up on his chest. Niall peeled back from her collarbone, and watched her in awe. She tries to maintain a sauve smirk, but fails when niall joins on her rhythm even more controlled, her eyes roll back. "Niall, Niall, what's your name" she suddenly speeds up with anxious anticipation for the answer, "my name? Niall? I'm confused" he chuckled, her giggle slips into a moan, she's seeing stars. "Your f-full name" her voice tremulous. "Niall James Horan" Niall watches as she bites her bottom lip pleasantly, her eyes squeezed shut, her lips threatening to smile.

"Why?" niall asks cheekily, did you want to take my last name, princess. The smiles trumps all as she grins those dazzling pearly whites, her eyes spring open, the stars slowly clear away, she cups his face quickly before crawling her hands down his torso to straighten her posture. "Just want to know what to scream when I inevitably go over the edge, which seems to be soo..." her vocal chords fail her as she sits on his cock, her thighs rumble and her diaphragm twitches. She's dizzy from euphoria, she wants to scream it but she needs to catch her breath, her hands reach for her spinning head. She blows through pursed lips, collapsing onto Niall's torso, "i need to...catch...catch my breath" she struggles to pant, "take your time, princess" she sips a breath in and gives Niall a peck. She inhales deeply as she raises herself up again, she brushes her messy hair out of her face, for once not caught up about its polished state. Niall's fingers draw delicately over her thighs and torso, she watches in awe as he illustrates love hearts, Niall staring into her disbelieved eyes. "My goodness, you've taken my breath away" she puffs when she meets with Niall's piercing electric blue eyes, "read my mind" Niall croaked warmly, she musters up a nervous smile. Why are they having the same thoughts, don't even think about going down that fucking path. Love? Her breathing doesn't seem to be improving, her eyes glaze over with genuine panic, "Niall, i'm actually struggling to breath" she can feel her pulse in her throat, sitting high in her esophagus, "Niall, my heart is beating really fast" she clutches her chest, am I going to die? Niall quickly sits her on the bed, he crouches in front of her, his eyes mirrored with fear. He runs his hands through his hair, Aubrey's vision becomes blurry, she reaches out to see if Niall has fled her. Niall responds and clutches her hand, the contact grounds Niall enough to consider solutions. "Fuck, what do I do" Aubrey squeezes Niall's hand tighter, as if to force him to pull it together. "Okay, um. Aubrey, have you had panic attacks before" Aubrey's head snaps up at the question, "what, of course not" she bites back fiercely, her eyes dart around desperately, this would be a good time as ever to come clean, she most definitely has had panic attacks, she loosens her grip hoping Niall would run away scared. "Okay, okay. It's fine, you might be having one, but don't worry, it'll pass, they are temporary" he tries to hold a calm and grounded tone, he doesn't let go but instead tangles their fingers together. "Oh good" she peeps out as she stares at their entwined hands stunned. "Deep breaths, inhale and exhale" Niall demonstrates too, she follows along, and they breath in rhythm. Her body seemingly untensens, "see, you're okay, you're okay" niall caresses his thumb softly on her hand, she closes her eyes and continues the rhythm, maintaining the pace.

"Should I go" she cant open her eyes out of sheer embarrassment, "if you think you'll be alright" she was expecting Niall to let go and force her out but no instead he gives a window of opportunity, a chance to decide, take the offer. "I'll get you some water" he announces as he gently unpeels his fingers, she opens her eyes to follow him and see if he stays true to his intended action. "Here you go" he holds the cup underneath as she wraps her hands around it securely, she stares blankly at Niall. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to" he flusters, his cheeks red from the chaos. "Here's something for you to cover up" he whips the flannel from off his shoulder, whiffing it intensely, "let me get you a clean one" he darts off quickly, she's shocked by the helpful run around, he really is a prince. She watches Niall claw at random flannels and sniffing them aggressively, his eyes light up. "Okay found one" he yells from his living room, which is visible from the quaint bedroom. He lassos it around excitedly as he returns to a crouched position in front of aubrey, he drapes it over her shoulders. "I think I want to stay" Aubrey says smally, Niall's nose brushes hers, he pauses and stares gratefully into her hazel eyes, receiving the same appreciative glance from Aubrey.

Harry sits back on his palms feeling dizzy from sniffing tiny vials of scents, he watches Louis rummages behind some thick plastic foliage, his shirt swinging lowly, exposing his torso. He knows how soft his skin is but he just wants to double check, triple check, quadruple check. He looks soooo good, he licks his lips before biting his bottom one. Louis pauses as the low grumble is amplified in the dim quaint styrofoam room, he sits back on his heels. Harry smirking as his curves only become more apparent, "who looks soooo good?" Louis says teasingly as he pops a cork off another vial, he sniffs as he hears Harry shuffle unnerved on the plastic grass. Shit, you did it again, Harry. You're saying what you're thinking aloud without realising it, only this time it's gonna cost ya. "Um" is all Harry can, pathetic. Louis turns to Harry with a grin, he wafts the scent to his nose animatedly. Harry is endeared by his lighthearted nature, it's a blessing that he is so forgiving, especially when he makes blunders such as that. "Do you reckon this is sunflower?" He presses the vial to his top lip, kissing it as he sniffs. Lucky vial, is all Harry can think. "Lucky?" Crap, Harry just stop thinking thoughts for the rest of the day. "Only if it actually is sunflower, but none of them are labelled, unless they are but this room is so dark that you can't read them, I mean it makes sense to have a dark room to heighten the sense of smell, you can really tell this kind of thing was made for young eyes" Louis tangents, accidentally emptying the vile in search of a label. "Oops" he can just see a dark patch wetness on his shirt, "Well I guess whatever this is I'm going to smell like it for the rest of the day" he mutely puts the cork back in. "Do you reckon it's sunflower scent?" Louis pinches his shirt inviting Harry over to sniff it, Harry awkwardly scuffs his ass along the grass like a dog does across carpet, super attractive, Harry. Thank god this isn't a date, yikes. Harry mindlessly sniffs at the thin shirt, quickly eyeballing his collarbones before meeting with Louis' inquisitive state. "Why can't it be?" Louis spoke sotto voce, Harry's brows knit deeply along with his drowning confusion. "Why can't it be?" Harry repeats the question with the intention of soughting clarification. "Why can't this be a date?" Louis states more clearly, setting a dynamic for probably the hardest set of lyrics Harry's about to sing, if Harry could think of any, uh his Achilles heel, words. The tiny conducting voice in his head begins to mime dramatically as an orchestra rages out Beethoven's Symphony No.5, a soundtrack perfectly fit for his doom. "I wouldn't mind if it was" Louis draws his finger coyly in the grass, "no" Harry says sternly and with immediate resentment. "No because. I should say. Because this day was to remind you of how special you are, Sunflower" Louis' shock melts away, "sunflower" he presses his hand to his heart, endeared by the nickname. "Fuck" Harry slips clearly, Louis is shocked by the inappropriate cuss, somehow managing to find it overbearingly sexy coming from the shy frontman. Great, Harry. You've ruined both a birthday surprise and the 5 measly seconds of this that was considered a date, before you were a twat and told him no, on his redemption birthday. you're not fit for this fucking kind of thing, I think. "Should we go see if she has any more of this scent?" Louis smiled warmly at Harry, his sweet compassion balanced out Harry's rotting hate for himself. "Are you happy with it?" Harry returned the gentle concern, "I like it, it's kind of fresh and buttery but not a salty buttery like a sweet buttery" he sniffed at his shirt sporadically as he detailed the scent, "very nostalgic" he concludes cheerfully, Harry admires his sprite nature. He loves watching Sunflower bloom. Louis presses his palm down to help him on his feet, he places the vial between his teeth as he reaches both hands to help Harry to his feet. He grunts as he pulls Harry's weight up, digging his heels into the rubber buoyancy of the ground, he almost stumbles back down once Harry has been pulled up. Harry quickly scooping Louis and pressing him firmly against him, his wrist instinctively flicks to catch the vial that had slipped from Louis teeth. The motion sends Louis into an adrenaline frenzy, Harry presents the vial between their close faces. Their huffed breaths steaming the miniature glass, Louis pinches the small container separating from Harry. Harry's hands divert down Louis' swayed back and around his ass quickly, the contact sends Louis dizzy. Harry clasps his hands together restricting him from performing the not so friendly swipe again, he drops his head shamefully. "Like dewy meadows of sweet corn" Harry expresses excitedly as the smell has transferred to his all black ensemble. "Yeah, actually. You're right" Louis giggles at the enthusiastic outburst, he easily sweeps through a doorway, Harry has to duck just slightly, the exit confusingly leads to the front desk again. "How does...wait...but we went...Huh" Louis pirouettes confused at the layout of the mystical shop. "This place must actually be enchanted because that just doesn't make any sense" Louis trots backwards as he exclaims to the towering host, Harry chuckling quietly to himself at the endless admirable qualities that come with Louis. "What wonderful blend did you guys create" the glittery fairy flutters from behind the large oak tree desk, "let's see" she grabs the vial from Louis, who feels guilty that the scent has now been relocated to his shirt. She sniffs daintily, her theatrics remind him of Aubrey. He wonders how she's coping being alone today, whether she's in better care without Louis' company. Would it be rude to just give her a quick check up call, I mean she's his best friend and he basically dropped her on the spot for a hot date. That's if they're even calling it a date, are they calling it a date, can they make a decision to give them both peace of mind. "Sunflower!" she sings excitedly, Louis' brows raise in surprise, he swivels on his heels in pure shock to Harry. "We actually found it!" Louis grabs Harry's hands and does a cute little swing, there's that little dance again. What song are you thinking of, sunflower? Harry intensely concentrates on Louis' eyes, as if the baby blue's would actually reveal some detail of the victory discography. Louis shuffles on his feet, dropping his head, his soft fringe cascading to hide his flustered blush. Harry retracts his eager search clearly making Louis uncomfortably with his forwardness. "Your candle will take about 30 minutes to make, would you like to join the fairy feast while you wait, we offer coffee for adults" her voice littered the air with a soft airy tone, Louis stabled his footing, turning his eyes to the overly pleasant shop host. "So we don't actually get to pour the candle ourselves?" Louis questioned with an interrogative tone, one he did not mean purposefully and immediately feels his stomach knot with guilt. He suddenly becomes conscious of how his tone has been through the day, has it always projected with ungratefulness. "No, we've catered the program more for children" she clarifies, dropping the character in defense and enhancing her seriousness with the query. Harry shudders as he is reminded of his poor planning skills. Come on, Harry if you can write a song with detailed instrumentation whilst drunk with lethargy, then surely you could have researched this clearly juvenile set up more. "Okay, fairy feast sounds great, lead the way" Louis over-enthused hoping to counteract his suddenly aware bitter attitude, he wipes his hands on his thighs with self resentment, you have to praise Harry for how wonderful he is for planning this date, correction: birthday surprise. "Say do you get many dates coming through here?" Louis engages in the small talk to the glittery tour guide as they trot along, "that aren't parents wanting to have their kids preoccupied for a short while" Louis adds with clarification, Harry tries to keep up with the speedy petite pixies, dodging low archway obstacles. Harry swallowed thickly as he contemplates how he's really fucked up, this was not a good idea, Louis is so uncomfortable and you put him in this position, Harry! "We have a few every couple of months, my partner and I were discussing an alternate program for dates like this where it feels not so play datey and more romantic" she is very formal in her speech now, sincere concern for Louis' question, Louis nods his head with genuine investment. Harry smiles softly to himself as he admires Louis' ability to listen, it's heartwarmingly encouraging. "more hands on with the candle making for the adults, but then there's the legality of it all, were customers can get third degree burns from the wax if not handled carefully," she pauses tensely, her fairy wings sag sadly on her shoulders, "so were a bit hesitant to make anything concrete, we try to trial a few things out when we get the rare date, customising the script so it's no so childish, but that's the thing they are so rare" she gestures to Harry and Louis as a 'date', she brushes off her spinning thoughts and puts on her perky pixie attitude once again.

"Here we are, Cornelia's Courtyard' she extends her arm with balletic presentation, Louis clasped his hands darling at the set up, 10 pence sized cobble stones accumulate a path that leads to a collection of larger patio stones that mother a flora haven. The greenhouse fills with a smuggy heat that replicates the LA warmth, Louis runs his fingers on a twined vine around a hand-rail made from a slim tree branch, he is pleased to find the greenery is real. Harry retraces where Louis hand felt to obtain the same refreshing satisfaction as him, he bobs his head in agreement with Louis quiet content hum. Little shacks peep out from genuine greenery as they make their way to a table set up for two, perfect for a date. Harry is hesitant to pull out Louis' chair as an attempt at chivalry, but does the occasion call for it, the piercing scrap of the garden chair grinding the pavement interrupts Harry's thought before he can even make a decision. He stupidly stumbles into his chair quickly, joining Louis at the table, he watches as Louis pokes his fingers through the gaps of the floral design in the table. "Here are some menus" her voice trembles slightly as she hands them the laminated sheets of paper, it's evident her mind is raked up with thoughts. "Thank you" Louis accepts them graciously handing one to a reserved Harry, "any drinks to start" she flattens her tutu to prevent it from fanning over the table top. "Do you have tea?" Louis asked warmly, smiling encouragingly. She does a double take at the friendly interaction, "yes, we have peppermint, english breakfast, chamomile..." she fidgets with the hem of her tulle skirt as she tries to recall other tea flavours. "English breakfast, for me thanks" Louis turns to Harry with the same genuine cheerleading smile, even with Harry already admiring he still has to double check that what he's seeing is true. "English for me too, thanks" he said timidly, "no worries" she gives Louis a quick nod of approval before dotting through a doorway, in a humble waddle at her triumphant customer interaction. "She reminds me a bit of Aubrey" Louis grabs the menu ready for casual perusing. Harry is too cowardly to mindlessly agree as if Aubrey were a dear old friend of his own too, matter of factly he cant acquaint any of the mythical attributes to Aubrey with only witnessing her biting defensiveness personally. Maybe you just need to warm up to her, Harry. And you will for Louis' sake, because Louis is particularly special to you and if Aubrey is a part of Louis' life then you're going to have to like her. "Do you mind if I just give her a quick call?" Louis' concern rings heavy, Harry snaps from his wandering thoughts. Harry wants to ask if the phone call is a decoy for escaping this horrible date. Birthday surpise, for fuck sake, Harry! "Sure" he says cowardly, a forced smile pressed to his lips. Chill out, Harry, he's just making a phone call to his best friend to talk shit about you. Louis' thumb scrolls quickly through his phone, finding Aubrey's contact detail, he holds the phone up to his ear, his leg bouncing with anticipation, Harry is surprised when Louis doesnt leave his seat for more privacy. "Thank you" Louis mimes laying his hand reassuringly over Harry's, "it's just she's basically like my little sister-" Louis started to detail but his expression dropped as the phone rang out, he peels it back disheartened. Harry can read Louis' fretting investment as to why Aubrey isn't answering her phone, "she's probably asleep" he convinces himself, dismissing the phone onto the table.

Louis shakes his head flustered, grinding his teeth, "what am I doing?" he animates stressfully, tidying up his presentation. "Being so rude. Harry, i'm so sorry" Louis' eyes bead with genuine regret, Harry is discombobulated by the apology. You've done nothing wrong, sunflower, I'm the screw up here. "It looks like i'm not interested in this date, or grateful for this date. But I am, I really am." eeek, there's that word again. Harry tenses as if it were a curse word and it wasn't meant for his innocent ears to hear. "This really is such a sweet thing you've planned, you put a lot of thought and effort into it" don't give him too much credit, Louis. He doesnt deserve it. "And before, me complaining about not knowing the scent's names, no labels, the dark room and all that stuff, I shouldn't have even expressed because it unintentionally invalidates your efforts and that is not my aim, I'm so so so appreciative for all of this" Louis reaches over the table to grab ahold of both of Harry's hands. "I'm having fun on this date" Louis caresses his thumb over Harry's fingers, admiring the jewellery momentarily, Harry's eyes flick to the symbolic friendly reminder. "It's not a date" Harry's tone is indicative of a question, what he meant to ask was, "is this a date?" He corrected himself aloud. "No" Louis answered guiltily as he recalled the previous conversation, "there I go again, invalidating the purpose of this day. Sorry, Harry" Louis looks away shamefully, loosening his grip around his hands. "It's okay, you don't have to apologise. It's not like I don't want it to be a date, it's just I really want you to see how special you are, sunflower" Harry spits his thoughts mindlessly, Louis' cheeks rose as he gives the spill. "Maybe some other time then" Louis spoke coyly, Harry mentally backtracks his words. "Some other time we can go on a date" Louis squeezes Harry's hands with excitement he couldn't contain. "For sure" he agrees with distasteful quickness, he winces at his eagerness. Louis moistens his lips as he anticipates 'some other time', is tomorrow an acceptable 'other time'. "Two English Breakfast teas" the perky fairy serves the steaming saucers with elegance, "thank you" Louis releases his hands and shuffles his phone to the other side of him to make room for the light floral aroma that dances under the British lad's noses. "Thanks" Harry says barely audibly, Louis cooes at his shy exterior. "Can I get you anything to eat?" she offered pleasantly, "should I prepare an empty stomach for the rest of today's adventure?" Louis playfully asked, Harry's heart sunk as he failed to organise a feed for the birthday boy. Fuck, a cake is the basic necessity of a birthday. "Go ahead and order whatever you'd like" Harry tries to keep his cool, he brushes his hand through his curly locks. "Not going to lie, I'm eyeing off the angel cake, how big is the slice" Louis asked, the mythical waitress frames her hand to a decent sized imitation, "bout that big" she says under her concentrated breath. "Did you want to share?" Harry quickly composes himself, and nods his head as his first instinctive reaction. "No problem, I'll sort that out for you" she collects the menus before fluttering off, Louis sighs content. Harry tried to release the tension he's holding too, following Louis' example. He can't seem to let loose, the tension thickens in both the air and in his body. Just talk to him, Harry. About what? I don't know, common interest. Perfect, common interest. Things they both find interesting, like...like...Harry's forehead beads with sweat. "So I finally got to tell Aubrey about the debunnying" Louis prompts and the ice shatters before his eyes, Harry releases thankfully. "That's great, I know you were wanting to talk to her about it. Uh, anything I should know" Harry tries to keep the topic afloat, Louis' finger rims the edging of his tea cup, taking a quick sip before detailing his vision. "So, I know I want it to be an uplifting departure, have the girls over and I was going to have you over, of course...there's been some concern whether you'd cope in social gatherings" concerns? Coming from you? "Well, Aubrey actually. She asked if Niall would be there and I decided absolutely not" Louis firmly reinstated. Wow, Louis is so vocal about his dislike of Harry's best friend, does that warrant Harry to do the same with Aubrey? Louis catches on to Harry's deep thoughts, retracting from his sip. "Unless, you want him there, to confide in" Louis says small, Harry can't even fathom a sentence as he triggers reluctance in Louis. "I'd prefer him not to be there, I wouldn't want him to harass the girls and ruin the light hearted fun. Sometimes the girls need to escape from sleazes alike, I want to offer that safe space even for a few hours" Louis rambles on quietly, Harry's ears working overtime to hear him over the trickling fountain. "But if you'd feel uncomfortable without him there, I'm happy to have him there" Harry could tell he was most definitely not happy to have him there, but Harry appreciates his transparency. "No need for him to be there" Harry reassures, pinching Louis' chin and lifting it from its sorrowful droop. Louis gushes at the gentle gesture, "thanks, Harry" his voice regains some strength again. "I think she might've just wanted him there so they could fuck" he snorts at Aubrey's slyness, she's a crafty character that one. "Much to her dismay, she says the sex is actually quite good" Louis nonchalantly slips out, the topic not taboo for the ex-bunny. The casual nature really puts Harry back in his place, do they critically analyse all of their sexual encounters? This deters Harry even more from pursuing any sexual relations with Louis, but Louis is open to the idea of dating, it's all very confusing for Harry's spiralling brain.

"Are you going to have some?" Some what? His eyes register the layered sponge cake, Louis cutting a sliver off on his end, he points the full fork to Harry, perching over the table to feed it to him. Harry awkwardly engulfs the piece as crumbs jump onto his thighs, he tries to catch them, failing miserably. Louis slides the empty fork in his mouth and drags it out clean, chuckling as Harry wipes the array of crumbs from his shirt. The mention of sex has gotten Louis hot and bothered, his foot brushes up Harry's calf. He grins when he watches Harry freeze at the contact. "What else did you have planned for today?" Louis' voice silked with mild flirtation, Harry actively avoids eye contact. "Just going to head back to your place" Harry said as his cheeks shamefully rogue, friendly thoughts, Harry, friendly thoughts. "Sounds fun" Louis amps up the seduction, he continues to lightly toy with Harry's feet. Harry's eyes nervously flicker to Louis' hungry eyes, the former centrefold scoops another piece of cake, he eats the tiny moist slice, licking the fork clean slowly and intentionally. Harry pants lightly under his breath and Louis' got him exactly where he wants him, "delicious, isn't it" Louis saucily bites onto the fork, the neckline of Louis' top hangs lowly as he leans forward, his striking collarbones on full display, "yeah" Harry huffs out in a horny gaze, licking his lips mindlessly. His eyes meet with Louis' amused gaze, Harry embarrassingly clears his throat, picking up his fork briskly and keenly digging into the shared slice. Louis' jaw hangs stupefied as he watches Harry's hands, his heart rate speeds up in his throat, his mind running naughtily about. Just the thought of those hands on his ass, he remembers the nostalgic touch from yesterday, his eyes roll back at the firm grip, he moans as the fork slips from his grasp. The metallic chime centres him back in reality, he quickly jumps from his seat and bends to pick it up. Harry, control yourself. Harry's eyes burn at Louis' body, sex is all he can think right now. calm down, Harry. "So sexy" he stupidly slips under his breath, as he raises back into his seat. Harry attempts to cool his mind once again, "silly me" Louis bashfully says, lifting his shirt and wiping the fork clean, still uncertain of its cleanliness as he holds it up to the sun. Harry nearly chokes on his crumby piece of cake, the irony of how much this situation is not a piece of cake right now. The quick flash of his torso sitting so forward in his mind. "Is it alright if we share?" Louis asked placidly, Harry grinds his teeth in agony on the fork. "Hmm, oh, of course" he hands the fork over to Louis, crumbs spattering onto the table from his mouth. He reaches for his serviette, shamefully digging his face into it, can he hide behind the cloth forever. "You know we could make this a thing" Louis peeps up, Harry finally drops the cloth only because Louis has peaked his interest, make what a thing? Making Harry horny? "They need dates to trial on, I'm going to need more sunflower candles, eventually. So maybe we could make this a thing" Harry tries to consume the idea of frequent outings, frequent dates. He scoops the spongy idea and lets it settle on the taste buds of his brain, frequent dates, sweet and fluffy. "Frequent dates?" Harry projects the topic thickly after the dense swallow, Louis reaches over for the fork, Harry feeling bad he had to do the extra work, just place it in his side when you're done, Harry, it's not that hard. "yes" Louis' nods enthusiastically when his plan is understood. "So like monthly, weekly, daily" Harry laughed as he went on playfully, Louis' breath hitches, he loves this side of Harry when he let's go, when he jokes around. Louis giggles back to indicate his interest, and Harry returns back to his nervous state. "Well, we'd have to give them a chance to organise things on their end, so well say maybe every time I need a new candle" Harry is adoring how thoughtful he is, truly including everyone involved, so no one is strained. But everytime he needs a new candle...that's just so ambiguous, that is dependent on how much Louis burns the candle, the total lifespan of the candle, they could literally go years without another visit from the pair, if ever. "So maybe monthly, if not every second month maybe" Louis casually rattles, contrasting Harry's urgency to know exactly when this date is happening, so he can work on his confidence for real instead of sporting this impostery. He needs to know how much time he has to become the perfect date for Louis, especially after this disastrous day. "We'll have to ask her the burning hours of the candle" Louis concludes with the solution, but Harry's mind is still buzzing to know the exact details. Louis presses his finger to the plate and scoops up the leftover crumbs, placing it on his tongue delicately. "What do you think?" Louis hands the topic over to Harry for further opinion, the mere question causes Harry to crumble. What does he think? No ever asks that. Harry doesn't think much about a lot, he just thinks a lot, but never actually voicing opinions. "What do I think?" he asked himself, trying to truly comprehend. "I think it's very nice you want to help these people out" Harry spits the first thing he thought, "but..." Louis encouraged him to continue. "But?" Harry is confused if he's meant to elaborate more, but would mean he's about to contradict his opinion and he doesn't have a contradicting opinion in mind. "That's it" Harry shrugged unsure how to continue, Louis sat back in his chair surprised. "So you're on board?" Louis huffs out, expecting a battle, but instead he endures pure compliance. "Well..." and there it is, the battle he's been waiting for. "Sure" or not. Louis feels his defenses melt away, entranced by Harry's accepting smile, "let's find out how soon we'll be returning to The Enchanted Forest" Harry grins happily to himself as he basically scores the certainty of a date with Louis again, well not again because this isn't a date right now. Heck he might not even have to build up the courage to actually ask Louis ever again, Louis would just bounce over to his place and present the finished burnt out wick, and without a spoken word, they'll know exactly what to do. Beautiful he can stay a coward and date Louis, what a win! Louis eyes off the extroverted pride Harry projects, it's clear he's made quite a small triumph with his decision. Louis tilts his head as he admires Harry, he needs to give himself more credit, Louis adopts the mission to show Harry how special he is too. "Did you guys enjoy the cake" Harry hummed delightfully in answer to the fairy, Louis shakes from his daydream, straightening his slouched posture embarrassingly in front of the poise presence. "Yes, it was lovely thank you" Louis scrambles in assistance with organising the cutlery on the plate. Harry's lethargy hits him hard suddenly as everything seems to register as one big dream, he rubs his irritated eyes. The pollen seems to thicken in the air noticeably, his vulnerable eyes blur at the sharp urticate. He murmurs at the inconvenient pain, he squeezes his eyes shut. He scrunches his nose, sniffing intensely only worsening the condition, his lungs spasm as he feels a sneeze partying in his nostrils, and without any hesitation the roaring rapture happens. Frightening both the petite pixies, his eyes open to inspect the damage he'd done. "Bless you" Louis says endearingly, "thank you" Harry's voice low and cloggy, his reservation brick up once again. "The pollen" Harry vaguely states, wiping his nose inspecting the real gardenia. "Are you allergic?" Louis' concern is thick and apparent. "My immune system just has a hard time fighting off pollen, I dont think im allergic, just have a weak immune system, I guess" Harry is aware of his immune system's inconsistency but he strays from getting it checked out, he's just more susceptible to hay fever its nothing to stress about. No need to go to the doctor. No need. He has no business at the doctors. "Oh dear, and we've just made a sunflower candle, which will probably set you off" Harry recalls sniffing the scent before and not having any drastic effect, well except the tightening of his pants, but he's pretty sure that's not a symptom of hayfever. "No, I don't think it will, it didn't when I smelt you before" pointing to the faint stain on Louis' shirt, his lips tense as he tugs at his shirt ashamed of his clumsy blunder. "Would you like to see your candle now" the sentence almost had a weight to it, a personal weight, like visiting a sick relative in the hospital. "It should be set by now" Her gentle tone almost nostalgic for Harry, he quickly suppressed the personal feeling, reminding himself that this is a candle they've borne and this is not a mournful situation. Think happy thoughts, sunflowers! not lillies for mourning...or english roses. "Yes, let's." Harry snapped harshly, Louis and the fairy looked at Harry as if he were an abnormal creature. They quietly follow dismissing Harry's absurd outburst of behavior, stop being this way, Harry, you are this close to jeopardising these frequent dates, the only date you'll be having is with a psychologist because you are acting crazy. "You're doing a great job, what's your name" Louis is quick to reassure the doubtful fairy, "Anne" Harry's heart stopped momentarily, he's hallucinating, his mind is doing what it does best, tortures him. "Well, Anne. Harry and I were talking and we'd love to help you with this adult date idea you're a bit hesitant to branch into, we'll gladly return once i've finished this candle and trial the date stream of the business" Harry feels himself getting dizzy, business, please keep it the fuck away from him. Calm down, Harry, it's not that fucking deep. "So don't be afraid to take the risk, because you can count on us, Anne" Harry's face drained of all colour as Louis concluded. Don't be afraid to take risks, don't be afraid to take risks, don't be afraid to take risks. "Harry, are you okay?" Harry's eyes darted to Louis' gentle touch, his eyes starred as he became dizzy. He felt Louis' press his hand to Harry's forehead, "wow, you're burning up" the phrase so motherly natured, "you go get some fresh air" Harry is quick to detach from Louis' maternal approach. Not even signalling a head nod, but instead just running through the door, a chime of overwhelment and mocking giggles at the pathetic coward Harry is.

Aubrey sips scarcely at the water, she tips her head back to get the last drop of the cleansing refreshment, she sits and contemplates the designated mood of the twiddling strings. She can't seem to pin any words but her mind can draw limbs extending and retracting fluidly with the rhythm, accompanying each beat and rest. She locks her elbows in tight to stop her from performing the choreography she's imagined. She had drifted off to a world of her own then but Niall's sporadic gazes of concern from outside the room brought her back to reality, rebuilding her walls and withholding urges to prance around the small room with grace and glee. Niall huffed as he walked through the bedroom doorway, "that's that done, been meaning to fold those for forever now, you're a good influence, Aubrey" He sits next to the reserved ballerina, she doesn't crack a smile. "Where do I put this?" Aubrey says faintly as she holds out the glass ready for an excuse to take off, her eyes bead with mild frightfulness. Niall presumes she's scared of his judgement, nobody is perfect, not even princesses, her rawness is the most beautiful thing to him. "I'll take it" Niall pushes his palms onto his bed, hoisting his body up with a grunt, he takes the cup gently from her grasp, hoping his warm smile is enough reassurance for her that he will not hold one measly panic attack against her, it really isn't a burden and he'd happily stay by her side until she felt okay again. He rinses the cup and places it into the sink, he shakes his hands of the water droplets before tending back to his heroic duties. Aubrey rubs her eyes sleepily, "You tired, princess?" she grins charmingly at the prince as she continues to rub her eye, "a little, spent all night looking for Louis' work visa" she croaked with lethargy, her lids fall dopily. "Have a bit of a snooze, I don't mind" Niall fluffs out the pillows before she even agrees to the offer, she tilts her head endeared by the efforts. She caresses his cheek with gentle gratitude, he pauses from fiddling with the tangled sheets, pivoting his head to peer into those chocolate grateful eyes, a gaze that'll be etched in his memory forever. "Will you be snoozing too?" her voice crackled tiredly, sounding so beautiful paired with the melodic guitar. "I can lay with you, if you'd like?" His voice trembles with the intimate invite, most girls would just leave after the sex, with the rarity of them wanting to cuddle only to disappear without a trace in the morning. She places her hand over his with silent acceptance, before crawling to the side of the bed pressed against the wall. Another thing that stunned Niall, most girls would opt for the open side of his mattress for a breezy escape. Niall watches as she tucks her legs under the doona, pulling it highly over her body and covering her mouth, "are you joining me?" she muffled from under the blanket. Niall hesitantly makes home in his own bed, she squishes herself against the walls to make room for Niall as he examines the romantic intimacy. "Felicita" she slurs under her breath as Niall exhales loudly, she's taken aback by the slip up on her part. "Sorry?" Niall leans in closely to Aubrey, cueing her to repeat herself. "What's the mood?" she struggles to breathe out the improvisation. "of this song?" Niall listens for a bit, "happy, hopeful" Niall lists casually. Aubrey buries her face further into the soft fabric, she smiles triumphantly at the guess, happiness. Niall would even say hopeful, her vulnerability is shaken at its core, he really said hopeful. She flutters her eyes shut as Niall brushes her fringe from her eyes, wanting to catch a glimpse of the russet brown. Niall doesn't pester her to look at him, he softly twirls his fingers around her spring like coils of chocolate, he had no idea her hair was so curly in real life, they really make her over in Playboy, but the curls are so gorgeous why would you want to style them any other way. "So beautiful" Niall says low, she scrunches her nose, pulling more of the blanket to herself, Niall quietens himself with the serenity, allowing her to sleep peacefully. He shivers as his back is now exposed to the biting cold air, Niall adores the bunny's burrowing actions. Niall swiftly slid off the mattress, carefully treading to his feet, "where are you going?" her tone weak with hurt, her twitching nose must have smelt the motion before he'd even begun moving. "A bit cold, just going to get something to keep warm" Niall backs out of the room, keeping an admirable eye on her at all time, she hoists her heavy body up watching as he abandons her, they both pause in time when they catch the others possessive glance. "We can share" she mildly pleads, "it's okay, you have it all, get some sleep" he chuckled as her eyes struggle to stay open, she pouts as she smacks her head down on the pillow and surely enough she was asleep when Niall returned, he leans against the wall by his door as he watches her peacefully, hugging the soft throw blanket he had snubbed from his couch. Boy, does he want this for the rest of his life. Little tiffs about little sacrifices that Niall will always make for Aubrey, take care of her through the good, the bad and the ugly, rise with her every morning even if she isn't a morning person, and tumble into bed at night together, someone to hold and love, love as in appreciate, not as in sex, just to be there and lift this cursed loneliness...why doesn't she want that too. He sighs collapsing on his mattress with melancholy, he organises the blanket for himself. Aubrey fans the doona out interrupting the flick of the throw blanket, she snuggles impossibly close to Niall, resting her head by his heartbeat, her pillowing curls tickling his chin. Niall's body rushes with heat at the undeniable romantic position, his racing heart will definitely expose his nervous state, if not his sweaty palms in which he is actively avoiding to run over Aubrey. "See you should believe me when I say we can share" she sassed, snapping her head up to meet with Niall's rouged cheeks, he freezes at what a hot mess he must look right now. "My mistake, won't happen again" she smiles pleasantly deepening the contact. He discreetly rubs his hands on his jeans, dismissing the other blanket, being careful not to be jerking with his movement, Aubrey abruptly wraps her leg around his torso, shuffling with difficulty to lay on top of Niall. Niall cups her upper thigh, assisting her. She hums thankfully, exhaling into a dreamy state. Niall's eyes flutter closed, melting into the pure serendipity.

"This is so stupid" Harry kicks the pavement as he tries to grasp his emotions, the fresh air is still so fucking suffocating, stupid for being a coward, stupid weak immune system, stupid stinging eyes, stupid for running away, stupid for abandoning louis, stupid for bringing him literally to a kids place, stupid for not controlling your emotions, stupid, stupid, stupid. "This is all so fucking stupid" there's an opinion he's happy to voice, he's so fucking stupid. "Oh, well. We don't have to come back if you don't want to," Harry froze as he heard the sincere grounding voice he adores, "I do feel bad for telling her she can count on us" Louis voice small with guilt. Harry braves looking into those inevitably hurt baby blue eyes. "But I guess-" Louis started, "Louis, I-" Harry started, they both paused waiting for the other to speak, "you go," Louis gestured. "Uh, I'm not sure, I can say what I wanted to now, which is stupid, no sorry not stupid, i'm only saying it's stupid becuase i'm too much of a coward to admit it's necessary, uh so you go..." Louis is having a hard time following but he is persistent to remain patient with Harry, nobody's perfect. Harry seems to be harbouring some heavy stuff and Louis is going to stick by him until he feels safe enough to share, even if he never does, Harry deserves a pillar of support, Louis' not so confident in Niall being the best provider of such a service. "I was just going to say if it's upsetting your allergies, then it makes sense to stir clear, maybe I can coax Niall and Aubrey on a blind date" he giggles at the foriegn lifestyle for the two, "don't think they'll be doing the typical things on a date as much as they'll be doing other things, and now I have an image of them fucking under the stars, yikes, let me just suppress that real quick" Louis smiles tensely to Harry, catching his adoring gaze, fonding over how Louis doesnt seem to take himself too serious. Harry wants to give it a try, not taking things so seriously. "I'd like for us to come back, for our date that is." Harry slipped the phrase relaxedly, Louis stepped forward and caressed his cheek gratefully, "but your allergies?" he tilts his head playfully, and Harry notices how much he enjoys the dynamic. "Yes my eyes are stinging, but one look at you and I'm all better" Harry emphasises the cheesiness of the line, Louis grinning impressively at him, he dismisses the candle onto the rooftop of Harry's car, quickly inspecting the vacancy of the backseat, Harry's heart sinks at the potentially too daring line. "arsonist, vandalist and a thief. What am I getting myself into" Louis bites his lip as he presses his body to Harry's, "thief?" Harry's voice quivers at the contact, "you're so ruthless, stealing my heart and then gaslighting me, pretending you didn't, you monster" Louis lightly smacks his chest, before lacing his arms around his neck. "Sorry" Harry shrugs sincerely, Louis' eyelashes flatter close. "You don't have to apologise, it's all yours" Louis whispered into his lips, before pressing them softly. Louis drops his heels forcing Harry in further, Harry stumbles down the gutter, clinging on to his car to stop his knees from giving in. The trip seems to benefit the pair as they can now comfortably make out, his right leg planted on the lower landing, equaling out their heights to a more accessible distance. Harry smiles into the kiss as he swifts the candle away from the edge, sparking the memory of how he performed the same protective action only yesterday. Louis smiles back as his heart flutters like a pair of frenzied fairy wings, he giggles at how impeccably happy he is. Harry gently wraps his arm around Louis' waist, his eyes spring open momentarily at the fiery touch. Harry feels his lashes fall on his cheeks as he closes them again, melting into Harry more, shifting his hand lower. Louis joyfully bounces under Harry's hold, he pulls back from the kiss they both stare into their bloodshot eyes. Louis pulls Harry in impossibly close, "you know we never got to actually fuck in the back of your car" Louis silked seductively, Harry's eyes glassed as he reminisced, feels like a lifetime ago, the night they met, really it was only days ago, and now Harry is on a (not) date with him. Louis is really changing him for the better, dare he say he's not afraid to take risks. "Harry" Harry smiles gratefully to the playful call, he shifts his other hand daringly around Louis' bum. "Harry" Louis gasps as he is tugged forward, his heart could quite just leap out his chest and Harry will catch with ninja-like speed, like he caught that fleeing vial. Louis jaw drops in stun, "you're right" now Harry's the one doing the little sway, guess he picked up the habit from Louis, awesome, means they're spending time together and not a single minute a waste. Louis the absolute best person for Harry to model off of, just such a beautiful soul.

"Shall we then" Louis bites his lip, jigging excitedly on the spot, his gaze falls to disbelief when Harry waddles Louis backwards, Louis' feet barely scrape the ground, he's practically floating with the fairies. He hears the faint click of the back car door, they seamlessly float into the backseat. It's quite cramp for a tall figure like Harry, Harry's horniness seems to block out the impracticality of the confined space, but he is persistent with his passion, he plants his hands beside Louis' torso and dives in for an exhilarating make out. Louis rolls his hips up slowly, taunting Harry with the pleasure. Harry's eyes roll back as he grins at euphoric contact, he grunts when the motion cools. Harry wants more though, he digs his pelvis downwards trying to replicate the suave rolling action, doing a rather impressively accurate imitation. "Ugh, Harry" Louis moaned as Harry twitched above him, "again" Louis panted, tugging desperately at Harry's button down shirt of the sombre colour palette. Harry's head spins as he tries to recall what he did, he attempts the demure tempo again but knows immediately he's incorrect, trying again immediately after. And again. Come on, Harry, you're a musician, tempo should be a piece of cake. And again. "Yes Harry, don't stop" Louis harmonises with the thrusts, Harry hums pleased with the new designated rhythm. Louis' breathing quickens when he speeds up the tempo, he pauses taking deep breaths. Louis connects their lips, as they slow down their pelvises, Louis shuffles from underneath Harry, guiding his body to the otherside of the car, Harry holds his flustered gaze on Louis' collarbones, Louis watching Harry untangle his legs. Their eyes meet, they both instinctively go in for a peck, lingering for longer. Louis situates himself on Harry's thighs, his lower stomach flames with excitement. Louis scoots forward to sit on Harry's bulge, Harry's hands sit comfortably on Louis' bum as he starts to grind, Harry's fingernails peirce into the firm rear, guiding him in deeper. "Louis" Harry's eyes roll to the tempting collarbone, he releases one hand to tug the shirt down, he works at the tender bone structure, aiming to lightly bruise the skin with his lips. "Harry, yes" Louis moaned with a chuckle. He's been craving his lips on his soft skin all morning, how did he manage to get what he wanted? No really, how? Wait, is all of this actually happening. "Yes, Harry" he bites down causing the confirmation from Louis. Oh shit, this is actually happening. Not to fret the buzzkill should arrive any minute now to stop Harry from humiliating himself with his poor sexual performance and seizing all contact with Louis due to overwhelming embarrassment, yes, any minute now. Harry transfers his lips to Louis' as he feels himself disconnecting from the moment. Hello, buzzkill where are you, you're making Harry very nervous and extremely horny the longer he waits. Come on, phone call from Niall, a metre maid tapping on the window, ANYTHING!

The car stops rocking when they both pause at the sound of a shatter, Louis' eyes dulled as he can figure out what it was without inspecting. Harry feels immediate guilt, he didn't literally mean anything, especially not smashing the sunflower candle. Louis crawled backwards out of the car, being mindful of Harry's beanstalk legs, Harry briskly grips his hand. "Be careful of the glass" Harry said trying to shield his guilt, you should've said sorry you asshole. "Warranted advice" Louis reminds himself of his bandaged hand that Harry dressed for him, shooting Harry a sparkly smile only for it to be ripped away from the chipper bunny by the sight of the defleshed skeleton of the sunflower candle. He manifested a heartbroken Louis, just to protect his cowardly ego, Louis' right he is a monster. "Sorry" too late now, Harry. Don't even bother trying to save your conscience, how do you sleep at night? Louis lifts the solid wax of the candle from the LA streets. Sunflower and LA streets scent, is that the kind of buzzkill scent you were after, Harry. "It's okay, it looks like it can be salvaged" Louis' tone contrasts his optimistic words, "I was never meant for nice things, anyhow" Louis tries to choke out lightheartedly but the statement hits too close to home. Be gentle with him, Harry. You're not the only one with burdens. "I'm sure if you burn it on a plate, it should be fine" Harry rubs his hands together as he tries to craft up some optimism, like sparking a fire but only Harry's working with guilt and self hatred as the two pieces of wood rubbing together. "Hopefully" shut the fuck up, Harry. Nice one, chap. Louis cradles the wax pillar in his shirt, the residue melting into the thin cotton fabric of his shirt. "Thank you, Harry, again. Even though the candle did break, I had a great time" his tone is eerily formal like a eulogy, like 'great times' will seize now, because that person is dead. Harry bows his head in reflective silence, what was your favourite part of today Harry? he can't even fathom a thing he did right, he could quite hate himself forever for what he did.

Aubrey's eyes hung heavy although she was over tired at this point that it was pointless to catch a snooze. She preoccupied herself by doodling on Niall's cheeks and forehead, her fingertips feeling his lips, encapsulating the true softness. It's almost like she's studying his face, every curve and dip, minor details to transition of pigment. Gee, he's handsome. Not a conventional pretentious handsome, but a humble handsome, the kind of handsome a wife would gush about admirably, an unique aesthetic only she was lucky enough to appreciate. She licks the bud of her thumb strategically, slicking the thick hairs of his eyebrows. Only to reverse her fingers back to mess them up again, she smiles pleased at the imperfection. She runs her finger down his nose, she leans in close brushing hers against his. Her eyes flutter closed and she melts into his lips, into his entire being. She softly peels from the kiss, caressing his soft rosy cheek, those shocking blue eyes pierced when they met with hers, her lips part when she sees them closely, the ocean blue eyes kaleidoscoping with silver and navy, even sparkles of savannah green. They're so vibrant it's almost unsettling, why can't she look away. She watches his pupils dilate rapidly, "you're so beautiful" his eyes flicker away overwhelmingly charmed, she chases after the Atlantic hue. Her cheeks feel intensely warm, her brows furrowed at the sudden spike of temperature in her cheeks. His hands run gently over the divert of her spine, sending a shiver through her body, her teeth chatter as her eyes close momentarily. Niall chuckled endearingly, she opened her eyes feistily with a pout uncertain what was so funny. "What's funny?" She says defensively and Niall can't help but smile at the sweet ring. She involuntarily smiles back, no real escape to hide her giddy grin, so she just faces the music. "Do you know much about love? Have you ever been mutually in love?" She would have strayed away if she knew these were the lyrics Niall was going to say. She tries to withhold any signs of discomfort, dammit, just be honest Aubrey. "No" she says quietly, close enough, it's not technically a lie. "Me neither" Niall's eyes flutter shut with a full stop. Oh perfect he didn't question any further. Why didn't he question any further, why does she want him too, Cmon, you're kind of close to being close. Don't leave it so vague, asshole. She hastily moves away from him, frightening Niall's relaxed state. She exposes herself into the fresh air of his apartment feeling the resentful cold. She assembled her shoes again, tackling the stubborn buckle, her teeth grind impatiently. Niall heaves up in confusion, his leg accidentally extending and kicking her backside, "sorry" he says but for more than just the nudge. "I know what you're trying to do" she looks disapprovingly over her shoulder, The muddy brown and cool greenish grey check of Niall's flannel brings out the coolness of her eyes, the flecks of hazel the porn magazine fails to capture, only they hold a fuming gaze. "You're trying to trick me into thinking I love you, I'm not in love with you" she states sternly, whilst staring into those confused, mortified cerulean eyes. She looks away with disgust or perhaps it was just too much, she slinks on her panties, dropping the flannel from her shoulders and searches for her dress she had worn the past few days, there seems to be no sight of pink in the disco hued bedroom. Niall actually seems to be helping her from his position in his bed, she discreetly does a double take, fuck that helpful cunt. He finds it, pulling from the other side of his bed, Aubrey crawling onto the bed and snatching it fiercely, Niall doesn't loosen his grip almost tearing the flimsy material. Aubrey shoots him a wrathful look, Niall's posture weakens at the swoonful proximity of the chestnut bordered pupils. She tries to hold her smirk that would replicate Niall's, she inches deceivingly, watching Niall purse his lips for the kiss, Aubrey awakens from her daydream jerking his body back, his grip loosening with the surprise attack. "I'm not, Aubrey, I promise" his words choked with sincerity, his throat tight as his eyes billowed with wetness. She sits on her heels as she slides her dress on, he watches the fabric clingy to her body, he quickly grabs the cardigan and conceals it between his back and his pillow. She crawls over Niall once again, searching for her mauve pink cardigan. Niall pinches her waist and body slams her into the bed, she squeals at the roughness, "did you hear me?" Niall says his hands pinned by her sides, she wriggles underneath him, a teardrop falling from his lashes and onto her cheek, she pauses with a gasp as she feels the foriegn lifeform soak into her skin, only Niall swipes his thumb over her cheek. "Where's my cardigan?" she says through pressed teeth, Niall shrugged mischievously, his teary eyes and smirk paint the picture of a madman. She launches her heel lightly into his balls, "okay okay, here. Don't hurt me" he clasped his balls in a wincing fashion, Aubrey scoots hurriedly from the mattress and to her feet. Aubrey finished her two day old ensemble by whipping her hair forward and back to reclaim its volume. She adjusts her fringe with intense focus, "ha wow" Niall stares drunk in awe. Her eyes cheekily flicker to him in the mirror, "Please don't leave, Aubrey", she turns fiercely to Niall, her core flexes as she holds her balance at the quick turn, Niall bites his lip as he watches the muscles work. "Niall" she says sharply and abruptly as if he were a toddler acting out of line, "this isn't cute, I've already explained what I do, I'm a temporary fix" she's articulate with her words, the patronizing tone doesn't sit well with Niall as he scrunches his nose with distaste. "Okay. Yep. Times up, get out. No wait, I didn't mean that I'm just-" he springs out of bed at how surprisingly obedient she is to Niall's empty orders. "save it" she trotted out, he chased after her snatching around her waist tugging her back from the doorknob. "We can still fuck, right" he says lovingly, snuggling into her shoulder from behind, his hands running lowly feeling her tense abdominal muscles. "Remember, it's not real, I'm just a muse, I repeat, it's not real, I'm just a muse" she speaks with a contradictive ethereal tone, so fanciful and fake, weakening the words, Niall nods with whipped worship. He reaches for the doorknob, setting the whimsical creature free with ease. Aubrey felt her feet glue to the ground, a change of heart. Only it goes ignored as Niall guides her out the door, twirling her around, a gesture she would oppose but suddenly wants to give in wholeheartedly. She can feel the sentences tickle in her throat, she swallows as she prepares to monologue the truth, only the words slide down her throat and digest in her swirling stomach. She quickly disconnects from Niall's safe grasp, feeling threatened and highly defensive. Niall is thrusted into a displeased mood, scrapping the idea of a romantic farewell kiss, but fuck it the princess doesnt deserve shit, He slams the door in her face. She steps back observantly at the silver 2 on the black door. She didnt want to leave, he got so close, so fucking close. Her hands fly to her head with distress, only the prince is not in the mood to save the damsel. Her crown is naked of the ears, her heart gallops as there's a reason to run in and tell him everything. Absolutely everything. Instead she bolts the other way, the elevator doors reflect a smoggy outline of the magenta blur, the doors parting revealing a sharper image of the hopeless creature. Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless. She can't even look herself in the eye, she grips tightly on the handle bar, walking her hands to the buttons. Her fingertip hovers over the illuminated G button, her finger retracting, only fear runs through when she hears a door unhinge, echoing down the hallway, she quickly presses it and accelerates the doors close, safety alas. Niall's eyes roll back with regret, you literally shut her out, forever potentially. Niall collapses depressedly on his bed, tugging the ears that pocketed behind his pillow. A token of gratitude for such a horrible time, he toys guiltily with the fabricated wires. December, oh so they're louis' ears she picked up.

Louis could feel the waxy residue creep under his fingernails, he dismisses the block of wax onto his coffee tabletop, he darts over to his kitchen as if the candle was going to implement destruction on the surface, he opts for a tea towel as his dishes sit patiently waiting to be cleaned, Louis' contemplates for a short moment whether he should quickly tend to the clean up. No, the candle is melting away without a home, Louis flicks the tea towel folding into quarters to prevent the wax from seeping through the fabric. Louis steps back as he observes his temporary solution, wiping his fingers on his stain accumulated shirt. "I'm going to need something to put it on or in, it could burn sideways and well set this building ablaze" Louis nervously chuckled as he imagines the costly blunder, "although, I could easily shift blame onto you, since you are a seasoned arsonist" Louis grins mischievously to Harry, whom is just a passive presence at this point, his brain rattling violently inside his head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did, so don't worry you'll be a free man no matter what, Harry" Harry actually hadn't been listening up until the point where he said he'd be a free man. A free man? Sounds so strangely appetizing, like he yearned for freedom, perhaps to escape from this drowning guilt. Harry, please approach the stand and give your plea. "Yeah" Harry says with a flimsy smile, "uh, you might want to put it on something else, I'd imagine this would catch fire quite quickly" Harry interjects his opinion, this is confirmation to Louis of Harry's disconnection to reality. "Yeah, in something, I was thinking more along the lines" Louis reiterates without strain or resentment for Harry. "In something, that's actually a better idea" Harry finally catches up to speed, only for Louis to jump into the tedious to-do that was tugging at the corner of his brain. Harry sinks into Louis' couch regretfully comfortable, he tenses as he's unsure whether to help Louis with the chore. Louis spins around in a habitual search for the teatowel as he flicks his soaping fingers, only to remember that it's under the candle. He secondly opts to his shirt, quite a catalog of stains, sunflower oil, candle wax and now dishwashing soap. Harry hovers as he inspects whether Louis is finished with duty, Louis runs his palms down his shirt flattening the wrinkles he had caused, "i'll definitely be binning this shirt" he said as he stretches to see the mess it had accumulated. What a shame, Harry quite likes that shirt on Louis. "A shame in what way?" Louis pauses in his stride to his bedroom, playfully pivoting on his heels, he leans against the door dreamily awaiting his anticipated answer. Go on say it, Harry. Give Louis permission to gush over your appearance, he's dying too. Harry pathetically chokes on his words, "do you like how it looks on me?" Louis fidgets with the doorknob in a suggestive style, Harry swallowed thickly. Louis ducking into his room briskly, tensing as he forgets the vacancy of his bed, only it is empty and a bundled mess. Louis' brows furrowed deeply as he finds the halloween featurette's phone on his bedside table, "yeah, I do actually '' Harry mutely calls from the living room, his timing poorly calculated as Louis' mind races over the wellbeing of his friend. "Oh" Louis slips timidly, "I'll have to keep it then" he steps and reappears in Harry's view. "I'm just going to get changed out of it, needs a good wash after today" teasingly lifting it before slipping back into his room again, making sure Harry's eyes are burning at him, Harry's lips part at the taunting. Once Louis is out of sight, Harry tugs at his own shirt, squirming in his seat as he feels his pants tighten unbearably around his pelvis, if the opportunity of sex comes around again he'll definitely take it. Come on, it's what you've always dreamed of, and you're going to continuously flake out? Yes, yes he is. He jumps to his feet in search of a distraction from his steamy thoughts, how about these windows, he wanted them filed right, that'll get him out of pervy perspective, a bit of hands on men's work. Sorry, not hands on men, handyman work, is what he meant, uh, fuck. Harry stressfully hangs his head, his curly locks falling from it's styled back position, his knuckles violet at the tense grip. His misty eye's wander to an item of redemption, a large sloganed mug. World's Best Boyfriend, he quickly placed the item down in fear of corrupting it's fond memories it probably holds. At least Harry is aware that suggesting the mug as a home for the sunflower candle would be insensitive, so he'll just keep quiet about mentioning it. Harry raises his eyeline to find Louis glumly observing Harry. Busted, what's your alibi, Harry. Oh you know, I thought this nifty keepsake that probably holds sentimental value would be a good candle holder. We find the verdict guilty of being an asshole. Louis sighed before removing his hands from his hoodie pockets and sitting next to Harry, Harry prepares his focus as he waits for Louis to share the apparently heavy connotations of the mug. "You're probably thinking what I'm thinking" Louis reaches behind Harry for the mug, that Harry's an asshole? "it's fucking perfect for the candle" Louis' tone is a cocktail of nonchalance and melancholy. "Yes" Harry doesn't want to lie to Louis, he should clarify too, there's so much to clarify. "But also no, I mean it's a gift right, that would kind of invalidate their thoughtfulness, whoever gave it to you" Harry feels ill at the previous competition he's up against, these candidates probably don't even compare to Harry, a league of their own. He feels his cowardly urges build, he'll definitely flake out on the next sexual chance that arises, almost with sheer certainty. "Actually it was intended to be gifted, undeservingly. I'm so glad I didn't" Louis is unsure whether discussing his ex will deter Harry, it's generally a turn off for most guys. "I shouldn't talk about my ex on our date" Louis swatted away the guilt, concluding the topic at that. There's a part in Harry that wants to know what he's up against, all the things he shouldn't do, he'd study furiously to earn that title of World's Best Boyfriend. Hold your horses, Harry. You haven't even etched any romantic nuance in Louis' life. Why would you jump to the conclusion that he wants you as his boyfriend, what on earth would you have to offer, you're forgetting one very important fact. "This isn't a date" Harry reminds himself aloud, Louis laughs nervously as he places the irrelevant mug down, wanting to dismiss the topic. "Right, it's not. I forget" Louis digs the wax from under his fingernails, he can feel Louis burning to get something off he's chest, who are you to silence him? Let him vent, just because you don't have a voice doesn't mean you should force his quiet. "I'm listening" Harry smiles invitingly, modelling his behavior after Louis' sincere investment. "Surely you don't want to hear me unproductively slander my ex," Louis gushes embarrassingly, "he doesn't even deserve that title" Harry immediately thinks he still has feelings for this untitled presence, "he was barely a boyfriend to begin with" He angrily grips the mug as his blood boils fiercely, his mind running with memories. "He was so fucking exploitive, fucking brainwashed I was, I feel like I've woken up from a bad dream, now that I'm out of there" Out of where? The mansion? Is this ex Hugh Hefner? Louis springs up with rage, pacing as he eyes off the ceramic angrily. "At the end of the day, all he really did was fuck me in the ass, literally and figuratively. He basically ruined my life" Louis quickly stops himself from impulsively throwing down the mug, "or the loose ends of it that I managed to miss" he squeezes his eyes shut as his veins jut out with his choking grip on the handle, he blinks to the roof as his lash line waters, looking up at the heavens begging for god's mercy. He sniffs as he composes himself, he looks sheepishly at Harry, putting the mug down before he regretfully shatters it to pieces, it's state will never be the same again, ruining any trace of it's practicality it minimally had. He tugs at the ends of his sleeve, wiping away falling tears. "Why the fuck am I crying" Louis shakes with irritation at his petty reaction, Harry lifts from his seat and guides Louis into a safe hug. "It's shit, because he's not even worth crying over. It's not like I lost someone special, he's awful, an absolute slime, preying on people's mental weaknesses." Louis continued as Harry listened carefully, dipping his cool hands under the back of his hoodie, cooling Louis down with his strokes. "He wasn't romantic for even a millisecond, it was just brainwashing and psychological manipulation, he never did anything like you planned today. You're definitely not the World's Best Boyfriend, Mr Victor Long" Louis seethed with conclusion, he pulls back from Harry, holding the mug with deep contemplation. "I'm sorry about today" Harry interrupts regretfully, way too just to shove his burdens out of this sealed window. Louis' eyes dart to Harry's guilt glassed emeralds, "sorry? Why?" Louis pauses his fingers from tracing over the lettering. "I wanted this day to be perfect and well so far it's the worst, I'm sorry. I just haven't gotten a single thing right, I just wanted you to have the birthday you deserve and I just couldn't give it too, this is obviously too outside of my comfort zone, I'm stupid to think I could pull it off-" Louis quietens him with a gentle kiss, he lingers as their lips part, indulging in a short makeout. "Harry, this day has been a dream," Harry's bottom lip quivers as Louis gushes gratefully, "sure there's been a few hiccups," Louis nods his head back at the stranded clump of wax, Harry's eyes darting to the naked pillar. "but those make the best memories, don't you think?" what does Harry think, Louis might've just persuaded him out of his negative view, he has to agree they've made some great memories today, they'll reflect in the future, the humility long faded. "You're right" Harry eyes off the most beautiful pair of lips, the same ones that speak the most profound wisdom. "Was there anythin-" Harry dives in for the kiss, his moves jarring like coming in late to a piece of music. "Sorry, you were saying" Harry's body flushes with embarrassment, an inferno creeps to his cheeks, he scratches the back of his neck hoping the gesture wouldn't be mentioned. "That's okay, I was just asking if you had anything else planned" Louis' gentle tone encourages Harry's eyes to meet with Louis' compassionate azures. Harry's palms shuffle back as he thinks of other activities he had planned, how about that sunflower bass you bought at an absurd hour this morning. He slips back further as if he were backing away from the image of the taunting instrument, his fingertips meeting with the seal of the window. "I coul-" Harry's words are cut off from Louis, who presumed the nervous behaviour was because of his uncertainty to advance sexually. Louis presses his knee to the ledge, gaining momentum to hike himself onto Harry's lap. Harry's hands grip tightly to Louis' ass cheeks as his weight is pulled forward. They continue to kiss passionately, "I was going to say I could file your window" Harry muffles through sporadic kisses. Louis presses his forehead against Harry's planting his palm to his side. "Harry" Louis squirms on Harry's lap with pure joy, his call for the name was filled with gratitude and seduction, as if to say, naw, you're such a beautiful soul. He shuffles off him, galloping excitedly to grab a pair of knives. "Let's get to filing" Louis crosses the knives over as an emblem of the bravery for the war they're about to endure, the war of the window seal.

They spill into the room, seeing the unmade bed. "I might actually make up my room first" Louis points the sharp end of the knife to his chin, contemplating the idea. "I think it'll be more rewarding, opening the window to a clean, complete room" He pivots to Harry with a perky grin, Harry endeared by the bright sunflower blooming. Louis collects the knife from Harry and disposes of it on the window ledge. He tears the thick naked duvet from the bed, along with the mountain of pillows, carelessly throwing them over his shoulder. Louis crawls backward off the mattress, the springs singing has his knees poke them awake. He wings his arms out and scoops all the plush into the main area of his apartment, a few pillows fleeing him. Harry scoops up the remains as he follows, Louis whips the duvet onto the floor, flattening it out completely. He quickly scurries back to his bedroom, "thank you" Louis peeps as he collects the unfettered to recaptured pillows from Harry only to toss them metres away. "Sit tight, I shan't be long" Louis returns with the sealed manchester, ripping the seal before letting it cascade to the floor with a thump. "I want to help" Harry croaked, lacing his arm around Louis' waist catching him in his busy agenda. "No it's fine, it'll only take me 5 minutes" Louis unbuckles his arms, gesturing to him to sit back on the couch whilst his host scrumbles around. Louis returns from his bedroom with two slimmer plastic packages of white linen, spotting Harry unfolding the doona cover from the cardboard it cladded in it's package, Louis rolling his eyes adoringly at the altruistic gesture. "Okay, Helper. You're on pillow case duty" Louis chipperly presents the two packages to Harry, he grasps them by clapping his hands together like a sandwich, Louis can't help but smirk at the extroverted playfulness he witnesses in glimpses. He pinches for the pillow cases that matched the navy bed linen, the ruching that runs up the doona cover vertically, only it is replicated horizontally on the rectangular slips. Harry graciously accepts the load, pinching a pillow under his chin as he watches Louis flicks the doona cover as if he were preparing a sail for voyage. He lays flatly on the doona as he reaches for the far corners before tucking himself into the cover with the pinched plush, the shape of his body outlined under the gathered material as he visibly meets the corners up. Harry chuckles quietly at the alternative way to change bedding, it's so freaking adorable. Louis submerges from the deep blue, his hair fluffed in chaotic directions from the adventure, he reaches his hand in to meet the other corners, biting his tongue with concentration. He sits back on his knees and he assembles the buttons. He looks over to Harry, him leisurely starting on dressing his second pillow. "Come on, slow poke" he huffed to Harry, winded from the extra physical activity, changing bedding should be an olympic sport. Louis bundles up the doona and throws it on his bed with difficulty, crawling over the perimetre of the mattress mating the corners with their matches. Harry finishes his duty as pillow case fitter, marching into the room with the pillows ready to be laid. Louis snatches them one by one and Harry is careful to not linger his eyes on Louis' plump rear so he doesnt get caught perving when Louis returns for another pillow. "Oh can you grab the union jack pillow from the couch please" Louis casually asks as he fiddles with a plush snow hued throw rug, "yes boss" Harry lifts Louis' chin gently before performing the noble task. He fetches the pillow hugging it closely to his chest, he feels so weightless right now, why is he so happy they're just making a bed.

"It's so comfortable" Louis lavishes in the fresh linen, "I just want to sleep" he murmurs under his breath, Harry has to agree, he's not sure if it's he's dreamy state Louis puts him in or the lack of sleep. Harry collapses onto the bed with Louis, homing the union jack pillow between them, "I see, what you mean, I kind of just want to surrender" Harry slurs as he runs his limbs over the soft cotton, Louis giggles as he hovers over Harry, what a heavenly sight. "You didn't get much sleep either did you?" Louis asks sweetly as he caresses Harry cheek, "how about a quick 30 minute nap, much else planned besides filing the window?" Louis yawns, "excuse me, besides filing the window" he repeats himself incase Harry didn't catch the muffled words. The bass, the freaking sunflower yellow bass. "Yes" Harry flutters his eyes closed, a smirk pressed on his lips. "Really, there's more?" Louis' voice echoes baffled, Harry hums with confirmation. "Like what? you've out done yourself, Harry" Louis excites, "more just to give you a gift" Harry shrugs as he feels himself drift off more and more, Louis' warm melodious voice isn't helping him stay awake. "I thought the candle was the gift?" Louis' voice is timid, or Harry's ears are shutting down. "No, I have something else, something more thoughtful. It did have some activity involved but that can happen over a long period of time" Harry rambles on, not entirely sure what he's saying. "It's a long term gift, hopefully lasting longer than a candle, if not then I got ripped off" Harry snickers, "tell me it wasn't expensive" Louis' voice rings with culpability, "couple of hundred, give or take" Harry just shrugs ambiguous. "Harry, that's too much, I can't accept a gift that expensive '' Louis adjusts his hair frantically, "I hope you like it, I wasn't sure of the colour when I tried it on. It's grown on me as the day's gone on" Harry is grinning mischievously, Harry adjusts his rings that have tightened with his swollen fingers, his brows furrow as to why they are so swollen, perhaps from the extensive playing last night that faded into the dawn of this morning, only to resume the activity with the sunflower bass. Louis' heart races at the teasing ambiguity, his eyes fall onto the rings on Harry's hands. He discreetly cups it entwining the pair together, he measures the average circumference of his finger and Harry's fingers that occupy rings, a few compare closely. Louis is full of giddy, his eyes mist up at the out of character gesture, Louis sincerely hopes he surprises him and does propose, because he might just say yes. If not today, he would say yes whenever he asked. Louis admires as Harry's chest rises and falls peacefully, Louis snuggles closely to him, matching his soulmate's pulsing rhythm.

Niall's eyeline raises slowly to the blank wall, he just stares thoughtless, numb to everything. Has that wall always been so empty, it's quite ugly in it's bland empty state. I guess he never noticed how plain it was, having his back to it when he's behind his drum kit. Just a plain wall behind his back, there's nothing there, so he didn't feel a need to turn around. Maybe he would have if he filled it with fond memories of loved ones, a reminder of who supports him, who gives him purpose. it's just so laughable. Loved, as in the past tense of love, having been in love and lost that love. That's if you were lucky enough to have love in the first place. He wishes there was a way to explain one sided love, nonmutual love, can you even call it love if both parties are in disagreement with the feeling. How could you compare such a shallow empty thing to a full complete companionship, and call both things love. How could you compare Niall and Lucy's relationship to his mum and dad's thriving marriage, and call both love. You just can't, there's no parallels. There has to be something else to call it, it's insulting to healthy functioning relationships, actual love. He needs a word to be aware of and then avoid it like the plague. But there isn't, there is no one specific word. One word to sum up all of that disaster. Fuck, if he found that word he might just paint it on this ugly stupid bland wall as a reminder of how much of a fool he was. He was sick with delusion. Delusion, as in believing something that isn't reality, like how Niall believed in Lucy's "not love". Was he the only one unaware of her disloyalty, Greg knew. Of course Greg knew he was the one dicking her down. How did they get away with it so easily, how did they pull the wool over Niall's eyes, was he that deluded and out of touch with reality. It's almost enough to make him question everything in his life, what else is he sleeping on. Has he always been so disconnected, who's to say his mum and dad's marriage isn't comparable to their relationship. Nothing's real at this point. He chuckles as he replays Aubrey's words, it's not real. You're onto something, Aubrey, that's if you're "real" to begin with. Niall's aware of his imaginative capacity, he wouldn't doubt for a second that he could craft a hallucination of the perfect girl. He could quite be in a coma and this is one big fucking dream, please be a dream, it all feels like one big awful nightmare. Now, that's probably stepping too far, she's real, it's just the feelings aren't. Maybe feelings aren't real and he's just deludedly making them up. He hears the faint acoustic guitar playing seeping from the bedroom, if feelings aren't real how is music so impactful. How is he able to allocate mood to songs, or words to songs, very specifically encapsulating a feeling. Happy, sad, angry. It all feels suddenly foriegn, he just feels like this wall. Content, heartbreak, discomfort. It feels like a distant memory, can you print feelings out and hang them on the wall. To trigger deep reflection, oh yes I remember when I used to feel happy. What would that even look like, blankness is all that paints in his mind. You can't imagine it because it's not real, it's just fabricated fantasy. It's so comfortable living in fantasy, he reigns his very own nation, his imagination. In a world where Lucy loves him, for whatever love is. He'd be married and in love and then he wouldn't have to deal with all these false projections he forces onto Desiree, just because she looks like Lucy. He circles and circles saying no it's got nothing to do with Lucy, it's very obviously everything to do with Lucy. A world where Lucy said yes to the proposal and she'd happily follow him halfway across the world, her and Desiree will meet and they could be friends, a running joke of how she could be her long lost twin. Like that movie, parent trap. Not that he's familiar with the plot of the kids movie. Kids, they'd have kids for sure. three, Niall isn't sure why three. Maybe because he'd always hoped his mum and dad would have a third kid, a baby sister. Why did they never try for a girl, maybe their marriage is frail, maybe niall was the one to ruin it, maybe they wanted in secrecy Niall to be a girl. What if Niall was a girl, I mean things with Desiree would be a lot easier. But he never really wanted Desiree, he wants Lucy. but Lucy doesn't want him. No one will ever measure up to a woman like Lucy, Niall could barely keep his own head above water with Lucy, let alone stand beside her on her plateau. Gasping for air as she continuously helped his family, like they were some charitable cause. Getting her dad to promote his dad, and eventually Greg. Was that a part of her scheme all along, she was always at the office, it was always "no Niall, i'm going to the office with my dad, I can't watch you practice" and Greg, Lucy, you never mentioned Greg. Niall in his blind delusion would praise how much of a boss lady she was, learning the ropes of the business. Only it made him flap his arms ridiculously trying to stay afloat in water, while she rose higher and higher, pulling everyone else up but him. She'd only ever gone to a few rehearsals, even then Niall could sense her disinterest. I mean he wasn't asking for another Cathy, good riddance, not another Cathy. Just some support, even if it was fake like the rest of it. You could put enough energy into falsely loving him but not to fakely support his dream. At least they'd have some sense of commonality, oh what's our relationship foundation, we pretend we're both happy for the other's success when really it makes us feel inferior. Niall is charity in Lucy's eyes, it makes sense why she would cheat with Greg, he wasn't an embarrassment to be around. They were close in social class, with Lucy still having the upper hand, it was always so important to her. To be the best, to have the best, that goes for sex as well. He wants the best too, why does he have to miss out. He'll never get the best, so he'll just stick to imagining it all in his cushy delusion state. Even if the wall was busy with details about reality, he was in no hurry to turn around. But here he is facing the wall, projecting memories onto it's blank canvas like state, like an old black and white movie, moments of truth. Niall can recall them clear as day, screening them in technicolor as memories of fond glances were shared with Lucy, just not to Niall, he must've known somewhat, he was never shy about his attraction to Aubrey, was he subconsciously trying to hurt Lucy as if to say, you're not the most beautiful girl around, knocking her down a peg. Aubrey did hold some genuine escapism, and now that's all a little blurry. But it was nice to imagine what she could be like in real life, her versatility of characters made it all so easy. It's ironic that he still doesnt know a thing about her even though he's touched her skin. And that's how it's going to stay, a blank canvas, she'll be whatever he wants. An intrusive feeling takes over Niall, as he unlocks a sense of sonder. He can't repress his true feeling of wanting to get to know Aubrey, genuinely. What's her story. Let your guard down, princess, you've clearly got a haunting past. He wants to know all about it, her dreams, her fears, her likes, her dislikes, her friends, her enemies, her family. He shakes his head at his eagerness, great now he needs a distraction from the distraction, meeting Aubrey mightve just ruined the fantasy, now all he can picture is them together in reality. The vivid fantasy returns, Aubrey waltzing down the aisle, everyone else fades from sight, just the veiled beauty, in all her curly haired glory. The tulle hovering over the most beautiful pair of ruby lips, lips he'll get to kiss forever. Paired with that dazzling smile, her chocolate eyes nothing but tiny squints from how overjoyed she is. Niall wiped his clean shaven face in disbelief, He glanced at his approving parents who were grinning widely too, tears of joy sparkling in their eyes, they're son had finally found the love of his life, such a proud pair of parents. Niall's eye line raises back to the vision in white, getting a little misty eyed, blinking up to the heavens who blessed him with such an angel of a woman. She lifted her hands for Niall to hold delicately, to have and to hold, the contact grounded the groom. Choking back his tears as he stabilises his vocal chords for the most sincere exchanging of vows. His trembling hands float the soft tulle from her face, she quickly mimes the words I love you, Niall fights the urge to kiss her then, no Niall, wait until you have permission to kiss your exquisitely gorgeous bride. "You may kiss the bride" the celebrant says with a pleasing knowing smile that this pair is special. Niall steps forward, lacing his arm around Aubrey's taut little waist, feeling the luxurious lace tight on her body. She giggles excitedly eager to begin this blissful married life, Niall tricks her body, into leaning her over and smacking his lips against hers. Lavishing her with a romantic pashing, his hands holding her strongly. Her cheeks warm against his and the softness of her lips cold and empty. Niall's eyes spring open, his forehead beaded with sweat, he registers his tacky cheetah print covers only the bewitching bride is nowhere to be seen, he lifts the thick duvet just to solidify his awareness. No, the bunny is not playfully fidgeting with his pants beneath the animal print. He's alone.

Niall stares at his lifeless phone, somebody call, anybody. He feels his knuckles scrap on the carpet as he dishes up the phone, the screen luminated with the intact picture of the portrait, the cigarette holder seductively pressed to her lips. There was just something so attractive about that particular picture, she just oozes genuineness, it was all in her eyes, sure they were lazed seductively but you see her most true self glimmering in the tiny sparkle of her eyes. His thumb grazes over the detector, erasing away Aubrey's beautiful cherry lips. Behind a collection of apps is a fond memory, the three boys huddled together, grins bigger than the cheshire cat, well Harry and Liam's at least. Even in the full length photo it is evident Niall's eyes are stinging with redness, weeks after he'd been told the sour news. If Niall could go back to that day, he'd smack his youthful chubby cheeks, and tell him you'll never find her so stop trying. It didn't help that Liam and Cathy were in the honeymoon stages of their marriage, Niall barely remembers the simple ceremony, except that you could barely call it a wedding. Niall would work his ass off to make it a spectacle, the venue would be perfect, the music would be perfect, the cake would be perfect, the dress would be perfect...only he had no one to fill that dress. Although he was constantly reminded of his heartbreak vicariously through Liam and Cathy's very public displays of affection, he wasn't completely alone. He had Harry of course, he endured months and months of heartbroken drunken slurs, some about Lucy, some about Desiree, but i'm sure Niall couldn't tell the difference sometimes probably calling Desiree Lucy in his incomprehensible state. But Harry listened, he was there to listen, his shyness a perk when it came to Niall's bombastic slanders. Harry became Niall's best friend, Liam didn't seem to care about Niall as the more the years went on, all he cared about was Cathy. Cathy this, Cathy that. So much for over a decade's worth of friendship, just to be replaced with a wife. What happened to bros before hoes, brother. And that's what he was to Niall, an older brother figure, only by 16 days. But he was an older brother when Greg didn't feel like one. Niall tried so hard to be Greg, he was great with the ladies, a charmer, a real playboy. Not the play-pretend kind like Niall, Greg actually went out and got the girls. He got his girl. He got "mini Greg's" girl. Why have the knock-off Greg when you can have the actual Greg.

His phone had re-locked itself as Niall continued to reflect on his broken life, his thumb grazing over the tiny crack in the corner of the screen, it's not enough damage to warrant it being fixed. He angles the phone up towards him, triggering the greeting of the picture of Aubrey, his true savior. The one thing that stopped him from going completely mad, still is. He'll submit and give her the credit for sure, she's been his little security blanket. Worlds on your case, daydream about October. Your girlfriend is unfaithful, daydream about October. You'll never find a wife, daydream about October. It was his short term temporary solution, daydreaming about October. Niall would be hopeless without October. Now he'd be hopeless without Aubrey. No one's listening to your troubles, daydream about Aubrey. Best friend ditches you for a date, daydream about Aubrey. Your other best friend quits her job because of you, daydream about Aubrey. Get rejected by your muse, daydream about her anyway. Guess she'll always be a sweet temporary escape forever. She's a good little bandaid to cover the wound, to cover the wounding heartless world. Sure, he had Harry too, to defuse his sorrows by venting but sometimes it just wasn't enough, Harry had never been heart broken, so he didn't understand, nothing he said had valuable input. Niall would envy him often, how lucky he was not to have his heart pulled from his chest and thrown into a rubbish bin, he'd almost hate him some days, resent him so much it disgusts him. Harry's never even known what love is, but then again neither has Niall. But Harry gets off scot free from the pain. The commonality is enough to reach out Harry impulsively. Niall hunches over his phone as it rings out once again, why is it so hard to reach somebody today, when did everyone get lives? Harry particularly, Niall knows he's on a date, but that's no excuse, right. Louis is aware of his dilemma right now, so he should be compassionate, however Niall does recall Aubrey spilling something about not wanting him to ruin their day, and pinning Aubrey as a suitable distraction. He feels ill that Louis could determine such a personal thing, that he would easily give into Aubrey's aura and quite literally forget the world, heck he really did forget everything else, burdens vanished, it was just him and the bunny under the covers, nothing else mattered. Niall feels an intense urge to rescue his best friend from the manipulator, he's going to remain guarded around the new bartender, and can't trust him to whip up his drinks anymore. He's not going to be so gullible, he'll determine when he needs the temporary fix, not when Louis thinks it suits him best. How revoltingly selfish. Pick up, Harry, for fuck sake.

Harry is still out for the count in Louis' freshly made bed, the mild vibrations not even causing the musician to toss and turn. The phone lights up again, Louis carefully fishes it from Harry's pocket, he gets a better view of the picture of Niall and Harry. Harry's sheepish smile is so adorable, Louis can only imagine the million and one thoughts going through his head at that very moment, gosh I'm so unphotogenic, I bet my hair looks awful, is this over yet? The image disappears and Louis has an intense urge to scope out his photo gallery just to know everything about Harry, adorable, sweet-hearted Harry. Louis' fingers swipe mindlessly, the apps clear to a screen where he can see his home screen wallpaper. A young boy, maybe in his tweens, beading eyes, pleading is probably a more accurate observation, pleading emerald eyes, with burning hot cheeks of embarrassment, sporting that very same sheepish smile. A woman spotted with the same emerald eyes, only her grin burns brightly and confidently, her eye line holds lovingly just above the camera, angled toward the person who's taking it. It's obvious this is Harry's mum, the offspring holds so many similarities. Two little flickers at the bottom of the screen, the home bar cuts off the melting numbers, but from the looks of it, it's a 1 and a 2. Harry's 12th birthday, he was even adorable back then, look at those cute little dimples. The phone fuses with a vibration once again, Louis' eyes observing the details of Niall in the photograph for a moment, a sleazy grin, his eyes lay just below the camera with pervy focus, Louis can only hope Harry's mum wasn't the poor sucker taking the picture. Louis looked to Harry, wondering whether he should wake Harry from his heavy slumber, if it weren't for his rising chest, you'd think he was dead. He should get as much sleep as possible, especially since he's performing tonight. Louis scrunched his nose as he shuffled off the bed, quickly answering the call before it disappeared. "Harry, what took you so long" Niall's roaring voice could be heard from the phone even from a distance. "Hello" Louis said formally, "Louis? Why do you have Harry's phone, what've you done to Harry?" Niall huffs out erratically. "Don't be so dramatic, he's just sleeping, spent all night planning today, a cute little birthday surprise" Louis couldn't help but brag a little bit, it was the sweetest thing someone had ever done for him. He scooches onto the window seal in his living room, "yeah, I know all about it, Aubrey told me everything" Niall said with mild aggression, Louis' romantic hypnosis is snatched with the irish ring. "Oh, Aubrey's with you, thank god" Louis clutched his chest with relief, springing to his feet with the reassuring information. "well she was, your little plan didn't work. Go wake Harry up now, I need to talk to him" he said plummy. "My plan?" Louis said more to himself, he can't recall any deceitful intentions, even though he feels guilty of some. "Having Aubrey distract me while you and Harry are on this date" Louis is speechless, it wasn't necessarily his plan, but he did oblige to the arrangement, so he's just as in the wrong. "Well, you're not technically wrong, I didn't think she'd actually do something so excessive, I really do owe her one" although the deal was more to finally have sex with Harry uninterrupted, now Louis feels intensely obliged to have sex with Harry now that Aubrey has done her end. She's definitely expecting the reporting, but Harry is so sleep-deprived. "Louis, go wake Harry up now" Niall says sharply, "I won't wake him up" Louis said firmly. "Louis, for fuck sake, I just want to talk to him, why did she have to leave" Louis is extremely confused, Niall too. He could link the statement to any of his burdening beauties, Lucy, Desiree, Aubrey. "Fine, if I can't talk to Harry, tell Aubrey to come back to mine please" wow manners, that's a first. "Why did she leave in the first place?" Louis' tone pointed with interrogation. "How do I know, she had a panic attack" Niall recalls the blissful morning with flippancy, Louis can only imagine how frightened Aubrey must have been, Niall would have been a terrible companion to have at that moment. "No wonder she left, I can only imagine how you reacted" Louis said bitterly, "I did everything I could think of in that moment, I'm no therapist" Niall fumes back. "Well she clearly felt unsafe with you, I cant trust you alone with her now" Louis' voice quivered. "What! She's fine, you're being dramatic" Niall hissed. "She doesn't even have her phone on her" Louis said quietly, "Speak up, I can't hear you" Niall spat sharply into the phone, "I said she doesn't have her phone on her" Louis hastily recalled, "and her ears, well your ears. She must have picked them up by accident" Niall added nonchalantly as if that were an essential detail. God forbid, if she was found dead on the side of a highway, the most important detail Niall can recount to the forensic officer is she didnt have her ears. "I'm going to be sick" Louis felt his head spin, his mild lethargy sent him into a stumble, the floor was rocking as if he were on a turbulent boat. "Louis, wake Harry up" Niall's voice is faint amidst Louis' worry, Louis' eyes off the big button at the bottom of the screen. Pressing it ruthlessly at the unhelpful pest, his casual nature not soothing Louis' anxiety, so he erased his presence. "Louis? Louis?" Niall peels the phone from his ear, "fucking asshole".

"Are you okay?" Harry's tired voice croaked, the tender words sent a shiver up Louis' spine. Louis snapped around from his deep skylining thoughts of the same concern just towards his best friend, "Sorry did I wake you?" he fidgets with the phone only just realising its personal sentiment. "No, I woke up just then, heard you say something about feeling sick" Harry rubbed his eyes, his vision mildly blurry from irritation. "So I came to see if you were okay?" he stepped forward warily, uncertain if he could recall any tripping hazards when his vision was more sharp, all he can recall is Louis endearingly crawling into the duvet cover to match the corners. Louis can't help but blush at the sincere investment, "yeah, I'm okay. I was just talking to Niall. Sorry for using your phone, he just wouldn't stop calling, so I told him you were asleep" Louis holds out the phone with culpability. "Oh thanks, I needed that nap, that's how you know you're getting old right, not that either of us is old, I meant, like, I meant it like a joke" Harry scrambles, "I did offer myself to trial your jokes on" Louis rocks back on his heels cheekily. "That you did" he scratches the back of his neck nervously, his vision suddenly gaining clarity, and Louis' warm smile is enough reassurance to ground him. "Should we get started on filing" Harry's emerald's suddenly sprung to life when he remembered the deed, Louis swooned at the excitement. "Let's get to filing" Louis grabbed Harry's hand guiding him into the bedroom, Harry feeling encouraged to be dangerous, he attempts to twirl Louis only they get awkwardly tangled and collapse on the bed. They both stare at each other with yearning, Harry's eyes dart off to the window seal and then onto his phone that had slipped from Louis' grasp. The image brings back so many memories, Harry and his Mum. Louis' smile falls as the passion evaporates, Louis swears he sees Harry's lips barely mime the word Mum. "Is that you and your mum?" Louis asked gently, Harry's bottom lip quivers. He snaps his glassy eyes to Louis, "yep" He quickly snatches the phone and pockets it, before peeling Louis from the bed, avoiding eye contact. Louis can see it's obviously a touchy subject, who is he to judge when it comes to turmoiled relationships with mums. "You look like her" Louis said harmlessly, Harry sighs turning to give the other knife he had collected from the window seal, "yep" he said quickly to reassure Louis he heard him, and that it is not necessary to repeat. Louis saw the urgency in changing the subject to something non-mother related, which is proving to be more difficult because now all he can think of is his mum. "Um, so turns out Aubrey's okay, well..." Louis improvised, turning to a distressed Harry tussling his hair, he quickly composed himself. "Oh good, you were really worried about her" Harry mustered up the investment through a croak. "Yeah, well. She left her phone here, um, she's at Niall's, I don't think I said that, well she's not anymore" Louis is irked by his lack of sentence structure, words, you flake, speak words. Harry isn't sure how to answer and Louis doesn't blame him because he's given nothing to work off of, Louis could really use a musical interlude so he can hurry off stage and revise his next line, because he has drawn a blank. Aubrey, right they were talking about Aubrey. Louis suddenly remembers his one concern, "Can I ask you a serious question" Louis asked quietly, his breathing audibly shaking. Harry had already started filing away, trying to preoccupy his thoughts with other things. Louis looks to Harry who is immersed in the handy task, Louis is inspired to start on his end. Should he ask again, Louis thought. He's got to know, it's life or death. A life he particularly cares about, "Can I ask you a serious question about Niall?" Louis grips onto Harry's hand to stop him from filing. Niall, what would Louis want to know about Niall? Why is it so serious? Harry looked to Louis trying to withhold his worried expression, he wasn't sure what to express instead, he can only imagine how crazy he must look right now to Louis. "He's not one of those guys, is he?" Louis chokes out the ambiguous query. Those guys? Player? I'm afraid so. Is this detrimental to anyone...to Aubrey? Has Aubrey caught feelings for Niall, because if so Harry is most certain Niall would put his playboy days behind him and devote himself wholeheartedly to the pin up. Niall doesn't even enjoy the lifestyle, although he was extremely drunk when he confessed that. So that begs the question, is Niall "A player?" Harry questioned, "an abuser?" of course not, Harry thought immediately. He hesitates to answer as the word 'but' stretched in his mind. Niall is a good guy...well...he was...he wouldn't hurt anybody, not physically. "No, he's not" Harry's conviction is wobbly, does Niall deserve Harry's defense. "I ask, because I know Aubrey's a strong girl mentally and she's smart enough to look past psychological manipulation. She insists she can look after herself, but I've seen the bruises..." Louis' voice chokes, his bottom lip trembles, "I need to know if Niall would go to those lengths" Louis could barely breathe out. "Especially if they're going to be alone together, where I can't always defend her" Louis sniffs, blinking away the water harbouring in his lashes. "Niall wouldn't hit anyone, well, he did try to punch Roger, but not a girl, especially one he loves" Harry tried to redeem his best friend as Louis' face creases with uncertainty. "Even if she doesnt love him back?" Louis said distantly, knowing what he knows, only raises the stakes of danger higher. "I don't think...he would...I dont think he would" Harry wishes he could be a hundred percent certain, but even he's failing to see a redeemable case with Niall. Harry feels fortunate to not have a real job, like a lawyer, he'd be a lousy lawyer. Flip flopping with his clients, let alone stating a strong enough case, they'd probably end up behind bars even if they were innocent.

Louis aggressively files away at the window as if he were after vengeance on the seal, Harry joins in too with a more timid approach. Harry propping himself up on his knees and wedging the knife between scraping the pieces away, Louis sits back exhausted, rolling his wrist to loosen the strain. The grey flecks cling to the cotton of Harry's shirt, Harry's curls flattening on his forehead as it beads with sweat. Louis watches flustered as Harry's hips seem to move with his penetrating knife, grunting with each thrust. Louis tilts his head observantly, biting his lip with intrigue. The wall vibrates as Harry penetrates the knife, in glassy glissando the frames fall to the ground. Harry winces as his accidental ruination continues, he flickers through the frames individually, inspecting for shards of glass, they all somehow manage to survive Harry's destruction. "Do you want to nail them" Harry sees as he double checks for even hairline cracks. Ugh yes nail me, Louis thought as he gripped tightly to his knife, shuffling on the heels of his feet. "Did you want to hang your frames when we're done filing, everyone's probably at work, well those who have normal jobs, so it shouldn't be too disruptive" Harry rambles as he now sifts through the variety of bordered glass again. Louis' eyes flutter closed, keep talking, don't stop talking. His breathing becomes panty, "the acoustics in this building are so echoey" ugh yes, so sexy, let's be loud, so loud, keep talking. "The amount of notes I've had slipped under my door about my shower singing" Louis moans at the thought of Harry's wet chiseled body, let's do it in the shower, for the best acoustics. "Shut up please xx" Harry nervously laughed turning back to Louis. "At least they were nice about it," Harry concluded, confused by the state he'd caught Louis in. Louis' eyes loosen, his cheeks roaring with a flustered blush. "Excuse me, i'm just going to change into something cooler" Louis fans himself with a relaxed hand, blowing out through pursed lips, trying to extinguish the horny inferno that burns inside, he quickly crawls over his bed, the denting springs only make his stomach twist tightly with desire. "Shouldn't take much longer, you'll have ventilation in no time" Harry's voice projected through the muffled softness of his thick hoodies that lined the closet. Louis smiles to himself as he pinches the hem of his hoodie to strip, he swoons before pulling the plush from his body. He rummages through drawers in search of an old daggy shirt that holds little stakes when it comes to getting ruined, sifting through what he has subconsciously titled his good t-shirts, yes all 8 black shirts are his good ones. He hasn't completely unpacked his 'at home' clothes, you know the ones that aren't intended for the public eye or can be sacrificed in the name of craftsmanship. Louis quickly dips out into the lounge room to dive into his array of cardboard boxes, he remembers coming across the crusty, dusty, worn out clothing in his search for his work visa. "But which one of you cardboard suckers has them?" he says quietly to himself, he claws away at ones he anticipated to have the clothing, 3 times a charm. He tugs out the first t-shirt on top of the box, he can't wait to look like a bum in his truly personalised apartment, that's when you know you've made a place home, when you feel safe too look atrocious. He quickly pulls the fabric over his head and hurries back to the bedroom, toppling over the bed. "I'm not slacking I promise" Louis huffs, nearly face planting into the bed as his arms get tangled fighting for dominance in the same sleeve hole. Harry smiles forgivingly, not that Louis caught the warm gesture with his head buried in the black fabric, Harry struggles to pull his eyes from Louis' exposed torso, Louis finally defeats the t-shirt, the plastic logo wrinkled from time's abuse. "Okay" Louis gushes out as he gets himself sorted, Harry is burning at the logo. Louis finally tipping his chin and examining the bright ruby text, he pinches the bottom stretching it out. Billy Elliot The Musical. Well that's a memory he'll never forget, so much innocence etched into the fabric. "I saw that show too" Harry peeped up, catching Louis' attention. "Really? opened my eyes this show, left 5 year old Louis in awe, I mean it had such an impact on me I insisted on getting an adult extra large to wear the shirt forever, little me might of overestimated how tall i'd be just a tad" he loosened his grip on the t-shirt revealing its gapey nature, the shirt was practically wearing Louis at this point. "Wow, it just dawned on me, this shirt is 20 years old" Louis is flabbergasted, he can't even comprehend such a lifetime for a measly shirt. "That's a quarter of its lifetime, if you plan to wear until your 85" Harry gleamed the statistic, "hear that shirt, you're allowed to have your quarter life crisis, i'm glad I get to share this with you" Harry endearingly amused as he watches Louis hugs himself, Louis chuckled at his own absurdity, he may still be laboured with fatigue. Their eyes meet with sparkling innocent magic, Harry grins sheepishly to the carpet when it becomes suddenly apparent. Common interests; Billy Elliot The Musical. What a start.

Louis runs his fingers along the border of his side of the window, Harry's eyes follow his body, the t-shirt quickly dismisses Harry's pervy habit when it drops over Louis' ass, hiding it from sight. Harry distracts himself by inspecting his side, he finds a thick spot of moulded paint, Harry gets onto it wondering how he missed the corner chunk, his brows furrowed with focus as he jams the knife in. His focus is torn when his lips are met with a buttery warmth, the knife dismisses itself through the crack when Harry's hands search for Louis' curves in the swallowing top. The knife sings with metallic distress, "was that the knife?" Louis paused from the makeout, Harry drowsily hums to confirm the cutlery's whereabouts. Louis scrambles to his feet to detect the lower ground, the knife could've sliced through someone's skull, the image is just too grotesque to imagine. He pressed his body to the window, hardly seeing the floor directly below, where the knife would have landed. "Vandalism and arson, I can handle, but murder is where I draw the line" Louis teased as he turned from the fogging glass to the culprit, Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Murder?" Harry's voice quivered, you're accusing Harry of being capable of murder. "It could have stabbed an innocent pedestrian" Louis gasped dramatically, hastily grasping Harry's cheeks, Harry startled by the chaotic energy that Louis is projecting, who knew Louis could be so performative. "Better get my knife, only got two you know" Louis snapped a peck on his lips before darting down, beginning round two of Alice chasing The White Rabbit, only that's a good looking tail if you ask Harry. "Wrong way" Harry called out to Louis who eagerly bounced towards the front entrance of the building, "this way" Harry smugly nodded his head to the heavy exit door that leads to the garage. Louis follows Harry warily, Harry pauses while he waits for Louis to catch up to him. "This is where it would've dropped" Harry pushes another heavy door to reveal the foulest stench, Louis audibly gagged. "Also bins go out on Tuesdays, thought you deserved the heads up" Harry said staring up at the LA sky, noticing the darkening clouds. "Don't know if you'll be able to have your window open tonight, looks like it's going to rain" Harry looked at a red faced, balloon cheeked Louis. He quickly shuts the door, the stink only mildly lingering. Louis released his breath dramatically, "now I'm without a spare knife, you owe me a knife mister" Louis poked Harry's chest playfully with a pout, Harry catching his hands with a grin, Louis giggled as he carefully tangled his fingers. "Two can play at that game, you owe me a mug" he swayed with Sunflower, the ditty fronting in his mind, oh the bass, don't forget the bass. "Hold on a minute, you burnt my table" Louis grinned, not phased by the destruction, as he watched Harry bop his head with giddy. "I also helped file your window" Harry rebutted light-heartedly, perhaps becoming a lawyer isn't completely off the table, he's got some confident arguments. "That was a team effort, also the candle smashed" Louis grazes over the decadent jewels, "also a team effort" Harry shrugged smugly, his smile falling when he sees Louis gazing at his jewellry longingly, the sparkly symbolism of friendship, nothing solidifies a friendship like a ring...was this or was this not a date? "It was, wasn't it. I'm still without a knife" Louis said victoriously plummy, "have dinner with me then" Harry resolved quickly, his tone accidentally snappy giving the invite, but no real malice. "are you asking me on a date?" Louis mischievously flirted. Harry is still trying to figure out if this day is or isn't a date. Dinner can be strictly friendly, but he's got the set up now, he could confidently say, why yes Louis I am asking you to dinner as a date. "Oh, I meant actually, like just eat at my place using my forks and knives and spoons, if we're having soup we'll need spoons" instead he opted for what he knows, feverish stumbling, just pathetic. Louis embraces Harry as he rambles on, the chesty vibrations soothing Louis. "Well call everything even once I've given your gift" Harry said intimately, melting into the safeness of Louis' being. "Deal" Louis murmured into Harry's lips before snuggling back, "although, I'm not opposed to dinner" the reverb of Louis smoky voice against Harry's chest sends his heart thumping like Thumper from Bambi, only he's more encapsulating Bambi in his nature as he forgets how to operate his stalk legs. Dinner, oh boy, candlelight, perfect music, if the mood is just right, who knows where the night could lead. He knows where he'd like it to lead, but no doubt the candle will topple over and interrupt their heated gazes.

"What's on the menu, Harry" Harry's no masterchef although he'd want to cook a homemade meal for Louis, for sure. It's more romantic, wait is it a date? You can cook food for friends and at the end of the night you farewell them with a platonic hug...instead of the romantic conclusion. "Can you cook?" Louis' brows raised amorously. Harry can only really cook one decent meal thanks to the insisted masterclass hosted by Miss Catherine Leaderman herself, Liam already smitten for her at this point, hooked on her every word. The other two 14 year olds didn't really hold much investment in the statement, "you should know how to cook one meal completely from scratch, all by yourself" Her mannerisms were presidential as always even with the purposeful layman's approach, shoulders proudly rolled back, chin raised superiorly, she definitely made everyone feel inadequate that moment, well Harry at least. "What if something were to happen to your parents" she'd sharply spat in rebuke to Niall's reluctant grunts he'd drawl as she conducted the demonstration, she then turned her remorseful ice blue eyes to Harry and said..."Harry, earth to Harry" Harry's investment suddenly peaked, he stared into the most precious baby blues, Louis. "Sorry, um what was the question?" Harry looked around the garage as if an audience of disapproving heads would await his search, he returned back to Louis dotting the warming most uplifting smile. "Come on, I don't know how much longer I can stand this stench" Louis pinches his t-shirt over his nose, the graphic becoming distorted. "I'm so burning the candle" Louis concludes with a muffle as he challenges the 6 storeys of steps. Should I give the gift now? Harry thought, "yeah, sure. I'm dying to know what it is" Louis drops his pinch around his nose, he quickly jogs up a few steps, "what were the hints you gave before...expensive" Louis' eyes widened, "thoughtful" he remembered bashfully, "longevity, hopefully" he continued to rattle, his mind draws a blank. "Am I missing something?" he says quietly to himself. "Did I tell you the colour?" Harry asked, uncertain of any event before his rewarding nap, "yes, the colour" Louis said excitedly, "no, you did not. Don't tell me I want to guess" Louis' sprite energy is contagious as Harry gets hyped up for the guessing game. "Gold?" Louis asked intimately, Harry shakes his head, is gold Louis' favourite colour? "Silver?" His next answer declines in energy slightly, Harry shook his head, scratching the back of his neck nervously as his confidence spirals too. "Okay, how big is it?" Louis asked as he wiped away the expectation of a dazzling ring. "This big" Harry spanned the size of the bass, Louis cocking his head to the side. "You don't say" his eyes dart suggestively low, Harry's cheeks flushed at the amorous flicker. Louis giggling Harry out of his spiralling humiliation and laughing with Louis. Ha ha, get it! Your penis is the joke.

Louis' fingers laced around the chain dangling from Harry's belt loops, pinching the key into the keyhole and performing the quirky physical password. Insert, jiggle, turn. Harry attempted to cool his thoughts as Louis' hands worked away at Harry's waist height, causing the pair to stumble into the same position as their first meeting, only the guessing game was over for Harry. Surprise, it's December from Playboy. More importantly, it's Louis. To think it's only been five days...oh my god is that the bass in plain sight, you fucking amatuer, Harry. Louis skips over to the couch, blatantly jeteing over the obvious sunflower hued bass. "Should I close my eyes while you go get it?" Louis cups his palms over his eyes, Harry huffs in defeat as he joins next Louis. "Got it," Harry says flatly. Louis opened his eyes and turned to an empty handed Harry. "Oh uh, where?" Louis laughed nervously, avoiding trying to discourage Harry. "Behind you" he said unenthusiastically, Louis twisted his body to the cautionary colour. Harry reached over and fetched the instrument in the knowledge of knowing its tuning would have altered in his absence, Louis lips tingling at the proximity of their bodies. He just wants Harry to lay him down on this couch and fuck him- "do you like the colour? I can get it changed" Harry said timidly, Louis hummed through his bitten lip. "Yes" Louis panted, stuck in his heated thoughts, Harry cleared his throat as he hummed the note for each thick string, he twizzled the tuning keys as his other hand fingers away. Louis watched in awe, "so you like it?" Louis shuffles closer at the sound of Harry's concentrated tone. "Yes" Louis swoons still stuck on Harry's running fingers, he changes pitch, Louis eyes shift to his taut lips as they vibrate the hum, licking his own. "Did you want to have a go" Harry dismisses the bass in a hurry to the horny birthday boy, "oh" he quickly registered the instrument. Harry cradles an amplifier and a lasso of thick black cord around his arm, he inserts the plug into the jack, getting low on his knees as Louis is still dizzy with disorientation. He sits back on the leather sofa, his thighs squishing deeply. Harry multitasks as he plucks away at the bass and readjusts the settings. "Oh" Harry clapped his hands together with urgency, returning with a scrappy journal. "Is this for me?" Louis timidly peeped as Harry collapsed finally, looking down at the sunflower bass. "Of course" Harry tried to read Louis' expression, his lips pouted and brows furrowed, YOU MADE HIM CRY! HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT! "Harry, this is so thoughtful" a tear slips down Louis' cheek, "Harry, you bought me a bass" he choked out in disbelief, he briskly catches his tears. "I need to get myself together, I'm crying so much today, you're turning me soft" Louis gently punches Harry's bicep, gripping it and pressing a peck to his lips. "Thank you, Harry. For everything" Louis whispers as he presses his forehead against Harry's, Harry's hand coyly reaches for his lips. "Okay, let's give this a go. Bit daunting considering it's been a while" Louis pressed through his teeth. "Safe space, you know." Harry cheered abnormally loud, "Um, I have a few bass lines that are pretty easy for when you're warming up to it again" Louis' ears worked overtime at Harry's timid whisper, Louis sort of wants to turn the volume knob on the amp as if it would actually impact on Harry's personal volume. Harry quickly preoccupies himself in his lyrical scrapbook, he fades away into those pages, he goes somewhere. Only to be plucked back into a jarring reality, his posture jerks back up, like he was going to spew. His face drains of colour, Louis shuffled further away, convinced his mentor was going to chuck. Harry's eyes flicker up to Louis at the sudden distancing, he somehow manages to look more sick with his wide eyes. Harry cleared his throat, discarding the icky embarrassment, his cheeks fevering to a dangerous heat. He sweeps past the pages of the clippings, the papers filled to the brim, his brows furrowed as he rejourneys through the erotic spread. "I swear I wrote them in here" Harry grunts as he shuffles on the couch, the mild frustration sends a heat in Louis' belly. "Okay, maybe not" Harry reaches the last page, it's content is a blur. "Those are bass tabs, aren't they?" Louis briskly bookmarks the page with his hand before Harry could snap it shut. Harry stalactites, the ill look came back on his flushed face, like he was a victim jaundice, his skin a sickly yellow. "Sunflower" Louis reads out, Harry reels with vertigo. Sure the plentiful clippings of Louis' pictures are embarrassing for him to see, but this might just be a billion times worse. Harry's lips sealed thickly as he talked himself out of an explanation, don't say a fucking thing, you psychopath. "4/4?" Louis raised a brow, Harry's lips part in shock. Can Louis read music? a language he's been fluent in for what feels like forever, he might be able to speak freely with him. Louis shuffled nervously, his finger scrapping the strings in the readjustment of his posture, only causing him to curl further behind the heavy velvet red curtain and into the safeness arms of stagefright. As if the whimpers were discouragements hurled like the ones he'd constantly heard as a child. The song is called Sunflower, that should be enough encouragement. Okay, so the numbers mean the frets, okay, that's a slide from the 20th fret to the 1st, 3rd fret, 5th fret, 3rd fret, 5th fret, 2nd fret, 3rd fret. Louis plucked with temerarious attempt, the discouragements now flowering into a thick drawly melody, Louis suddenly became mettlesome, even though his spirited nature completely contradicted the drawn out tempo. Only his mood plummets when he catches onto his sacrilegious act, so he peels his fingers from the strings. "I probably just ruined it, I'm sorry" Louis hung his head shamefully, "not at all...did you want to hear it?" Harry accoladed the courageous try with a gentle gaze, Louis nodded encouragingly.

"It's rough, I wrote it at an absurd hour this morning" Harry quivers apologetically for his performance, as he darts for his acoustic guitar...only it's missing a string, it's a sign saying you're going too far. I've been trying hard not to act a fool. But here you are, Harry, being foolish. "You couldn't possibly be worse than me" Louis called out from the couch as he rummaged through the poetry. I couldn't want you anymore, kiss in the kitchen, like it's a dancefloor. Louis' lips stretch fondly, chuckling under his breath at the sweet collection of words. "So I sort of cant play it for you, I kind of broke the string last night" Harry strangles the guitar holding it as if he'd caught a prize-worthy trout. "Naw, bummer" Louis lays out the lyrical journal, turning back to the title page. "Would have loved to have been serenaded by you" Louis looked up teasingly, the gaze alone is enough to spellcast Harry into pleasing the centrefold. "I mean I have a keyboard" Harry gestured his thumb over his shoulder to a mountainous pile of music memorabilia, vinyls, CD's, posters all harmonised to bury on the key instrument. "Guitar, bass, now keyboard. It's only a matter of time before I see you whip out your violin skills" Louis bit his lip as he imagines Harry romantically serenading him, tealight candles will litter the floor, he'll have made a impeccable dinner, and the night will lead to hot passionate sex. A fit of coughing interrupts his daydream, a dusty miasma fills Harry's pocket of the room. Louis settles his racing heart and scurries to fetch a glass of water, he hurries onto his knees beside Harry as he swats away cloudy specks of dust. "Thank you" he heaves pathetically, he guzzled the water too fast, increasing the choking hazard. Water splashes back into the cup, it's not even in the slightest bit attractive. Harry shamefully cups his shirt over his mouth and nose as his face begins to redden from the coughing episode, glazed with raw embarrassment. "Someone or something doesnt want me hearing this song" Louis said lighthearted as Harry's breathing regulated. Yeah, Harry doesn't want you hearing it. Even with how badly you want too, he's not going to. "Okay, let's do this" he continues to remove the clutter from the keys, a collection of folders, from his studies towards music before they were tampered by a certain playboy. Must discard them, immediately, that's one way to extinguish a burning memory, one that he set dangerously ablaze this morning. "No, Harry you're not singing" ouch those familiar words stung mildly, luckily they were accompanied by "it's not a real career", there goes another memory, just quickly suppress that one too. They say they come in threes, the third is a doozy. He stares sorrowfully at the sheet music, Candle In The Wind 1997. Words and Music by Elton John and Bernie Taupin. He feels a lump form in his throat, it's just the dust. His lashline sparkled wetly, maybe he's allergic to sunflower, it still lingers on his shirt. Harry threw the unstapled pages mercilessly over his shoulder, Louis ducking in fright, Louis could tell this wasn't one of Harry's gingery glimpses of spontaneity, it was different. Harry balanced the tattered book on the plastic fragile stand that could snap if it were challenged with the weighty amount of pages of a Beethoven symphony, he lets his fingers lay heavy on the keys. "Elton John sings this right?" Harry inhaled deeply, "he wrote Billy Elliot the musical" Louis looked down at his shirt at the common interest he shares with Harry. "He's a really talented songwriter" Louis goes on, Harry is only partially listening. Finding prompts to loath himself, yes, you're right Louis, Elton John and Bernie Taupin are immaculate writers, which only emphasises how much Harry is not. Harry retracts his fingers, they curl cowardly, the dazzling rings go into hiding. "Are you a fan of Elton John?" Louis digs for an answer from Harry, who is extremely distant. Shut up, Louis...Oh god, that's awful, did Harry really just think that, he doesn't really want Louis to shut up, he wants the memory silenced. He shouldn't belittle Louis, just because Harry is having a tantrum. He should find refuge in him, like he has for years. "Harry?" Louis says gently, his tone is so nurturing. The third memory becomes sharper and sharper as he contemplates the question, he doesn't want to answer. "No" He turns to Louis with a close ended answer, hoping he'd have the same approach for Harry, to double bar this fucking memory once and for all. "No, you're not a fan?" Louis looked at the sheet music suspiciously, kind of bummed at the lost interest. He doesn't want to talk about it, why can't Louis get the message. How can Harry politely tell Louis to shut up? Harry lifts his hand hesitantly, Louis flinched at first but quickly recomposed himself, Harry's breath hitches to a stop, his rapid heartbeat is an indicator that he is still oxygenating. His fingers tremble as they make contact with Louis' cheek, Louis places his hand reassuringly around his wrist. Harry tilting his head to the right, Louis doing the same, the bridges of their noses brush, getting one last intimate glimpse of each other's eyes before their lashes flutter shut. It started with a sustained peck, before parting their lips, their tongues slipping into one another's mouth for sweet refuge. Refuge, this is all he needs, a little distracting refuge. He had completely forgotten about the haunting memory, until Harry could feel Louis pulling away, no don't go just yet. Harry chases him as Louis wriggles onto his back staring seductively up at Harry, as Harry hovers above Louis, his lips frozen in a pursed position, his motivated courage flees to kiss Louis again, as much as he wants to but instead his lips remain stupidly pursed. His eyes fall on the wrinkled shirt, Billy Elliot, that was written by Elton John, who also wrote Candle In The Wind, which brings him back to...Harry drops to his elbows, planking over Louis whilst he runs his fingers through his curly locks. They reconnect and in beautiful heated harmony their bodies flame up, Louis props his leg up to a bent position, his inner thigh brushing against Harry's thigh, making him twitch excitedly. Harry moans into Louis' lips, Louis propping up the other leg making it easy to breezily maneuver his pelvis under Harry, Louis gasped as he felt the bulging counterpart. Harry had to consider where he was heading with this little refuge, this little distraction. He seeks for more of a destruction instead, before things get too heated, his eyes strategically burn on the water glass, betting that'll be the cued buzzkill. Although from the look of the distance, it seems unlikely. Harry makes the conscious effort to scoot closer to the glass of water, unintentionally thrusting down roughly. "Harry" Louis moans loudly at the deep contact, Harry's stomach responds with burning, his curiosity piques as he intentionally focuses on the motion of his hips. Louis giggles as he arches his back, Harry cowardly withholds the action. Does Harry actually want to have sex, right now, with Louis? That last part raises the stakes, with Louis, if it were anybody else, it would probably be easier, not completely straight-forward per say, it would still be difficult to spit out that question. Do you want to have sex? How is he meant to spit that out to Louis. Maybe he should ask himself first, a little warm up. Harry, do you want to have sex with Louis? His conscience divides sending a physical sensation through his body, almost like a jolt. His body tenses as his head and heart conflict with one another. His heart wants nothing more than to make Louis happy and could only dream of pleasuring him. His head however is reaching steadily for the cup of water to put out this immaculate inferno. His fingers stretch with every last inch of muscle, the tug somewhat agonising, having to navigate practically blind as his heart directs him back to Louis' warm lips. His fingers finally hook around the glass, Harry pauses. Do you want to have sex, Harry? His fingertips submerged in the water, still as ice. Yes. But eventually ice melts under fire, Harry peeled his fingers with a melting pace. Yes, he wants to have sex. he's just going to take this one step at a time, he moved his extended arm away from the glass. It pirouetted with splash at the nudge, his rings chorusing with mockery as the liquid crawled towards Louis. The water was persistent to touch Louis, to cling to his skin. Harry quickly adjusted himself to his knees, contorting Louis up quickly, giving the muse extreme whiplash. Louis' hands fly to his reeling head, waiting out the vertigo. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist brazenly, his endearing smirk falls when he feels the saturated wetness. Too late, you tried, but it wasn't good enough. Louis' eyes sparkle with dizziness, "woo, dizzy" he said as he tries to centre himself. "I knocked the glass over by accident" Harry confessed, but was it really an accident or his cowardly impulses kicking in. "That's okay, shall we take this to the bedroom" Louis runs his fingers down the spine of Harry's button up, his fingertip pulsed with the buttoned vertebrates. Harry catches onto the invitation, which means it's not over, he feels gallant to pursue the next step. "We shall" Harry croaked lowly, Louis' heart giddied at the progression. Step 1 conquered, now step 2, which is...

Harry sat back on his palms, though his demeanour might read as relaxed, his raised shoulders a dead give away. Harry fingers curl into his duvet, it's quite coarse in comparison to Louis' cloudy navy blue one. Louis leans against Harry's knees, pressing his forehead against Harry's, a quick pash before peeling with mischief laced chuckle. "Relax" Louis' palms rolled deeply into Harry's shoulders, the trick actually works as Harry's joints cave in and he falls on to supported elbows. Louis grooves backwards playfully, only there is no music. Should there be? Harry thought, "should we put some music on?" Harry asked casually, as if they werent setting up for sex, but a modest soiree. Louis' brow peaked into a high arch, "make a show out of it" Louis said under his breath, he fishes the phone from Harry's pockets, Harry grinds his teeth as his hips jerk up at the touch. "I know just the song, well take turns" Louis quickly scrolls through Harry's phone, doing a little happy dance and humming an improvised ditty, Harry adores Louis' subconscious need to fill in the silence, it overrides Harry's thoughts. Well most of the time. Take turns? Harry thought. "I'm sorry, what are we taking turns doing?" Harry's voice quivered, his phone rumbling with Britney Spears' I'm a Slave 4 U. Louis sustains his pressed finger on the volume button, "strip tease" Louis said nonchalantly. Yeah, it's comments like that put Harry back in his place. Is this really step 2, can we skip this one. "Strip tease?" Harry gulped thickly, "I'm too awkward to strip tease" Harry pleaded. "Safe space, you know" Louis winked at Harry, who's grinding teeth could be heard over the music. "Here I'll go first, you just enjoy the show" Louis waited for Harry to give him the green light with a nod, he did a slight bobble instead, poor bugger's nervous. "Harry, you're in for a treat. I've got a performance background to you know" something in common, Harry noted quickly, perhaps a great prompt for those silent moments he feels urgent to fill, hey, there's another thing in common. "Top or bottom first" Louis gestures to his articles of clothing. Harry's throat tightens, "uh" he draws out croakily as he stares at Louis' skin-tight jeans, curious as to how he can manipulate the clinging bottoms into a sexy routine. "Bottoms it is" Louis lifted up the back of his t-shirt and swivelled on his feet. Harry looked away quickly, a habit he had accumulated throughout the day, "Don't make my job too hard, Harry. It's my job to make you hard" Louis raised onto the balls of his feet and pressed his weight into the ground, causing his cheeks to ripple. Harry eye's dart back, casted with a dark lust, he bite's his bottom lip amorously, but it quickly shatters to a nervous one when he meets with Louis' cheeky gaze. Louis turns his gaze away and focuses on the button and zipper of his jeans, giggling over his shoulder as he slowly inches his jeans down. Harry sits himself up, propping himself back on his palms, the shuffle charges a pulse through his cock. Harry wants to tend to his throbbing bulge, eyeing it off intensely, muttering for obedience under his breath. He scrunches his nose as he is unable to physically cool his desires, he cups it with the intention of just giving a quick pinch, only it feels too good to let go. Louis chuckles as he disposes of his jeans, Louis lifting his shirt letting Harry feast away at the eye candy. If you seek Amy, right now. Harry grunts as his strokes become more vigorous, Louis let's the shirt drop over the lustful view, jarring Harry into irritation. "Hey" Harry gravels with annoyance. "It's called a tease for a reason, Harry" Louis crawled onto the bed, Harry's eyes following his lecherous baby blues. Louis sat on his heels behind Harry, running his hands down from over his shoulder, feeling his puffed chest, lingeringly lowly. Harry giggled excitedly as he reached his belt loops, jingling his keys with a suggestive pumping motion, Harry subtly mimicking the action, his eyes rolling back at the pleasurable thought.

"Your turn" Louis retracted briskly, smacking his shoulders roughly, tossing him off the bed. Harry stumbles to find his footing, Harry turns to see Louis lazed, biting his fingernail seductively. "I can't strip tease" Harry argued, Louis shrugged, uncompassionate for once. "Just have fun with it," Louis' voice smoked, "ask me top or bottom" Louis guided, his compassion resurfacing. "Top or bottom" Harry pocketed his hands relaxed, feeling encouraged by the guidance. Louis tilted his head whilst singing a long contemplative hum. "Top" Louis husked, readjusting to a comfortable cross legged position. Harry reluctantly pulled his hands from his pocket inhaling deeply, and sharply exhaling. "Alright, don't laugh" Harry's finger ran quickly down his buttons. "Slower" Louis yelped as Harry had reached the two last buttons, Harry pulled back the tempo of unfastening his buttons, confused by how the tediously sped task could be considered sexy. The action suddenly increased in difficulty when performed slowly. Harry's face filled with concentration, Louis swooned, collapsing onto the bed, running his hand over his body as he stares into Harry's confused and focused eyes, the flickering looks send Louis' breathing erratic. Harry chuckled as his shirt flowed freely, he gave it a heroic flick, gazing venterously into the distance. Louis sat back up at the heightened performance value, Harry smirked watching Louis pant as he peeled the sleeves revealing his inky illustrations. Harry stumbled to the closet, a scrap was heard as a singular coat hanger was plucked from the selection. Harry leant in the doorway, catching Louis' leaning at the edge of his bed with interest. He swishes the button up on the hanger, "that can be worn again" Harry gutturally announced, "organisation is so sexy" Louis breathed out as Harry made his way to comfortably collapse on his bed again. "Hey, I said top" Louis' voice is playfully firm, "it's called a tease for a reas-" Harry's voice strangulated by Louis' forceful push. "Yeah, yeah. Zip it, you" Louis stubbornly smirked to the ground, playful Harry is among us. And it's true, Harry is having so much fun right now and they havent even had sex yet. Oh shoot, are they going to? Harry attempts to keep his spirits up, focusing on Louis' strip tease finale. Louis flaps the shirt teasingly, only revealing his pelvic bones. Harry licks his lips lustfully, feeling an urge to leave a mark there, a doozy of a hickey. Louis crossed his arms, smirking before peeling off the shirt. Harry's eyes burn at his taut little waist, he shall a mark there too. Louis runs his hands delicately over his collarbones, as if to remind Harry to also stamp a hickey there too. Leave your mark! You've got to be kidding, Harry! When have ever been known to leave a mark on anything! Never! Especially on dudes..."I choose top again, but I think I want to do it" Louis steps forward speedily, hiking his knee up to straddle Harry. "Louis, wait" Only his track is hindered when Harry firmly presses his palms to his torso. Harry gushes out at the mere contact, ethereally soft. Harry's eyes dreamily rise to Louis' searching baby blues. Give him an answer, Harry. "I, uh, I've n-never had sex with a guy before" Harry's eyes scan the floor shamefully, Louis' clothes lay there lifeless. Just like Harry's sex life. "That's okay," Louis said warmly, Harry lifting his head at the reassurance. "Did you want to have sex?" Louis asked compassionately, even if the answer was no, it was clear to see Louis wouldn't mind. "Yes," Harry said bravely, running his fingers on Louis' thigh. Louis hiked up his other knee to join the straddle. Louis bit his lip excitedly as he grips the hem of Harry's shirt, tearing it off in a self-implemented tease. His jaw unhinges with disbelief as more and more tattoo's reveal themselves, Louis traces the inking with delicacy. Harry's hips involuntarily convulsing, Louis grins mischievously into Harry terrified eyes. "I don't know why I did that" Harry swallowed nervously, "I do" Louis presses his lips tenderly to Harry's, planting his hands on top of Harry's and grinding deeply. Harry's pelvis twitches again, fuelling Harry's hunger for more. More of what he's unsure, more of Louis. The thought cemented in Harry's brain, he wants all of Louis. He shuffles back onto the bed to the comfortable messy pile of pillows, Louis momentarily falling off Harry's thighs. Harry eagerly disposes his jeans, grunting as they cling to his ankles mercilessly. He aggressively throws the pants with a long catapult, ricocheting a poster of December to peel from the wall in a dramatic death, hanging desperately by the last tack in the corner before falling completely. "Whoops" Harry pressed through his teeth, "that was violent" Louis peeped up, surprise wavering in his voice. His reality comes plummeting too, he looks back at the ghostly patch of wall the poster hung, lumps of glue tack the only thing left of it's remains. It hits him. You're about to fuck December, yet it still doesnt feel true, it doesnt feel like he's about to fuck his teenage muse. It feels less shallow, it feels more meaningful and not just face value. The thought sends butterflies through Harry's stomach, why does that raise the stakes even more. Should it not lower them, now that he's basically unassociated Louis with playboy. Instead associating something sincere, like a real friendship, but deeper, a sense of trust, but deeper. Harry hadn't even registered that he had peeled back his covers and made himself at home, Louis joined on his hip again. The duvet imprisoning the heat that swells from their skin to skin contact. Harry could feel his face warm up, unsure if it's the spiking temperature or his mysterious feelings for Louis. And there's a few to dissect there, that's for sure. Harry moaned when his cock was exposed to the firing ambience, Louis' hands wrapped around Harry's cock and pumped with gusto. Harry's thighs earthquake under the grasp, "Fuck" Harry grunted, staring at Louis' reckless technique with an unhinged jaw. "That's naughty, Harry" Louis' words bounced with his pants, as he flickers his fingers over Harry's tip with purpose, staring cockily into his eyes, well aware of his magic on Harry. Harry chuckled darkly with adoration, the whole build up has been so enjoyable, he's felt at ease, and that's what Louis does to him, that's his special spell he's cast. Harry is submitting to the spell and never going back. Louis dips down quickly engulfing his cock whole, lapping his tongue around the length, before pulling back with a pop. "Lou" Harry puffs out euphorically, "I'm going to put it in, okay?" Louis announced. Harry's heart jumped to his throat, Louis looked into Harry's wide eyes for approval. This is it, you're about to lose your gay virginity, to December! Harry nodded sheepishly, Louis quickly whipped Harry's boxer's off, leaving the lad feeling overly exposed and dangerously insecure for a moment. Louis joined in on the complete nudity, this moment doesn't even compare to the magazines. This moment is nothing but pure comfortableness, although Harry's abdominal is still tense and becomes more prominent when Louis' bare ass cheeks press to them. Harry watches as Louis contorts his body, reaching backward and grasping his cock again, his other hand pressed to his chest. Harry feels the need to countdown, his body has that same reaction of anticipation, like the new year, you know the fireworks are going to happen but you still get excited anyhow. 3, 2, 1. Harry felt his tip inch in, he made a strange hum sound. Louis wriggles the rest of the length in, turning back to meet with Harry's cartoonishly large eyes. "You're not going to take me to dinner first" Louis chuckled lightheartedly, Harry twitched as he felt the internal hiccups of his diaphragm. "Oh uh" Harry was flabbergasted, "I'm joking, Harry. Just making some lighthearted jokes" Louis pinched Harry's chin with darling, Harry giggled girlishly, gutturally clearly his throat, his heart returning back to his ribcage. "I get it, ha ha, because like it's too late, right? Because my dick is inside you. Am I getting the joke?" Harry rambled nervously, Louis pecking him softly. "You're so clever, rockstar" Louis cups his cheeks, a smile growing on Harry's cheeks, Louis poking at his dimples pulling up his length to crash back down quickly. Harry roared a moan at the friction, his eyes rolling back into clarity and meeting with Louis. You just lost you gay virginity, to Louis! Just the single thrust sets something off in him emotionally, for once he's not afraid to voyage further into that emotion, it's electric. Louis pulls up again, Harry stealthily counterparting, they trigger a sort of double bounce, like on a trampoline. Louis' abdominal collapses distorting his moan as he ricochets upwards, repeating the effect. "Are you okay?" Harry asks as Louis is weak with dizziness. "Amazing" Louis moaned in response, "whatever that was do it again and again and again" he trailed on and on, in a dreamy spat. Great, now Harry has to figure out what he did. Harry experimented with speedy thrust, the sensation is different but not terrible. "Harry" "Louis" they both moan in unison, the respring concoction creating a whole new name, Larry, Harry's bassy voice leading in followed by Louis' high vibrating moan to finish. Harry grasped his hands round Louis' cheeks lifting him up and just as he releases he thrusts up. And voila! "Oh my god, Harry, yes, that, do that" Louis pressed his forehead to Harry's sweat speckled forehead, their lips tingling at the close proximity. They give into the prickly sensation, cooling it with soft tender kisses and tugs at their lips. Harry rounds his hands around his lower back again, Louis hummed into the kiss at the exiting member. "Harry" Louis quivers at the crash, "ugh yes" Harry's hands run up Louis' spine, feeling all the details of his luscious skin. "Can I try something?" Harry grunts out as they mindlessly remain a tidy pulse, Harry's brows rocket since when was he one to try things. "Yeah, like what?" Louis purred lacing arms deeply around his neck and combing his fingers through his locks. "Can I, like, go on top? Does that make sense?" Harry questioned himself, retracting away from Louis' intimacy momentarily, repulsed by his amatuarness. "Absolutely" Louis wriggled back closely, inviting the suggestion whole heartedly. Harry tackled Louis over, his back pressing into the mattress. Both lovers giggling sillily at the spontaneity, the electric sensation returns when he stares down into Louis' baby blue eyes, they sparkle with joy. They pause shortly, admiring one another. The electricity races through Harry again, he props himself onto his elbows, feeling more secure and in control of his pelvis. He charges deeply into Louis, Louis arching is back in pleasure. "Does this feel alright?" Harry asked knowing the answer on his end, this is fucking amazing. "This is fucking amazing" Louis gushes out as he wriggles euphorically, Harry chuckles at the synchronized thoughts. His pulse is electrifying, like a bolt of lightning, striking continuously. Harry can feel his torso burning on Louis' swelling cock, Harry strokes his hand between his torso and Louis', pumping vigorously. "Is this okay?" Harry whispered, Louis biting down on his lip as his singular hip thrust compliment both Harry's pelvis at work as well as the hand job. Louis pressed a reassuring hum out, before releasing with a moan. His body collapses relaxed, Harry unexpectedly erupts shortly after, moaning into Louis' lips before collapsing onto his bed exhaustedly. Harry blew out through pursed lips, a descending whistle accompanying. Harry stares victoriously up to the ceiling, you really just did that, Harry! For once praise and accolade for Harry's bravery, he was so adventurous, and daring and dangerous. Louis turns his head to Harry in awe, their chests rising and falling in synchronised rhythm, he rolls onto his side catching Harry's attention from his celebratory thoughts, sporting a wide proud smirk but no hint of condescension. Harry reaches his aching arm to caress Louis' curves, his hands gliding over his mountainous hip and to the lowest point of his waist, he looks to Louis with warmth and gratitude. "How do you feel?" Harry asks Louis compassionately, the altruistic question sending Louis into a giddy. "I'm great" Louis shifts to his stomach and inches closer to Harry playfully, "how do you feel?" Louis shimmied his shoulders as he got a better look at Harry, Harry's gaze returning to the ceiling. "Different" Harry spoke quietly, flicking his eyes back to Louis. "Electric" He said with a cinematic boom, his brows animated dramatically, Louis giggling sheepishly. "Thank you" Harry said lovingly, "for what" Louis chuckled, "everything" Harry said simply. Louis pouted endeared, he snapped a peck on the heart tattoo on Harry's shoulder with gratitude. Harry pulling him closer to him, he wants more, he wants all of Louis.

It's done, you're complete. You're whole. You're you. All thanks to Louis. He revived you, made you feel alive. You owe him a million basses for what he's done for you. They make brief sheepish eye contact as they dress themselves again, as if they hadn't just seen each other completely stark naked. Something is nesting inside of Harry, but it isn't uncomfortable per say, but rather like a bird making home, after piling branches and branches, they can finally retreat safely. "So how about dinner?" Louis chirped, the melody so welcoming to Harry's ears. "Were really doing things backwards, huh?" Harry chuckled before snapping to silence. Backwards? As in starting from the destination and then working from there. The thought strongly resonates for some reason, like Louis is the destination Harry needed to reach in order to recall who he is. But that begs the question, who is he? The definition still doesn't quite feel sharp. Harry looks to Louis for solidarity, a warm feeling fills his heart. "You've done something to me" Harry slips out with a smirk, "what do you mean?" Louis voice trails with worry. "It's not a bad thing, I don't think" Harry started scuffing his feet nervously on the floor. "I can't really explain it" Harry's wandering eyes meet back to Louis' discombobulated baby blues. "You haven't got the words, ba-dum-tis" Louis gestures to his t-shirt with a finger gun, snorting at his own terrible joke, no humility in sight. Harry's heart sparks at the giggling guest, he just wants to run up and hug him. His impulses get the better of him as he scoops Louis off the ground, "oh my" Louis squeaks with surprise, the balls of his feet meet the ground again, his heels catching up, it's like for a moment he had wings, his heart a hummingbird. Harry twirls him out and pirouetting Louis to his chest. "Sure does feel like electricity" Harry's voice lowered an octave at the intimacy, sending Louis' stomach into a spiral, for once Louis is lost for words and Harry drives the conversation.

"What's on the menu?" Harry ringed playfully in Louis' ears. "Oh you're going to love my cooking, there's this one dish i've perfected, i've eaten it every night since i've moved in" Louis boastfully advertised, "what is it?" Harry chuckled, the chesty vibrations impacting Louis' concentration levels. "Coco pops" he said absent-mindedly, pulling back when he feels himself inch in. "Sounds tasty" Harry joked, continuing to trial the banter. Louis licked his lips shaking from his daze, "yeah, I could make you some" Louis grounds himself, regaining his enticing nature. Harry waddled backwards, Louis still in his grasp, Louis a giggling mess, Harry falling into the blissful ecstasy of Louis' companionship. "Oh, can't forget my bass" Louis chirped through blurred happiness, peeling away from Harry, Harry longs for Louis in his hypnotic grasp, letting their fingers fall lastly. Louis dissembles the sunflower bass from the amp, a loud pop bursting Harry's dreamy floaty state. He pockets his hands as he observes Louis admiring the gift, striking the strings down, letting out a metallic spray. Harry narrows around the coffee table, flicking the amp off by the back switch, he swivels on his feet, his eyes meet hauntingly with his lyric journal propped up on the keyboard stand. Sunflower. "So you're happy with the colour, I can get it changed if you'd like" Harry is surprised by the projection in his voice and the lack of waver in his tone. Louis really has done something to him. "Sunflower" Louis turns to Harry teasingly. Harry shuffles at how easily Louis guessed the colour's inspiration, "yeah" Harry gushes out pathetically, welcome back, Harry. He seems to plummet from the high, feeling his shoulders slump cowardly. "I love it," Louis declared with an overjoyed nose scrunch, he couldn't fight his smile.

"Now for the best cuisine you've ever tasted" Louis revolved quickly with his eager gallop, the bass throwing his weight off kilter. Harry rescuing him from toppling over and snapping the neck of the bass, he ends up in an awkward straddle over the instrument. "I need to calm down" Louis flustered to Harry, his blush roaring as he almost blatantly ruined his special present in front of the gifter. "That's what coco pops do to me" Louis repostured himself, fumbling for his keys. "You should probably hold onto this in the meantime" Louis strangled the fretboard, holding it out in a distracted extension as he continued to dig for his keys. Harry quickly collected the instrument, Louis' door tripped open with the quirky access. "You can just pop that in my room" Louis clung about bowls, peeling back cupboard doors, and ripping the suction of the fridge, fishing the milk with a happy dance. Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dancefloor, Harry's admirable eyes fixated on the tiny dancer. "And I still have to file these documents" Louis' cheeks ballooned and released with an exhausted gush as he looked at the organised pile of paper, "Were you still keen to hang your picture frames?" They both spurt out in unison, only it wasn't as tonaly complimentary. "Oh yeah, the picture frames. I only really have a few to hang, most of them are empty. Need to brainstorm what to put in them" Louis paused with contemplation, double fisted with bowls of 'just like a chocolate milkshake, only crunchy!'. Finally jolting back into reality and extending to hand out the cereal to Harry. "I'll go grab my hammer- oh, uh, thank you" Harry awkwardly grabs the bowl off Louis, tugging it back, both of their eyes widened. "I already owe you a knife, so" Harry quickly hands the bowl back to prevent any other kitchenware accidents. "I'll be back in a jiffy" Harry cringed at his attempt at the upbeat phrase. Ugh, that was so stupid. Yep, Harry has definitely returned. "Okay" Louis said timidly as Harry darts out the door, his fists balled in self-loathing frustration. Louis quickly dismisses the bowls, losing all trust in himself to be responsible with the fragile ceramic.

Harry sifts through all of the rearranged garbage, he knows he has a tool kit somewhere. Aren't they near the vinyl player, that's where I remember seeing it last. Harry quickly darts to the vinyl player, the Britney Spears record lays still with the pin centred. Britney Spears just got a whole new meaning in Harry's mind, he really fucking did a strip tease for Louis. How did that happen? How did he conquer his cowardly ways? Come out of his shell? He needs to know! Focus Harry, okay toolkit is not by the vinyl player, oh wait, it's in that little pocket between the keyboard and the record shelf. Harry slips the stray records they lay on top of the toolkit back onto the shelf, Dolly Parton's Jolene, Carpenter's Close To You, Barbara Striesand's A Star Is Born, Stevie Wonder's Once In My Life. it's inherently obvious, 70's music. Please be anything but 70's music. Why are these out? Harry hasn't listened to 70's music for years, he steps back and observes the untidy corner. He promenades with repulsion at how disorganised he is. Organisation is sexy, Harry recalls the words slipping from Louis' lips seductively when he put the shirt back on the hanger, why can't he be consistent with his with tidiness. His foot gives out when he takes a further step back from the overwhelming sight, the sole of his boot latching on to the paper. He quickly tacked off the slippery script. Candle In The Wind. He balls the paper up along with its accompanying bars and disposes it into the bin in mild outrage, returning back to retrieve the toolkit from under a pile of folders. Harry doesn't dismiss the folders but in fact takes them with him to repurpose. He knows exactly what is in between those pages but he's no rush to look, he can mentally acknowledge the existence of the folder's contents without physically viewing them. His nostrils flare as he returns to Louis' apartment across the way, Louis peeps out, jumping at the excessive pile of baggage Harry was carrying. Harry felt his shoulders reposture as Louis retrieved the thick binders, rocking his weight to the back of his heels. "What are these?" Louis' curiosity has him quickly sifting through the sheet music compilation. "We didn't end up going to Staples for folders, I don't need those anymore" Harry is cold and flat in his response, swifting past Louis to his bedroom, where the frames await to be hung up. Louis spirals as his stomach turns guiltily, "sorry" Louis says quietly standing in the archway of his bedroom. Harry presses a nail between his lips, the metallic is revolting in comparison to Louis buttery lips. Wait, did those lips just say sorry, "what for" Harry says through taut lips, turning to see Louis' regretful eyes. "You don't have to do any of that, I'm practically taking advantage of you at this point, I'm being the thing I most hate" Louis nervously laughed, Harry letting the nail drop from his unhinged jaw, surprised to see the sombre twist to Louis personality. "No, it's fine." it's mandatory at this point, he craves for Louis' forgiveness. "No, really, you don't" Harry lets Louis grasp the hammer out of his hand, "Louis" Harry starts gently, pinching his chin. "It's fine, I want to. Think how nice it'll be when your room is complete" Harry carefully reclaims the hammer from his hand. "It's still the perfect timing, you see with LA traffic people won't be stumbling into their doors until 6:30" Harry recklessly waved the hammer around as he flamboyantly detailed. "Thanks again...for everything" Louis' lips barely enunciated, he crawled onto the bed, feeling his upbeat self again. Harry is relieved, Louis has the great ability of bringing up the energy of a room, a beacon of light in Harry's darkness. Louis rolodexes through the quoted frames, settling on three to hang above his bed. Louis' feet sponge into his new navy blue duvet cover, feeling the softness on his toes. "I'm hoping to achieve a sort of organised chaos" He places the first frame central to his bed, "so then frames of all sizes and styles can branch out, I hope it doesn't look like shit" Louis snorted, "that wouldn't be your fault though, it'd be mine for being a terrible planner" Louis smiles a wobbly smile to Harry, who stands inferiorly on the floor, "show me where you want it and I'll nail it" Harry strangulated as he steps up into the plush. "About here" Louis spoke quietly, as he weighed the options and calculated the symmetry. "Yeah, there," he says with more confidence. Louis' eyes widen when he feels Harry chest press to his back and his arms extend in front of him. "Drop just a bit" Harry mumbles through the metallic cylinder. Harry presses the spike into the wall, "here?" Harry's deep voice crawling in Louis' ear. "Yes," Louis swooned the confirmation, he feels an urge to jutt his hips back into Harry's but registers the hazardous consequences, nails and hammers. Yikes, disastrous. It wasn't until Harry started hammering that he felt his hips rock with his motions. Harry's perspective shifts as he picks up on the sexual nuance of their stances, he attempts to steady his pelvis and quickly deposits the nail into the wall. He gushed out cooling his promiscuous thoughts as he continued the task, unpressing his chin from Louis' shoulder. Only the vibration sets his cock into a throbbing frenzy, he scoops the mobile phone from his pocket, it's Niall calling and he couldn't be more thankful. Yet his finger still hovers over the green button with hesitation. He's torn as to whether to ignore Niall and continue to hang out with Louis, freely. But then there's that part in Louis who admires Harry's compassion to his friendships. "Niall" Harry's energy low, "Harry, I'm coming over, are you home?" it didn't matter. Harry could hear the acoustic change in his wavering voice from booming sulky to claustrophobic muffered whimpers. The roaring of the engine chorused with his jingling keys, "yeah, sort of" Harry barely projected, staring into Louis' searching eyes. From the lack of response, Harry can only guess he had dismissed his phone onto his car seat, or has dissociated from his senses, probably blindly driving through tears right now. "Niall?" Harry said with sincere concern, no answer. He peeled the phone back, the call still active, "Niall?" he said more crisply. No answer. Harry hangs up the phone with weighted exhaustion, sighing with defeat. "Niall's coming over" Harry said with no enthusiasm in his drawl. "Oh" Louis understood, that concludes this day then as the focus will have to accomodate to Niall now, tend to whatever burden he's facing, Louis is beyond exhausted. He sighs as he collapses into a cross legged position on his bed, patting it invitedly for Harry to join. Harry accepts as he awkwardly shapes his limbs to mimic Louis' position, "thanks again, the bass, the candle, for filing my window...it means alot that you wanted to do these things for me" Louis spoke introvertly, as if he's gratitude were a secret only to shared between the two. Not for Niall, not for Aubrey. Just them. "I thought about bringing some tradition to this apartment" Louis' volume perked up, "from home. As in Doncaster, to make here feel more like home" Louis once again retracted in his shell. Doncaster. That sounds so familiar. "Doncaster is only like 2 hours away from Whitby, I think," Harry recalled as he maps out the seasonal roadtrip to see his grandparents. Vividly remembering the signs that littered the side of the roads decreasing in numbers as the drive along bypasses, Doncaster 23.2, Doncaster 15.4, Doncaster 6.0, Doncaster 2.5. Until the name would drop off completely and they continued on route to Sheffield. Those car rides were so joyful as they chorused along to 70's music..."Whitby, I've been to Whitby" Louis wriggles with excitement, the mild earthquake shaking Harry back. "is that where you're from?" Louis enthusiastically anticipated an answer, "yeah" Harry said simply trying to match louis' energy only the electricity is reluctant to resuscitate his heart into a frenzy. "Yeah, I've been to Whitby, when I was maybe 7 or 8. Oh right fizzy wasn't born yet" Louis' plummets to Harry's burdened energy, "such a cool place, really nice people there...well I was 8 so I guess everyone was nice in my eyes" Louis rambled nervously, more digressively. "We may have crossed paths, I would've been 6 at the time" Harry preoccupies his mind with the pointless maths, trying to not focus on the memories of being 6. "I didn't get out much, I was a very shy kid...still am" Harry spoke sotto voce, "imagine that, do you reckon we would've been friends?" Louis' imagination runs freely as he sculpts perhaps the most fantastical friendship ever, imagining how different everything would've been. Although, Harry would probably get annoyed by the chatty 8 year old, "you'd probably bore of me quickly, I really didn't say much...still don't" Harry answered catching Louis in his spiralling thoughts, "well, I had a terrible habit of rambling as a kid, they always encourage kids to ask questions, my dad always said I asked to many" Louis can't even chuckle at the comment, "curiosity killed the cat" Louis continued with a light-hearted quiver. "But satisfaction brought it back," Harry finished, pinching Louis' chin. "People always forget the ending, makes for a whole new meaning" Harry taut his lips with mild frustration. "Is that really the whole saying?" Louis asked warily of the new interpretation, how hindered his mindset as a child was with just that little phrase. "Yeah, I believe so. That's what I was told growing up. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back" Harry can almost hear his mother's inflictions in his voice. Louis thinks how lucky Harry was to have such a support network, it makes him reflect on his support and whether he received any at all. And in ironic fashion Louis' brain wars with him on how he in fact had a great support network, his mum. The support network was small, this is true, but she was incredibly sympathetic to her boastful son. "So, I was thinking of having a window garden box. My mum had this custom for whenever I would feel bad about myself, she'd give me a sunflower seed to plant in the garden outside the kitchen window" Louis can see the floral printed curtains in front of him staring at the sunny flora, he hold his hand out caress the curtain only the back of his hand is meet with air. "She told me that if I water it and make sure it gets enough sun, it'll grow a beautiful tall sunflower...and if I gave myself the right care, I too would grow into a beautiful tall sunflower" Louis holds a warm gaze at the window seal, Harry feels so grateful to finally know the special significance of sunflowers to Louis. Harry concretes his opinions on the brightly coloured bass of the same floral hue, hopefully the colour triggers Louis to take care of himself. "it might not work though, sunflowers do grow quite tall" Louis lips retract out of sight, "worth a shot, right? I'm kind of curious" Harry eyes off the window with Louis, catching the baby blue of the LA skyline. "I am too" Louis chuckles as the newly interpreted idiom rings in his mind. Harry contorting his torso and turning back to the ocean hue that the LA skyline can't even compete with, his skin radiates in the sunny glow that beams through, only emphasising how uncomparable Louis' baby blues are. Louis narrows his eyes as the sunny beams strike Louis directly as Harry shuffles unsettled by the beauty. "I probably wouldn't be able to plant many, I imagine they'd be quite heavy" Louis squeezed through the agonizing light, Harry shuffles back over so he can indulge in Louis' soulful gaze whilst he weighs the options. Harry's heel knocks the empty frames perched on Louis' wall. "Well, if it gets crowded you could always put them in the frames, press them, preserve them and then hang a little piece of you on the wall" Harry rattles off the spark of inspiration. "That's actually a really cool idea" Louis slowly lifts his eyelids from thier shut state, looking to the wall now decorated with a singular quote. "May your walls know joy, may each room hold laughter, and may every window open to great possibilities" Louis sighed contentedly, his mood jarringly altered as the frame danced about aggressively with vigorous banging. Louis springs to his feet to rescue the frame from jumping from it's new home. "That's probably Niall" Louis read Harry's lips with a squint as the banging continued to muffle the environment.

Harry springs to the task of defusing Niall's aural destruction, plugging his left ear as he reaches for the door handle. "Harry!" Niall whined piercingly, he pinches the bridge of his nose, wiping his tears. Louis releases his hands from the frame, only for the frame to begin twerking again. "Niall" Harry could barely croak out at how distressed Niall looks, it all feels like deja vu. Niall spins around brisky, Harry taken aback that he could actually hear Harry's quiet call. A thump is heard from Louis' bedroom, "you okay?" Harry calls out. "No, I feel like fucking shit" Niall heaved as tears continued to stream, he appraoches the door with fury. Harry keeps quiet about the true direction of the sincere concern, "Louis?" Harry called at the lack of response. "I'm all good" he stumbled out of the room now sporting an oversized hoodie, Harry relaxed at the sight of the cozy creature. "Niall, what's wrong" Louis reached out to caress Niall's bicep, Niall swatting it away aggressively. This only fuels Louis' accusations he has against Niall, "don't be fake, I'm sick and tired of fake" He stormed in and sat on the couch, tugging at his hair, pulling back to find patches of hair clinging to his fingernails, his bottom lip quivers, balding isn't exactly what he needs right now. "Would you like something to drink" Louis sashayed past his irritation and continued to be compassionate, "not if it's mixed by you" Niall spat, his stinging red eyes hold furious gaze, but fall vulnerable again. "What about Yorkshire, have you got a tizzy with them?" Louis presses as he goes to the kitchen, "what kind" Niall peeped timidly, "English Breakfast, I take that as a yes?" Louis raised his brow advertising the box to Niall from a distance. "Yes," Niall said, reluctant to Louis' hospitality. "Please" Louis spoke with a patronizing whimsy. "Please" the word barely forms around the snarly vowels, Louis does a victorious dance. "Want one?" Louis turning over his shoulder to see Harry gawking, "yes, please" Harry pocketed his hands and closed off his body, visibly shrinking. "So well mannered" Louis poked into the atmosphere, he rings the two mugs around his pointer fingers, "there you are" handing one in passing to Harry with a customary smile. "And yours" Niall places down with theatricality, just like that stupid candelabra from that movie Cathy likes. "You remind me of that candle dude from Beauty and the Beast" Niall whipped his tears away, his cheeks as rosy as princess Belle herself. "That's a compliment, so thank you" he graciously takes the two soggy bowls of coco pops away, Harry feels inherently guilty that he pretty much wasted his cereal supply, you owe him a knife, and a dinner. Harry catches eyes with Niall, who scoffs at the performative host with amusement, a little nod, get a load of this guy, he reads in Niall's blood-shot eyes. Louis pleasantly floats to the couch, the gesture is too reminiscent of the babe Niall is flaming over, it makes him ill in his stomach. "Come join, Harry" Louis pats the couch invitingly and how could Harry resist. "What about your tea?" look after yourself, Lou. sun and water remember. "oh, I'm fine. I only have two mugs anyway." Louis nonchalant swats the question away. "Well except the boyfriend mug" he says through the corner of his mouth, "but that's for the candle, in fact" in his sprite nature he grabs the mug, dropping the waxy cylinder in, the matches still lay on the table from days ago. Louis perched the box between his teeth and striking the match, Harry hollers internally at the sexy demonstration, his tongue could roll out cartoonishly any second now, imagining the tacky heart eyes bulging from his skull. "Voila" Louis concludes his presentation with proud splay hands, "candle dude, I can't unsee it" Niall chuckles into his mug. "Guess that makes you the princess" Louis digs as his loving gaze at Harry is rudely interrupted by the comment. "Don't say princess, it's too painful" Niall places his cup down, "so you don't want to talk?" Louis' campiness is gone in a blip, "just keep me distracted, candle dude. What's his name, it's french right? Isn't Louis a french name, oh wait, I swear it starts with an L. It could actually be Louis" Niall doesn't actually hold any interest in the subject matter and is evidently running away from his problems. "It's definitely not Louis" Louis wafted the floral fragrance to his nose with elegance, Niall finds it all too entertaining, quite distracting, it's theatre at it's finest. "Subtle" Louis pursed his lips, "but still pretty" Louis concludes to reassure Harry he is thankful, he leans in closely eyeing off Harry's swollen lips. Harry freezes as he isn't sure how to act in front the whaling guest, with the temptation of Louis inviting a kiss, it's all so overhwelming. Louis surpasses Harry's lips and slugs his posture as he eyes off the organised documents, "I still have to file these documents" Louis sighs, the heels of his palms pressing into Harry's thigh. "Let's get to filing" Harry spoke low into Louis' ear, his elevated position emphasising the shiver that sends down Louis' spine, journey from his head to the bottom of his spine, to his wiggling toes. "gosh, you're a dork" Louis cupped his face and rubbed his nose against Harry's. Harry almost snapped a peck on Louis' lips, only when he crawled over and revealed his disturbed best friend. Yikes, gotta be more careful. "What is all this crap" Niall hissed into the unfortunately immaculate cup of tea, if only Louis' bartending skills were of the same caliber. "This crap," Louis bit back, "is very important. It's the reason I can legally stay in the country and work" Louis compiled the papers together and tapped them against the table with pompous undertones. "Need to take those tonight, and my passport" Louis flatlays the essentials to take tonight to solidify his job at the bar. Louis fetches out a thin plastic pocket binder Harry had donated to Louis. Louis' eyes raise from the dusty plastic cover, "Harry, are you sure you don't want these? Violin sheet music?" Louis starts flicking through, Harry wondering whether the filled and empty stems mean anything to Louis whilst he peruses. "No, you have it, I don't learn violin anymore" Harry's eyes flicker to Niall as his eyes flame with evil contemplation. Please don't do it, don't bring it up. Maybe...just maybe...Niall is an abuser. "Well, i'll keep them safe in case you change your mind" Louis disposes of the plump symphonies, nocturnes, concertos, replacing them with formal documents. Niall's eyes dull as he compares the investment Louis already has in Harry's music to Lucy's lack of. "Are you going to keep the rest of these?" Louis journey's through the bibliography, Louis' eye's off Harry suspiciously as Elton John frequents in the repertoire. Harry felt judged as if he'd caught him with his clothes off, which not even an hour ago, he quite literally did. Harry flickers to Niall's anticipating stare, an unnerving sense of malice. Why had he never noticed the darkness in his eyes, or is he just fabricating all of this off Louis' judgement. Oh god there is so much judgement right now! He can't escape it, "No" Harry said to the floor, Louis shook his head as if to say, wrong answer, Harry switches to Niall, who leans back with a pleased grin, one of a businessman, Harry feels conned. Louis cradles the folders to his chest and waddles to his room to preserve the musical manuscripts, tucking them beside his bass, a musical shrine forming in the pocket. Louis eye's off his room in it's half complete state, red and blue, and the pop of yellow from the bass, brings the room to life. He can imagine the sunflowers dancing in the window, they'd tie so well with the bass, he's going to do it he decides. Louis promenades as he thinks of other ways to incorporate the colour in his colour palette. Press the sunflowers in the frame, yes, Louis loves Harry's idea, that's a definite. Maybe he could frame some of the vintage sheet music, although that would probably be more incorporating Harry into his room instead of him. "I'll have to think on that one" Louis strokes his chin as he eyes the singular frame above his bed post. Maybe side table knick knacks...oh Aubrey's phone, must take that too. Harry and Niall sit in silence, it's a frightening change for Harry, usually Niall would ramble on and Harry would occasionally check in, but right now it feels like they're both strangers to one another. Seems as if both men have changed today.

"Almost forgot about Aubrey's phone" Louis raises the suffocating atmosphere, Harry feels like he can breathe again, his chest largely fills with air. Niall seems to jolt back into a lively state at the pin up's name, his eyes burn on the mobile phone as it lays on top of Louis' british passport, the gold emblem casted into darkness. "And her ears, well your ears" Niall says reaching into his back pocket and fetching the squished ears, Louis grinds his teeth as he repossesses the accessory, readjusting with reluctant disgusted pinches. "God, you're so dramatic" Niall rolled his eyes before sliding back pompously onto the couch. Louis' eyes study Niall momentarily, Harry can only presume the thesis Louis is searching to prove. All Louis can recall is Niall's disordered priorities, the fucking ears, are you kidding me? It almost for a moment looked like Niall was going to charge a fist at Louis, his knuckles swelling tightly in his grip, Louis attentively picking up on the whitening of Niall's knuckles, hauntingly similar to a violence driven hand of an abuser. Quick harry, defuse, fuck where's Cathy when you need her. Change of subject, what were they talking about before...the folders, he thinks it was the folders. "Um, won't those music folders take up space" Harry interjects with a quiver, both snap their heads with discombobulation at the foriegn topic. "Not at all. It'll give me a chance to brush up on my repertoire, heck even my music theory. That'll be the real test" Louis inhales sharply, his investigative front falls immediately at the ring of Harry's bassy voice. "So can you read sheet music?" Harry's very own thesis up for discussion, he was surprised his pathetic resolution worked. "Well, sort of. Only the basic stuff really, like what the notes are on the stave, I know Every Good Boys Deserve Fruit, and FACE. What's the others for bass clef? All Cows Eat Grass, I think it is. Good Boys Deserve Fruit Always, is the bass clef line notes." Louis strikes his fingers in the air, illustrating a musical stave. "What else do I know?" Louis' eyes glass as he reminisces, "I know the note lengths, like crochet, quaver...um...time signatures, yes. Mainly simple, not so much compound, well 6/8..." Harry is extremely impressed. "Although I go a bit stupid with key signatures" Louis bashfully admits, Harry catches his flabbergasted jaw from its drooling hang. "That's pretty much all you really need to know, with key signatures I guess you could always write in C major for the rest of your life and just add the accidentals throughout the sheet music" Harry pens the air with a hash and a lower case b, adding to Louis' imaginary staff from earlier. "Sharps and flats?" Louis straightens his back as if he were a well behaved school boy, "yeah, so you know accidentals too" Harry emphasised, Louis sparkled proudly. "Yay, I'm a music theorist" Louis spoke plummy through pursed lips, Harry and Louis giggling away, completely forgetting about Niall. Niall might as well be listening to a chinese radio station, he feels excluded and inadequate, which is too hauntingly familiar.

"So who gave you this mug" Niall quickly shifts to the phrase that has been boldly mocking him this whole time, World's Best Boyfriend. Not fucking me that's for sure. The sprite ambiance evaporates as Niall abruptly blows the flame out to inspect the mug closely, quickly dismissing it as his fingertips sizzled. "Um, nobody. It was meant to be a gift" Louis laces his pinky around the handle, dragging it to his and Harry's side of the table, the heat of the mug doesn't sting as much as his heartbreak. The possessive gesture is apparent to Niall, adjacent to telling a toddler to keep his hands off fragile valuables, merely because they were too immature to understand it's worth. "But they didn't deserve it?" Niall asked quietly, the fact that Louis even went out and bought the mug as an accolade to this boyfriend's efforts leaves Niall envious, he kind of wants his own Louis, but obviously not a dude. "So you've alway been gay?" Niall's voice hints with strain, "yes" Louis shrugged, "so only guys?" Niall continues on, "that's what gay means" Louis raised his eyebrows and taut his lips as his irritation seemed to rise. "Interesting" Niall's voice octaves as he spectacles at Louis, "not really" Louis dismissed. "You've never slept with a girl?" Niall furrows as he lazes into the palms of his hands resting the back of his neck, "never" Louis isn't sure why he's answering to Niall's queries, his heart hopes it's to remove the prejudice from Niall, but he also hopes his snappy answers will conclude the conversation before it gets ridiculous. "You've never been tempted, I mean you lived in the playboy mansion. You lived with aubrey!" His voice boomed with disbelief, he stands as if to prove the insanity on Louis' part, only emphasising his clownish behaviour. Louis rolls his eyes, we have reached the point of ridiculous. "Never" Louis repeats himself tiredly, "how could you not be attracted to Aubrey, she's gorgeous" Niall shows no signs of stopping, Louis observes carefully as Niall begins to pace between the coffee table and the sofa parallel to his and Harry's. "How could you not, I mean, come on. She's incredibly beautiful, she's more, like so much more, she's witty and charming and adorable. She's honestly so much better than I could have imagined. She's unreal...it's not real...oh shit, i'm in so much trouble" Niall grins dreamily at the circumstances, here we go again. "It's not real, she's just a muse," Niall said flatly, his eyes dull to the floor. "Well, she's a person first and foremost" Louis sternly interjected, "don't discount her to feed your ego" he continued sharply. "Well, duh. She's the one who drilled it into me, she's just a muse, it's not real...unfortunately" Niall sighed, returning back to the couch with a depressed slump. "She's just trying to protect herself, I guess. From the world's worst boyfriend" Niall flippantly insults, "I don't know what I'm saying" Louis is discombobulated by the vague remarks, he adds his own interpretation. Protect herself from what? What are you doing to Aubrey? What makes you the world's worst boyfriend? Answers, Louis wants answers. "We should head off before Cathy has a fit" Niall snorted at the inevitable upsetting of the band manager, he slapped his knees before springing up with eagerness. Louis' feels inherently ill at the thought of Cathy, she definitely isn't a fan of Louis after yesterday's mishap. "Yeah, we should head off" Louis turns for solitude to Harry who is also twinning the sickly hue, "are you okay?" Louis' hand runs over Harry's thigh, his eyes dart with urgency to Niall who is busily toying with his keys. "Yep" Harry inhaled, before swiping Louis' hands away and darting for the door too. "Wow, hold up. Passport, visa, my ears, Aubrey's phone, my phone. Aubrey's ears, do I have time to find Aubrey's ears" he flicks up Aubrey's phone in his hand to check the time, Louis' frazzles but decides upon not making Harry late, "no, let's go, it should be okay" Louis swift's past Harry in a panic as he juggles all the items, his voice quivers with uncertainty, hoping him not having Aubrey's ears will not detriment Aubrey's safety. Now he's being pedantic with the same detail Niall emphasized earlier, Louis looked around for the frosted tip lad, guess he didn't wait up, thank god.

Niall flings his keys into the ignition, he's bubbling with all sorts of emotions. With what he saw, he wished he hadn't. He wishes he could erase it all. What is Harry thinking, honestly. He's going to befriend someone like Louis, who's so judgemental, poor Harry. He's so fragile to judgment, he'll never make it alive. Harry's only going to fall for it all because Louis is his muse. It's so messed up, Louis could very much bewitch him into a relationship and that's only going to make Niall feel worse, oh and Harry. Harry will become more vulnerable, he'll think there is some sort of trust building between and then before you know it, their own fragile friendship is gone. And who does that leave Niall with, no one. Alone. Again. Alone. Forever. He blinks the blurriness from around his cornea, a light drizzle on his windscreen. At least he isn't crying alone, the sky feels bad for him too. Surely, the sky isn't the only one there for him, the sky will just echo his burdens when he screams them to it. I'M SO FUCKING LONELY. I'm So Fucking Lonely. I'm so fucking lonely. Until the response fades out and he's alone. Again. The sky backing away from Niall's manic shout, the sky doesn't want you either Niall can't you see. Niall winds his window down, the glass scrapping the rubber as it disappears, he fills his lungs ready to project his woes into the sky. "I'm so fucking lonely!" just to get them handed back, along with cold tears accompany his own warm ones that streak down his cheeks. He wishes the sky could tell him everything's going to be okay, but it wont, not unless he says it first. Nobody will, not even Harry. But he's not going to count on him anymore, he'll never count on Louis, never in his wildest dreams. Liam and Cathy, they just say a lot but don't do a lot, he remembers, even though he was drunk i'm sure, he remembers Cathy saying something like let him self-destruct. That's when he thought his best friend was going to stand up for himself, for Niall. But Liam just nodded in agreement...they've given up on Niall. Aubrey...well, Aubrey...she's just a temporary fix...she's got shit of her own, from the looks of it. Maybe, they could help one another. I save you, you save me, sort of deal. She'll probably reject that proposal, she really doesn't want anything to do with Niall besides what's in his pants, well that's certainly a change from Lucy. Only Lucy wasnt even the opposite, invested in everything about Niall besides the sex, she flat out just wasnt interested. So why not just dump him, what's the use of having heavy baggage dragging along behind you. Felt more like a pet chihuahua than a boyfriend, only this rich princess wasn't flashing her cute canine around, more like extending the lead so it could fall behind. The collar was too tight to even breath sometimes, trying to keep up with the tiniest of legs. It was suffocating, it was impossible. So why does he hold on...why can't he just let go. Move on. It's been years, 7 years. What's kept his feelings alive for Lucy. it's probably Desiree. Lucy. Desiree. Lucy. Desiree. They are interchangable at times, sometimes Desiree would show Lucyisms, it almost drives Niall into slapping her across the face and telling her to knock it off. Pay attention to me, Lucy...but he's talking to Desiree. But sometimes it's so convincing that he actually sees Lucy in front of him and he just wants to go off, he just wants to tell her how much he hates her and then why he loves her. And finally finishing with hate again. Niall's not going to give her that high finish, no way! When did Lucy give him a high, never. Niall would ignore her all together, if only it had the emotional impact he wants it too, Lucy can live without Niall. He wishes he had an emotional impact on people, when he leaves, he is missed. Like how he feels about Desiree, right now. Niall's eyes flicker to the road, he knows he's got to turn left in about 500m, that's enough time to give Desiree a call. He quickly reaches for his phone, flickers between the road and his contact list. "D, D, D. Desiree" Niall clicks it with a hopeful smile, putting it on loud speaker, and bopping to the wonky rings. "Hi, you've reached Desiree. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave me a message. Bye" Her voice is nostalgically perky, younger in tone, not like her jaded withered rounded tone he knows today. Well knew...no, knows. He tries again. Again dangerously multitasking with his focus, road, phone, road, phone. "Hi, you've reached Desiree. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave me a message. Bye" Niall hangs up quickly and tries again. Ringing twice before, cutting short. Its evident, she's declined. Maybe he should leave a message, remind her what she's missing. The phone purrs for a split second, and cuts to silence. "Let me leave you a message, for fuck sake" Niall presses through his teeth. He's missed his turn, "fuck!" He punches at steering wheel, the horn censoring his profanity. Tears continue down his cheeks, he just wants to talk to somebody...It's like the hunger games, the aim is to survive and whatever the rest of the plot is, Niall never read to the end, but he's positive the victor's reward is satisfying. Only Niall is the prize but death seems more 'satisfying' than helping Niall. In memoriam: Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Cathy Payne, Louis...Something, Aubrey...Something, Desiree Diamond Martin.

Louis relaxed after knowing Niall had wandered off without instruction, does that mean they can resume the date. Apologies, the birthday surprise. Louis turns to Harry deep in thought as his knuckles turn jewel red from his tight grip around the steering wheel. "Thanks so much, again. You're probably sick of me saying that" Louis toys with the cuffs of his hoodie around his hands, "The gifts were so thoughtful, really thoughtful. The bass, the candle. It was perfect" Louis claps his hands together with a rejoiceful swoon, Harry smiles to himself, it was perfect. Louis said it was perfect. So why doesn't Harry feel like he's done a good job. Not necessarily a good job, but like he feels he could've done more, but should've done less. Harry can't point to what he's feeling right now, he feels vulnerable, exposed. A lot of things. "Did we blow out the candle" Louis grips onto the seat as his eyes glass over, "yeah, Niall blew it out" Harry could recall, he could recall that whole conversation between the two. A chill wavers up his spine, he doesn't want to recall the conversation, it's a little too close to home. The whole day has hit too close to home, to be quite frank. "I hope Aubrey's okay" I guess Louis is recalling that moment too, Harry tenses hoping he doesn't bring up the part he's most focused on. Although he seems more concerned for Aubrey at this point, which is a win in Harry's book, he doesn't really want to venture into his emotions this very second. If ever. Harry fast forwards to the words Niall associated Aubrey with. Witty, adorable and charming. Harry certainly doesn't think so, he's actually quite terrified of her. Her abnormal height is just frightening, it makes Harry feel small in a whole new way. She's intimidatingly confident, a caliber of boldness Harry will never obtain. Yet she still holds insecurities, her height. She should look to Louis as an example of how little things like that shouldn't get you all defensive, a side Harry hopes to never cross paths with again. But Louis seems to poke fun at his shortness, coming up short with the Billy Elliot T-shirt. Louis is just an overall great person to look to for inspiration, Harry's certainly inspired by the sunflower. "You're awesome" Harry smirked to himself and then to Louis who was toying with his own ears with distress. "Sorry?" Louis said, as his eyes focus and his pupils dilate. Harry can't bring himself to repeat, it's probably not the best thing to say in this sort of situation. "Uh, you're awesome, I said" Harry, no. "oh, I'm not sure about that" Louis perches the bunny ears on his head once and for all, maybe with the magenta out of his sight he'll forget how not awesome he is. The ears bounce when he lowers his head to fidget with his sweater paws once again, trying to avoid touching Aubrey's phone, knowing it won't manifest her this second. Harry's stumped, it would've been so much easier if Louis just agreed that he was awesome, but that's not the case. So does he just forget it. "Music?" Louis turns to a concerned Harry, he gives a small nod of approval. Louis plays DJ as he figures out which knob turns on the music, flicking on the AC, demister, as well as adjusting bass levels and air flow direction. He finally catches on that he's not doing much good, even as he tries to reverse his damage, he retracts his fingers completely into his sweater sleeves, scrunching the edges close as if to jail his criminal hands. Harry presses a knob for the radio, "radio?" Harry asked as the radio frequency crackles in the drizzly weather. "Sure, some change, not that I don't like midnight memories. It's the best part of my job" Louis rambles, Harry is trying to listen as his windscreen fogs over abruptly, he fidgets with nozzles, his brows furrowed with concentration. Louis went quiet, stopping himself from detailing about how he can now keep his job, thankfully because of Aubrey finding his work visa. He's so worried right now about Aubrey, she quite literally is in the hands of danger, what kind of friend puts someone in that kind of predicament. Harry flickers on his indicator as the road suddenly disappears into a blinding glaze. Look what you're doing Louis, your pathetic nosiness isnt reviving you back with satisfaction. Louis frantically wipes down the windscreen, he's frazzled with guilt. "Lou, it's all good. The demister just needs to kick in" Harry wants to reach out to pull him down but there is nothing really to grab, well except his waist. Louis collapses back, his nose crimson and shiny. "Sorry" Louis sniffs, he can barely look at Harry, "did I do something, um it's okay" Harry pathetically reinstates his forgiveness, he'll always forgive Louis. "No, no. It's me, it's me just being me. You know when you start crying you just can't stop crying the rest of day, think it's just one of those days" Louis wipes his nose, "Well, I'm sorry, if I did anything to upset you" Louis shakes his head vigorously, wishing Harry to stop the apologetic spiel. "It's just been an emotional day" Louis huffs out, running his soggy sweater paws over his knees tensely. "Good emotions, mostly," Louis clarifies, he beams a smile through his rosy cheeks. Harry wants to hold him and tell him everything's okay, with whatever he's going through. The seat belt chokes Harry back, strangling himself to let out an abnormal gargle. Louis is confused at first, but catches on, quickly snapping his seat belt off again, giving him a hug. "We still havent fucked in the back of your car, we're so slack" Louis pecks his lips before sitting back, "I'll add that to my to do list" Harry regrips the steering wheel as the window clears to dull rainy LA streets. "Oooh, you've got a list. Rattle them off to me" Louis props his elbow onto the handbrake, and sits his chin in his hand. There's a list, he remembers making a mental list sometime today, what was it he had to do. The bass, check, that's done, something else. oh, it wasn't what he had to do, it was what he owed Louis. "It's actually more of what I owe you list, now that I think about it," Harry clarified to the eager listener, "Owe me?" Louis is lost, Harry has gone above and beyond today, Louis feels he needs to step up on his end. "Yeah, uh like a knife, a dinner...because your coco pops supply went to waste" Harry rattled off with sincerity, Louis chuckles endearingly, "and I guess sex in the back of my car, oh and sunflower, I was going to play sunflower for you" Harry contemplates any other missed opportunities from today. "Harry you're so thoughtful, you don't owe me anything. We called it all even once you gave me my present, remember?" Louis sits back in his seat, eyeing off Harry and his more physical attributes, he's so attractive, the boy needs more confidence. "Yeah I know, maybe I just want to then. I want to make you dinner and serenade you" Harry leaves out the other deed, knowing the fluke wouldn't happen again, he's just not that lucky. "And then sex in the back of your car" Harry didnt put it past Louis that he would mention the other item, he scoffs endearingly to himself, sheepishly flickering his eyes to Louis, catching the passenger biting his lip. "Well if we're going to be practical, i'd organise it to be, dinner, then car sex, then serenade" Harry daringly suggests, taking on a snippet of Louis outgoing personality and playing dress up with the risky statement. "I can't promise I'll be able to keep my hands to myself when you're serenading me" Louis turns more to Harry, now biting hard at his fingernails. "I'm not sure I can right this minute" it only takes Harry's heated glance to park on Louis for him to hitch himself for Harry. They meet in the middle, the essential items collecting at Louis feet as his palms fly to Harry's cheeks. They're tongues tango with one another, they should separate from the awkward position but it proves harder than anticipated. Only when the bonnet raptures with a roar, Harry's face drains of life when he meets the eyes of the red face Irishman. Louis watches the large gulp of saliva sliver down his throat. Niall points to louis, then the door, making a mixing motion over his fist. Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, "yes, your highness" Louis snickers to the ghostly driver. His giddy falling flat when Harry is frighteningly quiet, he appears fear struck like his life will be endangered if he stepped out of the vehicle. Harry's eyes began to move with Niall as he backed into the building, Louis only catching a glimpse of Niall's threatening glare. Please don't end this night with spilt blood, Louis can't imagine Harry being much of a fighter. Just a lover. A brilliant one at that. Louis pecks his lips once more, and the tension releases in Harry's body. Running from him like a river, only the stream of panic settles in his head. Niall just saw Harry kissing Louis. This can only end badly. If Niall is going to be a buzzkill, he'd prefer it via phone call.

Niall is already sulking at the bar when the other two stumble in cautiously, Louis swifts behind the bar without considering the dangerous presence on the stool. He quickly mixes Niall his drink, he fixes the slipping ears before sliding the stout glass to Niall. He doesn't even thank Louis, barely acknowledges the bartender. Louis just raises a brow when Niall digs his head into his elbows, Louis' face holds an impatient coldness. Such bravery to show your intolerance so obviously, not that Niall can see Louis' expression but he could easily catch the judgement and then quickly impede harm on Louis. Harry stumbles to the bench top, still maintaining his distance. Louis catches Harry's hesitant trip, "oh silly me, I forgot all the stuff in your car" Louis hops from behind the bar. "I'll grab them" Harry offers as Niall stirs awake to find his departing bartender, his eyes fall tiredly to the gin, before burying his face again. "It should be Aubrey's phone, visa, passport and...actually that's it" Louis rattles off, Harry already treading backwards as he lists. Louis sends him off with an encouraging smile, "thank you" he says warmly, Harry nods before practically sprinting for the door. Louis pouts at the urgency, returning behind the bar. Niall's dignity flees, as he starts hiccuping cries. "I've mixed your drink" Louis merciless to Niall's blabbering. Niall forced his body up and hooked the drink into his fist, he wipes the back of his palm over his snotty nose, before propping his ear into his palm, his elbow knocking hard on the wooden sticky bar top. He fights on chokes between sips and sulks, he sculls it in one ruthless shot. "Another" he places the empty glass in front of Louis, not making eye contact, sparing his humility. Louis smooths the liquid into the glass, Niall collapses into his folded arms again, Louis carefully places the drink under his nose, tapping the glass with an indicative presence. The chime does not stir the melancholic patron. "Niall" Louis says gently, ocean eyes meet with baby blue, it's unsettling looking into the broken soul, it's as confronting as staring at yourself in a mirror, you begin to look abnormal after some time. Louis flickers away uncomfortably, "your drink" he barely chokes out, his throat dry and tight. Niall's eyes slowly and purposelessly move to the bitter concoction. "Oh, thanks" Niall scoops up the glass, rattling the ice with a false joy, his smile cynical behind his tears. "No problem" Louis shuffles away as he composes himself, he feels something, surely not pity for the drunk drummer. Louis looks up from fidgeting with the bar rag, to see Harry sliding the requested onto the bench top at a noticeably vast distance from the depressed aura. Louis dashes over to Harry, practically binkying to him. "Thanks again" Louis dishes the collection into his arms, he pivots on his heels as he figures a place to put them safely. "Oh, um...I'll be back, can you just watch that a second" Louis dismisses Aubrey's phone next to Niall before darting to Roger's office. Harry opts to keep an eye on the mobile from a distance, "he talking to me or you" Niall slurs and Harry freezes at the acknowledgement, Harry doesn't know what to choose, the truth or the answer that won't enrage Niall. "Harry?" Niall calls out not even turning around, Harry is struck still with fear, his heart jumps to his throat as his name slips from Niall's tongue. A tinge of desperation in the call, maybe he should just pretend he's not here, try not to breathe too loud and blend like wallpaper. Niall stares stupefied at the mirror obscured by twisted decorative bottles, he can only really make out Harry's silhouette. "Join me, H" Harry shakes his head, he just wants Louis to come back, for some reason he's not terrified of Niall, now all of a sudden Harry is petrified. To think you've lingered around this person since you were 12, yet only now at the age of 23 do you see they're wicked ways. Harry couldn't have possibly been so blind, he has to have seen Niall's oppressive ways, of course he always did, is that not why he submits so easily to Niall outlandishness. The only news is that Louis has put a whole new perspective on it, a whole new level of danger. "Why not" Harry can feel his blood run cold as his presence is detected through the mirror skirting the back of the bar. "I don't feel like drinking as all" Harry wobbles the improvisation, his stride to the stool felt like he was walking on glasses, jagged pieces pressing into his arch begging him not to take another step closer to danger. "No one really feels like drinking, they do it because they have to" Niall's googly drunk eyes struggle to find his best friend of 11 years, instead his curiosity is piqued by the sight of the phone. He purrs with temptation, Harry doesn't have the guts to stop the privacy invasion. Niall licks his lips as he dismisses his glass and occupies his sticky hands with Aubrey's phone, he growls when a passcode is requested. "October is the 10th month right?" Niall knows this already, "Yep, 10th month" Harry's eyes flicker warily to the direction of Roger's office. Louis where are you, this drunk strange man is about to break into your best friend's phone while I cowardly watch. "Where to start?" Niall swivels on the stool, evil anticipation prickles thirstily on his tongue, "a drink would be a great start, where is Louis?" Louis whereabouts barely keeps Niall's interest. "I think it's obvious where we should start, see if the date is cursed, 2210" Lucy's birthday. The phone rejects the punched numbers, "don't know whether to be pleased or pissed about that, hmm let's try halloween, aye" Niall punched in the spooky date, rejected. And so he begins the frantic sequence. 0110, 0210, 0310, 0410, "wait, what year was she born in, Cmon Harry, you're good at math" Harry doesn't know where to pluck the number from, well if they were born 1994, Harry is 23 and Louis is 25, so he was born 1992 "1992" Harry guesses around about, that's if Aubrey is turning 25, no wait that would mean she is already 25, if her birthday was back in october, "1993, actually" both years are rejected, Harry continues to rack his brain around the password. "What are you doing?" Louis eyes off Niall disapprovingly, Harry too separates himself from Niall, recalling the malice intent of hacking into someone's privacy, he feels guilty for taking part in the orchestration, he can't believe he got webbed up into that mess. "Distracting myself, do you know the password?" Niall isn't fazed by Louis' criticising churn, "of course" Louis composes himself holding his hand out, Niall absent mindedly hands the device over. "Can you unlock..." Niall doesn't waste his breath as Louis pockets the phone. Niall just sighs declining from the buzzing euphoria, now nesting in Louis back pocket. "Can you tell me her birthday, can you just do that for me" Niall pleads, "let's just say it's already happened this year" Louis teased, "no shit! It's in October, I know that much" Niall snarls, "no it's not" Louis says simply, "is that what you thought, each girls birthday fell in there month?" Louis chuckles, "yours does" Niall said sharply as if to prove a point, "I'm one bunny, now that I think of it, few girls from my lot are in October, ironically Aubrey isn't one of them" Niall has a sense of star struck strike him as it only becomes apparent how much of an insider Louis was. "So what month is Aubrey then" Niall flippantly asks yet his desperation seeps through, "I don't know why you'd need to know that sort of information" Louis presses venomously, "Might throw her a birthday surprise party" Niall pokes, knowing the sentiment of today. "I doubt you'll know her that long when the date comes around" Louis dismisses Niall, "she's a december baby" Niall sits back proudly, almost slipping from his stool, "she's a something baby" Louis watches as Niall squirms, "Cmon, please. I'll follow through with the birthday party if you tell me, I'll invite all the bunnies, it'll be a real party" Niall rattles off pathetically. "I thought that was always your intention" Louis raises a brow, "it was..." Niall pauses, "I planned on it just being her and I...more like a date" he concluded. "So Miss Aubrey was born on..." Niall awaited Louis' answer, he stayed quiet. He's obstinate, solid Teflon, nothing can waver his stature, Harry can only marvel at Louis. Niall's teeth grind with annoyance, Niall seems to crumble away to insecurity, guess the mirror has been reversed and Niall is the one on the vulnerable end. "I'm just trying to distract myself" Niall's voice frogs with sadness, Louis blank faced, Harry is stunned with idolisation for the bartender as he challenges the egomaniac with no reaction. It's so sinisterly brilliant, don't give him what he wants, don't give him anything at all. "I'm calling Desiree" Niall backs away from his stool, stating the alibi not accepting defeat. Niall fixates his phone to calling Desiree, although he only hovers about the dance floor whilst he hastily watches Louis, "for fuck sake!" Niall roared, Louis did not falter when Niall approached the stool he had warmed, Harry quickly slipping from the destructive path, legitimately scared for Louis' safety. Niall shoulders sunk when the terrifying stride had no effect on Louis, not even a twitch from the magenta ears. "Drink, please" Niall sighs with defeat. Holy crap, what happened just then, Niall practically submitted to Louis, by doing nothing. Teach Harry that! Immediately! He needs that, so he can stop being a doormat. Louis flickers his eyes to Harry quickly, a window of vulnerability and opportunity and boy does Niall seize it. "You know all of this might be fucking tolerable, if you could mix a decent drink" Niall monologues fiercely, concluding with a smash of the glass and charging for Harry, or so it seems. Instead it was just a close call, Harry expands from his winced position. Louis recalls his own flinching reaction at the smashed glass, that was too dangerous Louis, don't pull that kind of thing again. Niall spinning with a mischievous smirk, confirming that Louis purposeful provoking was in conclusion a fail, if anything he just fuelled the devil.

Salvation herself steps onto the stage and into the bright lights, Niall pockets his hands and swivels to the beaming aura. His arms weight loose from their casual tuck and gape with his awed jaw, it's like the stage birthed an angel, she's earless, but by all means not haloless. She's almost ghostly in the white light, like her soul is preoccupied with indulgence as she just stares up at the furious illumination. Her olive complexion pops under the radiance, every speckle of glitter on her face shines at once, only her eyes glisten most fiercely. That sparkle, that glister, Niall sees it. He knows what she's doing, she's fantasising, she's dreaming while awake. The girl is not at all human but is so extremely human, ethereal and real, all at the same time. And then with a flash, the luster in her eyes is gone, it's not real. "How the fuck do I get off this stage" She hissed with annoyance, knowing her vulnerability wouldve been quite the show. Her head snaps around frantically when she can barely make sense of anything past the powerful sheen on the pooling light, hearing thumping footsteps, timed so evenly. Aubrey knows it's not music but her heart tells her to move with the rhythm, she could stupidly throw aside her ego and just surrender to whatever this is, she charges for the wing killing the daydream once and for all, she smacks forcefully with a chest, her chin jarred with what feels like a forehead. "Princess" she looks down onto the small call, Niall rubbing a young bruise on his forehead, one to match his violet eye. Even with the pain inflicted on him, he's beaming with a grin, the whites of his eyes are stained the very colour of her freshly painted lips, the scorching stage lights highlight his streaking tears. Aubrey stumbles back when she takes a closer look at the translucent stains, only then deciding she should steam forward and pass the purple leprechaun. Niall grabs her hand and guides her backwards onto the stage, the footing is awkward so it can't be considered dancing, her abdominal tenses when he raises his arm up to twirl the babe, the muscles visibly noticeable in the two piece, baby spice takes on calypso fashion ensemble. Niall's eyes burn just below the knot that secures the bell sleeved wrap top, not quite the colour of his bloodshot eyes, or the hue that rims his eyeballs, but a colour in between, pink. A feast of pink. Niall licks his lips hungrily, eyeing the perfection of this woman, no woman, a goddess, Niall feels his knees weaken under her stare, like he should collapse down and bow to the sovereign deity. The salvation Niall needs immediately, Aubrey is here to save Niall, temporarily, but who saves salvation. Niall grounds himself as he pinches his hands around her tiny waist, Aubrey cups his face hesitantly as she feels his moist cheek, he melts into her touch. The trustful motion sets off a firework sensation in Aubrey's stomach, she rejoices her other hand to his cheeks, flickering between Niall's downpouring eyelashes and his swollen bitten lips. Louis watches with agony, Niall is a firecracker ready to explode any second now, he just needs a match to light him ablaze, Aubrey's wandered right into the hazard. "I need you right now, miss temporary fix" Niall chuckles low, tugging her forward and releasing his eyelids with playfulness, he runs his hand through her hair, the silkiness running between his fingers makes him so content. "no" Aubrey says with no lace of flirtation, coldly, trying to wriggle past Niall. Louis' heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach, Niall's brows angle sharply, "no?" he repeats with a poisonous hiss, "no" she repeats firmly, tangoing to his opposing side, Niall's gaze unforgiving, his hands spark with warmness, preparing for a clean strike. "Aubrey" Louis tries not to show his desperation in his voice as he watches Niall crack his knuckles. Both heads snap out to the audience, Louis yields his gallop, he's not entirely sure how Niall got onto the stage, so instead he just props his elbows on the raised platform. "Louis" Aubrey smiles gratefully too Louis, Niall seethes at the pleasant greeting, jealous of how he warranted it from the princess. Aubrey squats down and for a moment it looked like they were going to kiss, "do you know how I get down from here, it's so dark backstage" Aubrey tilts her head with animated confusion, "not this way, but if you go that way, it's through that door there" Aubrey looks over her shoulder, catching Niall's intense watch, "oh, okay, i'll be down in a second" Aubrey restatures herself above Niall's height, "i'll show you this way" he buckles his arms around her waist and sifts her backwards, his fingers slipping into the loops of the messy knot holding her teeny sarong together. "Oh okay" she quickly swivels herself around wanting to end the dance at once, she pauses before entering the darkness. "There's a cord just there" Niall grovels into her ear as she nicks the cord on the bottom of her heel, she reaches forward for a wall of support but it just seems like endless darkness, her hair skewing her vision more so. Niall wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her from completing her fall, she swipes her hair out of her face, blowing it with annoyed huffs. Aubrey feels his arm travel up her back and extend over her shoulder, he whips open a curtain to stinging light, Aubrey jolting her head back and smacking it into Niall's nose, "ouch" Niall projects nasally removing his hands from Aubrey's waist to rub his nose. "PaybACK" Aubrey's voice wavers as she fails to see the descending platforms, her ankle rolling and catching her fall. "Fucking stairs" she props herself against the wall, her ankle seers momentarily, she doesnt feel game enough to bend over and examine its condition. "if you had just waited a minute, I would've carried you, Princess" Niall pinches his nose as if it would effectively void the pain, rolling his eyes, stretching his hand out to chivalrously escort her down the stairs. She declines his hand and slowly descends the last 3 steps, gulping at the steepness, forming more of a ladder than so much stairs. Her royal highness is cushioned either way she inevitably falls, Niall's got her back and Louis ready at the front with the same offer of a helping hand, only difference is she accepts Louis' invitation. Niall's nostrils flare as Louis swings Aubrey onto the bottom decking with a prissy gallop and grateful curtsey, Louis performing as a barricade to the princess, travelling backwards as he shoots Niall a pointed look, Niall returning the heat.

"What happened here?" she exclaims as the bottom of her heels accumulate glass, Niall's face shatters into a million pieces, a tantrum never looked sexy on anyone. Niall tricks with sentences that will paint neither him or Louis as a villain. Niall skims the floor meeting with Harry's shaking boots, Harry is quite literally shaking in his boots, pathetic. "Harry's a bit drunk already" Niall can barely snicker out, Louis rises fiercely from behind the bar with a dustpan and broom, "you should call him a taxi, Louis give Aubrey her phone" Niall demands quickly not bothered by Louis' sharp glances. "I'll call them" Louis raises a brow and pierces with an amused hiss, ditching the broom and pan, setting up the dial pad, giving Niall the perfect set up to look like a fool. Niall frowns as his plan is already faltered before it has been orchestrated, way too make Niall look like an amatuer. "Whatever," He scrunches his nose, turning away from Louis with disgust, of course the master manipulator would be able to extinguish the plan, who knows how many times he's executed such a method. Well, may as well show him how it's done. Watch and learn, Louis. Niall inhales a breath ready to exhale a perfect execution, only his breath is choked up when he takes in the other amused bunny. "take note, Princess" Niall winks at her highness, receiving a mirthy scoff in return, Niall doing a double take, shaking his confidence that this tactic has probably been performed on Aubrey at least a million times over. "Taxi hotline is 1202555118" Niall eyes off Aubrey as he monologues, he bites his lip when Aubrey shakes her head disapprovingly, he strangely craves the lambasting from Aubrey, he'll do better next time, Princess. Niall doesn't even flinch when his phone starts furiously buzzing, his internal frenzy makes the cellular hum appear mild. Aubrey runs her fingers up Niall's thigh, his hips gravitate towards her touch, her brow raises at the intimate trust, she hooks Niall's phone from his pocket. "You've reached the taxi hotline" she moaned sweetly, her voice echoed through Louis' own phone, Niall sighed at her sensual aura, otherworldly. "I know you called me but I have a query for you" Aubrey's voice is directionless as she toys with Niall's button. Louis watches as Niall turns visibly stupid under her touch, "what really happened?" she digs her feet further into the glass, grinding it to powder. "I did it" Niall admits, whether he realises or not. "I got angry and smashed it onto the floor" Niall continues to feed into Aubrey's seductive spell, it's terrifying for all parties watching. Louis is scared the enchantment will fade any second, Niall is terrified the beauty will leave him high and dry after the tease, and Harry is petrified at how easily she can manipulate him. "What for?" she hangs up on Louis, lacing her arms around Niall's neck, "bad service" his eyes quickly flicker to Louis, "and so you smashed a glass, what did that solve" she silks, running her fingers on the back of his neck, slipping between his legs, his hands naturally around her waist and up her back, pressing her to his chest. "nothing, really" Niall shamefully hangs his head, on her shoulder, completing the hug. "Exactly, can I get a tequila sunrise please, Lou" she nooks her head backwards towards Louis, turning back to a daydreaming Niall, he's so at peace in Aubrey's presence, all burdens go away. "and you give Louis an apology" she graciously accepts the drink, Niall watching her fingers curl around the glass. "I'm not used to bad service, in fact I'm craving your excellent service, right now" Niall says just between the two, Aubrey collecting the straw in her mouth, stopping Niall from the rewarding taste of her lips. "Apologise to Louis" She pressed sugarily into the straw, Niall scrunched his nose with reluctance as his request was ignored. "Aubrey, it's okay," Louis wanders from behind the bartop, weaponed with a broom and dust pan. She watches carefully as Louis tends to the scattered crystal on the floor, flicking between Harry and Louis. "You guys fucked!" Aubrey bursts with clementine, Niall becomes instantly drunk at her excitement. "Aubrey" Niall croaks desperately when she wriggles to face Louis, "what" she snaps to Niall with vapid confusion, "I said, I'm craving your services" Niall repeated with gentle patience. "No" she shakes her head, "this is important, tell me everything" she's bouncing with glee, the upbeat personality is enough to warrant Niall's forgiveness, "Aubrey" Louis presses through his teeth, coyly catching a glance at the flustered frontman. "I'm obviously not going to do that" Louis intentionally avoids Niall's eye contact which confirms that Harry and Louis actually had sex, Niall shuffles uncomfortably, Harry passively waits out the grooling discussion. You mean to tell me Harry Styles, Harry 'Coward' Styles, had sex without the help of Niall's wingmanship, when did Harry become so independent? "Aubrey, please" Niall turns back to the chocolate soft sweeping curls, distracting himself with the sprite beauty. "What" she shoots again, narrowing her eyes and striping Niall of the privilege to escape into the hazelnut hue. She observes his pleading glance, "no" she bites, "tell me everything" she says looking at Niall, and her eyes glass over momentarily, almost as if she were looking through Niall. Everything. That's what Aubrey had to tell Niall. Niall sighs picking up on her distancing, "okay, discuss what's so important" Niall backs away giving the bunnies space to wiggle.

"Aubrey, I didn't think you'd do it" Aubrey's glee falls, she can read Louis' disappointment. "Do what?" she tilts her head, instead of bowing in shame, "distracting Niall, while I was with Harry" Louis looks past Aubrey at the mysterious dangerous force, accompanied by the placid passive presence. "But it worked" she joins Louis observing and looks back at Harry and Niall, the pair appear as if they are strangers. "That's not the point, Aubrey. I was so worried, he said you ran away from him-" Louis rattles off frantically, his breath snapped with exhaustion. "he did" Aubrey steps back ready to repeat the fleeing response. "He's obviously dangerous," Louis whispers, grasping control of his diaphragm again. "Why would he be?" Aubrey asks concerned, her heels burn to dart away, "he said you had a panic attack, Aubrey im so sorry" Louis is almost on the verge of tears, barely choking out the response. "Yeah I did. But he was good, he took care of me" Aubrey said coyly, glancing back to Niall with a redeeming perspective. "Made sure I was okay, like what you did" She smiles warmly as she reminisced of the chivalrous care. Louis feels helpless, like he can't do a thing to persuade Aubrey into what he sees.

Niall wants to know everything too, but also doesn't want to know anything at all. He can't even stand to look at Harry, so instead he'll just look to Aubrey. Niall forgets himself as his eyes run up her stalk like legs, how they thicken as he ascends from the ankle, she shuffles sending a ripple into her cheeks, catching Niall's attention, the wave continues to her thighs, Niall licks his lips, the frill of her skirt flouncing up, Niall catching a quick glance of her buttery inner thighs, he wants to kiss, suck, bite them all day. Niall thinks what a fool he was not to savour the sweetness, next chance he gets he's going to get his hands on that lush piece of ass. Harry cowardly flickers his eyes anticipating Niall's disapproval of him, instead finding the pervert salivating at the showgirl. Liam wanders in snapping Niall from his risky reverie, which means it's time to set up mic check. Liam doesnt even greet the other boys but rather just makes his presence known, who the fuck are these strangers Harry once saw as bandmates, he once saw as friends, he once saw as family. Niall clears his throat when Harry and him make abrupt eye contact, there it is that disapproval Harry anticipated. Niall strides towards Aubrey, "cmon sweetums, i'm on a schedule" Niall laces his arm around Aubrey's waist, Louis and Aubrey only make brief eye contact, "Niall, stop" Louis calls out. "You can resume your mother's club in 3 minutes'' Niall dismisses, peeling Aubrey's limp body from the benchtop, showing no resistance to the playboy. "Only 3 minutes" Aubrey teased endearingly, "no, I just said that for his sake" Niall pressed his forehead against hers, running his hands over plump derriere. "I'll be back" her voice wobbles, she trembles as he caresses her high inner thigh from behind, she goes dizzy at the touch. Feverishly stumbling after the playboy as she becomes disorientated, but soon enough fixates her goal. Everything, she's going to tell him everything. Once she can think straight again, she's ready to surrender, to be vulnerable, to be saved. "Do the bit, I'm so fucking stressed" Niall basically asking her to conceal herself, "the bit?" she said disheartened, Niall pinches his finger and his thumb over the bridge of his nose, lapping up the wetness that harbored in the corner of his eye, streaking it over the bridge like translucent war paint and across his cheeks. "Oh the princess bit" she reluctantly obliged, the war is over, Niall is victorious. "Oh deary me, I am so horny, for if only there was a prince to please- are you crying?" She can make out the teary streaks without struggle, "No, I'm n-not. I'm here for you princess" he chokes out wispily, she tries to find solitude in the false words, "Oh brave prince just in time, how will you tend to my needs. Niall I'm not going to fuck you if you're going to cry" She's being tested by the fakery, its not real. "I'm not crying" Niall claps back, quickly clearing the war paint, Aubrey is shocked at his firmness, "okay then let's go" she fires back fiercely, building her war barricade higher and sterdier. "Okay I'm going down, my half of the compromise" he says sadly, trying to fake a smile, Aubrey too masking her woes.

The room swells with nothing but a million wars. She is uncertain at first but then she unties her sarong. Niall crouched to her waist height, he inches the ballet slipper pink panties down, tracing the skirting lace trim. The gesture makes the ballerina weak kneed, she reaches her palms out for the velour loveseat, Niall grabs her thighs and shuffles back with her, caressing his thumbs gently in the travel, her knees abruptly give in when her shins are jarred with the luxurious cushion. The two lovers level with one another, Niall scurrying between her legs in a hurry to connect their lips, Aubrey dips her head slightly forward shortening the journey for Niall, they savour the softness with a pause, before parting their lips slowly. She flinches suddenly when her clitoris meets a circular sensation, she gasps into the kiss, Niall smirking at the effect he has over her. She tricks with her legs as the pleasure intensifies, hooking her leg over Niall's shoulder, a pleasant reminder of the ballerina's flexibility. Her thighs threaten to squeeze close, "Niall" she exhales through a giggle, Niall pulls back on the motion, her hips roll for more movement, tightening the impulse. She reaches down to assist in the sensation, Niall kisses the back of her hand stopping her from rushing the truce, she holds an obstinate gaze. Let her touch herself! Their eyes tacky to one another's, stretching the honey gaze as Niall lowers, kissing the back of her hand once more before relocating his lips to her inner thigh. At last the taste of thick buttery thighs, he spreads her legs further apart as he travels upward. Niall lingers closely to wear her panty line would sit, his teeth skid on the sensitive skin, he nips lightly loving our her pelvis trembles skittishly, "ouch" Aubrey whines pinching his shoulder vengefully, Niall winces too and apologetically kisses the wound, she forgives him with the tender gesture, ringing a bleach lock around her finger. He continues to smooch the tingling bite, she continues to finesse her fingers through his hair, shimmying her fingers through the soft locks. Her eyes widened and gripped tightened as Niall split her labia with his tongue, "ugh, Niall" her diaphragm twitches only centimeters from Niall's gaze, her abs tensing and releasing with each flick. Niall acrobats his tongue around her hole, slipping in sporadically. "Oh brave k-knight, I've been locked in that tower for so-o long, it feels so good to be pleasured at last, f-fuck Niall" she stutters out trying to grab her bearings as she frantically runs her fingers through his hair, it doesnt seem to do much but make her enjoy it more, she flees her hand to her own hair, her lower abdominal spasms as she tugs with immense pleasure. "So good" She collapses back onto the plush, Niall kisses up her torso. Her fingers release one by one from her knotty mane and run with urgency to her throbbing clit, she arches her back at the blissful contact, only for it too enhance when Aubrey's gaze meets with Niall's blazing ocean eyes, he set fire to the ocean, she doesn't know he does it but she's eternally grateful. It's like time stopped for the two, just so it could burn a little longer, the flame to sustain its towering heat, she doesn't stop rubbing, she swallows thickly as she rubs faster. Her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Niall, do it for me" She moans fruitfully, Niall obeys as he flicks away at a more leisurely pace, her breath hiccupping with the motions. "Fuck, I cant keep it up" Aubrey giggles her eyes fluttering close, "what?" Niall's voices guttarally, "the princess bit, you make it too- oh niall, it's too hard, fuck" She's floating as he purposefully speeds up, her breathing evaporates as Niall's fingers slip around abruptly as she becomes more wet. "Then just be yourself" Niall gruffs seductively, "okay" she mimes more than she can speak, she squirms and ruptures. She surrenders to the magical release, her hips slowly coming to peace, she hums with triumph. She releases her lids to see Niall feasting away at the sticky residue she had coated his fingers with, his lips pop as he drags them one by one. He goes to finish with his pointer finger, Aubrey quickly perks herself up on her elbows and scaling her tongue up and over the playboy bunny tattoo, she smirks devilishly at a dumbfounded Niall. Niall entwines their fingers, "just be yourself" Niall kisses into her collarbones, his lips feel amazing on her skin. She furrows her brows, she is, she is being herself. That tightness comes back in her chest, Niall must've felt the tautness as he shifts his soft presses to her lips. "Aubrey, it's okay" he says through kisses, she shuffles not believing the statement. Niall distances himself a second running his hand through his hair, sniffing back his tears. He swallows thickly before darting back for her lips, "Niall, seriously. This is ugly" she nudges him away, frightened by the display of excessive emotion, she doesn't understand. His eyes burn with a different kind of flame for a hot second, in fact not a flame just pure ocean, the ocean is overflowing, he flickers the excess water onto Aubrey's cheeks when he blinks his lashes, her throat quivers at the wetness. "Well shit Aubrey, you don't know what it's like to give your entire self to someone just to make them happy and not be appreciated for your efforts" Niall sulks pathetically as his reason for being upset resurfaces again, Desiree. "okay, so what the fuck am I doing right now then" she whines brittly, she's shocked at the outburst, it didnt feel fabricated, but a genuine projection of outrage, this only makes her feel more vulnerable. Niall retracts from his topped position, lazing back onto the couch, he organises her legs to bend on top of his, running his fingers up her calves and down her thighs. Aubrey is speechless at the tender touching, especially how much it grounded her, yet makes her feel so floaty. She raises her body and leans back on her palms, Niall is deep in thought as he caresses. He shakes his head turning to an awestruck Aubrey, chuckling at her concerned look, it almost looks genuine. Niall's not that out of touch, he knows nobody cares about him, especially Aubrey. She on the other hand gives into the lighthearted chuckle, she might just tell him everything. "Can we just talk?" Niall smiled warmly to her with his teary cheeks. Aubrey reaches her hand to Niall's cheek and wipes his tears, she collects them all they don't seem to stop. She catches his stunned eyes, he kisses the back of her hand gratefully. So princely. She wants to, she wants to talk, she doesn't want to, nope, she flakes out. "I don't do therapy and I don't need your baggage" her voice cuts hoarsely, "can you pretend then, you're fucking good at that" Niall's spoke with a stentorian roar, she grinds her teeth before planting her heels on the ground fiercely. "Shit, Aubrey wait" she dips for her sarong, coming face to face with her disgraceful lover, she gags at the sight. "Aubrey, please. Stop" she ties her sarong into a bow, she reaches for her head. "Where's my ears" she spits directionless, oh at Louis', that's right. "Aubrey, please, I'm sorry" Niall holds her closely, she taps her heel impatiently. "Are you done?" She's ruthless, showing no mercy. "Aubrey, I said I was sorry" Niall pleads, "and I suppose you think that's enough" she improvised trying to keep her guard up as she wriggles from Niall's grasp. He releases quickly and collapses to the floor, Aubrey stumbles back as Niall shuffles on his knees towards her. "Of course it's not, I'll do anything, Aubrey. Please, please, please, don't abandon me" Aubrey clutches her heart at the dramatic display, "Niall, you're scaring me" she quickly darts out the room with an urgent gallop. The distressed drummer is exactly where he feared, abandoned. He regretfully takes his stance again, if he didnt make himself look like a fool before, he's gone for gold with that nonsense. He feels empty, he feels like that stupid blank wall, he feels nothing.

"She scares me" Harry quivers quietly, as he watches the two disappear. "Aubrey?" Louis picks up the sotto voce confession, Harry turns around guiltily, anticipating the judgemental stare accompanying Louis' face. But then he remembers it's Louis, "yeah" Harry said feeling encouraged by Louis' warm and welcoming smile. "Don't be scared of her, she's friendly" as if she were a pet and Harry was hesitant to pat. Harry is deterred, he's seen the bunny bite. Maybe he's just got to earn her trust, but why would he want to. If anything they have nothing in common, they'll simply be mere acquaintances, their only tie will be Louis. "Are you scared of her because of the height thing?" Louis reminded Harry of the snappy behaviour triggered by his clumsy social blunder. "Sort of" Harry sheepishly admits, Louis sighed. "It was nothing personal" Louis reiterates from last night, "it's just when people tell you can't do a certain thing because of something you can't change, especially when that thing hinders a dream, you tend to get a little defensive. Most cases of outrage stem from other personal issues and usually aren't a projection of how they feel about the person they're upset with in that moment." Louis explains. Harry reminisces on situations that would have been the case, he cant particularly pick ones that weren't personal attacks, one's filled with sincere disappointment for Harry. He supposes every outburst Niall has projected onto him, Liam or Cathy, just stem from his heartbreak over Lucy. He wonders if any of these internal burdens will stem onto Aubrey, isn't that dangerous, those two together both with personal woes that could trigger an outburst on the other. They're both so short tempered, what if Aubrey's reckless hot headedness is the final straw for Niall, unleashing the violent creature that had been veiled all these years. It gives you a headache at who is in the wrong and who is in the right, who to protect first. I suppose Aubrey, although her towering height is deceitful in those chunky stripper heels, she has a dainty frame, therefore probably weaker in comparison to Niall. That's if Niall were to take a blow at Aubrey...not that he would, right? Niall precursing nature before the break up wouldn't consider doing something of the sort, he did everything he could and more for Lucy...post-break up, Niall is now just an unpredictable ball of revenge. It's made Harry more on edge around Niall, Niall's weapon has always been words, he has a way of shooting someone down with a single one liner, a one liner that'll haunt you for the rest of your years. But adding to his caliber of weapons physically is nerve wracking, Harry doesn't have a single violent bone in his body, he's just a limp weak stalk, Niall could break him in a millisecond if he wanted. So what does he do with all of this analysis, protect Aubrey? She probably wouldn't want the help from him, he wouldn't be much help anyway, not if it were him against Niall. "We're guilty of harbouring some sort of insecurity that leaves us on defense" Louis projects with a sigh as he wipes down the benchtop from Niall's ginny stains. Boy, way to open a whole new can of worms. Insecurities, where oh where does Harry start. Perhaps don't. Harry bolts from the dangerous toxic thoughts, focusing on what's more important, Louis. "What's your insecurity?" Harry asked without consideration, "oh shit, sorry. That's probably too intimate" Harry backtraces his words, but the damage is done. "No, it's okay. I don't mind sharing" Louis sinks into his hip as he contemplates, "probably just my confidence, being too much. It's an endless battle everyday, but c'est la vie" Harry furrows his brows at the acceptance of the burdening insecurity. "That's your insecurity. It shouldn't be, I admire your confidence, it's actually been inspiring me all day. You appear so comfortable with yourself, its admirable" Harry shares gingerly, Louis glancing appreciatively at the frontman. "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot, actually" he bites on his bottom lip, Harry smiles warmly at him. "What about you, what are you insecure about?" Harry shuffles on the bar stool, "oh uh, is everything an acceptable answer" Harry chuckles making light out of himself, inspired by none other than Louis. "Just a little a bit vague" he pinches his fingers together, "I don't know, just not being good enough, with like song writing and stuff" Harry rattles off as he goes, "maybe you should focus more on your successes rather than your failures, go on name a few and you'll feel better about yourself" Louis anticipates the Harry's catalog of glory, "I can't think of any" Harry admits, "okay, think songwriting successes. You must have written some of those songs on that album" Harry nods halfheartedly, "Wolves" Harry said unenthused, Louis' smile dropped. "Only one?" Louis said disheartened, he feels guilty as he accidently reminds Harry of his mediocrity. "Just Wolves" Harry reiterates, "lucky me, that's my favourite" Louis piped up happily, "I guess there's one success" Harry jokes. He's a joke.

Aubrey pauses considering going back and just doing the deed, she tipped him into a tear riddled mental breakdown. As a consequence of what? giving her an opportunity to tell him everything? what went so horribly wrong? and is it all beyond salvation? She feels she should apologise, at the least, he took care of her today, she's just going to leave him for the rats. She backed up bravely, the door had been closed. Not slammed but simply, discreetly shut without burdening a soul. She hesitantly knocks on the door, "just give me a minute" Niall sniffles from the other side. She jars the door open, "just a minute, please. I need to catch my bearings" Niall rips the door open, Aubrey jumps back. "I was just-uh, I was not-, I came to- sorry" she turns to flee, Niall grabs for her hand, "have you been crying" Niall pulls her back and lifts her chin revealing her runny makeup. "No" she said quietly, the nature is very much not Aubrey and Niall's a little thrown off by the small presence. "Did I make you cry, Aubrey, I'm sorry" she's shaking her head furiously as Niall pulls her into a tight apologetical hold. "they are your tears" she wipes his young tears that still stain his cheeks. "I haven't been crying" Niall quickly wipes the rest away with denial, blinking his stinging eyes from over crying, Aubrey tilts her head with furrowed brows as she shows Niall the droplet on her fingertip, clear evidence he had been crying. "Yeah, I know. Okay" he quickly wipes the drop away from her fingertip, tangling his hand with them. "it's all I'm doing lately, unfortunately. I'm a fucking joke" another skids down his cheek, he sways, the hands act as a reminder of staying grounded. "Are you okay?" Aubrey isn't sure how to go about the help, it doesn't come so naturally to her as it does for Niall. She continues to wipe his cheeks with her spare hand as some sort of effort. Niall gently lays his hand over hers and slowly brings her into a kiss, she finishes the journey, connecting their lips, her moist hands run behind his neck. She guides her lips apart expecting Niall to do the same, "Thank you, Aubrey." he tucks her hair behind her ear, "I'll have my emotions in check by tomorrow, I'll try not to be such an intolerable joke" his hands hang loosely around her, she wants him to hold her tighter like he did before. Aubrey internalises as it's Niall's emotional side that opens up the channel of communication between the two, "please don't" she peeps quietly. "What" he chuckled confused, "nothing" she quickly darted off. Niall is discouraged by the sudden departure, it's like ripping off a bandaid, but it only reveals a grotesque infection instead of a healed wound.

Aubrey is careful as she descends the stairs, Harry's heart drops as his fear of the girl hasn't cooled with Louis' reassurance. Louis chuckles at Harry's stiffness, stretching out and rubbing the back of his hand comfortingly on his bicep. Harry warmly smiles as the gesture grounds him, turning to find the towering figure closer near. But even in her approach she appears smaller and smaller with every step, almost completely vulnerable looking as she fidgets with the knot of skirt. "Are you okay, Aubrey?" Louis calls out catching her attention as she warily looks over her shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine" her posture straightens and Harry feels threatened again, "sound check, I better go" Harry quivers with his swirling stomach, she's harmless, Harry. He quickly darts backstage, finding the second threat weaponed with two woody long cylinders for drumsticks. "Are we ready?" Liam asks blandly, clearly tested to his limits. Please don't add to Harry's list of threatening presences, he's really only completely safe with Louis at this point. "I actually have to get a resident guitar, I broke one of the strin-" Harry cuts his pathetic stammering and darts off seeing the lack of investment in both boys, Niall and Liam just station behind their instruments not peeping a word to each other, barely acknowledging the other's existence, Harry gallops through the blacken backstage, observing the distance of the two bandmates. It's like the history of the boys smoked out, the illusion of friendship unveiled as they purposelessly fidget with their instruments and purposefully avoid the others' presence. "Is everything okay, Harry?" Louis chirped charging Harry out of his stalactite thought riddled stance. "Yes, all good, thanks" he becomes goal-oriented again, resident guitar. Harry hurdles over amps that obstruct the doorway of a janitor closet, the storage of the instruments and equipment is beyond sacreligious, but Harry is not man enough to criticise whoever for it. He twists the knob, opening slightly, an array of twanging strings and wood scraping is heard. Fretboards excitedly pop out to scope the visitor, by the accumulation of dust it looks like they've been neglected for some time. Harry pries his way to the crack of the store to rescue the fainting instruments, he wants to organise them so badly but with the thinning patience of Liam and the easily triggered hot-temper of Niall, he decides to give the readjustments a miss. He picks up the most accessible guitar, Ashton AG232, sleek raven hue, the safest colour you can get. He winces at how he really bought Louis a yellow bass, you fucking idiot. The instruments flinch with Harry as he removes the guitar from the intimate gathering, it physically hurts Harry to see the instruments go mistreated. He skims the floor quickly for a strap, see a velvet maroon one peeking through the tangled neck, strangling it with the guitar fretboard, he quickly snubs a capo from the fretboard of an guitar, the strings sing in detest, Harry kicking the clutter back into it's neglected state. He continues to tell himself, it's someone else's problem, not his. But then again organisation is sexy, according to Louis...we really need to get this soundcheck done, Harry. He quickly gallops back to the stage, clipping the strap on as he trots into the darkness again, lifting his knees high as he remembers the loose cable. He tricks with the tuning keys, avoiding meeting the disapproving glares of his bandmates, Harry realises he's just as bad as them. If not worse. "Okay, ready" he says sharply, so he doesn't have to bare repeating. "Midnight Memories?" Liam asks gesturing to the guitar, Harry nods sheepishly, he can only assume Niall approved too as he clips out the tempo with his drumsticks. Harry sings like its second nature, plays like its second nature, like the guitar is just an extension of his body, like an arm to a shoulder or leg to a hip. To think he heard this song this morning, raised from bed fall of joy to spend the day with Louis, now he's singing the words with the worry of the band's longevity. "Same old shit, but a different day" Harry's spine crawls, it's so truthful to sing. Is this it? has the task become jaded and tired, what's next if this is it?

Louis watches worried as Harry appears to be overthinking, usually the habit evaporates when he steps on stage, he just surrenders to his divine love for music, nothing else matters. "So how was your little date?" Aubrey's voice perks with its mischievous undertones, Louis raises his brows as his switches to the upbeat presence. He scans her quickly for any bruises of sorts, none it appears, well except the wine stained patches on her neck and jaw from Niall's sucking, it's unsettling to know that Niall is actually that intimate with Aubrey. "You guys actually fucked?" Louis' eyes speed to her lips as the words fall out teasingly, he's thinking the same question for her, he doesn't want to know. He looks to the stage to find Harry has settled into his transformative stage ego, smiling contently, "you did! Louis, tell me everything" she slides onto a stoop, perching her chin into her palm. Louis smirking to himself as he replays the intimacy. "He's never done it with a guy" Aubrey's brows rocket, Louis only now noticing the fadedness of her make up. "So, it was terrible" her brows furrowed with disappointment, her lipstick more or less only tinted with the cherry hue. "No, actually, it was really good. Really hot and electric, actually" Louis swoons fidgeting with his hoodie strings, ringing them around his finger as he reveries. He tugs at the thick fabric, "I would've been hopeless with this on today" he pats his warm cheeks, "see I have a keen eye for fashion, practical and eye-catching" Aubrey pops her lip gallantly. "Well, he did say he liked me in that skivvy, needs a good wash after today" Louis' croaked with lethargy, "bet he liked it better off" Aubrey bites her tongue waiting for Louis' response, Louis' jaw unhinged in awe at the scandalous comment, he can only chuckle to himself at the fun they had to dispose of their clothes. "I suppose so" he scrunches his nose trying to bite back his evergreen smile when he reflects on the day, Aubrey wriggles with anticipation. "So tell me" she encourages, rocketing him back to reality, "everything, not a single detail left out" Aubrey places her hands in her lap ready for the report, "oh, well he took me to this candle making shop, it was quite sweet. You see, we bought a candle for my apartment yesterday only it was absolutely rank, I can't even describe how fowl it-" Aubrey's brows furrow again. "Louis, I meant details of the sex" She says sharply, hindering the rambling spat. "oh" Louis pauses, he kind of wants to keep the moment sweet by keeping it between the two. "I don't really want to share," Louis said timidly, his confidence struck by the shut down, you're oversharing, Louis. "why, we always do, it's a good laugh" Aubrey tilts her head, plastering on a vapid smile. Aubrey scrunches her nose, her irritation apparent to Louis. "This is different, Aubrey. Harry isn't a joke to me" Louis watches as the stage clears of the three strangers, gently smiling as Harry floats through the wings. Aubrey subtly peering over her shoulder, the last stranger on the stage, fumbling with his drumsticks as if they'd sprang to life and jumped from Niall's hands, he clears his throat as he collects the wood from the glossy timber. Knocking cymbals clumsily as he mazes through his instrument. "Yeah" Aubrey agrees mindlessly, as the klutzy drummer's utensils escape him again. "I have to go" She turns away from Niall, overwhelmed by the tightness in her chest that seems to mellow in and out as it pleases. "Stay safe" Louis gently rings, she lifts her bowed head, nodding with a warm smile, galloping off. "Oh, Aubrey, your phone" Louis calls out, she stumbles back and swiftly grapes it, concluding with a taut lipped smile.

She trots up the stairs in a hurry hoping to avoid the hot mess musician. She pauses when her world is curtained with darkness, she can see the sliver of illumination from the stage lights, she steps confidently toward the beam, feeling the warmth overwhelm her skin as she steps closer. Her freakish stilettos clip on the infamous stray cord, she tumbled with a messy percussion, of course the thump caught the drummers attention. She wobbled to her feet again, "are you okay?" Niall dashes onto stage peeling her trembling hands from his high hat, a metallic quiver sounding at her unsteadiness. "I've got you" Niall holds one hand to her waist, entwining the other. She stabilizes with a freeze, she observes the ballroom frame. Aubrey's posture readjusts out of habit, Niall catching onto the preparation to indulge in a couples dance. He lifts his arm upward attempting to tuck the ballerina under and twirl her around, she tangled her footing betrayed by the false sense of grounding. She shapes again from her pretzel form, obstinate about declining the dance. "Dance with me, Princess" he grabs at her waist, pulling her in tightly. She looks away from Niall's enchanted soft gaze and instead becomes hypnotised by the glowing sheen of the stage lights. "Dance with me Aubrey" Niall props his head on her shoulder, and sways side to side. Her heart kick starts with panic. "I'm leaving" her voice tremulous, "heading off already" she can feel his hand intertwined behind her back, imprisoning her, she looks to the locked hands with difficulty. "Okay, i'll see you tomorrow?" Niall releases gently, catching her gaze again. She can't help but smile to herself, "hopefully...yes, you will" she flutters her eyes to his lips. "I look forward to it. I promise I'll get my head in order by tomorrow" he pecks her forehead, running his hands up her back softly, pressing his forehead to hers contentedly. "It's okay, if you don't" She runs her cold hand down his neck, brushing her thumb on his cheek. "oh Aubrey, I'd do anything to make you happy" he sighs happily, cupping her face. "I have to go now" her breath tickles Niall's lip, "okay, princess. How are you getting back?" he peels back to investigate, she jiggles her keys and he lights up when his eyes dart to the sound. "Safe travels" he pecks once more, before guiding her with a glide and gallop over the cords and instruments, setting her free into the wilderness of the LA Streets.

He slouches into his bar stool, "I love that girl so much" he swoons. Louis is exhausted from a character like Niall, "you've known her two days" Louis emphasises, "I've known her for years" Niall correcting trying to not let the nagging get to him. "You've known about her for years, just like everybody else. But you've known her, like actually been her physical presence, you've barely acquainted, for two days" He speaks concisely, his tone tipping over to patronising. "What about you and Harry, huh. He's known about you for years, and he's known you less than a week. But you're probably calling it love, after one measly pathetic date" Niall spat, gagging when he looked at Harry. Hideous, disgusting, repulsive Harry. "Of course not, but we're making an effort to get to know each other, I can at least call Harry a friend. You dont know a thing about Aubrey" Louis narrowed his eyes, "if you think you know, Harry. You don't" Louis turns to Harry unsure for a second, Harry shuffling nature confirms that he is in fact hiding something. The fragility of the relationship was apparent to the devilish drummer. "Don't try to paint a villain out of Harry, it doesn't sway my feelings about him" Louis crosses his arms firmly, Niall rolls his eyes. "So you're allowed to have feelings for Harry but I can't for Aubrey, talk about double standards" Niall scoffs, "you're saying you love Aubrey" Louis says calmly, the two seem to be simmering down and Harry couldn't be more thankful. "Can you blame me, really. She's the first girl to stick around since Lucy" Niall wishes he had a drink he could drown himself in. "You think she's sticking around for you? she's my best friend first and foremost" Louis clarified sharply. "You're saying she came here tonight for you" Niall really really needs that drink now. "Duh, she wanted to know about my date with Harry" not a date. "Uh, yes. You sent your little puppet to distract me. So be in it then, no strings attached on my end" Niall's obnoxious charm shines through, Louis scrunches his nose with irritation, "I'll be emotionless, that's one way to sort my emotions out. I think I'm up to date with tears, now I can be numb. She can be my temporary fix" Louis is boiling now at Niall's tangents. "Best get ready for the show" Niall smiled falsely to Louis, slipping from his stool and nodding to Harry. Harry shoots Louis a tight lipped smile to show his reluctance before sheepishly following behind Niall.

Emotionless, means he'll have no humanity whilst he beats Aubrey to a bloody pulp. There's no way he's not raring to go at someone, do as he says sort his emotions out by thrusting them with a fist into an innocent companion. Letting the agonising feeling seep into the skin and stain with a grey patch. Louis trembles as he can visualise Niall's soulless eyes whilst he mercilessly flies his fist, the swings would have impact, considering how hard he abuses his drum kit. Louis' eyes fleeting with wetness as he continues to drown in those thoughts, he pulls himself together, brushing away the moisture clinging to his lashes. He has to help Aubrey, keep her away from Niall, he's too dangerous. She ran away from him today, and had a panic attack. Louis' breathing shallows and hitches when he realises Aubrey ran away from him, why? Becuase he wouldnt tell her about the sex with Harry. He remembers her guarded nature as she looked over toward Niall, she must've felt unsafe in that moment, so she fled, even making sure to avoid him by taking the long way around. Louis hawking at Niall' tight grip on the tense bunny, her eyes beading with horror when she turned to the bright light, him asserting his dominance with a soft peck on her forehead. That's probably where he'll strike first, his hands scoping out her body, trying to find the most vulnerable spot for the next blow, the tender touching wooing her into an obligatory smile. Niall appears to soften, don't fall for it Aubrey, it's not real, it's an act. She runs her thumb over his cheek, and his hands were so quick to her own neck. The sound of Aubrey's keys singing a jingle is faint in Louis' memory, is she equipped with the knowledge of how to use them for self defense? Niall is gentle with the send off, letting his fingers swing by his side heavy and loosely, they look harmless, but that's all an act. If Louis knows one thing it's that abusers are good at concealing their weapons. Louis continues to worry that their friendship is willowing down the drain, he cant have their relationship fragile, she'll probably confide in Niall next if their companionship was to breakdown, he's not as sympathetic when it comes to someone like Aubrey. Maybe he should just tell her about the sex, he needs to know if she's safe too. He needs her trust before she ends up trusting Niall. It's just sex, right? It shouldn't matter.

Oh boy, that sex with Louis did something, alright! Harry felt the songs more tonight, he felt for lack of better word, sexy. It's stupid, he knows. But he can't muster up a word to better describe it, now that's not news. He's relaxed enough to laugh at himself but it's true, harry felt fucking sexy. The definitions of the lyrics clicked into place, organised themselves to make sense and we all know by now how sexy organisation is. Harry pockets his hands contentedly, the roaring of the crowds validating his newly defined spunk. What a game changer, how much his musicality will evolve now he understands sex. And at the ripe age of 23, better late than never. Man, is he on a high right now. "We need to talk" Niall tugs at Harry's elbow, breaking it free from his jean pocket, he catches a quick glimpse of Niall's dark oceanic eyes. Had he been crying on stage? "We do?" Harry gulped, Harry's spunky feeling dissipated into thin air. "Don't be frightened, H. You've turned pale as ale" Niall chuckles, turning to find the tiny bartender, he gags at the sight of Louis, prepped with pad and pen in hand. He's stern in his stance, highly on guard. "We'd like a little privacy please, only enter if you are accompanied by liquor" Niall nudges Louis lightly with the tip of his fingers as he pursed his lips accentuating his plummy accent. Louis stumbles backwards with a deep gasp, turning a sickly white. "That's your cue to piss off. Oh, the usual. Now you can piss off" Niall dismisses him with a nonchalant hand and eye roll, leaving Louis to feel quite inferior. Louis looks to Harry as they are both too cowardly to speak up with their current hovering assumptions of the drummer. "On with it" Niall articulates with a mocking Yorkshire accent.

Niall cruises Harry into a dressing room, once sweltered with passion until something went wrong. "What went wrong?" Niall thinks aloud as Harry homes on the loveseat Aubrey occupied whilst Niall ate her out. Harry didn't hear Niall but is too frightened to ask him to repeat himself, Niall buries his head as he tries to recall the saucy time, was it something he said. He can't remember anything through his teary gaze, not even reactions. Guess the problem will go unsolved for now, until her return where he will be careful not to upset her. He actually raised his voice he remembers, just not what he said. He didn't have to scream at her, she was enjoying herself, she was being herself, it's not her fault he's being a crybaby. That's Desiree's doing, and with serendipity, a tray with Niall's drink floats in...unfortunately with Louis. Ugh, this is Desiree's replacement, disgusting. "Gin and Tonic. Would you like anything, Harry?" Louis asks coyly, Harry shoots the alcohol deliverer a warm small smile. "I'm okay, thank you" he says timidly back, they hold their gazes a little long for Niall's liking. Niall sculls the drink and slams it onto the table, jerking both sleazes out of there pervy states. "Another'' Niall hisses to Louis, the smokiness of the gin prickles on his tongue. "You really do have some horrid manners'' Louis scoops the glass up, snarling his lip up. Panic settles in Harry as Louis' braveness to stand up too Niall shines through, Niall's eyes dipped when Louis turns to leave the room, his orbs fleeting of life. Only for his malicious flame to be ignited with a look at Harry, "you didnt actually fuck Louis, right?" Niall's tone is narrow and pointed, Harry drops his eyeline, Niall sighs deeply. "Another gin and tonic" Louis' irritated tone squeezed as he returned, Niall cant even look at the bartender or Harry. "Now is a good time as ever to sharpen up those manners" Louis watches as Niall slowly reaches for his drink, taking a snail paced sip, some of the sticky alcohol impatiently running down his chin. Niall chokes as he catches his bearings, wiping away the spittle with his flannel. Louis rolls his eyes before leaving the two again. Please don't go, Louis, the coward needs your bravery. Niall heaves before taking another sip of the beverage, this time at a more appropriate speed. "I thought you said you liked girls" yikes, we're still talking about this. "You've fucked girls so you must" Niall bargained with himself, tipping his glass with contemplation, the rest of the liquid darting to the carpet. "Fuck, not my drink" he gets down on his knees, Harry watches as he sulks over the spilled gin and tonic. "Is everything okay?" Louis pants as he reaches the doorway again, his eyes widening when he sees the drunk drummer mourning over the spillage. "He is so unbelievably drunk" Niall doesn't catch onto Louis' accurate observation. "Niall you should probably head off, we'll drive you home" Louis bends down to Niall, comforting him by rubbing his bicep. Niall strangely enough softens at the gentleness, his tears relax on his cheeks, comfortable and confident to being exposed. "One more drink" Niall struggles to smile playfully, Louis shakes his head. "Nope, let's get you home" his tone is so soft and warm, Niall feels welcomed to stand with Louis as he elevates from the floor. Only to realise how cooperative he's being, he quickly turns sour. "Just dump me in the streets, it's more theatrical" he waves Louis' compassionate hands off his shoulders with an animated shrug. "When are you not?" Louis sighed exhausted, shifting his eyes to Harry. Harry stands to his feet hoping the motion will subconsciously make Niall want to depart too. "Harry will drive you, make sure you get home safe" Louis returns back to a warm encouraging tone, "thanks guys" he smacks a hand on Louis' shoulder hard, it didn't seem intentionally malice, Louis peels it to lay heavily around his shoulder, scrunching his nose in concentration. "Alright, let's go" Louis pants as Niall leans further into Louis, "Niall, I can't carry you" Louis topples a little, catching himself on a wall. "I'll carry him" Harry volunteers, he seems too intoxicated to impede detrimental harm onto. "I can walk" Niall slurs stabilizing himself, striding sloppily to Harry's car.

Niall's head snuggles into Louis' plush shoulder, Harry flickers his eyes into his rear view mirror to catch the two snuggling. Louis is toying with his phone more than actually invested in his drunk cuddling companion, Harry flicks his indicator and swivels the vehicle into a McDonald's, the red and yellow illumination runs over the two back seat passengers' faces. "You must be hungry, never got a chance to eat dinner" Harry said softly peering over the back of the seat, his hand splaying on the passenger headrest, his rings glinting in the weak light. "I'm absolutely starving" Louis timidly confesses now that he takes his own well being in account for the first time for what feels like a while. Harry warmly smiles not able to peel his eyes from Louis in which the moonlight harbours in his baby blues. "Where are we?" Niall croaks as Louis shuffles for his seatbelt, "McDonald's. We're getting something to eat, did you want something" Louis asked gently and quietly, observing Niall's massaging hand pressed to his temple. "He should definitely eat something, considering how drunk he is" Harry advises snatching his keys from his ignition, Louis looks to Niall with concern. "Will you be alright to come in and order" he's slow and articulate with his words, "I think so" his eyes scan the car for Louis' whereabouts, he's right in front of him. "You're sure, I can order it for you if you'd like" Niall's eyes roll back, "yeah, okay. Large Big Mac meal with a large coke" Niall struggles to rattle off with a slur. Louis nods before backing out the car, "oh wait, one more thing" Niall grabs Louis' hand before he could levitate to a stance. "Yes" Louis acknowledged in case Niall still couldn't locate the fellow back seat peer. "Please" he said with a charming grin, Louis rolled his eyes endeared. "Alright, he's staying in the car" Louis gallops over to Harry, the door open with a spring as they enter. Beef and salt perfume the air. Louis waves his credit card over the eftpos machine after ordering for Niall. "I'll shout yours, what would you like" Harry preps his card between his fingers, "oh it's okay, I'm a bit tired to eat actually" Louis fidgets with his sleeves tucking his hands in. "That's alright, I'll buy you something anyway, in case you change your mind" Harry smiles happily to make the order, "what if it goes to waste?" Louis' stitched with guilt. "Lou, you should eat something, a few bites. Sunflowers need water and sun to grow big and tall" Harry playfully charmed, Louis chuckles at the persuasion. "Yeah okay, I'll eat something" Louis bites the bottom of lip to hold back his beaming grin, "perfect" Harry chimes dimples and all, Louis is mush at the dents. "What would you like?" Harry turns to Louis, their lips almost pecking. His dimpled cheeks rouge over, "I'll just have the same as you" Louis licks his lips eyeing off Harry's, Harry snaps away quickly and steps up to order for the two. Looking Louis in the eyes became suddenly difficult, yet the process of ordering one's food which was inherently daunting for a young Harry Styles is now the more cushy option. With Harry's unintentional emotional absence, Louis sinks into his more difficult thoughts, how to save his dissipating friendship, oh right just tell her about the sex. Louis' eyes glaze to Harry as he tugs to the crisp receipt from the check out chick, turning to Louis with a bowed head. They stand so haphazardly beside each other, caught in their own internal burden. Harry urges his confidence to speak to Louis, and Louis contemplates whether to breach intimate information for the salvation of a friendship. Talk to him, Harry. He'll carry the conversation, it's what he does best, all you have to do is prompt it, it's a small ask. What to talk about...oh maybe this underlying feeling that burns inside him, and it's nature to both cause Harry pleasure and pain. Maybe that's a little too heavy considering the environmental surroundings is a fast food restaurant, oh, tell him what you ordered, that seems appropriate. They both snap their heads to each other at the same time, Harry lips part ready to detail the more lighthearted information, "could you grab Niall's food also, I just need to make a quick phone call" Louis' hand presses with gentle urgency on Harry's bicep, Harry sighs with a disappointing nod, and he immediately wish he hadn't, because from how Louis' brows angled Harry presumes the disappointment was directed to him. "That's fine" Harry quickly recovers his voice jaded with the hours of the night, his conviction fatigued. "Thank you" Louis caressed his cheek gratefully before bouncing off, Harry catches his hand before he slips away, "be careful" Harry mimes, flicks his eyes towards the dully lit outdoors and back to Louis. Louis grins coyly to the grand, retracting his hand bashfully to his heating cheeks. He scurries away letting the LA gast to slap his cheeks redder, he jitters on the spot as the phone purrs teasingly, "Aubrey, please pick up" Louis chatters nervously. "Hello?" her melodies through the phone, "Aubrey, Hi. I see you made it home safe" she hums smally to confirm the statement. "Um, so I was calling to see if we could go for coffee tomorrow" Louis is shaking with the improvisation, he probably should have planned this a little more than go for it. "To discuss..." he continues loosely, "discuss what?" she timidly asks. "Um, my time...with Harry" Louis winces as he looks through the wide windows, Harry fidgeting and overthinking something. Louis is already pooling with guilt, "okay, I have a few things to tell you about Niall, we fucked twice yesterday, well sort of...the second time he ate me out..." Aubrey tangents, the gesture clearly inherited from Louis. Louis watches as Niall spills out of the car, gagging and heaving. Louis gasps with wide eyes, Niall hoists his body up, rubbing his reeling head, and somehow in his dizziness locates. He sluggishly slides himself out of the car, "Louis?" he was so caught up in the spectacle, who knows how long Aubrey had been calling him. "We shall discuss all the important stuff tomorrow. I'll message you an address tonight." Louis rattles off quickly as he races to catch Niall to his stumbling fall, a little too late. Both wincing at the concrete crash, "okay, see you tomorrow?" Louis' alters his attention back to Aubrey, "okay, see you then, Aubrey" how Niall didn't give himself vertigo with how fast he snapped his head to Louis. "Are you talking to Aubrey?" he somehow manages to pull himself up, "Hi Princess, I miss- you" he hiccups and Louis is quick to step back in case round two of his indigestible gin and tonics showers onto the Mcdonald's car park. "Can I talk to her?" Niall reaches for Louis' phone, causing him to scurry back more. "I've hung up" Louis jogs away from the drunk mess, going to run into the store to see where the food is and more importantly where is Harry? Louis looks over his shoulder wondering whether his eyes pierced with the same urgent fear in Aubrey's eyes when she was escaping from Niall. "Everything okay?" Louis is quick to catch the food as he thumps into Harry, he can feel a soft burger bun being distorted in his grasp. "Yes, well sort of, Niall's vomited" Louis tugs nervously at his hoodie strings, "oh" Harry gazes over Louis shoulder to see the bandmate heaving once again. "Yay, food" Niall cheers amidst his chunky blow, he snatches the bag from Harry's grasp. "Uh N-niall you should s-slow down" Harry stutters the advice, Niall snarls in reluctance. Could've been worse Harry tells himself. Niall trots happily back to the car as he takes monstrous bites of his burger, slithers of lettuce adhesive to his nose with pickled mayo. "Yeah, he's gonna chuck again" Harry sighed to himself, journeying to his car with an exhausted drag, checking to ensure Louis is following closely behind, the check in sends a blush to Louis' cheeks. "Um, I'm going to have to get you to hold the food, sorry, I have to double up the bags for in case Niall vomits again" Harry walks backwards in front of Louis, nervously running his fingers through his hair as he details the plan. Why does Harry look ten times more godly in the moonlight, it makes Louis incomprehensible. "Okay" Louis swoons, meeting Harry's moonlight brimmed emeralds, Harry pinches his chin with furrowed eyes. "I'm sorry" Harry says softly, Louis restores to a more grounded state, "for what?" Louis shuffles with uncertainty, causing Harry to shift his hand to a warm press on Louis' cheek, Louis reacts with a dreamy collapse at the gentle touch. Harry quickly looks over his shoulder, guardedness glazing his languor eyes. "Niall, you must be so tired by now. I'm exhausted" Harry huffs out dropping his hand, causing Louis to step forward towards the departing warmth, leaving them almost pressed against each other if it weren't for the crumpling bags to trigger the two into distancing. "It's okay, you don't have to apologise. As difficult as Niall can be it's important he makes it home safe" Louis tilts his head to see Niall licking at his fingers behind the moon sheened window of Harry's car. Harry can't help but smile sheepishly to the ground at how compassionate Louis is, willing to put his differences aside to help anyone. "We should get him home" Harry speeds the statement trying to hold his blush, Louis nodding, brushing his thumb over Harry's clenched hands, exchanging the parcels to him.

Harry pulls into an apartment complex comparatively less rundown than Princess Park, the car purrs to silence, the hand brake screeching with permission to leave the vehicle. "We should see him up, if that's okay with you or I could just do it" Harry's voice tremulous as he fabricates the sentence. "It's okay, I'll come with. I'm curious, this place looks better than Princess Park" Louis' jaw strikes the moon as his eyes scale the complex, Harry can not tear his eyes away from those enchanting baby blues, especially when they turn from the building to a gawking Harry. He quickly catches himself, making to escort Niall from the backseat. The drummer stumbles to the ground, the bundled paper bags pop, sparking the fatigued trio into a more alert state. Louis brisks to help Niall to his feet, Harry quickly collaborating too. Their hands graze as they both assist Niall from his bent waist position. Harry's heart giddies with electricity, Louis seems to purposefully seek out more contact behind Niall's back. Harry spine shivers as he feels Louis thumb circle on the back of hand. "Ouch, what the fuck" Niall flicks Harry's arm away, only then did he realise his Niall's launching into Niall's skin, the intimacy is seized.

Niall charges for the door, thumbling for his keys, his grease riddled fingertips streak the glassy pane as he pushes onwards. Harry quickly dashing to the door before he is locked out, leaving Niall astray in his own apartment lobby. "You coming?" Harry says to the ground more than Louis, Louis swipes past Harry again, that shiver sending up his spine again, only to freeze mid journey with the help of Louis' flirtatious caress at his waist, they hold a saucy gaze as he enters. "Quick now, I can't hold the elevator forever" the irish babble is barely eligible. Harry follows briskly behind Louis having to catch himself as his stalk legs caught up to Louis sooner than he'd anticipated, his palm wrapping around Louis' waist as his footing betrays him. Louis guides Harry's other hand around his waist, Harry is very much embracing Louis from behind now as they walk together as a clunky unit. "I am so tired" Louis croaks as he spins around to hug Harry frontwards, snuggling into his chest, Harry dips his hand under his jumper and runs his burning fingers apologetically, then he realises what he's apologising for. Harry catches Niall's dismay in the mirror of the elevator, he's drunk as ever but seems to capably comprehend Harry's circumstances. Harry peels his hands slowly from Louis and tucks them in his jean pockets, bowing his head shamefully. The dropping curls causes Louis to sink dreamily into Harry, scratching his cheek where the locks tickled lightly. Niall closes his sunken eyes and presses his forehead against the cool mirror, his boozy breath foggy as he huffs deeply, he sniffs subtly. "Niall, are you crying?" Louis peels from Harry and falls beside him, Niall doesn't peel his head from the mirror but somehow manages to shake it to inform Louis that he is not. "Why are you crying?" Louis asks gently, Niall pressed his palm to the mirror as the doors swung open, Niall treads down the hallway catching himself on walls in his travel. "Niall," Louis abandons Harry in the elevator, Niall pinches away the tears as he presses the key into the door, "Why are you crying?" Harry had caught the end of the question by the time he rejoined the duo. Niall shakes his head and smiles widely to Louis, "I'm not, you're an idiot" Niall swifts into his apartment with an evil laugh. "I'm not an idiot" Louis fiercely palms the door, him retaliating makes him feel juvenile, well at least he's at Niall's level now, so he might be able to get through to him. Niall bites his cheek as Louis challenges him, Harry's flesh drains of colour as he awaits the fate of Niall's fist. Niall's lips begin to quiver, "okay, I'm crying. I fucking havent stopped all day" Niall's eyes fall to the floor embarrassed, Louis' demeanour softens with Niall's vulnerability. "You want to talk about it?" Louis offers lethargically, Harry's head is shaking with unconscious refusal. "I think I'll confide in alcohol for tonight" Niall declines with low energy. "You should get some, Niall" Harry peeps up from behind Louis. "Yeah, maybe" he sighs, "I'll try, goodnight. Thanks for driving me home" Niall inches the door shut slightly, emotionally closing the two out. "See you tomorrow" Louis calls out worried, awaiting a response. "Niall, you have my number. Call me if you need to talk" Louis' own voice wavers through the door, "thank you'' Niall chokes back before footsteps are heard treading away, the sobs decrescendo.

"I hope he's strong for the night" Louis tugs at hoodie strings, looking at Harry for reassurance. "Will he be?" he clasps his hand over his heart, "I think so, he's alright other nights when Lucy gets to him, although he usually cures his heartache with a one night stand" Harry's inhales quickly realising the playboy is alone, more often than not he's bedding a babe but their has been nights he doesn't. "Um, but not always though. He argues October does a better job anyway..." Harry recalls Niall slurring how empty he feels after every fuck and that wanking to the favoured Playboy Bunny does the trick. Harry quickly looks to Louis who is pale as the moon, his expression choked with fear. "Do you think it's been obstructed, his temporary fix? Aubrey's probably the last thing keeping him afloat. Where do they stand with one another, I'm trying to think how he sent her off. She looked terrified but he seemed happy, so I think his perception of Aubrey is still pleasant" Louis races through the analysis, "oh no, poor Aubrey. She's tangled in this mess now and it's all my fault" Louis' hands cup his face, he starts to sulk, tears staining his cheeks. It never gets easier seeing Louis cry, especially when it stems from a place of self-loath. "Why is it your fault, I'm sure it's not" Harry rubs his hand up Louis's waist, squeezing it firmly for comfort. "It certainly is" Louis grips to the grounding grasp, "I told her how it was hard to spend time with you because of Niall's dramatics, so she offered to distract him while we were out, I didn't think she'd actually do it and she's in his messy web of chaos. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, we're going for coffee. I'll tell her it's not necessary to occupy Niall, it puts her in such a dangerous position. They're both such fragile people, they're perfect targets for the other for projecting their aggressions, it's too much to think what damage one could do to the other" Louis thought drawn monologue silences, "I know it's easier said than done, but try not to let it worry you tonight, get as much rest as possible. Niall is fine, Aubrey is safe at the mansion, you'll see her tomorrow" Louis can't stop fidgeting as Harry tries to ground him, Harry feels somewhat guilty for not having such heavy concern for the two. It's almost as if the two had exchanged their worst habits with each other. "yes, tomorrow. I'll put an end to this madness I've created, what's new. Um, do you know anywhere good for coffee?" Louis winces with guilt at the casual nature of the question as he leaves all the heavy stuff to droop in the background of his mind. "Uh, Beachwood is alright. I haven't been around much of LA, nothing out of what's necessary. Beachwood is where we first went after we moved, our first apartment was just around the corner" Harry rambles on of the vintage memory, graining in his mind as the whole thing sours, the days seemed so sunny back then. "Beachwood. Sounds delightful, Beachwood it is." Louis snappily contemplated, landing on a conclusion, and the landing of their apartments. Harry warmly brings Louis into a hug as his head continues to evidently reel with overthinking and guilt, Louis embraces back tightly, peeling back and cupping Harry's cheeks before pressing his lips to Harry rosy columns. Ah, yes, tradition, this is the appropriate way to depart from one another, a quick peck. Louis' lips linger, Harry's cheeks rush at the alteration. Okay, perhaps not just a peck. Louis lets out a small scale moan as his tongue pierces Harry's lips, okay sure, we're building on the tradition, Rome wasn't built in a day. Louis further extends his arms around Harry neck causing the frontman to slouch down as the stout bartender plants his heels on the ground. Harry stumbling, stabilizing his hands further around Louis' tiny waist, Louis rising onto his tippy toes, moaning as the kiss deepens. Harry backtracks trying to recall what on earth he did to reward such development on the tradition, Louis grounds his heels again and Harry presses him to a wall, they manage to keep the kiss. Their chests pressed to one another, they simmer to intermittent pecks, breaking into short smiles in between. "Thank you, Harry. For a wonderful birthday" oh wow, it feels like a lifetime ago, but it really was just only this morning. "Anything for you, Sunflower" Louis bows his head sheepishly at the nickname, "goodnight, Harry" he finally before swiftly dipping into his apartment, for Sunflower must sleep until sunrise.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis winces as the sparkling rhythm makes a revival, just in time for his departure, guilt has decided to visit. Sorry, guilt, Louis can't stick around. He's got to throw his fling under the bus in the slim hope of reviving his friendship with Aubrey. The bass kicks in along with the lyrics; we get it on most every night. Louis flees immediately with guilt remaining level with him as he descends, he toys with the magenta ears, tracing over the glittery scripture. October. Better known as Aubrey to Louis. More than known, if it was possible, because this is Aubrey, his best friend of all time. No one knows Louis better than Aubrey and no one knows Aubrey better than Louis. No one ever will. Especially Niall. No way. Niall is no friend, it’s evident with Harry’s case. Naw poor, Harry, he really is double the victim in all of this. No doubt once Louis tells Aubrey to cut ties with Niall, the playboy will probably dash off to Harry’s and sulk like the baby he is. Although Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit concerned, Niall’s sorrow impacts Harry, and hasn't Harry endured enough. So Louis is pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place. The Rock, allow Aubrey to continue her distracting business just so Louis could spend time with Harry freely, although putting his dearest friend in danger. The Hard Place, forbidding Aubrey to undertake the duties and have Harry suffer as Niall’s confiding companion...He’s really sorry, Harry. Louis rallies with himself as he justifies the choice, Harry’s had to deal with the blabbering for years, it’s almost routine for him...which is the saddest thing ever. But...um, secondly! Harry proved last night that he is equipped for such emotional outburst, well it was more the welfare of his liver than his heart but close enough, right? Thirdly, Louis may not be able to spend time with Harry without intermittent tantrum from Niall, but Louis doesn't deserve such compassionate companionship. And finally, although Louis may cop the wrath of Niall for separating him from the temporary fix, but at least Aubrey will be safe. And everyone misses out for the sake of protecting one another, it’s fair. “It’s fair” Louis says aloud, waiting outside Beachwood cafe, Harry’s recommendation springs to life with warm atmosphere, how it would've been lovely to share a date with him here. Louis eyes dart to the matching pink to the ears across the road, “Aubrey” he smiles warmly, he’s doing this all for Aubrey. She struts across the street, cat calls melody in the ears. Louis and Aubrey’s nose scrunch in synchronized detest, “I can't wait to hear all about this” she quickly grabs Louis' hands, tugging him forward. “Oh, you bought your ears” Aubrey flips the fabric, “actually, they're yours you left them at my place by accident” Louis’ hands trembled as she bowed to be crowned. He’s nervous, but for why? Betrayal was never easy, Louis should know after all. “Did you want to sit outside” Louis suggests towards an empty table, “sounds grand, you're looking a little pale, Lou” Aubrey rings plummy as she inches down her cardigan and camisole to a risky height, pedestrians and patrons turn with varying investment. Louis can only stare at the bruising hickeys on her collarbones with intense concern.

“You little tease” Harry points finger guns at his computer as the nostalgic track sings again. “Dancing in the moonlight, everybodies feeling warm and bright” he sings along without a care. He’s particularly full of energy today, especially sprite now that the song has triggered the amazingness of yesterday. He can’t stop buzzing, he shakes his limbs to rid the humming but his whole body just vibrates with happiness. He’s feeling warm and bright as the song suggests, he can’t keep still, he could burst, he needs to get out, he needs to burst, gosh dammit let him burst. He feels much too contained in his apartment, he dips his head out of his bedroom window as the sun pours down on him. He looks to where a petite garden box will soon home, the sun feeding the floral babies, and their beautiful carer watering them each day. The sky would war with the neighbour's eyes as they battle for who can project the prettiest shade of blue. Sorry, dear sky, Louis takes the prize. Harry smittenly turns his head down as if to hide his bashful blush from the defeated sky, a jogger passing by catches Harry’s attention. That could be one way to diffuse this over bubbling brew of sunshine inside of Harry. He’s barely away from his window when he drops his dacks for a more breathable pair of fitness shorts, only they seem to have lost their breathable quality. Harry’s face reddens as he struggles to get the triple knotted bow untied, his slight pouch of fat slumps once he is successful, the sudden motivation to get moving has amplified. He starts briskly down the stairs as he amps the level of energy, his trots becoming accidentally rhythmically timed. He bursts through the front door, his limbs stopping short but still buzzing too just barrel down the street. Gosh, it’s been so long since he ran, too think he was so athletic in his youth, really only taking into consideration his fitness due Cathy’s encouragement, stamina, he remembers, so we won't feel fatigued on stage. He took it so seriously back in Whitby, the word fatigue crescendos in his brain. Uh, yes, fatigue. That’s why you ran for miles for hours on end...to avoid fatigue. The habit seemed to simmer out when he came to LA, he just didn't feel a need to run anymore. He opts for the park that lies just around the corner from his old apartment he shared with his manager and other bandmates. 

“At Harry’s place?” Aubrey eagerly asks, “yes” Louis nods still hesitant to go forth with the details. “In his bed?” she queries further, Louis fidgets with his thumbs under the table, “yes, in his bed. Where else?” Louis chuckles unsure, “anywhere if you're keen enough. Niall and I have done it in 4 different locations, two were beds and one a sofa...but the first was in a closet, on your apartment floor, remember?” Aubrey concludes, again questioning Louis, and maybe now they can move on. Although Niall’s involvement with Aubrey isn't the most digestible of things, it is more consumable than betrayal. “Yes, I remember” Louis awaits Aubrey’s prompts but she clearly remembers herself, “huh” her eyes glass over and her lips parted with a pant, she shakes her head the ears slipping as she grounds herself again. “Oh, uh. What was I saying?” she tries to reminisce about the conversation but she hasn't quite shaken the initial steamy time with Niall in the closet, “oh the closet, yes. Which proves my point, that if you are both keen. Then go for it, I say” Aubrey tussles her hair distractedly as she encourages Louis, indeed sparking a sense of adventure in him. “Well, we’ve talked about doing it in his car” Louis watches as Aubrey persistently holds a singular coil straight as if time will mend the swirl to accompany her swooping mane. “Oooh, saucy. Must try that” she notes more for herself than motivating Louis, he thinks hopefully not with Niall, he’s not going to put the idea in her mind. “Oh, and the shower. He is so fit” Now Louis is the one swooping into his own risky reverie, “you’ll be sure to report to me when they happen” will he? “If they happen...the poor thing was overthinking the whole thing. I could see it in his face, he’s so unsure of himself” Louis sighed, maybe the sex was a big deal, of course it was. He even said he felt changed, Louis can't do this. “Not that it matters, people have sex to forget themselves for bit” Louis knows that stems from a personal space inside of her, a dark place that haunts her breathing days, bring her too the light, Louis. “So we did strip teases for one another,” he’s so sorry, Harry. Aubrey’s eyes flicker brightly, she’s returned completely now, Louis sighs with relief. “You did?” here we go with the questions again, “yep, top or bottom” He’s really really sorry, Harry. “I taught you that” She pokes her tongue suggestively into her cheek, Louis inhales deeply as he reminisces on more innocent times of his life, his reeling self-doubt on whether he were fit enough to be a Playboy Bunny, he was naivety personified and yet Victor insisted on thrusting him with big dogs. If it weren't for Aubrey’s mentorship and more importantly companionship Louis would've definitely ended all. A year can appear quite long in the eyes of some and then not long enough in the eyes of others. To think 12 months, each designated to a person with various degrees of trauma and damage, tied together with the commonality that they are too now be marketable muses. Even with sharing a luscious mansion with 11 other broken souls, you can still manage to feel so lonely. Until the bunny two doors down was drawn to Louis’ outward sorrow and obvious masculine misplacement. They’d taken to each other immediately and swifted the other under their wings, guiding them, acting as pillars for one another during the challenges of Playboy. And now their friendship is merely fading with age, for years are not long enough.

The nostalgia of the scenery plays at Harry’s senses, the tall trees mandela the pavements that vein the parkland. The floral scents perfuming the air, tickling his nose, he scrunches away a sneeze as it parties in his nostrils. The crisp breeze glazes over Harry’s skin cooling off the peeking suns pinching warmth, to think it was winter. Heck, Whitby summers don’t even reach such lushness. LA continues to prove it’s worthiness, this is what home should feel like, bright, sunny, warm. Not dark, dull, dreary. Harry shakes his sweat riddled locks, droplets fly as he exiles the cloudy memories that he’d left halfway around the world, go back to where you came from now, pesky thoughts. He darts around the corner almost colliding into a lady with a stroller as he picks up the pace again, he remembers distantly Liam and Cathy having a rather intimate conversion that was inevitably heard by Niall and himself in their shoebox apartment. Concerning whether the area was family friendly, surely the couple were not discussing having a family at the ripe age of 19. Well they must’ve been serious as they acted on the reasoning of advancing their relationship with a place just to exclusively home the two of them. Harry wonders what changed their minds to have kids, because they were just children themselves, or was it just an excuse to escape from the insufferable roommates. Harry still can’t particularly figure out whether Cathy is fond of Harry or not, or whether he just cops the earshot remnants of her hostility previously projected on Niall. It’s suffocating to know that the tension in the band might have birthed so early in the game, her contribution had sizzled out as manager, especially when she adopted another job. Harry’s not entirely sure what she does but he remembers Liam’s struggle to adjust to their clashing schedules, Liam sweeping out the door, just as she steps in. That’s the most Liam had confided in Harry. Oh, children, she’s working with children, some sort of child star chaperone, which sounds glamorous at surface level but the way Liam sulked about it, didn't sound as perkish but in turn concluded, at least she’s working with children. Which confuses Harry, if children are so important to Cathy, why doesn't she have her own, what’s stopping them? Is their current neighbourhood not safe? Harry’s eyes scale as the nostalgic building illusions a sway in the clear blue sky, why not move back to their former complex, the surroundings seem quite fitting for a young family. A flock of jogging mummies confirming Harry’s statement, unless children really wasn't the plan all the long and they just needed a believable excuse to depart as a team of two, no intention of expanding the team, just divided the one she manages, into 3 separate parties. Her and Liam, then Niall, then Harry. Is that when it happened? When they all became strangers? Was that that beginning of the end of Midnight Memories? It felt more like a start, once they'd branched to their own individual humble abodes, they set forth an action plan to release original music. Everyone was writing, collaborating, it certainly wasn't the sight of a fragility, not like it is today. Or maybe it was always fragile, from the assembling of the band over the transitioning summer from primary school to high school, the brittlest summer of all it felt like. From the landing of their first gig in his dad’s pub, from the landing of their first real gig abroad, to the commencement of the birthing of an original sound for the band. That’s when the hostility seemed to surface, where the true alliance of the band fell apart, when the collective discouraged Harry from writing as they had all unanimously decided on relatable marketable themes for the album, love and heartbreak, two things Harry had not validly felt ever. Or ever will, at least not freely...Harry turns away from the towering complex, it feels like the building collapsed like a tonne of bricks upon him, as haunting memories resurface. He's worked up more sweat running through the memories than actually physically running. His head is spinning, he denies the biological reaction to dehydration and sorts after a nearby water fountain but much to his dismay there isn't any in his dizzy sight. Harry can now see how the neighbourhood would lose its appeal in Cathy’s family orientated mindset, her baby could die of dehydration or herself, then the infant would be motherless. Beachwood comes into sight and Harry couldn't be more relieved as he bargains for certainty that he’ll get his hands on a refreshing bottle of water. 

“I don't know where to begin” Aubrey pants, “he was just so good” she licked her lips, her sexual desires quenched. “It’s not like we were doing anything crazy, but I think that’s why it was so good. There were no gimmicks or tricks, just emotion, Louis...it’s like I felt emotions” her excitement simmers down, her voice barely a whisper, she looks to Louis with a searching concerned gaze. “How is that possible, it shouldn't be, right? Unless…” Well this attempt of saving a friendship has turned to a much more complex matter. “He had music on, but no words, he calls them mood songs.” Louis listens attentively as Aubrey continues to vulnerably share for once the more emotional department of her sexual encounters, “He uses them to help with writing, he plays off his emotions to find the words” Aubrey smiles to herself endearingly, “well, I took a guess for one of the songs, on what the emotion was...and I got it right, Louis” she grins to the table coyly and then back to Louis, who isn't sharing the same pleasant look as her. It’s now or never, Louis. “Aubrey,” her smile falls, “it’s not possible, I know” she swipes under her eyes as if maybe she picked up Niall’s teary habit. “Aubrey, of course, what you feel is valid...but, I have to tell you, once you left last night, Niall declared his emotionless approach especially to you. Which brings me to the point that you don't need to accommodate Niall any longer, I fear it’s too dangerous, he might step over a line…” Louis can barely continue, “oh” is all Aubrey can say. “I’m the one whose stepped over the line. Stupid me thinking I have emotions” she scoffs a laugh at herself, she wishes she had something to fidget with, anything but that stupid stubborn curl. “We should get something to drink, we’re here for coffee, right?” She quickly ejects from her seat, the metallic scrape on the gravel grabs many patrons' attention as the pink showgirl bounces into the cafe, Louis winces as he’s clearly misworded his concern for Aubrey’s safety. “Aubrey, I’m sorry” he finally catches up to her as she eyes off the menu intently, “it’s okay, it’s not your fault” her face casts crestfallen, before swallowing her pride and glancing at the caffeinated options blankly. “I’m an idiot, I explained to him what we were doing, I’m just a little distraction. To think I could be anything more, I’m such a joke” Aubrey monologues without breaking her stern gaze from the menu. Louis jaw tenses as this is all his fault, this dangerous arrangement, was unintentionally his doing. You’re an awful friend, Louis. How many people will he wrong before he learns? “What has the least amount of coffee” Aubrey inquires to the barista, who shoots her a questionable look back. “Babe, it’s LA, I’m surely not the most shocking thing you’ve seen, perhaps the most attractive, yes” the barista’s eyes shoot away shyly as her cheeks blush darkly, “now least coffee would be?” she is inexcusably merciless, Louis shutters as she tries to fit the bill of her diagnosed attributes. Also, she doesn't like coffee Louis, a true friend would have remembered that. 

Harry's breath is already heavy by the time he reaches the doorway of Beachwood, only for it too cut completely, he can see the pink ears stand out from the otherwise conservative crowd of patrons. He goes to make for the door to avoid the terrifying bunny, “hey there, stranger” Louis could not be more relieved to see Harry, even in his most disgusting state yet. Although, he seemed to have worked up quite a sweat during...well you know. Harry can barely breath at the sight of Louis, it’s strange to see him in a place other than the bar or Princess Park. It’s pleasantly refreshing to the eyes, oh yes but he needs some water immediately before he collapses. “Could you just excuse me” Harry pants pathetically, as he joins the queue, he pats down his shorts for his wallet only finding his brought along his keys. Louis helping with the search too but rather finding interest in his ass along the way, “arse” Louis snaps from his perving gaze. “I’ve left my wallet at home” Harry nods embarrassingly as he goes to depart, “I’ll shout you” Louis reaches for his hand, it slips from the englazed sweat, Harry recoils to face Louis with utter shame, he must look an absolute mess. “Thank you but it’s fine” Harry would have expected his breathing to have caught up by now. “You look like you’re about to collapse” Louis chuckles as Harry gulps deep breaths, “I’ll shout you, thank me later. When you can actually talk” Louis chuckles to himself, Harry reminds himself that humility is a small price to pay when it comes to seeing Louis’ smile. Harry beams to himself, tucking his hands behind and resting them on the nape of his neck, focusing on his breaths, and closing his eyes. Louis bites his lips, tilting his head as Harry shirt lifts to expose more of his sweaty figure, “your change” the barista’s voice raises, Louis clumsily accepting the coinage obstinate about peeling his gaze from Harry. And he was right in not doing so as Harry scoops his shirt up to swipe the running dribbles of perspiration, the coins fall to the floor with a splatter when Louis’ fingers separate. The gold and silver vagabond pirouette in various directions, Louis sent on a chase to capture the runaways. “You’re such a liar” Louis nudges Harry playfully, “I am?” Harry is shaken more than he wants to show, “yes, you are. Don’t ever say you can’t strip tease, you’ve got me all flustered” Louis fans himself with his spare hand, before swapping to fan Harry. “Oh, sorry” Louis can't help grin at Harry’s sincerity, his dried locks bounce charmingly, “nice shorts” Louis rings to drawstring around his fingers, Harry’s hip jut forward at the touch with a grunt. “Is the colour inspired by a certain flower?” Harry actually looks down to reconfirm the colour of his shorts. “It appears that way, I've had these for a while, they're the only pair that fit me, well they're still a bit snug” Harry tugs at the string exposing the lower part of his hip, he winces at the unexpected overexposure. “I’m not complaining” Louis wants to peek again, instead toying with the strings amplifying the tease for himself, Louis bite his lips as he fidgets away. Harry eyes Louis’ lips attentively, all he needs is the encouragement of those baby blues and he’ll do it, he’ll kiss Louis as a public declaration. Louis’ giggles and that might just suffice, he gets a peck in, his lips coping more teeth than lip. Harry resentfully runs his hand through his sweat slung locks, sighing at the lackluster attempt. 

“Ugh, is Prince Niall here too” Aubrey sneers before licking the chocolate sprinkle off the cappuccino. “You know what, I don't even care, I’ll talk shit about him whether he’s here or not” She shrugs with a ruthless gulp of the steamy liquid, she scolds at the taste. “Uh, no. Niall’s not with me, I’m just going for a run” Harry remembers his immediate reaction to bolt from the towering terror, Louis doesn't exactly help Harry ground himself as he continues to fidget away. “Ooh la la, fitness Harry. Going on daily runs in your globally renowned sunflower yellow shorts” Louis’ eyes flicker to Harry's damp chest, as the wetness clings the cotton to his chest. “And what’s this? A Midnight Memories shirt” Louis purrs excitedly, “oh, I never run” Harry confessed, bashfully feeling an urge to defend himself, “just felt it today, I used too everyday, only because Cathy insisted we stay healthy to enhance stamina on stage. Clearly the snugness of these shorts is a testament to her being right” Harry chuckles lightheartedly, cutting short just as Louis joins in, “don’t tell Cathy I don’t run” Louis’ laughter fades out with Harry’s urgency, “she’ll lecture me for hours.” Harry grinds his teeth nervously. “Your secret is safe with me. Pretty sure she hates me anyway” Louis says timidly, Aubrey's ears twitch as she invests in her sombre friend. “Who’s Cathy” Aubrey spikes with defense, “our band manager” Harry claries shakily scared to reap her wrathful storm, “and uh, don't tell me, I know it starts with an L. Liam! Liam, right? And Liam’s girlfriend” Louis adds proudly, but winces with Harry’s confused stare. “Wife” Harry corrects, “Cathy and Liam are married, I believe their 5th anniversary just passed” Harry continues. “5 years! That’s a milestone, I’m pretty sure. They only seem young” Louis animates with shock, “they got married at 18” Harry isn't as quite enthusiastic as Louis, “wow, and they're still together. Guess it must be true love. I'd congratulate her if she didn't hate my guts” he simmers to Harry’s social demeanour. “I don’t think it’s personal, like you said last night, people’s aggression stems from personal issues. Maybe she’s just going through tough times of late” although Harry can't particularly point to a time when she wasn't bossy, well he can but he refuses to bring that memory to light. “I often turn blind to my own advice, thank you, Harry” Louis saves Harry from diving too deep, he sincerely hopes there is somewhat of an improvement of interactions between Louis and Cathy, he wouldn't want to lead Louis astray with his own advice. It seems unlikely that he’ll see Cathy for a while, she doesn't watch the band anymore, whether it’s her grueling schedule clashing with Liam and the bands, or he sincerely hopes it’s not because their marriage is in shambles. It’s true, they were only kittens when they tied the knot, it almost felt like play pretend. But they’ve got that paper to prove it and Cathy did have to go through some efforts in convincing the airport officials she was Catherine Julia Leaderman, and is now Catherine Julia Payne. That’s when it felt real, the paperwork. They never tell you how much paperwork is involved in moving halfway across the world. “Did you want to join us?” Louis urges, considering how the meet up has turned sour with Louis breaking the news to Aubrey about Niall’s ruthless ways. And maybe if Harry joins, Louis can stop backstabbing him. “I should head home and have a shower” Harry is still racked in his thoughts, Louis is first to notice before Harry himself can place himself. “Okay, I’ll see you later” Louis isn’t sure how to keep Harry here without exposing himself for being a terrible person, so he just lets him go. “Yes, of course” Harry cracks his fingers one by one with uncertainty, he scuffles on the spot, he snaps a quick peck on Louis cheek bailing from his second attempt at public declaration. “Oh” Aubrey gasps and that’s enough to send Harry flying, his embarrassment a lingering stench. 

“He’s certainly...uncertain of himself” Aubrey chuckles before Harry is barely out of earshot, Louis touches his finger tips to where Harry had pecked him. “I hope it wasn’t like that the whole way through” Aubrey comments, sifting back into her seat, Louis joins too. “It wasn’t, it was really good...Aubrey, that’s all I want to tell you” The sunflower yellow shorts are out of sight and Louis perving has yielded, “he’s not a joke to you” He’s really sorry, Aubrey. Louis tenses as she releases a sigh, “That’s okay, can I tell you about Niall though?” Aubrey knows Louis isnt invested in the sexual details of her time with Niall, Louis nods anyhow. She furrows her brows, now she’s certainly uncertain of herself. “Um, it was...slow...and gentle” She’s careful to only pick adjectives that don’t depict emotions, because that’s how things are running now, emotionless. “Is romantic an emotion?” she can feel her breathing become erratic. “More an atmosphere descriptor” Aubrey jarringly nods along with Louis explanation, “um, romantic”. It’s proving a lot harder to not rely on emotional words, because it was all emotion during the sex, “I dont know how to describe it, all we did was sex, it’s most basic form” Aubrey rambles aloud, “oh, riding. There we go! Oh and blow job, I gave him a blow job. Oh, oh, oh! I just remembered” she begins snorting her coffee, the memory fronting. “Lou-” she can barely choke out, “you know-” bursting into hysterical laughter, “you know how some guys confess to us during sex like were priests” she coughs as she holds back her laughter, “Niall confessed?” Louis suddenly became invested, “yep” she fans herself, she can feel her cheeks redden. “What did he confess?” Louis slows his speech to appear less frantic, his mind racing immediately to Niall slurring in his liquor laced irish accent, “I’m an abuser, Aubrey. You have 10 seconds to run, 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1” but she would have froze and her breathing would have fastened controllably. “He gave a whole spiel about how he loves blow jobs'' Aubrey is cackling, snorting, dribbling, she looks insane. “oh” Louis sighs with relief, it’s not exactly groundbreaking news for people to love blow jobs, well it’s not in the gay community. “yeah, but he never asks for them because-because he thinks most girls don't like giving them” drops of her coffee are shower onto her baby pink ensemble, too the floor, “no you had to be there, it was so funny. He’s such a bitch in bed. Marry me, aubrey” she cackled, stamping her foot and smacking the table with her hand, Louis laughed with his overjoyed friend, or rather at her. “He’s such a joke, but the sex is good, so jokes on me I guess” She gives the remaining remnants of her coffee a final toss with her shrugged conclusion. The violetting patch on Aubrey’s knee catches Louis’ attention, she sighs contentedly drumming her fingers on the side of her hollow cup. “Aubrey...he’s not hurting you is he?” Aubrey is discombobulated for a brief moment before registering the question, “Niall?” Aubrey needs to confirm whether they are concerned for the same person, his prolonged gaze is the confirmation, along with a queasy nervous smile. “No. no, no, no. He’s so gentle. He’s too gentle. It’s...strange. Makes me think impossible things...like having emotions” Aubrey becomes small, “you don’t feel unsafe?” Louis is gentle when asking, “quite the opposite” she’s more mime than woman at that moment, like her esophagus wont allow her to audibly admit to herself she feels safe somewhere, with someone. “Aubrey, you had a panic attack, no?” Louis treads carefully, she nods barely. “Yes, but he made sure I was okay, he pampered me like how we have to pamper clients. He made sure I was okay, that I was enjoying myself, that I was happy. I was for a flicker of a moment, the song I guessed, he said was a happy song, I guessed right” her sentence is one breathless muddle, she gets herself riled up. “He brought me clothes to stay warm, and a cup of water, which I didn't know I needed until he gave it to me, and he stayed with me and didn’t run away or kick me out” she calms down, serene and at peace. “What triggered you then, Aubrey? He must have triggered you somehow?” Louis breathes louder for her to mimic, slow and gentle, and she seems to catch on. “The emotions, I'm pretty sure. All of the things I thought I was feeling, even love crossed my mind” she runs with a distressed certainty, “he’s making you emotionally overwhelmed-” Louis’ heart wrenches as the two souls begin to flail on opposites of the spectrum, Aubrey overly emotional and Niall numb and hollow, when the reversal was so apparent just yesterday. “not anymore. Where doing things emotionless, apparently” She snarls her top lip, crushing the cup in her hand. Make Aubrey out to be a joke, shame on you, stupid handsome leprechaun.

You, stupid idiot, you. So mad, so fucking mad. Why couldn't you just function for a tick of a second. It’s all it took, for crying out loud. “You’re an absolute disgrace” Harry spits to himself in the fogged mirror, he wipes away the veil, and his eyes immediately dart away. “You had one fucking job, why are you such a coward” Harry releases his strangling grip from the basin, the water runs with a heavy pressure, the steam dancing up his flared nostrils. “Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic” he repeats the hateful spat as he lunges over the bathtub wall and under the sprigging water, the lyrics coda for eternity. Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic. And almost like a skip in a piece, an additional cadence seeps into his mind, the repetitive loathing had seamlessly interlude into a forgiving more gentle calm. Why was it so hard to kiss Louis? It’s not like anybody was watching, or would care, they were just mere strangers. So why was he afraid of their judgement, like what he was doing wasn’t acceptable. He wanted to kiss Louis so bad, and forever. Claim some sort of public declaration that he was brave and bigger than all the pesky judgements of mere nobodies. Or perhaps the judgements were not from strangers but on repeat. Repeat. Repeat. In his head, no coda to be found to rescue him, to transition him into a triumph melody, just judgement keeping measure in his mind. All these years and they still haven't jaded, they only seem to strengthen when Harry puts on his mock bravado, crescendoing and taking lead in the piece. And forget it, Harry succumbs to the music, his bravery thrown to the background and the flamboyantly gallant swagger dissipates. You did it once, shouldn't the rest of it be easier after that. That’s how it was with performing, what’s the difference. Perhaps because this is more along the lines of shattering the act opposed to building upon it, rather the curtain call than the additional act 3. Well that bears the question, is the show finally over, can it be over? Is Harry ready to take a bow and reveal that it was all a masquerade. 

Louis scatters for something that’ll grasp his fleeting friendship with Aubrey, she’s becoming more of the thing they told her she is. For fuck sake, Niall is not going to be the one to break Aubrey, that’s infuriating to think someone so laughably clownish as Niall could ruin Aubrey. Of all the people Aubrey had to get under her skin, fucking Niall. Ugh, he could scream. “Aubrey, why continue if it’s going to be emotionless for the both of you” Louis words have more bite than he intends, “so you can love Harry in peace, so you can use your actual real emotions” it’s all so theatrical, as she deeply explores the hollow character. Cmon, now Aubrey, just be yourself, none of this, Louis is just trying to protect you. “Aubrey, Harry and I aren't in love, were just friends who have casual sex, not even casual. Once, we’ve fucked once” Aubrey rolls her eyes, Louis knows that she’s just putting up all her defenses. “Not yet, but the more and longer I keep Niall occupied, the easier it will be to make things less casual. He might even have enough time to write you a song” Aubrey scoffs a laugh, ugh, it’s more and more apparent where she’s adopted such a careless manner. Niall. “He already has” Louis you should've thought first, love. No it’s fine, what’s he got to hide. “Already has what?” Aubrey drops the act in a flash, see, honesty is key. “Harry wrote me a song. I haven't heard it yet, it’s called Sunflower, the lyrics are cute. He got a little stage fright, I guess. But he’ll play it for me someday, he said” Louis shut up, Aubrey doesn't want to hear this, she sinks in her chair. He didn't expect this to be her reaction to this particular news. “That’s so wonderful for you” She presses reluctantly, Louis can sense her...envy? “I didn't ask him too” Louis defends himself, pesky little habit of his. He’s done nothing wrong, or he’s done everything wrong, he gets those mixed up sometimes. “Of course not, he did it out of love” her testy nature drops to genuine happiness for Louis, “I wouldn't say he loves me” Louis starts, “you’re so lucky, Louis. Too feel love, to know love, to have love” she cuts in, disregarding Louis, almost like she is only speaking to herself. “Aubrey, so do you” Louis reassures tiredly, “no” she snaps, “no one’s written a song about me” they both sigh. Defeated. “Harry doesn’t write a lot, he’s only written one song on the album. I presume Niall wrote the majority of it, considering it’s all about sex” Louis rolls his eyes this time and falls onto the still bunny, Aubrey’s eyes fall distant and soulless. And shit, Louis you fucked up again. A devious smirk crawls on her face, “so you don't have to do that distracting stuff anymore” Louis quickly gets in, “I think I found more reason too” oh god, oh god, oh god. No. No. No. Aubrey, please don’t depend on Niall to write you a song, he doesn’t love you, you're just going to waste away counting your days. “Niall won’t write you a song, he’s too self-consumed to consider such a thoughtful task” Aubrey’s brows furrowed confused, “well, better make sure he keeps to himself, stays self-consumed, so you and Harry can keep to each other. Harry needs all the help he can, can’t have any distractions” the sentence stings a little, it's a snarky remark. “Help with what?” Louis asks rallying with who to defend first, Harry or Aubrey. From Niall. “From Niall, keeping him away from Niall. Or rather, keeping Niall away from him” they're going in circles at this point, Louis has no argument prepared for her to prevent her fronicating with Niall as a means of distraction. None good enough that she doesn’t already have the means to retaliate with a simple, “it worked once” he sighs. Aubrey slips from her stool and wings her arms out as an invitation from a departing embrace, Louis is quick to catch the last gesture of friendship that he'll probably see for the day. “I’ll talk to you later” Louis asks timidly, she gives a small hum. The business feels so unfinished and that was the whole fucking point of this was to bring some fucking solidarity to this stupid mess. But now it’s a bigger fucking mess. Louis making a mess, what’s new.

Something’s changed in Harry, he feels new, he feels...he feels...he can't find the word right now, he was never any good at words, so that's to be expected from the musician. Words are so fickle in Harry’s convictions, he can feel them piercing in the back of his brain, under his tongue and in his throat. They wriggle and groove from their self imposed imprisonment, well not entirely self imposed but self contained. The encouragement of Harry using his words died throughout the years or perhaps immediately with...no, he is not going to be emotional today, there's nothing to be emotional about, he can't even recall this new feeling, so just numb everything else for the meantime. Seems like the right thing to do. What is this feeling? He started to feel it once Louis and him had sex, so lust? Is it really just lust? He thought lust would be something less mind boggling, less cerebral, thought provoking. If it is lust, I guess he has permission to write for the band, love and lust were the common themes for the band’s lyrical subject matter, drawing to a consensus all those years ago, leaving Harry to a silenced disadvantage. Not that writing for the band is permitted at all this very instance, Cathy barring new material until this album has run its course. It’s certainly nearing the finish line in Harry’s opinion, not that he’ll tell Cathy that ever, and it’s not like he doesn't enjoy performing the songs, especially now that he can connect to the songs with his new founded feeling of lust, yeah, okay, I guess were going with lust. It's just...finally Harry unlocks this thing that has made him feel so alienated and he can’t put them into his own words and sing them. That’s if he could put them into words to begin with, I suppose being banned from writing is a blessing. He could practice in the meantime, writing songs. I mean he sort of already has, with Sunflower, now that’s a song that’ll never be heard by anyone. Besides Louis, of course. Wait...has Louis even heard sunflower, tap tap tap tap tap.   
Harry’s head snaps to the rhythmic tapping at his door. Harry dismisses his lyrics journal to tend to the door. “Harry are you home” Harry smirked at the tiny call out, thankful that it wasn't irish accented. He tousled his damp locks with mute effort as they loosely framed his face stubbornly, he swung the door open to find his beautiful sunflower. “Hey sunflower” Harry is rolling on his lustful confidence, Louis’ jaw unhinges as he picks up on the aura. “Harry” he giggles distractedly, quickly clearing his throat, “fitness guru by day, rockstar by night” Louis can't seem to compose himself as Harry’s shirt clings to his body, shaping out his slightly burly figure, but still maintaining a stalkiness with his towering height. “I really should take it more seriously, knowing there is physical proof that lies here” Harry lifts his shirt and pinches his slight muffin top, Harry emphasised the gesture out of sincere concern, Louis whimpered at the sight of his bare hipbone. Louis reaches out and tugs his jean loop, Harry stumbles forward, gripping onto Louis’ shoulder awkwardly. Harry straightens himself, gluing his hands to his side habitually. “You’ll have to tell me where I can get one of those Midnight Memories shirts” Louis continues to toy with Harry’s belt loop, Harry watches with horny haze in his eyes, “huh, oh, uh, actually they were a limited stock kind of thing, celebrating our nightly shows. That shirt’s 5 years old” Harry rambled, so much for being a new man, you’re submitting under Louis enchantment. “Guess that’ll be the shirt that you’ll take to the grave” Louis giggled, not that falling under Louis’ enchantment is a bad thing, Harry grins drunkenly as he peers into his flirtatious baby blues. “Not unless I steal it from you” Louis scrunches the hem tightly as he presses against Harry’s heaving chest, “I may be an arsonist, a vandalist and murderer but I can say theft is not on my expansive repertoire” Harry puffed out as he stares distractedly at Louis’ wandering hands. “Guess we’ll have to be partners in crime, I'd be quite the asset to you” Louis ran his cool hands up Harry’s shirt and around his neck, Louis hummed as his stomach pressed to Harry’s bare chest. Partners in crime, collaborating with Louis sounds like a dream, not necessarily in criminal means but perhaps just partners in...life. Does that constitute definitely as boyfriends or merely just friends, why is it so hard to tell where he stands with Louis, like was yesterday a date or not? Answers, please. Where do they stand with each other? Well, I don't know, Harry, maybe start by seeing where you’re actually standing right now, with Louis’ hands up your shirt. Talk about an open door opportunity, seize it Harry. Remember your new founded lust. Harry smirks before dipping a hand under Louis’ shirt, he presses a gentle sustained peck on his lips, shuffling backwards toward his door handle so he swiftly guides himself and Louis to the bedroom. He grunts into the kiss as the knob stubbornly remains shut, he sighed, Louis pulls away with concern. “I think we're locked out” Harry drawls with disappointment, Louis pouted and lowered Harry’s shirt. 

“Did you want to call the landlord or the locksmith” Louis’ mind is still in a horny daze as he suggests the solution, his gaze trailing to the very closet Aubrey and Niall had been caught fucking. “Uh, I guess it’ll have to be the landlord, I don't think I have authority to have a lock picked. I’ve never met my landlord, well I’ve met his assistant when I first moved in but never my actual landlord. I guess that’s a good thing, right?” Harry troubled to break from his lustful intent. Harry pulled his phone from his pocket, lucky not having thrown the device dismissively onto his bed or benchtop. Just not lucky enough to smoothly segue to his bedroom to fuck Louis, take a hint, Harry. It was a once off kind of thing, well that brings clarity to the question of where they stand, the universe does not want them together, or at least fucking each other. “Jerry Dalton speaking” a middle aged man’s voice rings through the phone, his australian accent flickering in and out as he introduces himself. “Hi, uh, my names Harry Styles, I have accidentally locked myself out of my apartment” Harry trembled at the formal conversation, this kind of serious conversation was scary and confrontational in Harry’s eyes, the fact he has to do it in front of Louis is more nerve wracking, he’s trying to conceal his cowardness double time. “Which complex?” The voice faded as rustling of papers were heard, “Princess Park” Harry could hear his voice echo back through speaker phone. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes” he huffed with irritation. Harry hates disappointing people, “thank you” he said with excessive desperation but the line had cut to silence. Oh he hung up on him, it’s not personal, Harry, he’s probably a busy man. Should he text him his apartment details? Perhaps just leave him be, 20 minutes isn't too long of a wait. Harry's focus turned to Louis once again, “20 minutes, he said he’ll be” Harry started, “sorry-” Harry went to finish, “I actually wanted to talk to you” Louis quickly snapped over Harry. Yikes, more serious confronting conversations from the sounds of it. “You don't have to apologise, I should. For multiple things actually, but firstly getting you locked out of your apartment. I’m sorry about that” Harry wondered what Louis could possibly be sorry for, he’s been nothing but kind and compassionate, not to mention patient with someone so insufferable as Harry. Harry’s been a right ass. “That’s okay, I finally get to meet my landlord for the first time” Harry tried to keep the atmosphere lighthearted, not sure what the following events will entail. Louis laughed nervously noting Harry’s urgency to keep things light hearted. Harry’s stomach plummeted, oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. He’s observed this kind of scene before, this is the set up for a disengagement of relationship, a break up if you will. What’s more heartbreaking is the never even got to the official title of couple and Louis wants to seize any sexual or romantic encounter, was Harry’s sex that bad? Is this how Niall feels? fuck no wonder he’s so fucking difficult, Harry wants nothing more than to have Louis, for whatever that means to have Louis, by all means he doesnt want to possess Louis like property but he wants to...he wants to...FUCK, WORDS COME ON WORDS. He needs Louis, he does. Louis has been nothing but a pillar for Harry the past few days of acquaintanceship, he’s expanded his world, tipped it upside down, and organised it all at once. “So about the sex…” Louis tiptoed cautiously, Harry’s knees buckled. Fuck, why did he have to be right, please dont leave now, “what are your rules when it comes to sharing details” Louis toyed with his own fingers, trying to desperately strangle his guilt to death. “Details?” Harry is completely lost, “about sex?” Louis' guilt gasped a revived breath. “If you’re against it, I wont do it again next time we have sex, I dont know why I thought spilling the details would solve my turmoiled friendship with Aubrey” Louis’ words zipped out of his mouth, wait did he say next time we have sex. Harry licked his lips as he watched the subtle pants slip from Louis’ parted lips. “You talked about me?” Harry mumbled out, Louis construed the timidness as hurt, “yes, and I’m so sincerely sorry.” Louis watches as Harry stands baffled, he’s still in shock that the whole connection hasn't fizzled out, the fact that Louis can envision a next time. Harry looks spaced out, Louis gulps, he’s not going to have two friendships die today, but it’s not like he couldn't say nothing, Louis is guilty of sharing private and extremely personal experience. “Um, it’s like what we do, after sessions with clients, we talk shit about the performance,” yikes, Louis this is not a good argument. “That’s more Aubrey’s thing” now you sound even more guiltier, “i’ll be honest, I’ve done it too. But I prefer looking at the behavioural stuff, like psycho analytical observation, people are just fascinating, to think I dreamed of being a psychologist. I couldn't have gone more astray” Louis laughed at himself, making himself the punchline. “Oh, you were going to pursue the medical field too” Louis' habit to defend himself fell, Louis had no need to be on defence, Harry wasn't offended to begin with. “Yeah” Louis confirmed small, “that’s cool, maybe that’s how we’d meet in an alternative timeline” Why is Harry not offended, Louis has clearly fucked up, he’s confessed how he devalues peoples sexual ability and sees them as walking case studies, little social science experiments. “What were you pursuing?” Louis hesitantly asked with the previous question still hovering unsolved. “Well, I was accepted in the BA in Medical Science program at Oxford” Harry sounded disheartened at the achievement, “I guess I would have just worked my way up the ranks, didn't have any particular role in mind” Harry made the whole thing sound uninteresting, tedious and uninspired. “Wow, Oxford. That’s a pretty big deal. You should be proud of that” Louis marvelled, he picked Harry to be quite cerebral, but damn he must be a lot more intelligent than he gives himself credit for. “Dad was proud” Harry said melancholically, “I’m sure he would've been” Louis internalised as he wondered what if he’d gone to college and educated himself his dad too would be proud. “That’s cool that you and Aubrey have deep psycho-analytical conversations with one another, with the occasional shit talking” Harry desperately heaved the atmosphere to more of a lighter tone, his chuckle laced with desperation. “Yeah, well we both like observing people, both being performers, well we wanted to be. That’s another career I strayed from, I guess I can add to my quarter life crisis with how under accomplished I am” Louis’ laugh borderline maniacal, he cleared his throat embarrassed. “I don't know what that was. But, um, as for the shit talking, you were not amongst the subject matter, mainly Niall, if I’m being honest” yeah, maybe you shouldn't be Louis. “From you or Aubrey? The shit talking?” Harry merely just keeps conversation going, it’s clear Louis doesn't like Niall, he’s already drawn up violent accusations against him. Louis’ brows furrowed deeply, his eyes darkening with defence. “Louis” Harry called out with gentle concern, gearing up for an apology, and Louis softened. “I mean, did I slander his character...I don’t think so. I raised the concern of Aubrey’s safety, which I guess constitutes as slandering his character” Louis is hesitant as he fabricates his thoughts aloud, “but I guess neither did Aubrey” his eyes glass over as he reflects on their conversation. “So, she’s okay?” Harry asks with sincere concern, he’s both frightened of and worried for Aubrey, but he still wants to know what harm Niall is capable of. “Well…” Louis choked up, “it got a lot more complicated” Harry is actually trembling as the evidence begins to roll off Louis’ tongue. “Things were fine, until I ruined it. They’re both going to do things emotionless, it’s psychologically damaging to suppress feelings” well shit, Harry’s in trouble then. “I’m afraid if either of them snaps, they'll endure the other’s wrath for sure. From what I can tell both are at their breaking points. If Niall has one more person betray him, he might just explode. Aubrey is a very confused girl, she’s cocky but doesn't completely understand her emotional fabric, how to control it healthily. She’s becoming almost experimental with Niall and I’m not sure with how rocky Niall’s emotions are at the moment, that's the most suitable fit. Add sex to the mix, where emotional reactions become chemical, and well whose to tell, theyll be running on hormonal reactions” Louis fidgets with his hands as he breaks down his observations. Louis’ lashes submerge with tears, Harry brings him into a hug, the translucent tears stain Harry white shirt. “So, you didn't explain how they should stop” Harry’s chesty voice vibrates on Louis cheek, “I did, but she insists she’s helping me, by keeping Niall away from you, so we can spend time uninterrupted. I didn’t even mean it when we first discussed it, it was an absurd idea to have someone do such a taxing task, regardless of whether sex is good. No matter how much I express my disapproval, she’s fucking obstinate in her loyalty. I told her there’s no point if both her and Niall are going to be emotionless, I mean what’s the terms and conditions between them. She’s just muse, what the fuck does that mean” Louis huffs with distress, “i’m so fucking stressed, this is fucked up” Louis declares, squeezing his eyes shut and burying into Harry’s chest

“You must be the one locked out” Harry and Louis’ head snapped towards the Australian accent. Louis sniffs and peels from Harry as the oddly familiar man examines the gay melancholic intimacy. “Yes, my apartment, 6B” Harry gestured awkwardly to the rusting numbers. Louis watched with furrowed eyes, as the middle aged man approached the door with a loop of several keys. “You’re the noisy bloke, right?” he asked Harry, the key slipped into the knob, jiggled and turned. State of the art security at Princess Park. “I’m sorry, if you’ve received multiple complaints, I-I’m in a band, so I practice” Harry stummered to defend himself. “No stress, bud. Keep up the good work, you’re a great buffer for organically sifting out the old kits” Harry’s landlord bumped him with playful nonchalance, the gesture a little rough for his liking. “Excuse me?” Harry was extremely confused, Louis gasped as he finally came to the realisation. “Yeah, the girls hate you. But some of them are just lousy at paying rent on time, sure they were good in bed but I’m trying to run a business here, Honey Bun. They’re so used to comfort they piss off at the most minor of inconvenience, not to worry, bunnies come and go all the time” Louis shuffled as he watched Harry stare with a confused expression at the true blue character, more like a caricature. “And I need rooms available, hence” he flashed a bundle of eviction notices. “This usually gets the stubborn rodents out, and boy do they decline in beauty, without the mansion. Yikes, rodents is very fitting” the landlord chuckled a beefy laugh, “my assistant usually does this crappy part of the job but he insisted on having christmas break off, said he’s going to propose to his girlfriend, he’s in love” he rolled his cold blue eyes, “funnily enough, October’s predecessor. Roomed in this apartment actually” He gestured to Louis' apartment, “before she moved in with him, and you bet I found them a great place. If that whole band thing doesn't work out, real estate is where it’s at my friend” he nudged Harry again, softer this time but in the same spot, a bruise has evidently formed. “Whatever, Benson can have little miss Rebecca, I’ve taken more to the current October, she’s something. I’ve never seen a woman like that in Australia, or the UK, they breed a feisty bunch here in the U.S of A” he hummed scrumptiously. “Anyway, nice chat. Better head off, got a whole lot of complexes to get too” The greying landlord descended the stairs with reluctant grunts. 

The beer bellied Australian disappears from sight, Harry’s foot hindering the door from closing once again, he pressed his back to it, his jaw unlocking as to whether to continue the invitation to his bedroom to Louis. Louis’ eyeline slowly meets with Harry’s nervy gaze, “yikes” is all Louis could squeeze out. He inhaled sharply, before slipping into Harry’s apartment. Harry is lost at the cringing reaction, unless…”I know him” Louis announces, Harry’s eyes widened. Harry is trying not to jump to conclusions as to how well he knows his landlord. “What’s his name” Louis clicked his fingers as he recalled. “Jerry Dalton” Harry answered unenthused. “That’s right, we used to call him and his assistant, Ben and Jerry’s ice cream” Louis chuckled but soon sighed depressedly. “I mean of course, Victor ships off the old bunnies to Jerry Dalton, there’s always a business kahoots with Playboy” Louis rolled his eyes. How does Harry ask politely whether he’s fucked this man. “We didnt fuck” Louis looks to Harry, catching his worried expression. “But, like he said he’s a very big fan of Aubrey. I practically did fuck him with how much detail I was informed of from Aubrey” he shivers with disgust, “strange stuff” Louis tilted his head in contemplation as to what determined that man’s strange kink. “Also if he’s expecting Aubrey’s hand in marriage, forget it. Unless, she married for the money” Louis continued to contemplate. “But she’s not that shallow” she’s not? She seems exactly like the person who would marry for money. “Guess Niall doesn't stand a chance either” Harry jokes half-heartedly, knowing he’ll cop the repercussions of another proposal rejection. “I sincerely hope not” Louis snarled with distaste, “the thought of them getting married makes me sick” he gags. “The emotional abuse would be constant” Louis justified, “there each other's triggers wrapped up in a person, Aubrey is flimsy with romantic commitment, Niall is clingy to an obsessive degree. It’s tragically toxic” Louis runs his hands through his hair with distress. Wow, Louis seems to have their entire relationship analysed and figured out, boy would he love to have Louis’ opinion on where they stand but there’s no way Harry will ask in fear of it being the less favoured answer. “I could go for a good fuck right about now” Louis chuckles locking eyes stressfully with Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Well dont just stand there Harry, fuck him! Moments ago you were riding on a lustful high, now your burning in the pits hellish self loath, pathetic. Just pull him in by the waist and kiss him, it’s a no brainer, Harry. He continued to stand stupidly as he eyes off Louis’ swallowed figure in yet another oversized hoodie. Maybe he’s sincerely insecure about his body, he shouldn't be, “you're hot” Harry slips accidentally, he’d run home if he weren't already in it. “It’s a little stuffy” Louis continues to pinch at his hoodie. Oh, it must have come across as a question because that is not what Harry meant but thank god for miscommunication. Louis peeled the thick layer off his body, his undershirt clinging to the fleecy interior, momentarily bearing Louis’ torso for Harry to visually feast, and boy did he feast. “Did you want to do the rest?” Louis flirted, feeling Harry’s eyes burning on him in his half naked state. Harry snapped his jaw closed, Harry hasn't gained complete conscience control because he stupidly nods his head. “Go on then, top or bottom” Louis pokes his tongue into cheek as he watches Harry’s fingers curl with temptation. Okay, Harry just tease, that’s the whole goal, is to tease, step 1, easy peasy. Harry swallows hard as he steps forward, Harry notices Louis chest gasping tautly, he hesitantly reaches his grasp to Louis' hip, Louis shooting him an encouraging saucy smile. Harry hands graze over Louis’ bulge which sets him into a squirmy state, Harry flicks his finger to the zip, trailing it down slowly. Louis grinding his teeth, rising on his toes, he moans as the zipper comes to stop. He quickly plants his heels once again, Harry uses both hands to undo the stubborn button, the metal slipping through with sudden ease. Harry’s hands then gravitate to where his eyes burned, his curvaceous hips, he runs his hands over the sculpting, scrunching the shirt at his waist and pulling it upwards, Louis purrs with agreement as he raises his arms to assist in the stripping. The cotton gliding past both of their noses as Harry closes the space between them, he dismisses the shirt with disregard and presses his lips to Louis. Louis’ hair strays wildly, he styles Harry’s hair in the same manic form as he tangles his fingers through the locks. Their lips part and deepen the heat, Harry pulls Louis from the wall, his hands sit low on the waistband of his jeans, his fingers rest in the belt loops. Harry’s hips roll when met with Louis bulge, “Harry” Louis moans into the kiss. Harry tingles at the sweet contact, gripping tightly onto Louis’ ass and rolling again, they both groan. Louis tipsily giggles at the unison, Harry’s fingers slip between Louis’ thighs as he preps for another roll, he pulls upward into the middle seam. Louis trembles with delight, Harry cups his fingers between his thighs again, Louis biting his lip as he moans sweetly. Harry traces his finger up the seam to the loophole, he tugs to see how much give the clingy denim had, pleasantly enough for what Harry has in store. Harry dips his fingers under the band, biting his lip in concentration as he mentally maps out his journey. Harry rubs his fingers back and forth just above his crack, Louis’ hips rocking as Harry pushes and pulls his fingers. “Harry” Louis faints back against the wall as he travels deeper, tickling around the hole amongst his discoveries. Louis arched his back from the wall, his head rolling with dizziness. Harry tucks one finger at a time and begins to hook and pull the two. “Oh Harry” Louis collapses his arms around Harry’s neck, fluttering his glazed eyes open, grinning with intoxication. “Is this good?” Harry’s voice laced with doubt, the baritone query sent a rumble in Louis’ stomach. “So good” he airily moaned, his knees buckled slightly. Louis runs his hands down Harry’s chest to his jeans, dipping his hand under, flicking the button open and unfastening the zip with a pop. Louis scooped Harry’s throbbing cock out and flicked away at his tip mischievously, Harry's previous worries dissipated as he gargled with satisfaction. Harry warms his fingers out of Louis’ hole, and grips tightly to his ass cheeks, hiking him onto his hips and carrying him to the bedroom in a swift motion of instinct. He lays Louis onto the mattress, kissing him passionately as he pumps away at his cock. 

“Bottom” Louis said before peeling away from underneath Harry and scooting his jeans and underwear off. Harry multitasks as he fidgets with his pants but also keeping an eye on his lover, Louis scoots forward off the bed, presses his palms to the floor, reaching his tongue out and engulfing Harry whole. Harry’s hands flee to his hair as Louis’ tongue acrobats warmly and wetly on his cock, Harry peers down at Louis, cupping his cheek sentimentally, Louis pulls from his length with a pop and leans into Harry’s warm palm. Harry sighs contentedly, his lashes flutter closed. His palm rushed cold at the sudden absence. Louis scooted back onto the bed, turning onto his stomach, wiggling his ass invitingly for Harry. Without second thought, Harry gravitates his palms to his hips, he teases his finger around his hole once more before lining his cock up and slipping in. Both men moan in pleasure, Harry continues to push all the way in. Louis steadies himself on his palms, arching his back with delight, Harry presses his palms into the mattress, leaning over Louis and rolling his hips. Harry grumbled into Louis’ ear, Louis giggling breathily, crossing his arm over his chest to caress Harry's cheek. “Everything okay?” Harry asked gutturally, “everything’s perfect” Louis moans with an airy tenor. Harry pecks Louis' neck as he rolls once again, deciding to work at the previous spot, leaving his mark. Harry travels his palms upward as he pecks down Louis' spine, he widened his stance before pulling his pelvis back and forth with ease. 

Harry’s hands grip at Louis’ waist as he speeds up, “dont stop” Louis gasps. Harry is encouraged to pump a little faster, Louis counteracts with punchy rolls, their ball sacks tickling with each knock. Louis’ elbows give in and his cheek plants to the bed, he bites at the duvet, muffling quiet moans. Harry bites his lip in concentration as he accelerates a bit more, Louis trembles at the friction. “Yes Harry, don't stop, oh my god” Louis has lost his rhythmic rolls and is merely just doing his best whilst Harry pounds him, Harry’s hands lower to Louis hips, holding him stationary and Harry reaches under and pumps his cock messily. Louis erupts onto the bed, Harry slowing his hips to mellow pulls, he erupts shortly after, pulling out completely. Harry is huffing and puffing but not to the extent of Louis, “how are you not exhausted?” Louis gushes out at Harry’s mild state. He shrugs smugly as he raises his biceps to the back of his neck. Louis rolls onto his back to get a better view of the poser, Harry exhales sharply before hovering over his flustered lover, they share sweet smiles and tender gazes. Grins and gazes that hold something else, lust is what Harry called it before but this is something he can't quite put his finger on, Harry drops to his elbows. 

“With the rings next time” Louis entwines his fingers with Harry’s hand, Harry scrunched his nose endearingly at Louis' humorous light hearted ways. He pecked his lips sugarly, and down his neck, Louis purrs as he continues down to his collarbones. They untangle their fingers as Harry pecks down Louis’ torso, running his hands over his curves. Harry pauses at his hips, Louis watches with anticipation, “yes?” Harry’s soft whisper blew onto Louis’ awaiting cock, Louis hummed biting his lip. Harry engulfed him whole, he doesn't really have any technique in mind. “Ugh, Harry” Louis moans as Harry simply pulls his lips up and down, Louis’ back arches at the moisture, he hooks his legs around Harry’s shoulders. “Harry” his tongue slopped about messily, Louis somehow makes it seem more refined, Harry can only hope he’s doing a good job. “I think i’m gonna cum” Louis squeezed out, Harry’s eyes widened. Is he meant to swallow? Louis’ cock rushed with cold when Harry pulled away cowardly, Louis erupts onto Harry’s shirt. Louis sits up quickly to inspect the mess, “Sorry” they both peep. “You have nothing to be sorry about” Louis caressed Harry’s cheek delicately, Harry responding warmly. “I’ve never done that” Harry confessed, chuckling at his amatuer efforts. “All of it was magic” Louis states theatrically, Harry lazed beside Louis, pulling him closely. “We made magic,” Harry murmurs low as he embraces Louis. “We should probably clean up, we’ve made a magical mess” Louis suggested. “Cuddle for a bit first” Harry squeezes him tightly, Louis chuckles running his hand on Harry's bicep. 

“I should probably take this off” Harry inspects the exertion of Louis’ cum on his shirt. “Make sure you do it slowly” Louis purrs, Harry bites his cheek and chuckles. “Is there any other way” Harry beams a charming smile, he hardly recognises himself with his projecting confidence. “Very true” Louis swoons as he theatrically fans himself, Harry crosses his arms and begins to peel the shirt from his body, Louis pauses his fanning as he genuinely gets lost in Harry’s toned illustrated skin. Louis giggles when Harry tosses the dirty shirt into the bathroom, his inkings flexing with his muscles. “Harry” Louis gushes out subconsciously, he bites his tongue as he continues to gawk, “bottom” Louis spoke through his tongue. Harry let out a hearty chuckle, Louis releasing a moan mindlessly. “Seriously?” Harry seeks for confirmation, Louis nods his head with eager excitement. “Okay” Harry wriggles his pants off, Louis is clapping sillily with glee, before smacking his lips on Harry’s. Harry’s hands grace Louis’ waist, pulling him on top of Harry’s bare thighs. He pulls his hands up and down Louis’ ass cheeks, feeling the heated graze on his bulge. Fuck, he could go again, right now. “Shall we then?” Louis moans as he digs his hips with Harry’s guiding hands, “shall we what?” Harry’s mind is a blur, all he can think of is fucking Louis. “Fuck” Louis jerks as Harry digs his nails into his cheek. “Sorry” Harry pecked his lips with the apology, kissing down his striking jawline, “fuck, I want to fuck, again” Harry’s breath slips onto Louis’ collarbone with disbelief, Louis pinches Harry’s chin upwards, “again?” Harry’s search for confirmation continues, “again and again and again and again and again and again” Louis thrusts mildly with every repetitive word, his voice fading out to airy moans. “Oh shit” Harry grunts, his eyes rolling back, “oh Harry, fuck me, Harry. Fuck me, again, and again, and again” he presses the words through his teeth as he digs sharply. Harry’s hands flee to his bed sheets and pierce fiercely, “oh Louis” he throws his head back before pinching at Louis' waist and toppling on top. 

The thudding continued to become louder and louder as the banging went on, Niall tossed in his tangled cheetah print duvet with a reluctant groan. The knocking repeated itself, Niall’s ears locating the noise at the door. He huffs as he strips the covers from him and slings his torso up. He runs his fingers through his grungy locks, matted by drunk soaked sweat. He rubs the oily concentration over his fingers before the sharp snappy knocks repeat again. “Alright, I'm coming” his voice carries resistance, and also impacts somehow as the visitor stops obnoxiously knocking. “Fuck” Niall huffs with an eye roll, he whips around for his robe, his head stuffy and dull. “Fuck it, what wanker could it possibly be” Niall ripped the door open in his raging revealing state, only his demeanour softens when he sees the unexpected guest. “Princess” Niall gushes at the heavenly deity, “Good morning, Prince. Did I wake you?” she gallops inside, “yeah” Niall’s eyes drop to her ass as she struts into the apartment. “Sorry to wake you from your beauty sleep” she bends over to search under the couch, Niall gulps as her skirt inches up. “that’s okay, this is better than my dream anyway” Niall slurs bending down to modestly inspect under the sofa, their eyelines meet. “I think I left my ears here yesterday” she said meekly, her eyes quickly darting to his lips. “oh, they were actually Louis’ ears you grabbed by accident, I gave them back to him” Niall informed as they both coyly returned to their full stature, Aubrey towering a full head over Niall as per usual. “oh that's so kind of you, I wonder where they could be then” she furrowed her brows with deep concern, “probably at Louis’, you slept there the other night” Niall is quick to resolve her distress. “oh you’re right, I'll try there now” and Aubrey just as quickly gallops to the door. “Wait, princess. Why don't you join me” Niall pulls her back by the elbow, awkward refraining as she stares with concern, he chivirolously offers his hand, she takes it with an endeared smirk, “you look beautiful” Niall dips her under his arms, she awkwardly crouches. “Thank you” she curtseyed, her silky chocolate locks draping her face momentarily, revealing her hazelnut eyes once again. “Ugh, Aubrey, you’re such a dream” he swoons, she giggles, “you’re quite the reverie yourself” she laced her arms around his neck, flashing her charismatic smile. “Never stop smiling, Aubrey. You're so gorgeous when you smile” Niall beamed back at her, “shouldn’t be too hard when I’m with you” she sealed the deal with a saccharine kiss, swaying joyfully with her lover. “Shall we put some music on” Niall whispers sweetly into her cherry candy lips, “sounds like a marvelous idea” she loosens her arms from around his neck, running them down his chest and swiftly levitating to his junky 2000’s CD player. She clicks the CD compartment down, tilting her head as she watches the disc blur with every pirouette. Niall runs his hands around her waist from behind, feeling the heat of her bare torso under his fiery fingertips. She chuckles as she laced her fingers with his, keeping them interlocked she twirls around with giddy laughter. A bright summery acoustic guitar glissandos, the soundtrack is perfect for the vibrant beauty that glistens in the morning rays. “Dance with me” Niall gushes, pulling her in closely. “Okay” she gasps under her breath, her eyes piercing with idolisation. They sway to the romantic twings, staring into each other's dazzling eyes, the other insisting the others eyes are more enchanting. Niall notices Aubrey’s eyes flickering frequently to his lips, she flutters her eyes closed, Niall passionately pressing his lips to her before she could. She hums pleasantly, her hands trace from behind his neck to cupping his cheeks. They peel apart, their eyes still shut, swimming in the mellow morning glow, “Niall, I want you” Aubrey can barely breathe out as she presses her forehead to Niall’s. “I’m all yours, Princess” Niall lowers his hands to her ass, she wriggles forward with a flirty grin. “Really, mind doing a favour for your Princess then” she purrs, fluttering her eyelashes bashedly at Niall. “Anything” he chomped excited, “I’m at your service, your majesty” Niall purred gutturally, squeezing her waist tightly. “Well, yesterday. You spoilt me, truly, with your amazing tongue tricks and I was just wondering-” Niall snaps a kiss on her soft lips, “wonder no yonder, it would be my pleasure” Niall croaks seductively. Aubrey gushes in disbelief, “perhaps behind the drum kit this time, my prince” she wriggles from his grasp pushing distance between the kit and stool. Her skirt teasingly flicking up again, she straddles the seat with a plush bounce. Niall twirls her around on the stool, pressing his lips to hers, parting his lips and warming his tongue up with her own, he reaches his hands behind her back to his sticks that rest on the snare drum. He grins into the smooch, causing Aubrey to giggly sweetly. “Foreplay, quite literally” Niall presents the sticks to her, she grabs them with foriegn glaze in her eyes, Niall spinning her back around to face the kit, he runs his hands down her arm and wraps his fingers around her hands. “Just some cymbals” He guides her through a simple tempo, Aubrey is quiet as Niall conducts the tutorial, “and now the snare, on beats 2 and 4. 1, 2, 3, 4” Niall guided her along the rhythm formed dimension, Aubrey laughed with joy, “and then the bass drum on 3, put your foot on that pedal there” Niall moved his hand and pointed, the melody swinging off beat momentarily. “Oh shit, 1, 2, 3, 4” Aubrey counted under her breath. “Don’t stress” Niall guided her through the whole rhythm, catching her back up. “1, 2, 3, 4” Aubrey still counted under her breath, Niall smirking endearingly. He slowly peels his hands away as she continues, “you’ve got rhythm, Princess” Niall praised, Aubrey smiling through her concentrated bitten lip, Niall runs his hands up her legs and under her skirt, being careful not to distract her from her focused state. He grazes his fingers over her panties, whilst pecking soft kisses on her shoulder, her leg twitches with anticipation as Niall teases along the lace trimming. “Niall” she gasps, trying to refocus even harder, “1, 2, 3, 4” her voice quivers with vibrato, “1, 2, 3, 4” Niall purrs into her ear, he dips his finger on the count of one of the next bar, he rubs rhythmically at her clit, “1, 2, oh Niall” she moans, her back arching with pleasure. “3, 4. You’ve got this, Princess” her legs urge to squeeze together, “okay, 1, 2, 3, 4” her hips roll to compliment his hand. “Faster?” Niall rings low, “yes, faster” Aubrey can barely breathe out, her hands gripping to the sticks with all her might, her knuckles whitening at the grip. She loses the beat as Niall speeds the motion, “uh, yes” her legs collapse together with pleasure, she watches his hands at work. Her breathing becomes shallow and faint, Niall wiggles his hand from out of her panties, working on untangling the knot on her cross over top, Aubrey raises her arms for easier removal, her bra unclipping in the chaos. Aubrey gasps holding the lingerie in place, Niall squeezes between the kit and the chair, sharing a mischievous stare. She lowers her bra, slinging it away, Niall just stares into her hazelnut eyes, kissing her lips softly, tracing pecks down her neck, sucking over her heartbeat and in between her cleavage. Aubrey wriggles with anticipation as his lips travel lower and lower, her hands running antsy in his locks. He sucks just above her panty line, teasingly flickering his eyes up to check on her. “Niall, don't tease” Aubrey whines, “but it’s so much better” Niall’s hot breath bounces on her diaphragm, “Niall” she moaned with a giggle. Niall pinches the panties with his teeth, “yes” Aubrey tilts her head back, Niall peeling away the panty and splitting her labia with his tongue. “Ugh Niall yes, dont stop” the drumsticks roll from her hands, her foot slipping off the kick drum pedal, ricochetting a vibrato. The pung jets Niall awake, “fuck” he groans as his hands dart to his throbbing head, he finds himself under his bedsheets, great and he’s got no company and a raging boner. Fan-fucking-tastic. “Fuck my head” he looks over to his drumkit, licking his lips. “Could go for some head though” Niall looks under the covers, yep, that boner is still a-raging. Not to worry, Niall can fix this situation out with his eyes closed, which seems to be exactly what he needs right now, fuck the sun is a bitch. Well, time to work your magic, Niall. 

“That was the most magical experience ever” Louis huffs with beady glazed eyes, Harry shyly lowers his head to hide his blush. They just fucked twice in the span of 24 hours, some supernatural force had to have contributed to such a phenomenon, perhaps a sex demon possessed Harry. Harry skims the floor picking at funky smelling laundry, sniffing them as he goes along. Louis separates his clothing that got caught up in the mix, dressing himself again. Harry pauses as he watches Louis’ jeans hug his thighs, accentuating his perky booty, and the fantasy is ruined once that oversized jumper falls below his waist. Harry snaps back to the task at hand, his mind still a little hazy from the previous perving. Far out, sex is good with Louis, and fuck, Louis is so hot. Honestly the best time he’s had ever and it gets to be with Louis, literally the sexiest person to grace the earth. Sex has never felt good with any girl he’s slept, even though they have been undeniably beautiful women but Louis is something else. Sex with Louis is magic, he put it perfectly for a simpleton like Harry. Not even just sex, just being wth Louis, just getting to kiss Louis is enchanting. “I’m not kidding when I said I wanted this shirt” Louis holds up the limited edition Midnight Memories shirt, “you should do a second batch for new fans” Louis suggested enthusiastically. “I think that’s more at Cathy’s discretion than the band.” Harry informed, “oh right, my bad” Louis tossed the shirt distractedly into Harry’s could wear again pile, “Besides I’m not entirely sure if Niall has a copy of that print anymore” spoke gently as he picked on Louis’ shakiness at the mention of Cathy’s name. “Niall drew this?” Louis fetches for the shirt again. “Yeah, he did our official band logo too” Harry added to the accomplishments, which made him pick up on his self-esteem’s shakiness. “Wow, he’s got quite the artistic eye” Louis tilted his head with admiration, fueling the accomplishment with the most precious accolade, Louis’ approval. Reminding Harry how much he’s contributed to the band, at this point it seems to be the Niall show, he wrote most of the album, even Liam holds more titles on the album than Harry. And Harry only has wolves, which barely even fits on the album to begin with, Harry thinks Cathy felt bad for him and just let him have this win. He can't help that’s the sound he gravitates to, it’s the sound he grew up on, it’s the sound that reminds him of his mum. She justified that it sounded similar to Temporary Fix which could give the song some cohesive reason to call a spot of the album home. It’s certainly not a single, whereas Temporary Fix could definitely be heard on the radio, so there’s another win for Niall. Man, he wishes they could write another album just so Harry could give it a better attempt, not be so hesitant and just embrace who he is...musically. Yeah just musically. He’s not ready for the real him to shine, just musically? He could really propose to Cathy they write another album. He doesn't even think he could propose the question of getting more shirts printed. But if Louis is the motivation, he might just put his pride aside. Harry fishes the hanging off the rack and hastily put a clean shirt on, he dismisses the hanger quickly. Stepping out of the closet boastfully, “Louis, I’m gay” his voices wavers a little, he shudders at the sheer weakness. “Yeah, I know” Louis snickered to himself, Harry swallowed with fearful eyes. “I just feel safe saying it to you” Harry explained meekly, “oh, I’m so sorry, I didn't know you weren't out, are you out?” Louis stumbles awkwardly, oh god dont tell me Harry’s social incompetence has rubbed off onto Louis. “Well I uh, I don't know, people back home know I like December, um you, but I think people think I also like other months, so men and women. When I think I just like men, I think I just like you” Harry carefully dissected first hand in front of Louis his decades worth of suppressed identity. “You’re gay” Louis confirmed. Harry released a big gushy sigh, nodding his head. “I’m gay and also scared” Harry confessed, “no, dont be scared” Louis runs up to Harry and gives him a big squishy hug, Harry melts into the warm welcoming enigma, “I’m scared to tell anybody else” Harry muffled into Louis’ shoulder. “You’re the only one that can make that call when your ready, but you have my full support, of coarse” Louis beamed at Harry, “I’m your cheerleader and biggest fan, which is more reason why I need one of these shirts” louis immediately picked the favoured shirt from the pile. Harry had to chuckle at the eagerness

“I’ll be the president of your fan club and when you reach immense fame, I’ll get jealous and assassinate you” Louis detailed manically, “well that too a dark turn” Harry blinked with shock, “I thought murder was where you draw the line” Harry boldly added. “Oh yeah” Louis laughed brightly, the sound was music to Harry’s ears. But what would Harry know about musical aural perception. “Perhaps I could add the Harry fan club to my list of interests” Louis eyed off the shirt once again, and Niall Horan fan club too, I guess, which would be enriched with devoted fans. “You’d be the only fan” Harry said with a sigh, by all means he’s not after plentiful admiration but being such a disappointment is well disappointing. “Well, you were my only fan, let’s be honest” Louis matched Harry's melancholic energy. As a kid wanting nothing more than to be a child star, his lack of sales is well disappointing. “I’d be the envy of all when I’m sporting original merch” Louis is quick to spring back into the upbeat energy, “at least let me wash it” Harry tugs at the shirt gently, Louis stubbornly whips it too his chest possessively, “as your crazy stalker fan, I quite enjoy your smell” Louis expressed with a theatrical sniff, gagging quietly in his throat. Harry chuckles finding comfort in that even Louis is also capable of saying questionable things. “Smelly clothes is where I draw the line” Harry pulls Louis fishing line style to his chest, Louis left in awe at the playful move and not to mention that dimpled smirk. “Fine” Louis whined, “but you don't expect me to go empty handed for the time being do you” he flutters his lashes, fleeing to his infamous closet to scope out his temporary Harry Styles merch. “Oh la la, when do i get to see you in this sexy number” Louis steps out in a black sequinned button shirt, ruching it down his shoulders teasingly. “Oh that’s for tomorrow night, the New Years party theme is sparkles. Which reminds me, do you have anything sparkly for tomorrow?” Harry asked, “should I?” Louis’ playful nature dissipates, “well, Roger is pretty big on company image” Harry emphasised. “No kidding, he threatened to take my job away if I didn't wear the ears, I am not willing to take the risk to find out whether they are empty threats or not” Louis scoffed at his overbearing new boss, “did you want to go searching for something sparkly today?” Harry offered. “For the sake of keeping my job, absolutely” Louis huffed. 

Harry lugged the basket from the boot of his car with a grunt, his curls falling messily in front of his face. He runs his fingers through his locks, pushing them back. Louis tilts his head as he watches Harry’s muscles flex, Harry huffs exhausted by the simple domestic gesture, only to have his breath confiscated when catching Louis’ hungry gaze. No Harry, you’re in public. Besides you’ve already fucked twice today, twice! And that’s two too many times you deserve. “It’s a pity this is the closest laundromat, or more of a pity that Princess Park doesn't have a laundromat. Jerry could make more coin from his property, how am I more business savvy than the millionaire” Louis rolled his eyes with an amusing scoff, Harry cleared his throat tensely. “I don't mind driving you if you need to do a load,” Harry offers in an attempt to redirect the topic away from business. “I wouldn't want to be a burden” Louis’ comment was swallowed by the thump of a laundry basket, “sorry, what” Harry gently asked. “I-I wouldn't want to be a burden” he said more quietly, Harry shakes his head in retort, “not at all” Harry reassured. Louis smiled with uncertainty at the grimmy tiles, Harry notices Louis’ insecurity, “time with you is never a burden, always a blessing” Harry beamed looking up too Louis as he loads the machine, “naw, you're such a sweetheart, Harry” Louis bobs down to help with the heavy load, they secure the door and the laundry becomes a tornado blur. Only their reflections bouncing back at them, Louis’ gaze remains with childlike wonder as the bundle somersaults, Harry’s gaze flicks to his daydreaming lover. “You’re really easy to be around, you’re so compassionate and warm. It’s beautiful, you’re a great friend” Harry recites warmly from his heart, Louis’ cheeks coloured at the flooding compliments, he can't but smile to the ground, not wanting to look at his flustered reflection. “You’re great company too” Louis toys with the sleeve cuffs of his hoodie. Harry’s stomach butterflies as his mind challenges with the idea of pressing his lips to Louis’ in public, a task he flopped this morning. But no one else is in this laundromat, just the two of them at 20 odd grumbling washers. “Louis” Harry peeped quietly, “yeah” he smiled timidly to Harry, his smile drops as he watches Harry’s tongue glide over his lips. Harry inches forward, his emerald eyes flicking to Louis’ baby blues, sparkling with anticipation. His hand runs up Louis’ hip, Louis grinds his teeth mildly at the pleasant touch. Harry finishes the distance, both lover’s lips tingle sweetly. Harry’s hand continues to caress Louis’ side, making Louis purr into Harry’s kiss. Louis can feel his heart flattering his chest, his hand presses to his heart momentarily at the abnormal speed, before reaching both his sweater cladded hands to Harry’s cheeks. The kiss fluids into a makeout, their tongues rhythm together. “Harry” Louis giggles into the kiss as he tucks his hand under his hoodie to feel his soft curves. Harry lays him to the ground with sustained control, Louis’ eyes roll back with pleasure as their diaphragms graze. Louis moans into the kiss as Harry continues to massage his hand down Louis’ spine, causing him to arch into Harry’s chest. The kiss fuelled with heat and passion, so much bliss that even a sticky laundromat floor could ruin the moment. In fact Louis just wants Harry to fuck him on top of one of these washing machines right now. Feeling the vibration rippling up his back as Harry’s hands hold him up, his firing lips pecking his skin, their hips moving his perfect harmony. “Oh Harry” the door moaned an elongated squeak as a young lady waltzed into the laundromat, Harry’s head quickly snapped up, he was quick to his feet, swooping Louis up too and dragging him out the store. 

“Oh god, that was embarrassing” Harry kept his head bowed, Louis cradling his forehead as stars continued to dissipate. “We can never show our faces again, I'm going to have to abandon that load” Louis squinted up at a frantic Harry with a smirk, his vision stabilised as he watched Harry look back worryingly to the laundromat. “Did you see her face, she was mortified” Harry croaked out, Harry shook his head. Quit being bold Harry, it doesn't suit you. Get yourself in check. “I’m so sorry, i’m so embarrassed” Harry’s cheeks are burning in the LA sun, even when he’s worried his dimples peep out. Louis just falls even deeper into his infatuation for Harry. “Don't be embarrassed, just think what a great story she can tell her friend. I just caught two guys making out in a laundromat, only in LA right” Louis laces his arms around Harry’s neck, “what’s the odds will see her again” Louis’ voice is playful yet still grounded, Harry’s chest rises and falls erratically, “heck even if we did, i don't think she’d recognise us, and same for the reverse” Louis rubbed his nose onto Harry’s. Harry bravely pecks his lips, his eyes briefly follow the eyes of strangers, they don't care, they don't batter an eyelid their way. Harry smiles before sustaining a kiss on Louis’ lips, pelling back with a bright smile. “You’re right, we do make a great story” Harry purred to Louis, punctuating the statement with a smooch. Louis retracts his arms and presses his hands to his hot cheeks, the two men twinning with the flustered tint. 

The tinsel sparkled dully in comparison to the endeavouring couple, shooting each other glittering beams of affection sporadically. “After you” Harry held the door out as the former bunny bounced inside excited, teeny bulbs still garland the ceiling of the party shop, the glittery view reminds Harry of their date, not date, Louis’ special birthday date, day, birthday day. “You were born on Christmas Eve, right?” Harry spits out to cover the mental blunder, Louis’ distracted dazzling eyes turned to Harry. “Yeah” Louis sighed, “how was that for you, were you spoilt?” Harry wavers as he drives through with the conversation, even though he picked up on the social cues. “Well, my family wasn't poor per say, but some Christmases and birthdays would be combined some years. I was okay with it, the best gift was when my parents would get along” Louis bowed his head, Harry too became internalised. His parents rarely fought, except when they had that one big fight. “Parents fighting isn't great, especially when you’re the topic” Harry reminisced, “which was always” Louis fidgets with some tinsel as he wanders down the aisle. “Sometimes I can't help but replay them in my head” Louis sniffed, biting back tears. “I’m sorry” Harry croaked, also getting teary as his mind also projects the worst day of his life. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault” Louis reached out for Harry to bring him in a hug, both boys need a pillar of solidarity, and with both of their shaky foundations combined that somehow worked. “I tried so hard to make them proud, but it was never enough, always overshadowed by my sexuality. Which is a big part of my identity but sexuality doesn't completely define me, well it didn't at one point, or maybe it's always just been that” Louis monologue becomes meeker and meeker as he analysed. “I dont know, I like to think I’m more than just a billboard for gay sex, I have skills and knowledge that amounts to something to be proud of. I mean lately, I don't know what. But I’m recovering and I think that shows some strength in my character” Louis looks to Harry for reassurance, Harry’s stunned stare causes Louis to retract. “Ignore me, I’m just being stupid” Louis turned away embarrassed by his vulnerable rant. “None of that was stupid, it’s inspiring. Even when you’re unsure of who you are, you still hold strong your worth. I wish I could have more solidarity in my self worth, sorry. This isn't about me” Harry clears his throat. “No, it’s a conversation worth having, I think. Self esteem is an endless journey, believe me. Everybody has little jolts in their self esteem, heck, even narcissists. It’s hard to not let others define your self worth, especially when it's the ones you love who are shaping it, when really it should be yourself” Louis recites, “it’d be called other worth then, instead of self worth” Harry contemplated the concept with sincerity, pocketing his hands in his jeans, Louis snickered to himself. Harry laughing along too, “sometimes you just gotta not take yourself too seriously, because even your definition of your self worth may not be realistic.” Harry shrugged at the new founded wisdom, “that is some sound advice, Harry. I’m going to keep that in mind” Louis theatrically noted, “I learnt that from you” Harry smirked fondly, “oh, I often go blind from my own advice” Louis laughed off the humility, Harry shaking his head endearingly. “You never actually expressed such, I was more just inspired by your approach to life, just picked up a nugget of wisdom by observing you. You’re really awesome” Harry expressed heart warmingly, Louis bottom lip quivers as he is touched by Harry’s words. “Naw, Harry, I'm tearing up. That’s the sweetest thing, you are literally the biggest sweetie” Louis gives Harry a playful nudge, Harry tugging him into a hug from behind, he nuzzles into his shoulder. Louis laughing at the spontaneity, “we better get a move on and get me something sparkly” Louis manages to say through gleeful chuckles. “You already shine bright enough” Harry muffled into the thick hoodie. 

Louis purred happily at the praising acknowledgment from his new neighbour, a rainbow feather boa caught Louis’ eye, he ripped it from a hat rack, twirling and lacing it around Harry’s neck. Harry still caught in his reverie state, murmuring his confused disorientation. His fingers run down the boa as Louis giggles joyfully, remember Harry a little humility is worth the satisfaction of Louis. “Suits you, shows your true colours” Louis tugs the boa forward, Harry bowed his head insecurely. “Maybe, one day, I-i’ll be able to sh-shine brightly too” Harry struggled to spit out, whipping the boa from his neck, he toys with the feathered string sadly. “I’m sorry that you don't feel safe enough to come out, it’s suffocating you, I can see.” Louis melancholically melodised, Harry’s eye’s flood with fear, his feelings are that transparent, he can only wonder if others have picked up on his claustrophobic demeanour. “But, you should know, you are safe to be yourself when you're with me” Louis reassured softly, rewrapping the boa around his neck. “It’s unfortunate that so many gays don't have a safe place to just be themselves. I want to be that safe place for you, offer an outlet to just let go, celebrate yourself with me” Louis continues with an upbeat disposition. “Thank you, Louis. It means a lot that you would offer such immense support, you’re the kind of person I want to model myself off. Compassionate, welcoming, sincere, caring, yet carefree. You’re just incredible” Harry praised, “oh stop it, you’re making me blush” Louis presses his hands to his cheeks, beaming his pearly white smile, Harry’s heart can't help but skip a beat at the grin. Louis danced through the rainbow technicoloured isle of decorations, “we should go to pride together this year” Louis twirled with a gasp. “oh, you’d love pride. Such a celebrating community, warm and welcoming. Aubrey and I go every year, you should tag along” Louis radiated at the idea, Harry was a little shaken at the idea of being proud of being gay. He’s just not there yet, he still has his reservations. “But...if I’m not out” Harry said timidly, Louis deflated slightly. “You don't have to be out, it’ll give you a perspective of a community that’s waiting to accept you. But if you’re uncomfortable then no pressure, I just thought it would be fun” Louis shrugged compassionately, “I mean...it would be fun...with you. It’s just…” Harry doesn't know how to put this. “You’re scared of Aubrey’s judgement. Trust me, you do not have to stress about Aubrey, she is so much fun at pride, she really lets go.” Louis bubbled the reassurance. “I’m more concerned about other straight people finding out and not understanding,” Harry whispered. “Oh, well. Aubrey wouldn't tell anybody, she’s bisexual, so she’s felt first hand what it’s like to be outcasted. And if you’re not out by then, which there is no pressure to be, then we’ll just make it clear that you’re not out and she’ll respect that” Louis explained. “Aubrey’s bi?” Harry brows rocketed at the news, “yeah. She had a girlfriend when she was a teenager. No boyfriend though, she wanted me to be her first” Louis smiled endearingly at the memory of Aubrey trying to make a move on Louis. “First time having sex?” Harry’s eyeballs widened, “no, no, no. She’d slept with men for years before Playboy, she wanted me to be her first boyfriend. I told her I was gay, of course, and I was taken too” Louis clarified, “by your first boyfriend” Harry bit his lip hard, was he jealous? “Well maybe I’ll actually get to be someone’s first boyfriend for real” Louis bit his lip with a more seductive intention. Harry’s simmering jealousy keeps him so preoccupied he misses the flirtation. “Wait what?” He finally catches on, Louis giggles at the distracted rockstar. Louis is off into the department of dress ups, accommodated with all sorts of themed garments. 

“Look at this one!” Louis cheered as he fished a rose coloured suit from the rack, “and it’s sparkly” Louis squirmed with excitement. “I contemplated that one, but do what I do best, chicken out” Harry struggled to laugh at himself, sighing defeatedly. “Oh you're so trying it on for me” Louis nudges Harry towards the dressing room. “Oh no I couldn't” Harry nervously clutched onto the hanger, his knuckles turning white at the tension. “You can't at least try it on for me” Louis fluttered his lashes, “I prefer getting undressed for you” Harry joked, Louis swooned at the playfulness, the notion made Harry instantaneously loosen up. “Okay, you can't laugh” Harry sent a harmless pointed stare at Louis. “I won't, Harry” Louis said sweetly, quickly pecking Harry’s lips before whipping the curtain closed. “It doesn't really go with this shirt, keep that in mind” Harry calls out from behind the curtain, Louis chuckles as his hands sift through risky costumes, he scoffs when he comes across an imitation of the iconic playboy bunny costume. “I’m ready” it came across as more of a question, Louis bounced back over to the ottoman to await Harry’s reveal. “It sure is something...” Harry opened the curtain, his head bowed as he continued to take in the bold suit. “Since you’re the connoisseur of pink, what do you think?” Harry raises his head to see Louis’ jaw dropped. “You are pulling it off, I'm not even kidding” Louis swallowed to moisten his dry throat. “That’s the cue to put it back on the hanger” Harry swifts back behind the curtain, Louis scurrying in too. “Harry, you have to wear it” Louis protests, Harry’s cheeks tint with the same sparkly pink as the suit as the two are squeezed into the small cubicle. “It’s just so out there” Harry breathily chuckled, “maybe your time to shine is coming a lot sooner than you expected” Louis fidgets with the collar, Harry’s breath thins as he watches Louis’ hands adjust the vinyl lining, “I don’t think everyone is going to have such rose coloured reactions” Harry said quietly, Louis raise his eyeline to meet with Harry’s petrified emeralds. “I’ll be there, so you have my permission to feel safe. Harry, do you like the suit?” Louis asked briskly, “well, I-” Harry scrambled. “Yes or no?” Louis spun Harry around to face the mirror, Harry’s eyes darted away. “I think you look sexy” Louis purred, running his hands around Harry’s waist from behind, travelling his hands down to the belt. Harry’s diaphragm twitched at the touch, Harry reached for Louis' hands and twirled him in front of him, pressing him against the rickety wall of the dressing room, “can I kiss you?” Harry pauses as Louis’ baby blues stare with awe. “And don’t stop” Louis huffed out, Harry is hesitant in his journey but when their lips connect it’s pure magic. Louis melts with a moan, smiling into the pleasant sweetness. Harry grinning back, this feels so right, kissing Louis feels so right. Harry’s hand runs up the side of Louis’ thigh, he trembles at the touch, a mild vibration could be felt against Harry’s hand as he squeezed his lower derriere. Louis’ lips part with a moan, Harry deepening the kiss. “Mmm, Harry” Louis mumbled, a passionate fire swirled in Harry’s stomach. Louis' phone continued to buzz in his back pocket, “I can't wait to rip this off you tomorrow night” Louis breathed out. “But I’m not wearing this for New Years” Harry paused, Louis furrowed his brows, his cell ringing once more, he fetched his phone. “Whose number is this?” Louis stared down at the illuminated screen with confusion. “Niall’s” Harry said timidly, “oh, why is he calling me?” Louis quickly clicked the icon to answer the phone. “Hello?” he said with a moderate volume, “fuck, not so loud” Niall groaned. “He’s hungover” Louis flicked his eyes quickly to a reserved Harry. “I can hear you, what happened last night, my head is fucking killing me” Niall winced through the phone, “you drunk too much, Harry drove you back to your place” Louis reminded the head-thorbbing drummer. “I’m going to need a ride tonight, obviously . I’m going back to bed” Niall snarked before hanging up. Louis rolled his eyes at the mistreatment. “Niall’s expecting a ride tonight” Louis scoffed, Harry nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, what were we talking about” Louis huffed out, “um, I’m not wearing this tomorrow, I’m wearing the black shirt” Harry reminded his flustered lover. “But you look so good in this suit, you look like a true superstar, like George Micheal, Freddie Mercury” Louis listed encouragingly, “Elton John” Harry slipped as he turned back to the mirror. “Exactly” Louis endeared, Harry’s face still wearing a look of uncertainty, his brows furrowed deeply, and his concerned dimples dipping in. “Mr Harry- what is your last name so I can prove a point” Louis started passionately, Harry’s eyes flickered to the theatrics. “Styles” he said under his breath, Louis only just catching it. “Styles, really?” Louis couldn't believe it, Harry sighed and nodded his head. “Mr Harry Styles” Harry couldn't help but grin when Louis said his name, “Mr Harry Edward Styles, if you wanted to strengthen your point” Harry cut in to add. “Thank you, I will. Mr Harry Edward Styles, if that is not a clear sign that you were born to rock this suit, I don’t know what is. Mr Styles the style icon” Louis could visualise a marquee with flashing lights. “You consider this stylish” Harry crashes Louis’ fantasy bluntly, “yes” he rebutted sharply. “I really don't know how to get out of this situation” Harry chuckled nervously, “so surrender” Louis beamed, Harry caved. 

“The rental fee is $250” the ironically dull party shop clerk stated, seems more like the death of the party, rather than the life. “Oh” Harry’s mouth shaped into an O. “It’s a silk lined vinyl suit, it's a bitch to dry clean” she added flatly, “well there's a sign-” Harry turned to Louis with contrasting excitement that he will escape his inevitable embarrassment. “Nope, I have my bathroom allowance” Louis perked up swiftly, “your bathroom allowance?” Harry questioned, “I was going to buy stuff for my bathroom next, but another priority has risen” Louis fetches the banded tip money. “Oh Louis don't spend your bathroom allowance on a suit i'll wear for one night, I mean what will you wear?'' Harry grins charmingly in hopes the charm will persuade Louis to his favour. “I’ll nick the black sparkly shirt from your closet, it's fine, Harry” Louis shrugged, Harry’s effort gone to waste, guess he just doesn't have that playboy charisma, “but you earnt that money” Harry sympathises, knowing he lacks assistance financially for Louis, Louis reads Harry’s worrisome look. “Does the bar get busy on New Years?” Louis snapped Harry from his overthinking reverie. “Yes” Harry responded with a hint of confusion. “Then i'll make it back. Please Harry I want to, I think you do too” Louis reminded tenderly, “yes I want to” something in Harry really wants him too, wants him to be bold, brave, fearless.


End file.
